The Next Ace of Aces
by NeoKenshin
Summary: Hinata's world was changed the moment a long lost artifact entered her life. Now she looks to write a new story of her life...a story where she'll be known as the new Ace of Aces.
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is a new idea I had been thinking of for a long time. Sort of a side project I started while working on Bijuu Wars and Change of Scenery. Plus after watching the entire Nanoha series anime...it seemed like an interesting piece of work. But it's not going to be your typical story...

So to begin, Naruto and all its elements are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, while all Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha elemens are owned by Masaki Tsuzuki. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>The world as everyone knew it was in utter devastation. The Grand Mage War had taken its toll on Mid-Childa, causing utter annihilation of everything. Homes, families, civilians…the Time-Space Administration Bureau had done everything possible to protect this and many other worlds, but it was all a failure. One by one, worlds fell until the final standoff happened on the main homeworld of Mid-Childa.<p>

The war also caused the loss of many great mages, including renowned aces and strikers Hayate Yagami and her knights of the Wolkenritter, Subaru Nakajima, Teana Lanster, Erio Mondial, and Caro Ru Lushe. Not even the powerful Fate T. Harlaown was able to survive this war. Only one mage remained as a final battle engaged with an unknown Lost Logia that caused the utter destruction of thousands of worlds.

Nanoha Takamachi stood battered and beaten as the final Lost Logia was finally destroyed. The war claimed everything she held dear…her best friend, her team members, and even her daughter Vivio. The great Ace of Aces had reached her limit and knew there was no turning back. She completed her final mission and knew that she would be joining her family and friends soon.

"**My Master, it is finished."**

"Yes…it is Raising Heart." Nanoha collapsed by some rubble. She looked at her partner device Raising Heart, noticing the severe damage from the frame. "And the same is for me as well."

"**Master, I understand. Do you have a final order?"**

Nanoha smiled as she released her barrier jacket, returning to her normal TSAB uniform, which was heavily battered. "Command code 1…4…2…1, merger release."

"**Command code registered. Is there anything else?"** asked the sentient device.

"Yes. Guide your new master to a beautiful future. Goodbye Raising Heart." Nanoha only smiled as she closed her eyes in eternal sleep.

"**Good Night…Nanoha."**

With that, Raising Heart fell silent into a long hibernation, only to wait for a new master.

Over 10,000 years passed since the utter destruction of Mid-Childa and the loss of the advanced magical technology. But humanity never stops moving and began to rebuild the world from the ashes of destruction. Like a phoenix, the cycle of life would continue. Over time, the term magic slowly faded from existence. Humanity focused more on learning to control this internal magical energy without the need for devices. Soon the world knew of magic as another word…chakra. It could be manipulated in harmony with the elements to create new forms of magic that people would call jutsu, used by what is now known as shinobi.

Since chakra now had multiple elements, various lands were attuned to these elements, giving stronger affinity and proficiency to the shinobi of that land. In addition, certain types of chakra were known to have bonded with different lines of blood, creating what the world called bloodlines. These bloodlines were known to give family lines special abilities, from body manipulation, to eye manipulation.

However, the lost power of mages would soon surface again in the world of shinobi. And one shinobi would be that key.

* * *

><p>Hinata Hyuuga was clutching her arm in pain. It was the preliminary matches of the Chuunin Exams and she was drawn to face her own cousin Neji. Neji was easily able to infiltrate her mind and slowly break her down, bit by bit. If it wasn't for the words of Naruto cheering her on, she might have not gotten the confidence to try and even to fight back. However she was fighting on pure will alone. Neji had all but destroyed her.<p>

"Now do you see the difference between us? No matter what wall you put up to protect yourself, you will not stop me." Neji's voice was cold and black. "You have proven you are nothing but a failure Hinata, for that is how your destiny was decided."

"_He-he's wrong. Naruto-kun believes in me. He says I can do it."_ Hinata was breathing heavily as she stared down her cousin. She could easily stay on the ground and just give up, but now that Naruto was watching her, she wasn't about to back down at all. Even if she lost, she would lose knowing that she fought with everything she had and endured to the bitter end. "I think…you're wrong Neji-nii-san. I don't believe my…destiny is decided yet. You say…I'm in pain…but it's really you…that's in pain."

Those words changed Neji's calm demeanor to rage. He always resented the Main House for everything in his life. He was called a true Hyuuga prodigy, but many said his potential would be untapped because of his family line. Because of Hinata's attempted capture when she was 3 years old, he lost his father as a willing sacrifice. "I've had enough of this!" Neji ran full speed in a blinded rage towards Hinata, ready to deliver a final strike that would kill her once and for all.

Hinata couldn't move as she knew the oncoming strike was in motion. Her body was too injured to do anything and all she could do was wait for death to come. Even though she wouldn't survive, she was happy that Naruto got to see the real her. _"Thank you Naruto-kun. I got to show you the real me before I said goodbye. I still remember the day you gave me that special treasure."_ Her thoughts went to a blue sapphire around her neck. It was a strange shaped stone, but it was the first gift Naruto ever gave her when she was little. It was a gift to her on the first day they met each other in the park. Since that day, Hinata had always admired Naruto for his hard work, his determination, and his will to never give up. _"I hope you reach your dream Naruto-kun"_ She was prepared for her final seconds when she heard a strange voice in her head.

"**Protection!"**

Just before Neji could strike and the Jounins could stop him, a glowing blue wall appeared between him and Hinata. "What is this!" As he was thrown back, he saw a strange glowing blue pulse around Hinata's neck. "How can she use a jutsu in her condition?"

The blue wall faded as the blue light began to shine even brighter. **"System recalibration complete. Binding parameters set. DNA encoding registered."**

Hinata's mind was adrift in half consciousness. She could hear the voice clearly, but her body couldn't understand what was going on. _"What's happening?"_

"**Do not worry master. I shall ensure your safety. Engaging barrier jacket."** The voice in her head seemed to be in control. Hinata wasn't sure what she could do at this point. She soon felt herself engulfed in a warm energy from the crystal around her neck.

In the stands, everyone watched as Neji was thrown back, and what was going on with Hinata. "What in the world is going on?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, this is pretty crazy!" Naruto was just as shocked. "But did you see how she knocked Neji back? That was amazing!"

"Naruto you idiot. There's no way she could have done anything like that. She's really hurt out there." Sakura scolded. "But even I'm amazed at what jutsu she's doing."

"I don't believe it's a jutsu." The two genin turned to see Hinata's sensei Kurenai. "This is something that even has me confused."

"Kurenai's right. That's no jutsu Hinata is using. But something is going on down there." Kakashi added.

"Will she be ok Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"We'll just have to see how things play out." Kakashi replied.

Back on the field, Neji watched as the strange light around Hinata faded. She was no longer dressed in her normal attire, but now wearing a form fitting black and blue top with blue denim shorts, a short white jacket with long sleeves and blue cuffs, a white cape around her waist, a white headband tied into a large bow in the back, and what looked to be dark blue/black armored shoes. What he really noticed was the metallic gauntlet on her right hand. It had two round pieces of metal that seemed to rotate easily. "Hinata, I hope you do not believe that a simple transformation will aid you at this time. You need to submit this match before you die."

Hinata said nothing as she was half conscious. She did feel her right arm move on its own, as if something or someone was controlling her. _"Why…why is my arm moving? What's happening to me?"_

"**Do not worry master. Now running defense parameter. Counter with Revolver Shoot."** The voice spoke to her again as Hinata could slightly feel the last of her chakra being channeled into her right arm. Everyone noticed the rings on her arm begin to rotate at high speed as chakra was being concentrated.

Neji looked on with his Byakugan, wanting to know more about what was going on. "This is strange. She is using a transformation, yet I cannot see her chakra system again. Is this some trick of the Main House?" His thoughts were scattered as he tried to find out what she was doing, and why she was under this strange transformation. Unfortunately his thoughts were cut short…

"Re…volver…Shoot…" Hinata said unconsciously, sending a heavily concentrated burst of chakra directly at Neji. The elder Hyuuga barely had a second to think as he was bombarded with the chakra, sending him careening into the wall.

Up in the stands, everyone was in shock. What was going on with Hinata?

"What the hell was that? She just blasted Neji out of nowhere!" Naruto was really amazed. Just how cool was Hinata?

"That had to be a concentrated burst of chakra, but for it to be that precise and concentrated?" Kakashi thought about the situation. "Not only that, but how was she able to draw from it after Neji had sealed her tenketsu? Kurenai, does Hinata have some unknown talents with her Byakugan or her blood heritage?"

"Nothing I've ever seen Kakashi. I only know of her Kekkei Genkai and her skill in Juuken, but that's all. I've never seen any type of transformation or chakra control like this?" Kurenai was just as surprised at the situation.

Meanwhile in all the confusion, Hiruzen Sarutobi looked on at the young Genin. He had studied the ancient texts and histories of Konoha, but was amazed that something like this was finally shown. _"Hmm, it seems that Hinata has in her possession one of the ancient artifacts of lore…a Device. It was said those artifacts were lost over 10,000 years ago, but how did she come into possession of one?"_

Meanwhile Orochimaru, disguised as the Jounin for the Sound Team observed as well. _"Interesting. This girl may prove useful to my plans in the future. She may be as valuable to me as Sasuke-kun."_

Neji felt as if his head was ringing from the burst of chakra he took. He felt as if all of his tenketsu had been sealed and shut down. He could barely keep conscious as he saw whatever transformation dispel around Hinata. What confused him was how she created such a jutsu that blocked even the Byakugan.

As for Hinata, the barrier jacket or whatever the voice in her head called it dispelled and she was now back in her normal clothes. She was breathing quite heavily, still unsure of what happened. She could barely see Neji knocked back, wondering what the situation of the match was. She struggled to keep to her feet, but her will had just run out. The burst of chakra that hit her heart had taken its toll and the stress kicked in as she coughed up blood and hit the ground.

"Hinata!" Kurenai was already down on the floor, followed by Naruto, Sakura, and Lee. "This isn't good."

"Kurenai-sensei, what's the matter?" asked Naruto.

"It was that final strike she took from Neji." Kurenai had unzipped Hinata's jacket, revealing her lithe and developed figure. She already had a hand over Hinata's chest, noticing the very unstable heartbeat. "That final strike was meant to be lethal! Hinata's already going into cardiac shock! Get a med team here now!"

In the commotion, Hinata was barely able to see as Naruto stood over her. _"Naruto-kun…did you see me? Have I…changed?"_ She drifted off to sleep as the medics arrived and carted her away for medical help.

"Hmm, well I guess this is a unique twist. Even though Neji had control of most of the match, it seems Hinata's final jutsu or whatever it was turned the tides." Hayate commented. "As such, the winner of this match…Hinata Hyuuga."

"What!" Naruto said in shock. "No way! She won!"

"That's amazing!" Sakura added.

"Unbelieveable! I cannot believe that my teammate, the strongest Genin here has been defeated! It only proves that I must work even harder to now defeat the one who bested Neji!" Lee said in a burning fire of determination.

"I guess he got what he deserved for talking down to Hinata like that." Naruto said as he looked over at Neji being helped by the medical team. "Serves that jerk right!" He turned to Kurenai who was still in around. "Hey Kurenai-sensei, any idea what that jutsu was that Hinata used?"

"Unfortunately Naruto, not even I know." Kurenai replied as they walked back to allow the preliminaries to continue.

* * *

><p>Hours after the preliminaries ended, everyone returned home while the heavily injured were sent to the hospital for treatment. Hinata was asleep after controlled treatment helped heal her injured heart. As she slept, the voice she heard spoke to her again.<p>

"**Master, have your injuries fully healed?"**

"_Who's calling me? Who are you?"_ Hinata replied in her sleep.

"**I was awakened by you. You called me for support. I am glad I could help you, master."**

"_I don't understand. How did I call you? What's your name?"_ She felt even more confused by the fact that someone or something said she called them.

"**I am your partner. My former master asked me to protect my new master. You were in danger and called out to me. As for my name, I am called Mach Caliber."**

"_Mach Caliber? That's a strange name? So what do you want with me?"_

"**I am here to help you grow stronger and become faster."**

"_But why me? I'm not very talented at all."_

"**You need not worry. I was made to help my first master become stronger. As my new master I will help you with the same."**

Hinata felt as confused while talking to this voice. However she started to notice something, even though the voice seemed like it was monotone, the words felt warm and sincere. _"You're different. You seem human."_

"**My former master said the same. She did not see me as a tool, but as her partner and friend."**

"_Your master was wise. I can see why you must have been so valuable. Well…Mach Caliber…I hope that I can live up to your expectations."_

"**You already have master."**

Hinata drifted back to sleep as Mach Caliber's voice left her head. The only thing she had on her mind now was getting healed. She still had no clue that she won the match against Neji, or that she would be facing…

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous!" Sasuke stood outside the training ground in rage. He had learned the results of the final matches of the Chuunin exams and couldn't believe what he was told. "How could Neji Hyuuga have lost in a match?"<p>

"Something bothering you Sasuke?" the Uchiha turned to see his teacher Kakashi pop up. "Hope the finals don't have you upset or nervous."

"There's nothing to worry about. Let's just get this training started." Sasuke walked towards the training posts for the start of his month long work. _"Maybe I'll finally get some useful training for once. That and I can find out what's going on with this yellow thing that started blinking."_ He felt the triangular object in his pocket.

* * *

><p>And so begins Hinata's new journey with her new partner Mach Caliber. How will things change for her now that she has this ancient artifact, and the fact that she beat Neji in the prelims. And who will she be facing in the finals? What about Sasuke? Does he have any idea what the strange object in his pocket is? Only the future will tell.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm, seems some people are interested in how this all plays out. Well hopefully we'll keep things rolling in this chapter. As you all know Naruto and Nanoha aren't owned by me! Also keep look out at the end of the chapter. I'll add some information about various Devices and characters from the Nanoha series for those who may not know much about them.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

A few days passed and Hinata was slowly recovering at the hospital. She was very surprised when her father Hiashi arrived to check on her, and shocked to hear that he would be training her in preparation for the Chuunin Finals. She still had no clue who she was facing as her father simply said he would be supervising her training. Even though it wasn't much, she did see a very faint smile on his face once, possibly hinting that maybe he was proud of what she had done. Since she was recovering she had limited visitors, but one person decided to make his presence known to her.

"Heya Hinata! How are ya?" Naruto entered her room with a huge grin as normal.

"N-N-Naruto! What are you d-d-doing here?" Hinata immediately blushed upon seeing her crush, but was happy that he came to see her.

"Well I wanted to come and check on you after your match, but the doctors said I had to wait. But I had to come congratulate you." Naruto said as he sat beside her. "You were so awesome out there! The way you laid out Neji was amazing!"

"You r-r-really think so? I didn't think I was that good." She replied softly.

"Are you kidding? The way you stood up against Neji was great! I knew you wouldn't let him bully you like that." Naruto praised her. She felt her spirits rise from his compliments. "I just hope I can be a good match for you."

"Y-y-you? I have to…face you?" Hinata couldn't believe what she heard.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there when we had to pick our opponents for the next match. You and I are facing each other in the first match. Shino's facing that black suit wearing guy from Suna, Shikamaru's facing his sister, and Sasuke-teme's fighting that Gaara dude." Naruto explained the matches. "Your name was the last one picked and I didn't have an opponent."

"_How can I fight Naruto-kun? There's no way I can do that!"_ Hinata was shaking over the thought of having to fight Naruto.

"But after the way you laid out Neji, I have to say I'm a little worried. I might not be able to beat you. But I plan to give it everything I have!" Naruto said. "All I ask is that you give me your all Hinata."

"You r-r-really think we'll have a good match?" She was still confused and nervous about her fight.

"You kidding? We're gonna have that stadium going nuts! You better believe it!" Naruto gave a big thumbs up. "And no matter what happens, we're still gonna be good buddies! So what do ya say?"

"_He believes in me. He really thinks I can give him a good match!"_ Hinata felt her confidence rise from Naruto's words. She knew that if she didn't give it her all, it would disappoint him and that was one thing she didn't want to do. "Very well. I promise I'll give it my all."

Naruto just smiled as he stood up and headed for the door. "That's awesome. You know what Hinata, you're pretty cool. I like people like you. They make me want to try harder to get stronger." With that he left the room, leaving Hinata to herself.

"Naruto-kun…thinks I'm cool?" She immediately went red faced before passing out with a large smile on her face. As she slept, she remembered the day that she first met Naruto so many years ago.

(Flashback)

A five year old Hinata had been at the park playing when some older boys came around and decided to pick on her.

"Hey look at the freaky girl!" one boy taunted. "Look at her eyes!"

"Yeah only a freak would have eyes that freaky!" another boy joined in and laughed as well.

"N-n-nothing's wrong with m-my eyes." Hinata stuttered out. "Everyone in my f-f-family has them."

"Well then everyone in your family is a freak!" the first boy pushed Hinata to the ground and kept laughing as she started tearing up.

"Why are y-y-you picking on me? I didn't d-d-do anything to you?" Hinata cried out.

"You're a freak and we don't like freaks, got it!" The boys continued to throw taunts at Hinata and all she could do was cry. Luckily her taunts would soon end.

"Back off!" shouted another boy as he tackled one of the taunters. "Leave her alone!"

"Hey kid who are…we gotta get outta here!" the tackled boy suddenly turned to his friends and they all ran. "It's the demon, he's gonna get us!"

The other boys took off running as Hinata was still curled up crying. The boy that got rid of them soon kneeled down to talk to her. "Hey are you ok?"

Hinata looked up to see a blonde haired boy with blue eyes and a big smile. She even noticed the whisker shaped marks on his face as well. "I-I-I'm ok." She saw his hand extended and took hold of it as he pulled her up.

"Those kids were just a bunch of bullies. You should be ok now." The boy said as Hinata dusted herself off. "Hey you know something; your eyes are really pretty."

Hinata blushed upon hearing the compliment, "You r-r-really think so?"

"Yeah. Hey my name's Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?" Naruto introduced himself.

"It's Hinata…Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata finished wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Your name's pretty too. Hold on a minute." Naruto started rustling through his pockets until he pulled out a blue crystal. "Here, take this. I think you girls like things like this, right?"

"It's beautiful. B-b-but why are you giving it to me?" Hinata asked shyly.

"It's 'cuz we're friends." Naruto said with a smile. However he soon heard adults coming and knew he had to go. "Hey look, I gotta run. Hope to see ya again!" Naruto quickly put the stone in Hinata's hands and took off running. He didn't notice the blush on Hinata's face.

Meanwhile Hinata looked at the blue crystal stone she just got from her new friend. "Thank you Naruto."

(End Flashback)

* * *

><p>"<strong>Master? Are you sleeping?"<strong>

"_Huh? Master? Me?"_

"**You haven't forgotten about me have you?"**

"_Forgotten…wait, you're Mach Caliber, my partner, right? Sorry if I forgot. I have a lot on my mind." _Hinata had hoped not to offend the voice or whatever it was. _"I'm still unsure why you picked me as a partner. I don't even know what you are."_

"**I am your Device. If you notice the crystal charm around your neck, you'll see my standby form."** In her mind Hinata could see herself and saw the charm around her neck, the same one Naruto gave her.

"_You're the gift that Naruto-kun gave me? Does he know what you are?"_

**"No he does not. But I sense that he may be able to hear me someday when he meets his own partner device."**

"_Oh ok. Um, Mach Caliber, can I ask you something? How did you help me win my match against Neji-nii-san? I felt like I couldn't control my body. Wait, maybe we should start with how you were created. It will help me some."_

**"Very well Master. I will begin."**

"_Please, you do not have to be so formal. Please call me Hinata."_

"**Very well…Hinata." **Mach Caliber was a little reluctant not to call Hinata "Master", but it obeyed orders as it explained how it was created and everything from the past.

"_You're over 10,000 years old? Um also if it is ok…I don't feel right calling you an 'it'. Your voice is very pretty and it's like you would be a girl if you were human." _Hinata commented. "_If it's ok with you, could I address you as a girl?"_

"**If that is what you wish Hinata." **

"_Ok I guess I should ask a little more about your previous master Subaru. You said she was like me?"_

"**Yes. She wanted to excel and be a strong mage like her idol Nanoha, who was said to be one of the greatest mages of her time, if not ever. Subaru trained countless days and nights to push herself to the absolute best. She would do anything to help those she cared so much about. I sense the same attributes in you Hinata. You are a girl that wants to prove you can be strong and can protect those dear to you."**

"_You're right. I do want to be better. I want to be like Naruto, who always gives it everything he has. He never lets anything get him down and stop him from pushing toward his dreams."_

"**I also sense a different feeling. You feel infatuated around him. He is precious to you, is he not?"**

"_M-M-Mach Caliber? How did you know that?"_

**"Since I have begun to synchronize with you, I can sense your feelings. Subaru was the same around all her friends. They were all precious people to her and it gave her great joy to be around them, even if she was a combat cyborg."**

"_Ok then. So to continue, there were other…Devices like you?"_

"**Yes. What you now call chakra used to be known as mana or magical energy in my time. It was a very powerful source of energy that surrounded all things and could be used for so much. However people had a very difficult time controlling this energy. So that is where Devices come in. We were crafted to allow humans better control when using mana. We come in many designs, forms, and types. There are Boost Devices, Storage Devices, Armed Devices, Unison Devises, and Intelligent Devices." **Mach Caliber created an image of various devices for Hinata to view. ** "The ones you see here are Devices that belong to my allies. The most noticeable one is Raising Heart, who belonged to Subaru's idol Nanoha. As you can see the design ranges from a staff to a gauntlet, or just about anything the wielder wishes."**

"_I see. But if people started using Devices for combat, wasn't there a way to shield against the use of mana? Chakra itself is near impossible to deflect when used in a close range situation. That's how the principle of Juuken works."_

"**That is a second feature of the Device. We have the ability to craft a Barrier Jacket for our wielder. This creates the first level of protection and can withstand high speeds, fluctuating temperatures, and standard impacts of mana. Over time mages began to develop stronger forms of defense, such as barriers, shields, and fields to combat attacks. Though with our continued use, it does drain your own chakra over time."**

"_Ok. I think I understand a little more. So when you activated, you used a barrier to protect me from Neji's strike. And when I use you, you'll be constantly draining my chakra to keep my Barrier Jacket active?"_

"**Yes. As you grow stronger, your chakra pool will increase. This will allow me to continue to aid you for longer periods of time, and allow you access to my advanced abilities and even my Full Drive."**

"_Full Drive? What's that?"_

"**Full Drive is my most powerful form. In Full Drive all my abilities will be available to you and your abilities will be enhanced. You would normally use my Full Drive when faced against a very powerful opponent. Each Device has a different Full Drive, and some Full Drives have extension systems or Limit Breaks as well. Mine is called Gear Excelion. With it, your speed increases greatly, your strikes have much more power added to them, and you can even use the ACS system to its full potential."**

"_That's a lot to take in. I don't know if I can do this." _Hinata could feel her confidence drop as she doubted herself. _"Do you really believe I can use your power?"_

**"It is not my power Hinata, it is your own. I am simply here to help you maximize that power and unleash your true abilities. You may not know it, but we Devices could sense just how much potential our wielders have, and I can honestly say you have a lot of untapped potential. Together we can make you into the best you can be."**

Hinata felt reassured that Mach Caliber actually believed in her. Not only did she have Naruto's faith in her, but she also now had her new partner's faith as well. _"Thank you so much Mach Caliber. Well I guess the next step is learning how to use you in battle."_

If Mach Caliber had a human form, you could see her smiling, **"Well, first off, you need to say my activation program code to begin. All you need to do is say 'Mach Caliber, Set Up!' and we'll go from there."**

* * *

><p>After a week in the hospital, Hinata was released and began her training with her father. She tried learning the advanced techniques of the Juuken like the Kaiten and Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou, but it was proven to be difficult. Strangely during one training session, she managed to build up a little confidence in herself and told her father that these skills just didn't feel right to her. Hiashi looked at her like she had lost her mind, but a part of him actually felt proud that she was building confidence. Because of this, Hiashi started to look at the techniques and her own fighting style as well in order to see if something could change to better suit her.<p>

Little did he or anyone else know, she had also been practicing on her own with Mach Caliber in a secluded part of the forest. In just a week she learned the basic abilities such as creating a barrier and a shield, and even discovered that Mach Caliber was actually two devices in one. The Device itself was a pair of speed skates, while her complimenting device was the Revolver Knuckle and both worked in unison. It wasn't hard for her to get used to moving faster due to the skates and she noticed that channeling her chakra into the skates allowed her to activate the Absorb Grip feature, which she found was very useful. Mach Caliber also told her about the Wing Road spell that could generate a chakra path for her to traverse using Absorb Grip, but when Hinata tried it, it consumed way too much chakra for her to control, so it meant she needed to work on building up her chakra supply. As for her offensive abilities, she got used to the Revolver Shoot spell, though it was taxing on her. Finally Hinata learned of a very important fact about chakra. When it is used for techniques and abilities, there is always an excess of chakra all around. Mach Caliber explained that certain mages used to be able to collect excess mana around their battle areas to unleash very powerful spells, even when they exhausted all of their own mana. Hinata took this to mind and felt that she should learn how to gather excess chakra as well. For now she could collect enough chakra to equal about 10 percent of her own natural reserves. It was one of the hardest things she had to learn, but she felt it would probably be the one of the most beneficial. For now Mach Caliber told her that if she were a mage, she would be around a C-Rank mage.

Neji on the other hand had not taken the loss well. Ever since he lost to Hinata, he felt that she was undeserving of moving to the final match. Every time he saw her training with Hiashi, he felt more strife toward her and the Main House. His anger even filtered towards his teammate Tenten, and consequently that anger would create a rift between them that would change the way she thinks of him forever.

"Look at her, such weakness." He was venting his anger on a training dummy in the dojo. "She is a disgrace to this family. She should be the one bearing my burden! She should have fallen at my hand!" He struck the dummy hard, shattering it in one strike. "I should be the one representing the Hyuuga Clan, not her!" Needless to say, Neji still felt strife for Hinata due to the fact that if it had not been for her capture when she was three, then maybe his father Hizashi would still be alive today.

"Uh Neji, you ok?" Tenten had been training with her teammate and could see just how angry he was at his loss. "Look it was just one loss. I mean shouldn't you be happy for your cousin?"

"Why should I be happy for that worthless failure? She is nothing but disgrace to the Hyuuga Clan and shouldn't even bear the title of heiress." Neji picked up part of the broken training dummy and struck it with another palm strike. "She is full of cowardice, weakness, and shame. Just because she wins one match, it means she's better than me?"

"Whatever. You say that but somehow she clearly handed you a loss." Tenten sat down and took a sip from her water bottle. "Why don't you just admit that she can be just as good as you are? She proved that with some solid training and confidence from her friends, she can overcome her obstacles." She started fiddling around with a small charm on her neck that looked like a card with an X shape on it.

"Because she will never be as good as me! She's not even as good as her little sister." Neji threw the remnants of the dummy to the ground. "And why are you even messing with that trinket again? You know it's nothing but a hindrance. You need to throw it away and not be obsessed with such trivial things. It's not becoming of a true kunoichi."

Tenten's face changed to a sharp glare, "Shut it Neji! You know good and well this is the only thing I have left of whatever family I had." She put her necklace back inside her blouse and got to her feet. "Just because you lost your father at an early age doesn't give you the right to use that against me! I lost my parents too you know. Be lucky you still had family alive to be with."

"That's new. I never pictured you going weak like my worthless cousin. Your emotions will lower your performance on the field. That is why neither you nor Lee will ever defeat me in combat. Your foolish beliefs cloud your mind of focus and hinder your strength and potential. But you never had that either, did you? All you know how to do is use weapons with no other skills." Neji paid her no heed and began to go back to training. "That's probably why you lost to the girl from the Sand Village."

Tenten became furious at his words. She knew Neji to be a little pompous and somewhat of a perfectionist, but this crossed the line. "That's low even for you Neji! You can go off and mope in your own little world because I'm done trying to help you!" She stormed out of the dojo but left Neji with a few words, "You say Hinata's weak, but just remember that she's the one that handed your ass to you on a plate, and I bet she could do it again, and she still wouldn't stoop to using her real trump card against you! Because we all know she could drop your ass without even laying a finger on you, but she has too much respect for you to do that!" With that she left Neji to himself. On her way out, she ran into Hinata who was coming back from a run around the village.

"Oh Tenten-san, are you leaving?" she gave a curt bow to greet the bun haired girl.

"Yeah. Neji really pissed me off. You know he needs to get his attitude in check." Tenten sighed. "I can't believe he would tell me that I'm weak just because I showed some emotion and said that you could be just as good as he is or even better."

"B-but I'm not better than he is." Hinata lowered her head in shame. "He's a genius."

Tenten raised Hinata's head to stare at her. "Listen to me. You are just as good as any kunoichi in this village. To be honest, you're probably the best one out of your class. At least you're willing to get stronger not only for yourself, but to impress the guy you like." Hinata started to blush since Tenten easily knew of her crush on Naruto. "I mean come on, look at Sakura and Ino. Those two just fight and bicker at each other over Sasuke and it's obvious he doesn't give a flying flip about the two of them. You on the other hand, at least Naruto can see you have that drive to get better. Yeah he may be a dense idiot and not fully understand how you feel about him, but I'll admit he has a lot of good qualities."

"You r-really believe so?" Hinata felt a little better about herself after that.

"Heck yea! Hey look, since I'm not in the finals, why don't I help you train too. I may not know too much about your Byakugan, but I can be your sparring partner and if you want and I can give you some weapons training." Tenten hoped Hinata would accept because she really wanted to show Neji up. "And before you ask I'm doing this for two reasons. One, I want you to get better so you can show up that ass Neji for always talking down to you. Second, if you really want Naruto, you're gonna have to get your confidence up and prove that you're the girl he needs to go after, not that pink haired airhead."

"R-really? That would be great! Th-thanks Tenten." Hinata felt a little unsure, but was happy that she had extra help. Little did she know that it would be more help than ever.

**"She will be a great help Hinata. Especially when her partner wakes up."**

"Huh? Did you say something Hinata?" Tenten thought she heard someone else talking in the conversation.

"I uh…I didn't say anything." Hinata nervously tried to draw attention away from her Device.

**"Of course she didn't say anything, I did! She needs to know!"**

"_Mach Caliber! She doesn't know anything about you yet!"_

"Ok now I definitely heard someone say something else. What's this I need to know?" Tenten was definitely suspicious now.

Hinata knew the only thing she could do was promise Tenten to keep her secret. "Tenten, promise me you'll keep a secret ok."

"Uh ok. So what is it?" asked the weapon mistress.

"Not here. Let's go someplace private." Hinata knew that there were ears and eyes everywhere out in the open. She did know of one place that was completely private.

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later…<p>

"So you wanted to talk to me in the bath?" Tenten sat down beside Hinata in the hot water. The baths in the Main House were separate and completely sealed off from anyone trying to spy. Since it was also divided, it was the only place in the entire house that Hinata could go to truly have privacy, well except from her sister.

"It was the only place I could think of." Hinata started fiddling with Mach Caliber in embarrassment. "But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you."

"Sure. Girl's honor." Tenten took her right hand and hooked her pinky around Hinata's. "So what's up?"

"Please don't think me weird or anything, but this is how I was able to beat Neji." Hinata removed Mach Caliber from her neck and showed it to Tenten. "It may seem weird, but this little charm is a lot more than it seems."

Tenten just stared and looked at Hinata, "Wait, what? Hinata are you sure you didn't take some pretty heavy damage in that fight?"

**"Hinata is right. I was the one that helped her."** In mere seconds Tenten jumped back when she heard the voice.

"Did…did that thing just talk?" Her eyes went wide in shock.

"Yes. Her name is Mach Caliber and she's a Device." Hinata explained. "She's an ancient artifact from over 10,000 years."

"You're serious?" Tenten kept staring at the Device.

**"Yes, she's very serious. I awoke when I sensed Hinata was in danger and helped protect her. My purpose is to help her become the best she can."**

Tenten saw the charm flashing as it was talking, "Wow…this is heavy! And I thought seeing Lee and Gai-sensei do their hugging thing was weird!"

"So you see why you can't tell anyone?" Hinata pleaded with her new girl friend.

"Hinata, I said it was weird, but that's not going to stop me from keeping my promise." Tenten assured the lavender eyed girl. "Now my concern is why I can hear it talk?"

**"The reason why is because you have a partner yourself. He's just asleep."**

"Hinata, you said her name is Mach Caliber, right?" Hinata nodded in agreement. "Well then Mach Caliber, who's my so called partner?"

**"He's around your neck. In fact you could say he was my teammate. His name is Cross Mirage."**

Tenten looked at the card shaped trinket on her neck, "This thing? I always thought it was a charm. So, since you know more about him, can you tell me what he does?"

**"He will have to tell you when he is awake. However I feel that it will be soon."**

"Wow, that's a surprise. Ok so…what exactly is the reason you want things to be so secretive with these Devices Hinata?" Tenten figured she should get more information to learn all she can. That's when Hinata stepped out of the hot water to show her.

"This is what I want to show you." Hinata put her hand around Mach Caliber. "Here we go. **Mach Caliber, Set Up!**" In a flash Hinata now stood before Tenten in her Barrier Jacket with Mach Caliber in Active Form. "This is Mach Caliber's Active Form, the same thing you saw when I defeated Neji."

Tenten's jaw nearly hit the floor! "Whoa! No wonder why! And all of this is real? It's not a Henge or anything?"

"Come see for yourself." Hinata moved over to let Tenten feel the Barrier Jacket. "It's all real."

"Hinata, do you realize you could really do a lot as a kunoichi with this? I bet you'd even beat Naruto in the finals!" Tenten was amazed at everything that was going on.

"Um…that's just it. I want to win, but I just…well…" Hinata started poking her fingers again as Mach Caliber returned to standby.

"Oh yeah, the whole 'fighting your crush' thing. Look I saw Naruto a few days ago and he said that you'd promise to give him all you got. I say do it. Show him just what you can do." Tenten replied. "Show him that you're the real deal."

Even though confidence wasn't her strong point, Hinata always felt better when she had the support of real friends like Naruto and now Tenten. "I told him I was going to give it my all, and I'll keep that promise!"

"That's the spirit! And hey, whenever Cross Mirage wakes up, you think you and Mach Caliber can help me with him?" Tenten asked.

"What are friends for?" Hinata replied with a big smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So in the wake of things, Hinata not only gains a trusted friend, but that friend turns out to be a Device user as well. How will things work for Tenten now that she has her own Device, and how will she be able to help Hinata. And what about Hinata's match with Naruto in the finals? Will she really be able to give it her all against him? Only time will tell.<strong>

Now for a special corner, I'll do a breakdown of a Device or two to help you understand more about them.

Device: Mach Caliber

Device Type: Intelligent Device

Magic Style: Belkan

Mach Caliber's normal form is that of a pair of Roller Blades, originally created by her partner Subaru Nakajima. In addition it also works in unison with the Revolver Knuckle Armed Device. The device is designed for Subaru's ground Melee style of combat, but it can use some projectile Magic, such as Revolver Shoot and Revolver Cannon. Mach Caliber is also capable of casting some Mid-Childan style spells such as Divine Buster that Subaru copied from Nanoha. It has the Full Drive known as Gear Excelion, which increases the speed of the user, and enables the ACS or Acceleration Charge System. This system will enhance attack spells by using the Revolver Knuckle and the internal Cartridge system.

Device: Raising Heart

Device Type: Intelligent Device

Magic Style: Mid-Childan

Raising Heart is possibly the most well known device, belonging to the original Ace of Aces, Nanoha Takamachi. The normal form is that of a long staff with a crimson red orb surrounded by a partial gold ring. It's primary design is to help Nanoha with her long range shooting spells. It's also capable of sealing and defense magics as well. Raising Heart is eventually upgraded to Raising Heart Excelion, which now incorporates the Belkan Cartridge system to increase the strength of spells. The Full Drive is Excelion Mode which enables the ACS system for added power and speed.


	3. Chapter 3

Well time to keep the story going on our future Ace of Aces! As you know Naruto and Nanoha aren't owned by me!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

With the Chuunin Finals in three days, Hinata was doing some final training with Tenten. She had still yet to master the Hyuuga Clan techniques her father wanted her to learn, but she did impress Hiashi with how much she improved her speed and stamina over the past few weeks. Hiashi had even taken notice of how fluid and flexible she was, which led him to more research on how the clan techniques could truly benefit her. For now she simply trained more with Mach Caliber especially since Tenten could do a lot more with her.

Speaking of Tenten, in just a few days of learning about Hinata's new abilities, Cross Mirage had finally woken up and began to sync with his new master. It amazed Tenten to find out that he was designed to work in mid to long range combat, which suited her just fine. She learned about his previous master Teana Lanster and how she specialized in strategic mid range combat. The biggest thing she had to learn was how to handle him, since handguns haven't been seen in over 10,000 years. She immediately began to practice with him and her long range weapons style and noticed that Cross Mirage made it easier for her to carry and use her weapons. After explaining that some devices had a storage feature, Tenten quickly figured out that she could use her Device to store her weapons as well. Then there was the issue with her Barrier Jacket…

"Now this is so much better. I know it was still set to Teana's default Jacket, but I could not deal with that at all!" Tenten stretched out as she was now in her new Barrier Jacket. Instead of a black mini dress, she now wore a black sleeveless bodysuit that ended just below her knees, with a full white mini skirt instead of a mini cape. There was now a holster on the side and one inside her vest for Cross Mirage as well. She still kept the sleeveless vest and had two black ribbons now tied to the buns in her hair.

"You don't like wearing skirts?" questioned Hinata.

"Not open like that! Let's just say I had too many bad run with boys always wanting to look at my underwear when I was growing up." Tenten replied while she stretched out. "Plus I think the tights are much better for me. It was good that Cross Mirage said mages could customize their Barrier Jackets as needed, depending on how much defense they wanted."

"I guess so." Hinata didn't really care. She was fine with what Mach Caliber had for her Barrier Jacket. "So, what did you want to teach me today?"

"Well, we only have three days left. I had hoped to get you some weapons training in, but it might not help you in three days. So why don't we just spar." Tenten said as she set Cross Mirage into One Hand Mode and had just one handgun. "This way you can work more on your dodging and defense in case Naruto has something big planned. Also it gives me more time to work on mastering shooting."

**"You're doing just fine Master. I am glad I can help. I will record data for you if you would like?"** asked Cross Mirage.

"That's ok Cross Mirage. Today Hinata and I are just gonna go for it and see what happens." Replied Tenten.

**"Very well. When you are ready, Master."** Cross Mirage made sure all settings were in the green.

"Are you ready Mach Caliber?" Hinata asked of her partner

**"Ready when you are Hinata! All systems in working order."** Mach Caliber confirmed everything was good.

"Then here we go!" Hinata took off at full speed towards Tenten. Tenten anticipated this and immediately returned Cross Mirage to its holster. Thanks to her knowledge of seals and Cross Mirage's help, she was able to create two link seals in her gloves in order to summon weapons from Cross Mirage's storage unit. She quickly summoned a set of tonfa and immediately engaged in melee combat with Hinata.

"Wow, you're definitely a lot faster!" Tenten was doing her best to block each of Hinata's strikes. She could tell that Hinata's hard work was paying off. "But you still have a way to go!" She knocked Hinata's hands out of the way at the same time she sealed her tonfa. Before Hinata could react, Tenten grabbed her arm and used her own momentum to throw Hinata airborne. "Guess being on Gai-sensei's team does have some benefits."

"And my partner has benefits of her own!" Tenten looked to see Hinata back in balance as a blue chakra path appeared under her feet, allowing her to coast back to upright. Hinata kept going and this time she had her Revolver Knuckle adding to it. She tried to land a hit on Tenten, but missed when Tenten jumped out of the way. However…

"What the…where did you learn that trick?" Tenten saw Hinata do a smooth bank turn and immediately come back in her direction. Her movement was so fluid when she saw the chakra path appear and guild Hinata.

"It's Wing Road! I can create a path of chakra anywhere, even in mid-air! Normally it takes a lot of chakra, but if I use it for short burst like turns or recoveries, it's not as bad." Hinata continued her assault as Tenten kept dodging.

"Nice, but let's up things shall we?" Tenten stood there and allowed Hinata to strike her, however Hinata just passed right through her.

"A clone? But…" Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan and started scanning the area. She had no sight of Tenten but saw a concentrated burst of chakra headed right for her! "Gotta think fast…I know! **Protection!**" Quickly Hinata threw up a shield in front of her in order to block Tenten's blast. It knocked her back a few feet but she took no damage from it. However Tenten wouldn't stop there. More shots came flying full speed and Hinata knew that she could either be hit or dodge.

Tenten actually took the time to keep Hinata on her toes. One of the first things she learned from using Cross Mirage was the Fake Silhouette spell that allowed her to create illusion copies of herself. Being a weapons user, she never had time to put more focus into her clone jutsu. However this spell turned out to be more effective because the silhouette couldn't be detected as fake, even to Hinata's Byakugan. That in turn gave her time to move back and hide in a secure spot.

_"Ok Hinata, let's see what you got."_ Tenten was hidden away in some trees that gave her some good cover. She could easily see Hinata and started firing away, hoping to help Hinata with her detecting skills. With Cross Mirage's help, Tenten was able to shoot in different directions and cause her shots to hit as to not make it obvious where she was.

Hinata had upped her game a bit and kept up her dodging. She was doing fairly well, but still got hit by some shots, and blocked the rest of the shots. _"I have to find out where she is, but with all these directional shots, it's making it harder."_ Hinata avoided another shot and quickly scanned the area. Things were getting tougher trying to keep up while scanning but she finally found Tenten. When she did find her…she also found two more things…namely two shots coming in together! "Oh no!" She couldn't do much of anything except take the hits. Luckily Tenten didn't use much power so the damage was minimal.

"Hey, not bad." Tenten came out her hiding spot to check up on Hinata. "You've got some pretty nice moves."

"I should have been able to dodge those two shots, or at least get a Protection barrier up." Hinata sighed heavily. "I'm sorry I let you down Mach Caliber."

**"You did no such thing. Do not belittle yourself Hinata."** Mach Caliber could sense her doubt and knew Hinata shouldn't feel this way.

"She's right you know. In just a short time, you've made a lot of progress. Be proud of yourself." Tenten gave her a pat on the back as she deactivated her barrier jacket. "Why don't we finish up here and go get something to eat."

Hinata deactivated her own barrier jacket as well, "Maybe you're right. But do you really think I'm ready to face Naruto-kun?"

Tenten put her arm around Hinata's shoulder, "Of course you are! You just have to remember that he wants you to give him everything you've got. Don't think that if you utterly kick his butt, he'll stop being friends with you."

Hinata knew Tenten was right. She hadn't led her wrong at all. "Yeah you're right. I'm just still really nervous!"

"Then that is the next step in our training program, 'How not to be nervous around Naruto!'" Tenten laughed as the two left the training area. They didn't pay it much attention when Neji saw them in the distance.

"_Just what is that failure doing with Tenten? Does she actually believe she can learn anything to defeat Naruto? He's a failure as well, but at least he's not a cowering wimp like she is."_ Neji thought to himself as he went the other direction away from the two kunoichi.

* * *

><p>For the last two days Hinata and Tenten were pretty much inseparable. Tenten continued to work more on her shooting magic while helping Hinata with her evasion and attack. Whenever they had time, their Devices would explain about different spells that were available to them. They would work on different types of attack and defense spells to increase their knowledge of their Devices.<p>

The day of the finals soon came and Hinata was going through her final preparations with Tenten at her apartment.

"Ok, I can do this." Hinata was breathing slowly to keep herself calm. "I promised I'd give Naruto everything, and I meant it. I'll be sure to…oh no!"

"What is it? What's wrong Hinata?" Tenten hoped it wasn't major.

"I can't let people know about Mach Caliber. Not yet! How will I be able to activate her?" Hinata still wasn't ready to reveal her Device to the world, especially since she was afraid someone might take it.

"Well if there was a way you could change the activation code then maybe that would work?" Tenten proposed.

**"It is possible Hinata. You can temporarily bind a shortcut command to my activation code."** Mach Caliber replied.

"See, there you go. Now people will think you're just using a jutsu for your Barrier Jacket." Tenten replied. Hinata felt much better hearing that.

"Ok, that's better." Hinata took a deep breath to calm herself. "So should start using Mach Caliber as soon as the match starts or wait? I mean I don't want to tire out too fast, but I don't want Naruto to think of me as weak."

"Hinata," Tenten turned Hinata and stared straight at her, "Listen to me. Calm down! Just show Naruto some of your normal skills and then later use Mach Caliber. That will really get him going, and may cause him to underestimate you. But just go out there and have fun. You've trained hard. You're going to be fine." She went and grabbed Cross Mirage from her desk. "Now let's go. You're gonna do awesome!"

Hinata felt a little better with Tenten's support, "You know you're a great help Tenten. Thanks so much."

The duo left and made their way to the stadium. As they got there, the two saw most of the Hyuuga clan enter, including Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji. Neji simply stared with cold eyes at the two girls, just throwing out uncalled hatred and jealousy. Tenten saw Hinata immediately start trembling and she didn't want that at all.

"So Neji, come to see your cousin possibly make Chuunin today?" Tenten said with a smirk. "Or do you still believe all that fate and destiny crud?"

Neji turned his eyes away, "As I said before. A worthless failure has no reason to be in these matches. She will lose to Naruto like the coward she is." Hinata cringed at his cold words while Hiashi actually reflected on what he said. He had known of Neji's uneasiness with the Main House, but never had he been so cold.

"Really now? Hey did you ever think, if she loses to Naruto, and you lost to her, doesn't that mean you'd technically have lost to Naruto? And isn't he supposed to be a bigger failure than Hinata?" Tenten wasn't going to let him win. He crossed the line with her when he questioned her ability as a kunoichi and she'd had enough. "And need I remind you…Hinata didn't even use that one move against you. You know the one that you know you can't beat?"

"Shut your mouth Tenten before I shut it for you!" Neji snapped back. If there was one thing that infuriated him more than his loss to Hinata, it was the Caged Bird Seal.

"_Hinata, now's your chance. Prove to Neji that you aren't weak. Go ahead and scare him a bit." _Since synchronizing with their devices, both Hinata and Tenten now had the ability to communicate telepathically. Tenten figured that if Hinata was going to break her fear, now was the time. _"Just put your hand in the sign to activate the seal. That will show him not to look down on you."_

"_But…no you're right. I need to stop being afraid of him."_Hinata's trembling eased up as she slowly held up her right hand in the one sign Neji never wanted to see. "Neji-nii-san, I think you need t-t-to be more respectful of m-me."

"You really think you have the nerve to activate that seal on me? Even your own father looks down on you!" Neji boasted. He felt no fear as he believed that Hinata would never activate his seal. "You really are…ugh!" In seconds he was on his knees as a sharp pain rushed through his head. Hinata didn't know it, but secretly Hiashi activated the seal just enough to send a warning to Neji.

"_Tenten, I…I didn't do that! I didn't activate his seal!"_ Hinata's thoughts were shaken up and the situation.

"_Don't worry about it. Just go with it and make him start to look at you differently." _Tenten replied.

Hinata took a deep breath and activated her Byakugan for effect. "I said you need to b-be more respectful. Next time I won't hesitate to use it all the way."

Hiashi heard his daughter's words with a straight face, _"So that little bit of confidence just wasn't a onetime thing. And you're right Hinata; Neji does need to start looking at things a little differently."_

"Looks like she put you on the floor again Neji. That's twice. I wouldn't attempt to make her do it a third time, because you might not get up from that one." Tenten turned her back to him. "Come on Hinata; let's get you ready for your match."

"Yes." Hinata bowed to the elders and her father, and took her leave with Tenten as Neji slowly rose to his feet. Neji was still holding his head from the shock.

"_That worthless piece of garbage! She'll pay for this, I swear it."_ Neji's anger was seething, though he didn't show it before the elders. He was out to make Hinata pay for actually testing the water with his seal.

* * *

><p>With Hinata and Tenten…<p>

"Whoa, I cannot believe Neji got dropped like that. I wonder who activated his seal?" Tenten questioned. "But boy did he deserve it!"

"I just feel bad that happened. He probably felt a lot of pain." Hinata did show a little concern for him.

"You know, you really are too nice Hinata. Neji had that coming to him for the way he talked to you. You have feelings just like him and they need to be respected." Tenten definitely didn't care for what happened. "Maybe now he'll start thinking about talking bad about you."

"I guess so." Hinata was a little happier that she could show some confidence. "Well, I guess this is it. Wish me luck?"

Tenten quickly hugged Hinata, "You know it. My best friend is definitely gonna show out."

Hinata slightly blushed, "I…I'm your best friend?"

Tenten released her embrace and looked at Hinata, "Yeah you are. We just have that connection, you know. That and you're not a raving fangirl like Sakura and Ino."

Hinata let loose a small laugh. "I hope I'd never be that way."

"So go on, I'll be cheering you all the way." Tenten said confidently.

**"As will I, Lady."** Cross Mirage added.

"Well looks like someone's finally up from a nap." Tenten took hold of her device. "Now go out there Hinata and show Naruto just what kinda ninja you are!"

Hinata felt happy that she had the support of her new best friend. She simply slowed her breathing to keep herself calm, knowing that win or lose, she was going to give Naruto her everything in the fight. She did get one final set of words before she had to go to the stadium.

"You are trying hard to relax, aren't you?" Hinata turned to see her teammate Shino coming from the waiting area.

"Shino, how did…oh your insects." Hinata forgot that Shino kept a special kikai on her and Kiba, so that if anything happened to them, he could know how to reach them quickly. "Can you really sense my tension?"

"Yes, but I can also sense you are doing a great deal to overcome it." Shino remained motionless as he spoke. "You have grown much since our time of becoming Genin."

"You really think so?" Hinata always felt soothed by Shino's words. "I have been training hard."

"You train harder than both myself and Kiba. I know this match is of great importance to you. Remember that Kiba and I are proud to have you as our teammate and you have our full support." Shino replied calmly. "And know that Naruto will be one person that will not think less of you if you lose to him. You need not worry about disappointing him. He has more confidence in you than myself, Kiba, and Kurenai-sensei combined."

All that ran through her mind was Naruto's reaction. Tenten and now Shino both said that he wouldn't look down on her. It gave her comfort to know that she had strong support. "Shino, all this month I've been worried about fighting Naruto-kun. But both you and Tenten are right. He's the one person that won't look down on me. I said I would give him my all, and I will stand to it, for that is my nindo!"

Shino could see her confidence increasing and felt her happiness, "Then I look forward to a great match Hinata."

* * *

><p>The two walked out to the main arena and lined up before the start of the matches. The crowd was in an uproar over the battles and couldn't wait for the start. Hinata noticed that Naruto had yet to arrive, but soon saw that change as he came crashing into the stadium after being chased by a herd of bulls! Quickly dusting himself off, he got to his feet and took notice of the crowd. It surprised him just as much to think this many people were cheering for him too.<p>

Not wanting to delay much longer, Genma called Naruto and Hinata forward to begin the match and send the others to the waiting area. "Alright you two, the rules are the same as the prelims. Anything goes and you win when your opponent can no longer fight. You can go as far as to kill, but try not to ok."

"Got it!" Naruto said proudly.

"Yes, of course." Hinata replied politely.

As the two were headed to their respective corners, Naruto stopped Hinata. "Hey, like I said, we give it everything we've got. And I stand by my word, win or lose, we're still friends." He held his hand out in sportsmanship.

Hinata could see his intentions were true and honorable. She felt some slight nervousness, but knew this was it. Slowly reaching out, she took his hand and shook it. With a deep breath to calm her, "I promise I will give you everything I have Naruto-kun. And win or lose, we will stay friends."

"I can tell this match is gonna be a good one with this much honor and sportsmanship. Alright, let the first match get underway!" Genma stepped back as the two were in position. "Now, let the match begin!"

Naruto immediately activated his trademark Kage Bunshin and summoned 10 clones to the area. He wasn't planning to make things easy for Hinata. They all rushed in and started attacking her from all sides.

Hinata wasn't surprised that Naruto would use his clones. They were his strongest weapon and she knew he could make hundreds of them. She planned to keep her promise to give Naruto everything she had, but for now she'd follow Tenten's advice and ease into it. She also had Mach Caliber on standby for later. **"Byakugan!"** Quickly activating her doujutsu, she immediately scanned the approaching clones, but saw they were all the same. However she wouldn't be attacked so easily. The clones approached from all sides and started attacking her, but she entered a graceful dance of taijutsu, nimbly evading his attack and striking the clones one by one.

"_I can tell she's just getting started. Alright Hinata, show me just what you can do!"_ Just as the last clone was struck and dispelled, Naruto summoned 100 more clones. This time he had them all surround her and prepare for another attack. "You may have beaten 10 clones, but see if you can stop this!" He had all the clones jump toward her at the same time.

"_What is he planning? He must be trying to distract me. Well I won't be distracted Naruto-kun!"_ Hinata kept her Byakugan active as the clones were quickly approaching, however Naruto used his unpredictable nature to throw her off. Instead of having the clones strike her, he dispelled all of them at once! The result created a massive smokescreen of chakra, completely blinding her! _"I…I can't see! There's too much chakra!"_ Hinata quickly disabled her Byakugan as the chakra was much too intense to see at once. She tried to fan the smoke away but soon felt something grab her arm. In seconds she felt like she was flying before she hit the ground hard. She then felt herself airborne again and hit the ground hard another two times.

"Not too bad huh?" Naruto said with a huge smile. "So was that a good warm-up Hinata?" He had secretly kept one clone from dispelling in his technique. It was a clone that was right near Hinata, so when she was blinded by the smoke, his clone could easily grab her and throw her.

Hinata got back to her feet and shook her head. "That was really good. I should be careful." She dusted herself off and got back into fighting stance. "I won't fall for that again."

Meanwhile up in the stands Hiashi looked upon his daughter in a much different light. He knew her confidence had been improving since she spent her time practicing with Tenten, but it reached this level? He also knew of her infatuation with Naruto but the Hinata he was looking at wasn't some timid girl, but a girl looking to prove her worth. Of course he also knew that Hinata simply wanted Naruto to acknowledge her and that she wanted to show that she would never give up. "_Hmm, I think it's time I had a good discussion with her to find out just what is sparking all of this confidence. Seems that when she's around a lot of positive influence, she does better. Maybe she is worthy enough to become a Clan Head. That and I may need to have a talk with Minato's kid as well, just in case he tries to get a little 'fresh' with Hinata."_

Neji was still seething after his embarrassment in front of everyone before the match began. _"There is no way that failure would have the gall to use the seal on me. I swear I will break her for this!"_

Back to the match, Hinata went on the offensive with Naruto. She knew that her physical strength wouldn't be able to match his, but she did have one ace, speed. She remembered from her academy evaluation that she was ranked as the fastest kunoichi between herself, Sakura, and Ino. The only reason she seemed slower was because of her confidence issues and that hindered her from doing her best. However this time Naruto would see just what kind of trouble he was getting into. Naruto did what he could to avoid her strikes but she was relentless. What he did notice was her hands starting to glow…white?

"_Alright, time to return the favor Naruto-kun! I won't give up, that's our nindo, our ninja way!"_ Hinata reactivated her Byakugan as she continued her attack. She got a few grazes in on Naruto but she needed to make a big move and now was the time. "Here goes! **Hakurō Tenbu!** (Heaven's Dance of Hazy White)" In a matter of seconds, Hinata added some chakra to her step to speed her up just enough to catch Naruto off guard. She moved her hands as if she was swiping through Naruto, cutting him with the chakra. Naruto could feel each strike going through and it was painful! Hinata quickly finished up by bringing her palms together and thrusting her chakra through, creating a mild explosion that sent Naruto flying back! As Naruto was tumbling along the ground, Hinata quickly pursued him and when he finally stopped he was lying on his back. She did a quick somersault and stomped on his chest before jumping off. She backed away to see what he was going to do for his next move. _"It worked! The Hakurō Tenbu worked! OK can't stop now. I know I'm nowhere near finished learning this move, and I probably never will, but I have to try something."_

Naruto really felt the pain from Hinata's attack and was slow getting back up. "Oh man, that really hurt!" He rubbed his chest slowly to take his mind off the pain. "Hey Hinata, that was pretty good! I knew you were good, but yeesh!" He got up and saw Hinata in a strange stance with her Byakugan active. She wasn't finished attacking at all! "Oh crap."

"**Juuken: Hakke Juurōku Shō!** (Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms)" Hinata dashed in once again and started a relentless torment of strikes. "Two strikes…four strikes…eight strikes…sixteen strikes!" Naruto felt each jab strike him, sending a painful chakra strike through him each time. It left him slightly off balance and when he saw Hinata pull her hand back, he knew there was more. "Now the finisher.** Juuken: Shukūken!** (Gentle Fist Art: Palm Heel Strike). Hinata focused everything she could into her palm and slammed it into Naruto's chest, forcefully thrusting him back and knocking him to the ground. The entire assault actually left her a little winded.

Tenten had been up in the stands watching. She was surprised that Hinata had this much skill at all. "I was right! Hinata really is the best kunoichi of her class! I bet Naruto will definitely see her differently now.

* * *

><p>Back on the field, Naruto slowly got back to his feet. He had some good spars and matches, but this was probably the best one he'd ever had. "You know something Hinata…you're good. I'm not gonna lie. You're really good!" He was breathing hard after her bombardment. "I gotta say, this is exactly what I wanted in a match." After a few deep breaths he got back into battle position. "You told me you were gonna give it your all, and you did. Now it's time I do the same."<p>

Hinata saw him put his hands together in a seal. _"He was holding back! Oh, well…I guess it's ok. I was holding back something too. Ok Naruto-kun, you're gonna show me your secret ability, and I'll show you mine."_ She saw him gathering chakra but noticed it was much different. The chakra wasn't blue like normal chakra. It was red and it was stronger than his other chakra. _"What's this chakra? It feels strong…too strong. Naruto-kun, what are you doing?"_

**"Hinata, his energy is very strong. The last time I felt something like this was around Lady Nanoha or Lady Hayate when their limiters were released."** Mach Caliber chimed in. **"You may not be able to face this alone."**

"_I know. Naruto-kun said this was his best that we would be facing. Let's see what he does and then counter." _Hinata replied back while trying to assess the situation. She continued to watch as red tendrils of chakra swirled around Naruto before being absorbed into him. She looked upon him as he now stood cloaked in a red aura.

"That's better. Now let's kick things up a notch!" Naruto rushed in and started attacking with a flurry of punches and kicks. Hinata barely saw him move as his speed increased greatly. She did all she could to block and evade, but it was proving to be ineffective. _"Heh Ero-sennin was right. Having the fox in me does pay off when I collect what is due to me. This match is mine for sure…unless she uses that jutsu that beat Neji, and then it's a different story!"_

Hinata knew she was in trouble if she didn't activate Mach Caliber. But she barely had time to do anything while Naruto was attacking. She needed an opening and had to find one fast. Seizing the opportunity, she jumped just as Naruto threw a punch and used her momentum to propel herself upward. "_It's now or never!"_ Hinata made three hand signs to make people think she was using a jutsu. Earlier she secretly programmed a temporary code to Mach Caliber so no one would become questionable. "**Barrier Jacket Jutsu!**" Upon hearing those words Mach Caliber went online, encasing her in a cloak of white and lavender energy. Naruto looked up and saw her transformation as she landed; now wearing her Barrier Jacket.

"Barrier Jacket…so that's what that jutsu is called? Well I can't wait to see it again." Naruto said in excitement.

Hiashi watched as Hinata completed her transformation, _"Barrier Jacket jutsu? When did she learn something like that? And this was the jutsu that defeated Neji? I will observe things and assess later."_

Naruto started a new attack with his new speed but instead of making contact, he was met with something new. "**Protection!**" Hinata held her hand out as Naruto connected with her Protection barrier. He continued pounding on the barrier, doing what he could to chip away at her defense. Hinata on the other hand could feel the barrier starting to weaken.

"_Mach Caliber, what's happening? The barrier is getting weaker!" _Hinata started to slowly panic.

**"Remember, you're using your own chakra to power the barrier. You had used up some of your chakra earlier. Until we build your reserves up, your barriers won't last as long. You're going to have to counter attack him."** Mach Caliber explained. **"You need to load a cartridge and attack him with Divine Buster."**

"_Divine Buster? Cartridge? What are those!"_

**"I am equipped with a cartridge system. A cartridge is simply a compressed shell of mana, or now chakra. See once we synchronized, some of your chakra was slowly siphoned from you constantly. That chakra was channeled into me and I compressed it into cartridges for you."** Mach Caliber told her. **"Do not worry. The chakra drain is so minimal that it cannot be detected even by your eyes, and it causes no harm to you."**

"_I guess that works. Now what about using these cartridges? How will they help me?" _asked Hinata. She didn't have much time so she needed to know ASAP!

**"Simply command me to load a cartridge. Eventually you will be able to do this mentally in more heated situations. Once a cartridge has loaded, you will feel a surge in power in your Revolver Knuckle. Channel that energy and thrust it forward. That is the Divine Buster spell."**

"_Ok, if you say so. Do I have a limit on cartridges?"_

**"For now you do. I have stored up 8 cartridges for you since we synchronized. Given time, I can store up to 30 cartridges for you. Be careful as the Divine Buster spell takes 2 cartridges, so you will only have 4 uses of it."**

"_I hope this works!"_ Hinata turned her attention back to the battle. Her Protection barrier was almost at its limit. But now was the time to go on the offensive. "Alright, here goes…**Cartridge Load!**"

"Cartridge? What in the…" Naruto saw something happen to her gauntlet and saw two puffs of smoke come from it. He then saw it started glowing intensely.

"_Time to show you what I can do Naruto-kun!_" She pulled her fist back as her Revolver Knuckle started spinning intensely. A circle of chakra encircled a concentrated lavender ball of energy. Time seemed to slow down as she thrust her fist at Naruto and dropped her barrier at the same time. "**Divine Buster!**" The energy exploded right in his face, sending him careening back into the walls of the stadium. It even put Hinata on her knees as well. "Mach Caliber was right, that was intense!"

The entire stadium was in uproar as Hinata's attack hit. Naruto on the other hand was busy cleaning out his head from that hit. "Whoa…what hit me?" He was slowly getting his bearings back as he looked and saw Hinata getting to her feet. "She did that? Oh man, she is definitely hardcore." He dusted himself off to get a look at things and saw how crazy the crowd was. This fight really was a good one. He saw Hinata breathing a little heavy after her attack and figured that took a lot out of her. This was a good a chance as ever for him to finally end the match. "Hey Hinata, that was a good one. I'll say this; Neji was an idiot with the things he said to you. There's no way anyone weak could fight like that! You are one hell of a fighter and you deserve to be in this match!"

Hinata took the words to heart and knew he was honest, _"Naruto-kun, thank you so much. You don't know how much that means to me. I wanted to prove to you that I could be a good fighter. Thank you for believing in me."_

"Well, just because I said all that, it doesn't mean I'm gonna let you win. It's time I end this match." Naruto summoned ten more clones, all powered with the Kyuubi chakra. "Alright guys, give her a finish worthy of her skills."

The clones ran at Hinata at full speed, aiming to end the fight. Hinata was slowly losing more chakra by the minute and she was running out of ideas to use against Naruto. The only option she had was to get in close and hit Naruto with everything she had. She forced as much chakra as she could into her skates and dashed through the clones, taking them out one by one until she was faced with the original Naruto. She unleashed every strike she had against him but he matched her strike for strike and even tried another Divine Buster, but that didn't work. The two came to a standoff, with Hinata almost at her limit.

"_I don't know what else to do. That red chakra is too strong. It's like it's giving him unlimited stamina. But what could be that strong?_" Hinata tried thinking of everything possible that could give her one final edge over her crush. She even started scanning the spell database inside Mach Caliber for a spell that might help her win. There wasn't anything that she thought would work until she came up to one final spell. _"What's this? Starlight Breaker? Mach Caliber, is this one of the spells you were talking about that a mage could use as a last resort?_

**"Yes. It is an extremely powerful spell created by Lady Nanoha when she was very young. It uses the principle of gathering excess mana in the area, then focusing it in one final bombardment strike. But you haven't attempted this spell and it could backfire if you're not careful."**

"_It's all I have left. I want to win just as much as Naruto-kun does, and like him, I'll never give up. Ok, the spell takes 4 cartridges and that's just what I have left. I hope this works."_

**"Use a bind spell to hold him. That will give you just enough time. Be safe Hinata, and know I am with you until the end."**

Hinata prepared herself for the end of the battle. This was her last chance to win. "Naruto-kun, thank you for giving me such a challenge and pushing me to a brand new level. After this match, I know I can continue to get even stronger than I am now. Let's end this once and for all on a good note."

Naruto looked at her and knew she had given him one of the best matches ever. The only other match he could ask for would be against Sasuke, but now he was starting to think that wouldn't compare to this one. "Anytime Hinata. I hope we can do this again. This match was a blast! We should celebrate with some ramen after it's over. My treat." He gave a big smile then cracked his knuckles. "Well, here goes…huh?" He was about to rush in for his final strike but noticed four purple circles of energy around his arms and ankles. "What's this?"

"It's a bind technique. I had to use it to hold you off just enough for this." Hinata flipped back and gave herself enough room. She held her Revolver Knuckle towards Naruto and loaded the remaining cartridges. She began to summon every ounce of loose chakra that flooded the arena into a ball. Everyone could see droplets of blue and red chakra gathering, combining into a concentrated purple ball of energy.

Tenten looked at the arena and couldn't believe what she saw. _"She's going to try that? Cross Mirage, when did she learn Starlight Breaker?"_

**"I don't believe she has actually learned it. She's using it as a desperation move to try and win the match. Mach Caliber told me she explained the principle of gathering mana or chakra from a battle to use as an attack."** Cross Mirage replied back.** "But something doesn't feel right. This energy is way too strong. That red chakra is too strong. It may be too much for Lady Hinata to handle."**

"_You mean it could backfire? Will Hinata be ok?" _Tenten was worried that her friend may be in over her head.

With the Hyuuga, they all looked on as they saw Hinata prepare for her final attack. All of them were in shock at the match as Hinata gave an unbelievable performance in combat. "Father, what's she doing?" Hanabi asked when she saw her sister in preparation. "What kind of jutsu is that?"

"Not even I know Hanabi. It seems there is a lot about your sister that not even I know about." Hiashi replied. _"And the fact that she has Naruto in some kind of a bind makes things even more interesting. I'm surprised she could actually hold her own against a Jinchuuriki and now it looks like she may win. This is definitely a call for investigation. Just where did she get all of this new power and ability. But something isn't right. Why is she absorbing the chakra? She doesn't know just how potent the fox's chakra is."_

* * *

><p>It was now or never for Hinata. If this spell was successful, then she'd win. She would actually defeat Naruto and show everyone just how strong she could be. She already knew that she had his praise and had really impressed him with the match. However she felt a little strange. As she was gathering the chakra, it felt like it was going through her as well, and her body started feeling hot. She kept watching as Naruto was trying to break her bind spell, but it was no use. "<em>Thank you again…for everything Naruto-kun.<em>" She finished gathering the energy but her entire body was quivering like something was seriously wrong. "I…end this now! **Starlight Breaker!**"

In a split second Mach Caliber realized that the spell wouldn't work. There was too much power in it for Hinata to control. **"Hinata, NO!"** Unfortunately it was too late. Just as Mach Caliber's words came out, Hinata struck the ball of chakra with her fist to send it towards Naruto. The moment it connected, the entire sphere backfired and exploded, sending her careening back into the arena walls. The entire crowd was speechless as a huge cloud covered the area. Naruto felt his bind release and ran full speed to check on Hinata after he dispelled the fox's chakra. Luckily for Hinata, Mach Caliber used the very last of her chakra to protect her from too much damage, but had since shut down, leaving Hinata back in her normal clothes. She was now on the ground trembling in pain and her skin was red like she was sunburned. Tenten also saw this and hightailed it down to get to her as well.

"Hinata, are you ok?" Naruto looked and saw her crying in pain. He reached out and barely touched her arm when she jerked it back in pain.

"That burns!" Hinata cried out. She tried as hard as she could to suppress the pain, but she was past her limit.

"Hey Genma-sensei, go ahead and call it. She's hurt really bad and I'm not gonna fight her when she's down like this. She threw everything she had at me. We gotta get her to the medics." Naruto said as he wanted to end things before they got bad.

"You're right kid. That looks like some pretty tough chakra burns. You do know if she was an enemy ninja, you couldn't end it like this. "Genma replied.

"I know that, but she's a comrade and this wasn't a match between enemies. It was a match between friends and that's how it's gonna stay." Naruto snapped back. "So are you gonna call it or what!"

"Very well. Hinata Hyuuga can no longer continue the fight. The winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" Genma announced. The entire crowd went into an uproar at the fight's conclusion. As for Hinata…

"Naruto-kun…I'm really…sorry it ended like this." She cringed in pain once again.

"You kidding? What did I tell you? We'd have the crowd going nuts! That was one hell of a fight Hinata, and I gotta say I wanna do it again sometime." He reached down and carefully picked her up off the ground. "You're an awesome ninja! Believe it!" He started walking towards the infirmary with her in tow.

"_Thank you so much Naruto-kun! I'm glad I made you proud of me. I hope I can keep doing that and prove that I won't ever give up, just like you." _Hinata let out a small smile and let herself rest after the match. Tenten just made it down to meet up with Naruto.

"That was an awesome match you guys!" Tenten congratulated both of them. "So Naruto, what do you think of Hinata?"

"What do I think? She's an awesome shinobi! I bet if she had completed that final jutsu, she would have won hands down!" Naruto replied back. "I knew she was a good fighter, but man! She is seriously hardcore! Not even Sakura could stand up to her!"

Tenten took note that it was the very first time she heard Naruto not address his teammate by 'Sakura-chan'. Seems Hinata may have accomplished just a little more than she wanted. "Well, trust me, anytime you want to fight her, she'll definitely give you her all."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Believe it!" Naruto replied back.

"_You hear that Hinata? Looks like you did a lot more than you set out to. You may get him sooner than later."_ Tenten said telepathically. _"But I told you he'd be impressed."_ Hinata didn't reply, but she got the message. The only thing that mattered to her right now was the fact that she kept her promise to Naruto and impressed him.

* * *

><p>As for Hiashi, he felt the need to have a little talk and headed to the infirmary. The elders were already giving him an earful about Hinata's loss, saying that it brought disgrace to the clan and that an heir should not have failed like that. Neji was silently laughing to himself because he stood fast in his conviction that Hinata would lose and was still a failure. Hanabi's view changed, making her start to wonder just what her sister was capable of, and why she never showed this level of skill in their spars. It made her wonder if Hinata was holding back on her on purpose.<p>

"_She fought Naruto and really pushed him to the edge. Not only that but where did she get those powerful jutsu from? I think that everything Father says about her being weak is a lie. Maybe I need to talk to her about this stone too. It looks a lot like the one she has on her neck."_ Hanabi thought to herself as she secretly played around with a purple crystal that looked just like Hinata's blue crystal. Without her knowing, the crystal let off a soft glow, then went dormant again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well unfortunately for our future Ace, she lost her first true match with her partner Mach Caliber. But she actually gained more than she lost. She may be on the path to getting Naruto to really notice her. Not only that but she now has Tenten and her new partner Cross Mirage to help her on her path. And what's up with Hanabi's crystal? Could it be a link that would add another bond with her sister? What about Mach Caliber's earlier statement of Naruto soon being able to hear her and the other Devices? All will be revealed in due time.<strong>

**And now another segment to reveal two new devices!**

Device: Cross Mirage

Device Type: Intelligent Device

Magic Style: Mid-Childan

Cross Mirage is a device belonging to Teana Lanster, leader of the Riot 6 Ground Striker quartet. In his released form he takes the shape of two handgun pistols that can be used for midrange shooting combat. Later on he gets a second mode which converts him to a pair of energy daggers, allowing Teana to fight up close if she needs to. Cross Mirage also gets a final upgrade called the Blazer Mode Full Drive. This is primarily used for long range combat and allows use of the powerful Starlight Breaker spell. Cross Mirage can also shift into "One Hand Mode" allowing use of one handgun instead of two. In addition, Cross Mirage has a built in Anchor Wire system which fires a laser targeted grappling hook of chakra onto any surface. Cross Mirage is also exceptional at augmenting illusion type spells as well.

Device: Bardiche

Device Type: Intelligent Device

Magic Style: Mid-Childan

Bardiche is the device belonging to Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, once Nanoha's rival and now best friend (And apparent lover in the eyes of some Nanoha fans.) Bardiche normally is in the Standby Form of a yellow triangle, but becomes a halberd upon activation. He was later augmented with the Belkan Cartridge system to become Bardiche Assault. His specialty augmenting Lightning type magic. In addition he has the Haken Saber, which changes him into an energy scythe that can be thrown, and the Zanbar form, which converts him into a large energy sword. Later on he is able to change the Zanbar form to the new Riot Blade/Riot Zanber form, which is more condensed and more powerful. As an auto feature, Bardiche will autocast the Defenser protection spell when his master takes an attack. Bardiche is also capable of sealing spells as well. As opposed to Raising Heart, Bardiche is more suited for close combat.


	4. Chapter 4

Another new chapter about our future Ace of Aces! This will be a little more calm, but things will soon pick up! And you guys know who owns who!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The matches continued as normal with Shikamaru taking on Temari due to Sasuke being late. Since everyone wanted to cater to their precious Uchiha, they allowed his match to be postponed. As for Naruto and Tenten, the two waited outside the infirmary to get an update on Hinata. It was quite fast as the medic came out to address the duo.

"She's doing much better. The chakra burns weren't as serious as we thought, and she even gave us a phenomenal burn ointment that is accelerating her healing. Honestly the ointment she made is on par with something Lady Tsunade would have made." The medic said it was ok that Hinata could have her friends in. "But you can go in and talk with her now."

"Thanks." Tenten replied as she and Naruto walked in to see Hinata with some bandages on her arms and legs. "Feeling any better?"

"A little. It still burns though." Hinata tried to fake that she wasn't in pain, but she was a terrible faker and it wasn't working at all.

"Good thing you're ok. Just what was that jutsu you were trying to use anyway? If it had worked, I would have been out cold!" Naruto asked, causing her to go red in the face again.

"_Jutsu…he thinks it's a jutsu? Tenten, what do I tell him?"_ Hinata quickly asked in panic.

"_Leave that one to me."_ Tenten replied back. "Actually Naruto what she used was called the Starlight Breaker Jutsu. It's a really powerful, but highly risky jutsu to use. You kinda lucked out because that was actually Hinata's first time even attempting it."

"You know something that powerful? Oh man, what don't you know? I hope you can perfect it in our next match, because I wanna know if I can beat it." Naruto said proudly.

"I-I'll do my best." Hinata stuttered out. The three just sat there carrying idle conversation when Tenten felt the room get a little colder as Hinata's father Hiashi entered the room.

"Uh, hey Naruto, I think we should go for a bit." Tenten saw Hiashi and saw that he looked like he meant business.

"What for?" Naruto thought it was a little weird when Tenten started pulling his arm to get him out of the room. That's when he saw Hiashi for himself. "Who the heck are you?"

"That's Hinata's father and the head of the Hyuuga clan, you idiot!" Tenten hoped Naruto wasn't staring at his own death.

"You mean that stuck up bastard that doesn't even know how to give Hinata a single compliment? That's him?" Naruto shot an ugly stare towards the Hyuuga leader before walking over to try and give him a piece of his mind. "Hey buddy, just who do you think you are, huh? Don't you know how hard Hinata tries? If you didn't have your head stuck so far up your…" Before Naruto said anything else that could kill him, Tenten quickly ran up and muffled his mouth.

"Uh…don't mind him…please! We'll step outside. Talk to you soon Hinata!" Tenten struggled to get Naruto out of the room. "Naruto, shut up or you're gonna get us both killed!"

* * *

><p>"<em>I swear he's just as loud and obnoxious as Kushina was."<em> Hiashi sighed to himself. However that was for another time. For now he had much to discuss with Hinata and preferred not to be disturbed. The two guards outside that were with Naruto and Tenten both ran through some seals, sealing the room for privacy. "Now that is done, you have much explaining to do Hinata."

"I'm s-s-sorry I failed again." Hinata's confidence dropped considerably. If there was one person she hated having to answer to, it was her father. She never saw anything but disappointment in his eyes at everything she did. "I really t-t-tried this time."

"Then if you tried everything you had, why did your final jutsu backfire and why is it that the Uzumaki boy is going to the next round?" Hiashi's eyes were focused on her, lifeless and cold.

"It was a desperation jutsu. I had nothing left." Hinata could feel every ounce of confidence she had when Naruto and Tenten were with her just leave her body.

Hiashi let her words go past him, not taking any heed. He walked next to her, eyes still locked on her in a cold glare when Hinata saw something she had not seen since her mother was alive. Hiashi placed his hand on her head and gently combed through her hair. "Why is it that you have to make it so hard for me Hinata? You had to be the one to truly take after your mother."

"F-father? What are you talking about?" Was Hinata hearing him correctly? Matter of fact, why did the coldness leave his eyes?

"Hinata, I've seen a lot of changes in you in the past month. At first I didn't know what to think. Here I thought you were going to make me suffer through another one of your bra shopping ordeals! Seriously, next time make sure Kurenai isn't sick the day that happens, please?" Hinata went beet red after hearing that. Well what could she do? She was a blossoming young woman and it was her father that had to do some things with her if Kurenai couldn't. He let out a gentle chuckle at his daughter's embarrassment, "You know if your mother were here, she'd probably let me have it pretty good for that comment. But what I'm saying is that I've noticed you've become more confident in your actions. The day you stood up to me and told me that you truly weren't comfortable with the Main House techniques because they were too rigid for you, it shocked me."

"It did? Father, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend…" Hinata tried apologizing but Hiashi placed his finger upon her lips.

"No Hinata, you did nothing wrong. In fact, you did something right. You made me remember your mother's words. She said that our taijutsu was too rigid for females and that a female Hyuuga couldn't truly maximize the techniques like a male could. That's when I found these." He pulled some scrolls from his robe and gave them to Hinata. "These are the changes your mother made to the Juuken style. I want you to start studying them as soon as possible because even though she's gone, your mother knows more than I do when it comes to my daughters."

"So…does this mean…you're not disappointed in me?" Hinata timidly asked.

"My daughter, you have the strongest doujutsu in all the land, and even it can be blind sometimes. Our elders are still fixated on the old ways. If it wasn't due to the family branching, they would have made Neji the heir the very day he was born, even though Hizashi was in the Branch House." Hiashi explained. "The reason why things are hard on you is because the elders were afraid of one person…well three actually. It was your mother and her two annoying friends Kushina and Mikoto. Those three drove the elders insane, and what made it worse is that due to your mother's gentle nature, none of them ever saw things coming."

Hinata let out a small giggle, "Mother was like that?"

"Hinata, do you remember when you were 4 years old? Remember when your grandfather and the other elders suddenly showed up with rainbow colored hair after your mother said she learned a new relaxation jutsu that would help ease headaches? Blame that one on her friend Kushina. She learned that just before you were born and had been waiting for a chance to use it." Hiashi clearly remembered the carnage that ensued. "To make matters worse, you know how you were never allowed to go outside the walls of the compound? Well that changed when your mother put the ultimatum that you get some freedom, or the elders stay rainbow haired for the rest of their lives. Needless to say, you went to Konoha Park for the first time in your life that day."

Hinata was definitely changing moods. She always loved hearing about her mother, and the fact that her father was telling her this seemed to make things better. "Mother kind of reminds me of Naruto-kun."

"_If you only knew that Kushina was Naruto's mother…then you'd really understand."_ Hiashi knew he couldn't reveal Naruto's heritage, as it was not his to say. "The fact is Hinata, the elders are worried that you may be like your mother and cause a lot of great changes to the clan that they just aren't ready for. The worst change is that you may want the Caged Bird Seal destroyed upon becoming clan head, and the elders don't want that to happen."

"So that's why you're so hard on me?" Hinata slowly started figuring things out. "It's because of the elders?"

"Yes, and for that I owe you a great apology. After your mother died, the elders wanted me to erase any traces of her in you. It only made things worse when they saw Hanabi took more after me than her." Hiashi said calmly. "I had hoped at first that it would work and you'd start taking after me in your training habits and fighting style, but it's just impossible. You are like a pre-teen version of your mother…without the two friends that would help her drive me crazy." Hiashi sighed and got another laugh out of Hinata. "The fact is, after seeing you become more confident from being with Tenten, and even standing up to Neji, it shows you are committed to forging your own destiny and your own path in life. Not only that, but you definitely shocked the elders when you stared Neji down and acted like you were going to use the seal on him. Did it surprise you when he fell to his knees?"

"It did. I really didn't activate his seal!" Hinata remembered how surprising that event was.

"You told Neji that he needed to look at you differently from now on, and I agree. He's still fixated on his hatred for the clan because of his fate as a Branch Member, and that he'll never get to reach his true potential. That's why I activated his seal for you. He needs to understand that people do change and can change, just like he can. In fact, he doesn't know this but I do have plans to start training him myself if he ever gets over his hatred." Hiashi commented. "But that's a conversation for another time. Hinata, my reason for coming here is because I wanted you to know that I'm proud of you for the changes you're making. You surprised me out there, and you did a good job. I'm just glad you weren't hurt more."

Hinata was dumbstruck. She hadn't heard her father tell her that he was proud of her since she was 5! "F-father, you're serious?"

"Hinata, when was the last time I did this?" He kneeled down and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a close embrace while being careful not to agitate her burns. "You've missed this hug, haven't you my lavender princess."

"You haven't called me that since I was little." Hinata tried her hardest not to cry. Why did all of this happen now? Why was her father telling her all of this?

"Look, until you become stronger to show you're a true threat to the elders and the old ways, these times will have to be our secret. Not even Hanabi can know. But if you keep training hard and keep getting stronger, the elders will have no choice but to see you are worthy of being heiress." Hiashi said as he released Hinata. "Speaking of which, just where did you learn those new jutsu? I haven't seen anything like that at all in all my years."

Hinata knew she couldn't reveal Mach Caliber just yet. It just wasn't time. "I…I made a promise to the person that taught me that I would keep them secret for now. Please trust me. I promise I'll tell you when she's ready for me to say something."

Hiashi knew that was Hinata's mother talking in her. "Your mother was the same way. Well, just take time and recover. We'll talk again later. But even though you lost, you did a good job out there Hinata. Be proud of that." Hiashi turned and headed back to the door. "And one more thing. If you ever manage to get that Uzumaki kid out of that Kami-awful orange outfit and get him to act a little more normal, I'll triple your allowance and pay for you to go to the Moon Country resort for a week. I know you like the kid, just see what you can do."

"Oh, ok. I'll do that. And…thank you daddy." Hinata said before Hiashi left.

"_She hasn't called me that since she was 5. I miss that."_ Hiashi took one last look as Hinata lay back to try and rest. All he did was smile at her and he was glad that he took the time to talk to her. His suspicions were correct. The more positive influence and reinforcement she had, the better she would be not only as a person, but also as a kunoichi and as a clan heiress. He resumed his cold demeanor and left the infirmary room, sending a glare back at Naruto just to scare the kid a little. "You may speak with Hinata again if you would like." He motioned to his guards and left, leaving the two Genin on their own. Naruto and Tenten ran back in to check and see if Hinata was ok.

* * *

><p>"You ok Hinata? He didn't say anything bad right?" Naruto was the first to show his concern.<p>

"N-n-no it wasn't like that Naruto-kun!" Hinata tried to keep things quiet and not have them escalate. Tenten however had other means of getting information.

"_Hinata, that conversation you had with your father…it didn't go the way you thought it did, did it?"_ asked Tenten.

"_You're right. It wasn't what I was expecting. I'll tell you when we have some time alone ok?"_ Hinata replied back. Tenten knew that Hinata would tell her when she was ready and it wasn't worth probing.

"_No problem. Well, I should get Naruto out of here before he drives both of us crazy. At least that way you can rest."_ Tenten said as she motioned to Naruto, "Hey Naruto, let's go watch the other matches. That way Hinata can at least have some time to heal up ok?"

"Oh yeah. Might as well. Hey you rest up ok Hinata? And we'll still go out and celebrate tonight with ramen on me." Naruto gave her another smile.

"Th-thank you Naruto-kun. That will be fun." Hinata calmly replied and smiled back. "And I hope we can t-train together in the future."

"You bet. Later!" Naruto gave her a wave and left the infirmary.

"See ya girl. I'll come back after the first round is over." Tenten said. "And I'll give you a play by play too." She tapped her head, signaling what she meant. Both Tenten and Naruto left, heading back to the stadium to the stadium to see how the matches were going on. The two didn't see that Hanabi was waiting for them to leave. She went over to the door and before she went in, she heard Hinata…talking to herself? As for Hinata, she was going to have to deal with another explanation.

**"Now I understand what it means to be knocked for a loop."** Mach Caliber came back online and began diagnostics and recovery. **"Are you ok Hinata?"**

"I'm fine. A little rest and I should be good to go. Are any of your systems damaged? " Asked Hinata as she looked at the blue charm for any damage.

**"No. This was minor damage to me. It just shook me up."** Mach Caliber replied. **"I'm sorry that I failed to warn you in time. I should have told you not to use Starlight Breaker yet."**

"It's ok. It just means I have a lot more to learn about spells and handling chakra." Hinata started polishing Mach Caliber with a clean cloth beside her bed.

**"Do you think you did a good job, even though you lost?"**

Hinata paused for a second to really think about that. She may have lost, but after hearing Naruto and her father both congratulate her, she had to have done something right. "You know what…I did do a good job. I went out there, gave it everything I had, and even though I lost, Naruto-kun was still proud that I gave him a good match."

**"Then that is all that matters. We'll work together and get stronger."**

"We sure will Mach Caliber." Hinata replied with a smile.

As for Hanabi, she kept the door slightly open and saw Hinata talking to herself. _"Who is she talking to? There's no one else there?"_

**"Maybe you should go find out. It's kind of pointless to stay out here, don't you think?"** Hanabi turned around and started wondering just what the heck was talking to her.

"Who…what was that?" She immediately activated her Byakugan and started scanning the area. The only person she saw was Hinata. "Look I can see you if you're hiding, so just come out now!"

**"Who's hiding? Come on, just go in there! I wanna say hi to my big sister!"** The voice whined.

Hanabi started looking around again and was still clueless. "Ok this is really freaky. Who or whatever you are, show yourself now!"

**"Ugh, ok you're boring. I'll do this myself!"** The voice decided that talking to Hanabi wasn't really working, so it took matters into its own hands. **"Big sister! I'm awake!"**

Back with Hinata and Mach Caliber…

"Did you say something Mach Caliber?" Hinata thought she heard her Device talking.

**"No, I didn't. But it was strange. I thought I heard someone call out for their big sister."**

"That's strange, I heard the same thing." Hinata shook off the confusion but then heard the voice again, this time louder. "There it is again. It sounds…like a kid."

**"It…is a kid."** Mach Caliber sounded like she sighed in grief. **"I know who it is."**

"Who is…" Hinata barely had time to finish her question when Hanabi ran in the room looking like she saw a ghost. "Hanabi-chan?"

"Hina-chan, something is seriously wrong. I keep hearing this weird voice and no one's there!" Hanabi was seriously shaking in nervousness. "I just came to check on you and this happens."

"Uh ok." Hinata slightly giggled when she saw the purple crystal stone in her sister's hands. She noticed the shape immediately and knew something wasn't right. "Hanabi, where did you get that stone?"

"Oh this? Uh…I found it somewhere digging through mother's old things. I found it and it looked nice, but I didn't tell anyone because they would think I was weak for having it." Hanabi said. Even though she and Hinata had to spar and were strictly trained to be cold and stoic, she had a very good relationship with Hinata. "I wanted to find some time to ask you about it because you have one just like it."

**"Ok is this weirdo gonna keep acting like this all day?"** Hinata saw the crystal light up.** "I've been sleep for who knows how long and I finally find my big sister and now I gotta listen to you act like you're scared?"**

"There it is again! Who are you!" Hanabi was starting to become nervous again.

"Hanabi, there's something you need to know…well a lot you need to know." Hinata couldn't believe it. Her sister…had a Device. "And you have to promise me that whatever is said here is only spoken between certain people."

"Uh…ok." Hanabi felt a little sense of calm as she sat beside Hinata.

"Well, it goes like this." Hinata took a deep breath and started the long explanation about everything, except for the conversation with her father. Of course her reaction was NOT what she expected.

"This thing is a WHAT?" Hanabi was seriously doubtful of the fact that she now had in her possession an ancient magical artifact.

**"I have a name ya know! It's Blitz Caliber, get it right!"** Hanabi's Device, now known as Blitz Caliber replied. **"You could at least be nice and call me by my name!"**

**"Now Blitz, no need to get upset."** Mach Caliber tried to calm the other device…which was actually her sister device.** "Lady Hanabi meant no harm."**

**"Lady my processor! I'm trying to be nice and get her to take me to see you and she wants to freak out like she seen a ghost or something."** Blitz Caliber complained. **"Ginga-chan was never like this."**

**"Ok Blitz, that was a little harsh. Lady Hanabi is just getting used to all of this. Would you want Lady Ginga to know you were being mean to your new partner?"** Mach Caliber questioned just like an older sister would to a little sister.

**"No. Sorry Hanabi."** It was obvious Blitz Caliber was sulking.

"So tell me again why she's like this?" Hanabi was still trying to process everything but was having a hard time.

**"See, after the disbandment of Riot 6, all of the Devices were given upgrades to our AI to make us more humanlike. We were given the emotion program that some Unison Devices have. Mine was set to sync with Subaru's personality. Since she was around 19 at the time, it would make me act like a 19 year old."** Mach Caliber explained. **"The same would have happened for Blitz as well. Even thought she is younger than me in production, she would have a littler bit older personality because Ginga was older than Subaru. Unfortunately the day the AI programs were updated, hers was updated with the AI of an 11 year old instead of a 21 year old due to a glitch in the system."**

"Ok so let me make sure I can get all of this. That blue stone around your neck Hina-chan is actually some ancient magical artifact called a Device. It was used by people known as mages over 10,000 years ago." Hanabi began her explanation. "This device somehow helped you beat Neji-nii-san in the Chuunin Prelims."

"Um…yeah." Hinata said coyly.

"Then you come to find out later that Tenten happens to have one of these things too and you two have been training with them to get better." Hanabi continued. "Then when you faced Naruto, you somehow made things look like you were casting jutsu so no one would question these things. However in your match, you used a…spell, which is like a jutsu I guess, to try and beat Naruto, but it backfired."

**"That is correct Lady Hanabi."** Mach Caliber this time replied.

"And NOW I come to find out that just like you and Tenten, I can talk to these Devices, and this one who's my partner happens to be the little sister Device to yours? And since I can now use this Device, I'll be able to use the crazy stuff you can use?" Hanabi finished, hoping she got everything right.

"Pretty much Hanabi-chan. You're not worried or unsure of things are you?" asked Hinata, hoping it wouldn't be too much of a shock on Hanabi.

"Are you nuts! This is the coolest thing EVER! And sorry Hina-chan, but my Blitz Caliber is probably way more awesome than your Mach Caliber." Hanabi was definitely excited to hear about what she now had in her hands.

**"Ok forget what I said earlier! Hanabi, you and I are gonna kick some serious butt!"** Blitz Caliber was just as excited as her new partner was.

"Ok ok, I get that you're excited Hanabi-chan, but you have to be extremely cautious now. You don't know just what Blitz Caliber can do. You'll need to practice and train with her, and you'll have to do it in secrecy. Plus you can only train with Tenten and me. No one else can know about this. You have to promise me Hanabi-chan!" Hinata was dead serious about this. She hated keeping Mach Caliber secret from her father, but now things became more serious.

"No problem! I'll keep this…" Hanabi was being nonchalant before Hinata cut her off. Normally Hinata only did that when things were dead serious.

"I'm dead serious Hanabi-chan. You can't tell anyone the truth! I feel bad enough for lying to father about Mach Caliber. That's why you have to promise." Hinata did something only she and Hanabi had together. She held out hand and drew what looked to be an invisible circle in her palm.

Hanabi saw her do this and it meant just how serious things were. It was a sister-to-sister promise chant that the two did whenever something had to stay between them alone. There were times Hinata had gotten in trouble because she had protected Hanabi due to the promises the two made, and not once did she regret it. Hanabi knew Hinata would die for her, and she would do the same. Hanabi took her palm and drew the same invisible circle and locked her hand with Hinata's ,"_This sacred circle has now been opened…_

_Hinata: __Our minds are together, our hearts as one…_

_Hanabi: The bond of sisters is for all time…_

_Hinata: A true friend you are in the darkest of hours_

_Hanabi: Our love for each other is the strongest of powers_

_Hinata: You're there for me and I'm there for you_

_Hanabi: This bond we share will see us through_

_Hinata and Hanabi: We make this promise, to each other be true!_

Hinata released Hanabi's hand, knowing the secret was safe. Hanabi would take this secret to the grave if she had to. "Hina-chan, will things be ok? To use the promise chant on that…then something's not right."

Hinata was just as unsure, "Honestly Hanabi-chan, I really don't know. All we can do now is protect our partners because they would do the same for us. Maybe someday we can tell everyone about them, but now isn't the time." She gave Hanabi a quick hug to reassure her. "But there is one good thing about all of this now."

"What is it?" Hanabi wasn't sure of what her sister had planned.

"_Now we can really be a sneaky pair of sisters together. It's a lot easier when you can use telepathy." _Hinata said in her mind.

"_Tele…oh yeah! This is gonna be fun!." _Hanabi simply smiled.

"_Since were on this topic, Tenten, are you there?"_ Hinata focused her thought to Tenten who had gotten back to the matches with Naruto.

"_Sure thing girl. Something up?"_ Tenten replied as she watched the match between Shikamaru and Temari.

"_Hi Tenten!"_ Hanabi jumped right in before Hinata could say anything.

"_Hanabi? How can you be talking to us like this?_" Tenten was definitely confused since Hinata's little sister now could use telepathy. _"Wait, she doesn't have a Device does she?"_

"_She does. It happens to be Mach Caliber's sister Device, Blitz Caliber. She woke up just as you and Naruto left. I told Hanabi everything."_ Hinata replied.

"_Oh well then I know thing's are cool. Hey Hanabi, wait 'till you get to try out your Barrier Jacket. That's when things will get really cool."_ Tenten said, getting Hanabi more hyped up.

"_Hina-chan told me about it! I can't wait to start training!"_ Hanabi was highly excited about getting to use her Device.

"_So how are the matches going?"_ Hinata figured she should get an idea of what's going on since she was stuck in the infirmary.

"_Shikamaru's fighting that Temari girl from the Sand Village. She's really pushing him to the edge. But right now Shikamaru looks like he's gonna win it. He managed to trick her and got her with his Shadow jutsu." _Tenten commentated. _"Ok he's going in…he's…WHAT!"_

"_What happened?"_ Hinata asked.

"_That lazy idiot just surrendered! He had the match won, and he quit!"_ Tenten sighed in disappointment. _"What a let down."_

"_Why'd he quit?"_ asked Hanabi.

"_Um…apparently he said he had the next 200 moves planned in his head…but he just ran out of chakra?"_ Tenten was surely confused at this. _"Temari's just as confused as I am."_

"_Oh well. Hey, I think I might be able to make it for Shino's match. The pain in my burns isn't as bad. I'm gonna have Hanabi-chan help me to you so I can watch."_ Hinata said as she slowly got out of bed.

"_You sure? Just stay there and rest a bit. No need to push yourself."_ Tenten hoped Hinata would rest more since she still wasn't fully recovered.

"_Yeah, I'll go back up and watch with father. Since I can talk to you this way, I'll also make sure they're not talking about you Hina-chan."_ Hanabi added. Since she was on the elders good side, she would overhear them talk badly about Hinata, and she hated hearing all the negativity directed at her sister. _"But if you need me, just let me know ok?"_

"_Oh ok. Thank you, both of you."_ Hinata sighed in defeat and resigned herself to staying in bed to rest. _"However I want to know when Naruto-kun is fighting again, because I want to see his match."_

"_I'll keep you posted Hinata."_Tenten said as the three cut off their telepathy. Hanabi took her leave and went back to the stands with the rest of the clan. Her father questioned her, but she simply said she went to check on Hinata. Even he knew that she cared for her sister, but didn't keep it open around the others to preserve the clan image. As for Hinata, she laid back and decided that rest was her new best friend for the time being.

* * *

><p><strong>So the 3rd device goes online and it turns out that sisters were reunited after 10,000 years. It also turns out that Hinata's training and performance revealed more secrets about her own clan as well and her own father as well. Looks like her next stop is to get better and train harder! And how will training work now that Hanabi will be learning to use Blitz Caliber?<strong>

And now time to introduce another new Device!

Device: Blitz Caliber

Device type: Intelligent Device

Magic Style: Belkan style

Blitz Caliber is the sister device to Mach Caliber and thus is equipped with all of Mach Caliber's basic modes and abilities, and forms. The difference with Blitz Caliber is that her Revolver Knuckle is purple and white instead of blue and black. The Revolver Knuckle is also placed on the left hand instead of the right hand. Her partner is Subaru's older sister, Ginga Nakajima. It's a strange bit of irony as Subaru is younger than Ginga, but Mach Caliber was created before Blitz Caliber.


	5. Chapter 5

5th Chapter up. Sorry it took a little bit. Real life kinda hit me since I ended up proposing to my girlfriend...which she happened to say yes! So initial wedding plans were taking up time. But I still squeaked this one out. Hope ya like! You know who owns who!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

With Hinata back in the infirmary resting, Tenten and Hanabi both returned to continue to watch the matches. Instead of going back to the spectator area, Tenten hung around where the contestants were. However she figured it might not be easy to do so because the officials wouldn't normally let non-contestants in, so she decided to use her own little magic, namely the Optic Hide illusion spell. Thanks to Cross Mirage, she could walk in past the guards completely unnoticed since the spell not only masked any sounds she made, but it also masked her heat signature, scent, and chakra, rendering her completely invisible and undetectable. The only downside is she had to move slowly and sometimes stay perfectly still to hold this form. Cross Mirage did tell her that as she strengthened her chakra reserves and trained, she would eventually be able to use the spell while running at full speed and could use it for extended periods of time, or use it on multiple people.

Hanabi made her way back to her family's booth where her father had already returned. Of course the elders were already talking about the exams saying how Hinata's failure ruined her chance at Chuunin and how Neji would have been a much better choice. The comments made her sick because she knew Hinata was better than she let on. It even reconfirmed her suspicions that Hinata did go easy on her in training sessions.

"Hanabi, where have you been?" Hiashi asked as she sat down.

"I simply went to check on Hinata, father. That is all." Hanabi said calmly.

"Lady Hanabi, you need not worry about your sister. She is beneath you. You should focus on your own training and improvements." Hanabi heard one of the elders comment. "Do not worry, in time you shall become the heiress and bring honor to our clan."

"_You foolish old goat. You really think I want anything to do with you after the way you talk about my sister? I can't wait until she takes all of those negative words and shoves them straight down your throats!"_ Hanabi thought to herself. "You are right. I need to be observant of the matches today and learn from them so I may continue to improve."

Hiashi saw the glare in her eyes and knew that Hanabi wasn't happy with the comments. _"Maybe Hanabi knows that her sister was going easy on her. Looks like her eyes are just as clear as Hinata's." _He let out a sigh of relief. _"We have the strongest eyes in Konoha, and yet only my two daughters can truly see things for what they are."_ Attention turned back to the match as the crowd went into an uproar over Kankuro forfeiting to Shino for no reason.

* * *

><p>Everyone stood in wait as Konoha's precious Uchiha arrived in a flash of leaves. Some people like Tenten thought he should have been disqualified for showing up late, but what could she do? The village pretty much kissed his butt just for being alive. What surprised her was his look. Instead of his normal blue shirt and white shorts, he now wore a black shirtshort combo. He also wore a long black coat and one hand in a metal glove and the other in a black glove. On the black glove there was a yellow triangle, and on his back looked like an axe or halberd. _"What's up with his outfit? And I've never seen a weapon like that before. Hey Cross Mirage, do you see this?"_

The image was transferred to her Device, and he started processing the information. "**That person has a device my Mistress…and it's one of the Legendary Three!**"

"_What? Sasuke has a Device? Well do you know which one it is? And what's up with this Legendary Three"_

"**The Legendary Three are three Devices used by three mages who were considered the most powerful mages ever. They are Raising Heart, used by the Ace of Aces Nanoha Takamachi, Bardiche, used by the great Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, and Reinforce, used by the powerful Hayate Yagami. These three mages before their death reached the pinnacle of a mage. They all reached SSS rank, being the only three to do so.**" Cross Mirage recalled the information he had stored in his memory. "**Because of their sheer power and skill, their devices had to be reinforced and upgraded to support their power. The one you talk about has somehow activated Bardiche!**"

"_Uh is that a bad thing?" asked Tenten_

"**It can be if he's not careful!**"

"_Just great. Of all people why did HE have to get a Device?"_ Tenten sighed as she started watching the match. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she'd have to get in contact with Sasuke and let him know that Hinata, Hanabi, and she all had Devices as well. For now she'd see what he was capable of and wait until after the match.

Sasuke actually showed out by unleashing his new speed that made him just as fast as Rock Lee without his weights, if not even faster. Gaara was having a hard time keeping up with his attacks. Eventually Gaara's insanity started taking over as a huge dome of sand as Sasuke pounded him with punch after punch. However things would get bad for Gaara, and worse for everyone else.

"So you want to hide and talk about your mother, huh?" Sasuke made some room between him and the dome. "Well I hope you understand that the reaper shall come for you and your mother! **Bardiche, Haken Form!**" Sasuke grabbed the long polearm from his back as the head flipped up becoming perpendicular to the staff. A yellow blade of lightning extended, giving the appearance of a scythe.

"**Yes sir!**" The Device known as Bardiche immediately went active. "**Haken Form, Engage. Prepare Haken Saber!**"

"Excellent. You serve your master well. Now bring me victory!" Sasuke charged full speed towards the dome with his new scythe in hand. The crowd was really going now that their favorite Uchiha had taken things to a new level.

Tenten was in shock at Sasuke. _"He's using that weapon like he's had it for years! Just how long has he had his Device?"_

Sasuke ran full speed toward the dome of sand as his scythe carved through the ground. In one solid slash, he cut through the sand dome, slashing across Gaara's chest. "Heh, I didn't even need Chidori for that at all. This is the best they can throw at me? Pathetic!"

"_Wow he's full of himself. He's just as bad as Neji is. Cross Mirage, was Bardiche's other master like that?"_ Tenten could see the arrogance and pride Sasuke was showing off. It was just as bad, if not worse than Neji.

"**No my Mistress. Lady Fate was most kind and loyal to her friends. She had a very loving heart for her family. I do not think that Bardiche is able to truly work in unison with his new master and unleash his full potential. It seems there is much anger and vengeance in him and it is preventing the proper synchronization between Device and Master.**"

"_Wait, you devices can't go full power if you're not in harmony with your Master?"_

"**That is true. For an Intelligent or Unison Device, we must be in perfect sync and harmony with our Masters. That strong bond allows the Device to maximize the potential of the Master and allows us to function at optimum capacity.**" Cross Mirage explained clearly. "**However if a Device like that is forced to function or has not properly synched with their Master, it can cause many problems and can even damage or destroy the Device.**"

"_That's heavy! Let's hope it doesn't get to that." _Tenten was still watching the match as the dome of sand fell and Gaara was holding his chest in pain. She could feel a very ominous and dark killing intent coming from the field. _"That doesn't look good. What's going on with him?"_

"**I do not know my Mistress. This energy is strong, almost the same as the energy that your friend Naruto released when he faced Lady Hinata. But it feels different. It feels darker, and more evil.**"

"_Come on, we better go try and let someone know. I have a really bad feeling about this."_ Tenten was on her way out of the contender's area when she noticed she suddenly felt sleepy. _"What's going on? Why am I so sleepy?"_

Cross Mirage noticed that her drowsiness wasn't natural, it was being influenced. He could sense the chakra influencing her, "**My Mistress, there is excess chakra being distributed. It is causing your drowsiness!**"

"_Chakra…genjutsu! I better think quickly!"_ Tenten quickly formed a seal and dispelled the genjutsu. She turned her eyes back to the match where Sasuke was about to strike again, but noticed that Temari and Kankuro had joined him on the field…in addition to a few Sand Shinobi. _"What the hell is going on?"_ She then heard a loud explosion and looked to see the smoke coming from the Hokage's Box. She then saw more shinobi appear in the stands where people were unconscious. _"This is not good at all! Cross Mirage, we have to do something. Our home is under attack!"_

"**I am ready my Mistress. I shall give you full support!**"

"_No sense in getting Hinata involved. She still needs to recover from her fight." _Since everyone else in the contender box was under the genjutsu and asleep, she felt no need to keep her Optic Hide up. She quickly released it and activated her device, summoning her Barrier Jacket. "Alright Cross Mirage, time to clean up some trash!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been down on the field as the invasion began. "What do you two think you're doing?" He questioned Temari and Kankuro for interrupting his match.<p>

"Doesn't concern you. Come on, we have to get Gaara out of here!" Temari ignored Sasuke's comment and grabbed hold of her injured brother. She and Kankuro quickly took off under the cover of the other Sand shinobi.

"Get back here!" Before Sasuke had a chance to move, more shinobi had entered the field. "I don't have time for you! Bardiche, engage Riot Blade and Sonic Form now!"

"**Riot Blade Full Drive unable to be accessed. Energy levels are not at required minimum. Attempt to access Riot Blade at this time will cause system instability and possible injury.**" Bardiche responded.

"Do not question my authority Bardiche! I command you to engage Riot Blade NOW!" Sasuke screamed in anger.

"**Yes Sir. Initiate Riot Blade Full Drive. Engage Barrier Jacket Sonic Form.**" Bardiche activated the systems as commanded, despite the warnings he gave to Sasuke. The scythe that Sasuke wielded shrunk in size and shifted to a hilt, then splitting apart as two long energy blades of lightning extended forth. His trench coat dispelled as well and his metal gauntlet became a black glove that matched the hand that Bardiche was on. "**Sir I advise minimal usage of this form. The risk of damage is high and you have not properly trained yourself to handle this level.**"

"Shut up! You will do as I say and speak when I tell you!" Sasuke snapped back in rage. "Now let's settle things." He was about to rush in and slash away at the Sand ninja when he saw they all fell to the ground after taking hits. He turned to see Tenten firing away, taking out the enemy opposition.

"Hey Sasuke, figured I'd give you some backup." She jumped down to the stadium and ran up to him. "Plus I wanna check out your new weapons."

"Back off. I don't need a weak loser getting in my way." Sasuke arrogantly turned his back and took off after the Sand trio.

"Man, what a jerk! I don't know who's worse, him or Neji?" Tenten scratched her head as she was joined by Naruto and Shikamaru.

"You ok Tenten? Hey what's with the outfit?" Naruto looked her over. "It almost looks like Hinata's when she used that jutsu."

"Oh…uh…well the person she learned it from taught it to me as well. Hey if you're lucky you might get to learn it." Tenten lied to keep her cover. "Come on, we gotta go after Sasuke. He's in big trouble if he tries to take on that Gaara guy."

"Can this be any more of a drag?" Shikamaru sighed as he, Naruto, and Tenten took off into the forest. The three quickly tried to catch up but Sasuke had a good lead on them. It didn't help that there were Sound ninja trailing them as well. Shikamaru stayed behind to give Naruto and Tenten a chance to keep going.

* * *

><p>Hinata slowly stirred around. She had finally fallen asleep, only to be woken up by the sound of explosions. "What's going on?"<p>

"**Hinata, I sense a lot of chakra being released into the area. It may not be safe for you to stay here.**" Mach Caliber quickly tried to assess the situation for Hinata.

"I figured the same thing. At least I just had some minor burns. I hope everyone's ok." Hinata replied to her Device. _"Just in case though, I better see what's going on. Hanabi-chan, are you there?"_ Hinata received no response. _"Hanabi-chan? Hanabi, answer me!"_ She was getting seriously worried now. Something had to have happened to her sister. _"Ok I'll try Tenten. Hey Tenten, are you there?"_

Tenten got the mental transmission while still in pursuit, _"Hinata, you're awake?"_

"_Yes. What's going on? I heard some explosions in the village and I can't get in contact with Hanabi-chan for some reason."_ Hinata hoped to get some kind of clear answer.

"_Hinata, try and find someplace safe ok! The village is under attack by Sound and Sand ninja. They put some kind of genjutsu up on the stadium and it put people to sleep. Hanabi probably got hit with it and couldn't dispel it in time."_ Tenten replied.

Hinata became more worried, _"Is Naruto-kun ok?"_

"_He's fine. He's with me right now. We're trying to catch up to Sasuke. He's after Gaara and his siblings."_ Tenten commented back. _"That's not the crazy thing! Apparently he has a Device as well and Cross Mirage said it was one of those Legendary Three Devices. But it looks like it made him a real jerk."_

"_Listen, I'm on my way to help you and Naruto-kun." _Hinata had already activated her Barrier Jacket and rushed out of the infirmary. She had even cut off the telepathic link as well.

"_Hinata, no! You're not at full strength yet. You'll get hurt worse! Hinata? Hinata!"_ Tenten's transmission didn't get through. All she could do now is hope Hinata wouldn't hurt herself worse. "Ugh great. Why did this have to happen?"

"What happened Tenten?" she completely forgot that Naruto was right beside her.

"It's Hinata. I'm worried she may go out and try to fight. She's still not healed up yet." Tenten answered in worry. "She could get herself killed."

"Naa, she won't let that happen." Naruto said with confidence. "Call me crazy, but it's a feeling I have."

"I hope you're right Naruto, I really do." Tenten still seemed worried of the fact that Hinata was racing into the battlefield in her condition.

"Just one question, who taught you and Hinata that cool jutsu? Do you think they would really teach me?" Naruto figured now was a good time as ever to try to find out more.

"Well…I can't say anything right now. The one who taught us wanted to stay secret because if the wrong people learn the jutsu, it can make things really bad." Tenten sighed.

"Then why did Sasuke…oh wait. He gets to learn EVERYTHING. Stupid jerk." Naruto grumbled. Tenten could definitely sympathize with him because even she couldn't believe a jerk like Sasuke had a Device…and a legendary one at that!

"Well, let's just get going. I don't wanna see what more that freak can do!" Tenten was definitely worried. When Cross Mirage told her that the energy Gaara was producing was similar to Naruto's, but darker, something was definitely not right. She hoped things wouldn't go from bad to worse!

* * *

><p>Hinata was having a difficult time herself. She found herself trying to weave through the constant battles going on in the village. It didn't help that a massive three headed snake was tearing the place apart and she was still feeling some pain from her burns.<p>

"I really wish I had more time to rest. Mach Caliber, will I be ok without cartridges?" she asked her Device.

"**You can still use your abilities, but they will be much weaker and will use your natural chakra. You need to be careful so you don't tire yourself out.**" Mach Caliber replied.

"Too bad I can't convert gathered excess chakra into cartridges. That would help so much." She worried that she wouldn't be as effective and wouldn't be able to help as much. "Mach Caliber, what would happen if I use Starlight Breaker again? Would it work this time?"

"**I can't say it would. You don't have cartridges and that much chakra may be too much for you to handle.**"

"So I guess it's try it and see what happens." Hinata sighed as she took cover in an empty building. She could see more fighting going on but the attention was away from her at the moment. She kept her Byakugan activation to a minimum to try and conserve chakra. "Mach Caliber, you said that a mage can customize a Barrier Jacket in order to increase their defense or speed right?"

"**Yes. Would you like to change your style? You are currently using Stars Style.**" Asked the sentient device.

"Yes. What can I do to make my jacket lighter so I can move faster? Something like Tenten's? That looks light."

"**Actually Cross Mirage's Stars Style was heavier than what Tenten is currently using. I shall make appropriate changes for you.**"

"Thank you, but…can you keep it modest?"

"**Of course.**" Mach Caliber began the customization of Hinata's Barrier Jacket based on her own thoughts. The waist cape vanished as the shorts she wore became a little longer, going just above her mid thigh, and becoming a thinner material. They were still form fitting, almost like short capri pants. Her top extended down, no longer showing off her midriff, and the long sleeve mini coat became sleeveless and extended down to her waist. It was made of the same light material as her shorts. The back of her jacket had a red spiral appear in the middle, the same symbol that all Konoha Ninja have on their flak jackets, while her own clan symbol formed on the right breast pocket. The jacket was also a little more form fitting, but since she didn't keep it closed, it didn't show off too much. "**Customization complete. Defensive protection decreased by 41 percent, speed increased by 39 percent. Please give this configuration a new name.**"

"A new name?" Hinata thought hard about what she wanted to call her new style and finally decided, "I want to call this Exceed Form. I know it sounds silly, but I want this form to let Naruto-kun know that I will exceed any expectation he has of me. Even though he says I'm good when I'm really not that good, I'll make sure to exceed that."

"**He truly means that much to you. Very well, registering name. Would you like to make this a default setting or retain Stars Style as the default?**"

"I want this as default Mach Caliber. Thank you."

"**Very well. Default Barrier Jacket is now Exceed Form. Please take extra caution. You may be faster, but you have less protection and strong attacks can cause severe injury.**"

"Ok, now let's get out of here and get to Naruto-kun and Tenten." Hinata took off from her cover with a new burst of speed. She could tell the difference as it did feel like she was carrying less weight. "You were right Mach Caliber, this is faster!"

"**As you become stronger, you will be able to adjust the jacket as needed and set different customizations for different situations. As this is a lighter jacket, it will use less chakra.**"

"So more defense uses more chakra? Then I guess I'm going to have to train hard in case I need a defensive jacket." Hinata said to herself. "Ok, do you know what direction we should go to try and find Naruto-kun and Tenten?"

"**I am picking up trace readings of two very strong sources of chakra. One feels similar to what your friend Naruto was using in your match.**"

Hinata activated her Byakugan and started scanning as she tried keeping up. Even though she was moving faster, it wasn't what she could have reached had she been at full strength.

* * *

><p>As for Tenten and Naruto, the two finally caught up with Sasuke. Shikamaru fell back due to some Sand Ninja trailing them and decided to buy time for the duo. When they caught up with Sasuke, he was already fighting it out with Gaara, who looked as if he had transformed into half of a sand creature. Temari had taken cover as she knew what kind of beast Gaara became upon transforming. He was easily holding off Sasuke who was having problems of his own.<p>

"Bardiche, add more power to Riot Blade! I order you now!" Sasuke screamed at his Device. His anger was clearly disrupting the balance with his device.

"**Unable to do so Sir. All cartridges are currently expended. Time needed for restock is approximately 12 hours. Once again, deactivation of Full Drive and Sonic Form Barrier Jacket is strongly recommended.**" Bardiche replied to his master, but the words of the Device went unheeded.

"I will tell you when to release Full Drive, do you hear me! Now put more power into Riot Blade and don't question me again!" Sasuke screamed. Reluctantly, the Device did as ordered and transferred what energy it could into the two blades. He then went back on the attack while Naruto and Tenten watched.

"_You know, I really feel sorry for Bardiche. The fact that he has to deal with a jerk like Sasuke is really messed up. I hope I never become like that to you Cross Mirage" _Tenten said to her device.

"**I am not worried Mistress. You are just as Mistress Teana and I am happy to be your Device. I will do all I can to support you and protect you.**" Cross Mirage replied back. Even though his first master was gone, he felt truly happy with Tenten.

"_Thanks Cross Mirage."_ She felt happy that Cross Mirage accepted her as such, and knew that he was an important part of her now. "Hey Naruto, come here for a bit."

"What is it?" Naruto watched as she pulled out her two handguns.

"Sasuke's gonna get his butt kicked out there, I know he is." She lightly clicked the triggers to load cartridges in. "When that happens, we gotta move to take that guy out."

"What did you have in mind?" He scratched his head in confusion.

"That you hit him with a ton of clones at once and distract him, and I'll nail him with a long range shot and take him out." Tenten had a devilish smile on her face. "And trust me; you'll like it when I hit him with my special jutsu."

Naruto definitely liked her plan, "You got it. So wait till Sasuke gets creamed, right?"

Tenten nodded, "You got it. You know how to use clones to communicate right?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Naruto thought she was out of her mind.

"A Shadow Clone is different than a normal one. Have you ever wondered why you can know things that a clone knew? It's because when a Shadow Clone dispels, it sends all of its memories to the original. So if you keep one here with me, I can dispel him and you'll know when I attack without me yelling it out." Tenten explained. "It's one of the best spy techniques ever!"

"Why didn't anyone ever tell me that!" Naruto groaned in grief.

"Uh…that's basic knowledge you can find at the library, dude. Where have you…" Tenten paused after taking a second to think about the situation. The way Naruto reacted when she told him about Sasuke having a Device opened up the fact that he really wasn't getting as much attention to his training as Sasuke. "Sorry Naruto. But after all this is over, I can help you learn more with your jutsu. There's a lot of information at the library and I can help you go over it. Hinata would love to help too."

"Ok, I guess." Naruto scratched his head and went along with it. "So just leave a clone here and you'll handle the rest?"

Tenten kept her eye on Sasuke and Gaara, "Yep. Get ready to move on my command." She took aim and focused on her target while Naruto moved in. Sasuke on the other hand was about to get a rude awakening.

* * *

><p>"Bardiche, what's going on!" Sasuke noticed that the glow from his blades were starting to fade out. "I said put more power into Riot Blade!"<p>

"**System has reached critical level. Full Drive must be terminated to prevent major damage. Sir, you risk severe injury at this rate.**" Bardiche was doing all he could to get Sasuke to power down. Sasuke however would not back down at all.

"I am an Uchiha, you hear me! I don't back down from anything at all!" Sasuke screamed as he went in for another attack on Gaara. However this time, the consequences of his actions would be revealed. As he tried to strike Gaara, the Jinchuuriki caught his blades with ease. "What the hell is this? Release my weapon now!"

"You wish to shed blood…then let it be yours that is shed!" Gaara spoke in a dark tone as he snapped Sasuke's swords in two. Sasuke was left stunned that he no longer had the advantage.

"_Bardiche, what is this! Restore the blades NOW!"_ He screamed at his Device in panic.

"**Unable to comply Sir. Damage has exceeded critical limits. System must be shut down to prevent further Device damage! Please Sir, you cannot continue at this rate.**"

"_Useless!"_ Sasuke was at his end with his Device. "Doesn't matter, I'll still…"

"DIE!" Gaara took advantage of the situation and nailed Sasuke hard with his sand covered claw. Because Sasuke's Sonic Form Barrier Jacket was set to be a pure speed configuration, he had virtually no defense at all and took full force from Gaara's attack. It sent him careening through trees until he came to a stop. In addition it caused Bardiche to shut down and dispel his Barrier Jacket.

"That's my cue!" Naruto immediately took advantage of the time and sent a wave of clones at Gaara, attacking him from all sides. "Hey buddy, where do you get off attacking my village like that!"

"You…the one who is like me. Come, I look forward to giving Mother your blood!" Gaara was bloodthirsty as he shifted his focus to Naruto now.

"Uh yeah, like I'm gonna let you do that. Let him have it guys!" Naruto commanded his clones to go into an all out assault, striking from every possible angle. Meanwhile Tenten was in preparation to put the next stage of her plan in motion.

"Good. He'll keep that freak busy while we get ready to blast him into oblivion." She double clicked her guns to load what cartridges she had left.

"Tenten, what exactly are you doing? And what are those things you're using anyway?" asked Naruto's clone.

"Do you remember the metal gauntlet looking device on Hinata's arm when you fought her? Well it's a special weapon she got from the person that taught us how to use the Barrier Jacket Jutsu. These handguns are what I got." Tenten did her best to keep the Device's cover secret. "And yes Naruto, we did say there's a chance you might get to learn this, and it's possible you may get some kind of new weapon too."

"That is awesome! Oh man, I really hope I do get to learn that cool jutsu!" the clone was just as ecstatic as the real Naruto.

"_Just like the real Naruto. But I hope he does get a Device. It'll make him one kick ass ninja if he does. And he'd probably respect his more than Sasuke ever would. But that's for another time. Cross Mirage, I'm going to need as much power as possible to make this work. Do you think I can use Full Drive?"_ She figured now was a good of time as ever to try out her Device's most powerful form. Even though she'd only had him for a month, she had to ask.

"**Using Full Drive right now is extremely risky. At most you would only have one shot and that still runs the risk of damage to my frame and to you. I would not feel acceptable inflicting any type of harm on you Mistress.**"

"_Cross Mirage, you're sweet. But I understand the risk. We can't let Gaara continue rampaging like he is. A lot of people could be hurt or killed if he keeps going. I'd rather be the one hurt if it prevents more people from being hurt. But I want to apologize to you first if any damage happens to you."_ Tenten didn't want Cross Mirage to feel like he was being used, unlike how Bardiche was. Cross Mirage however knew that she was sincere, and that she had literally given him the choice of activating Full Drive.

"**As I said, I will always support you my Mistress. We shall continue to fight together. Blazer Form, Engage Drive!**" Cross Mirage activated the Full Drive program and released all system limiters. His form became sleeker as his barrel extended into a longer revolver barrel. Tenten could immediately feel the increase in power and draw of chakra upon her.

"Whoa, what did you do to is?" asked Naruto's clone as he saw the change.

"Naruto, I'm putting everything I have into one shot to take out Gaara. It'll probably knock me out because it's the first time I've tried this. Just make sure to finish him off if I don't ok." Tenten could already feel the heavy strain pulling against her.

"Hey wait, you're not gonna kill yourself or something, are you?" the clone started freaking out over what was going on.

"Of course not! I just said it'll knock me out because this is gonna take up all my chakra in one attack. Yeesh. Just move out of the way now!" She moved her hand and it looked as if she was going to backhand the clone.

"Uh right. Wait you're attacking…" the clone never finished as it took a sharp hit to the head, immediately dispelling. Tenten shifted her gaze back to Gaara and locked onto him.

"Alright freak, this is what you get for attacking our home! Phantom Blazer!" She discharged everything into one massive sniper shot. The shot flew full speed at Gaara, but Tenten didn't account for the massive recoil and was thrown back into a tree before she fell and hit the ground and blacked out, her Barrier Jacket dispelling at the same time.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt his clone dispel and quickly turned back to where Tenten was. He didn't see her, but he saw the large orange ball of energy coming fast. "There's my cue. Later freak!" Quickly he jumped out of the way, leaving Gaara to try and pursue, but the moment Gaara made a move, Tenten's shot hit him hard. "Wow, Tenten wasn't kidding. She's got skills just like Hinata does. Whoever taught them that jutsu is good!" Naruto could see Gaara being bombarded and figured that had to finish him off. However…things were not going to go that route.<p>

"Insolent whelps!" Naruto now saw Gaara covered in more of the strange sand, almost completely. "You simply feed my desire to kill you!"

"What the hell does it take to bring you down?" Naruto screamed at the other Jinchuuriki.

"I'll show you what it means to be brought down! DIE WHELP!" Gaara roared as the sand around him began to expand, completely engulfing him. It continued to expand and grow until he now stood before Naruto in his full Bijuu form as Shukaku the Ichibi.

"Oh boy…this isn't good!" Naruto couldn't believe just what he was facing. "That thing's as big as Chief Toad! I gotta do something fast!"

* * *

><p>Hinata kept moving as quickly as she could. She knew she could be faster if she had more chakra, but she had to work with what she had. She could feel the rumble of battle as she saw a massive…raccoon dog in the distance. It got stranger for her when she saw a…giant toad as well! "Is that Naruto-kun? He looks like he's in trouble." She kept going into the forest and closer to the battle. When she got there, she saw Tenten out cold on the ground. "Tenten are you ok?" She checked for a pulse and luckily found one. Hinata then took out some smelling salt from her pack and broke the ampoule, releasing the intense smell. With a few waves under Tenten's nose, it was enough to wake her instantly."<p>

"Ugh, what is that smell!" Tenten shook her head to try and get her bearings. "Man my head is killing me. This is the worst headache I've ever had."

"At least it's a headache." Tenten saw Hinata smiling beside her. "Are you injured or anything?"

"No…just the headache." Tenten had help from Hinata getting to her feet. "I think it was that tree that did it." She pointed to where the impact was after she used Phantom Blazer.

"How did you do that?" questioned the Hyuuga girl.

"I tried out Full Drive. Let me tell you, it has some serious kick to it!" Tenten shook her head again and grabbed the charm around her neck. "I guess it took a lot out of Cross Mirage as well. At least he wasn't damaged." She looked around the area again and saw the battle with Naruto and Gaara. "What the heck is that?"

"I think Naruto-kun's fighting out there." Hinata replied.

"My shot didn't finish off Gaara? That's not good at all." Tenten was going to move in to help again, but soon felt a recoil pain. "Ok…maybe jumping in is not a good idea right now."

"There has to be something we can do to help Naruto-kun." Hinata felt worried that there was nothing she could do to help.

"**Hinata…you have to use Starlight Breaker again.**" Mach Caliber chimed in.

"That's crazy! When she used it against Naruto, it backfired! What's to say it won't do it again!" Tenten replied in frustration. "She can't use that spell, not now!"

"**The reason it backfired is because I can't control the spell in my normal form. I forgot to mention that in the heat of battle against Naruto. But if I engage Gear Excelion, it will give me just enough control to help Hinata use the spell correctly.**" Mach Caliber replied, knowing that things were getting critical.

"Hinata, no. You can't use Full Drive. I tried it and it knocked me loopy, and I was in top shape. You haven't had a chance to fully rest after your match with Naruto!" Tenten was clearly adamant against Hinata using her Full Drive.

"Tenten, I know it's risky, but if it's my only chance to help Naruto-kun, then I have to take it." Hinata replied in resilience. "It's only one shot, but it may be just what he needs to win."

"**Hinata, I will do my best to keep you from harm. I know it's a big risk, but I will try to channel as much recoil away from you as I can. You may even want to shift back to Stars Style as well.**"

"It's ok Mach Caliber. Let's just help Naruto-kun." Hinata was determined to help, no matter what the cost. "Alright, **Gear Excelion, Engage Drive!**"

"**Full Drive program initiate! Release all limiters! Gear Excelion engage!**" Mach Caliber activated the Full Drive program and began all sequences. Hinata could feel the surge of energy rush through her as her Full Drive went online. There weren't any major changes, except for two energy wings on each of her skates and the fact that it felt like her weight doubled.

"Why can't I move? Everything is so heavy!" Hinata struggled moving her feet but barely moved an inch.

"**Gear Excelion will increase your weight, giving you added power to your physical strikes and making it harder for you to be knocked back. It was synchronized to Subaru's cyborg body, but with you being full human, I don't know what effects it may have.**"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just help Naruto-kun!' Hinata started concentrating on drawing in as much excess chakra as she could. Unlike her fight with Naruto, she felt there was exponentially more chakra than before, and it was extremely strong. "This chakra is so…dense! What's causing it?"

Tenten tried looking around at any type of chakra source when she saw Naruto and Gaara, "It has to be those two! Just what are they doing?" She kept watching the fight as Hinata continued to gather chakra. Tenten looked over and saw that the ball of chakra was now as big as she was! "Hinata, are you sure you can control that?"

Hinata was sweating bullets and struggling to keep the chakra under control. She had no cartridges to help augment the spell, so she was running all on her own. "I…I…I'm ok. It's nothing."

Tenten saw some dark spots on Hinata's arms from the chakra she was gathering, "Hinata, those look like bad burns. Maybe you should stop this! You're going to hurt yourself really badly."

Hinata couldn't turn back now. "I know. But I have to help Naruto-kun no matter what the cost." The massive ball of swirling red and green chakra continued to draw in more excess chakra from the area. "Mach Caliber, is this supposed to happen?"

"**It has to be the chakra from that giant beast. There's also a mix of Naruto's chakra as well, the kind he used in his fight. Hinata, my systems are starting to overload. You have to use Starlight Breaker now!**"

"I understand." She pulled back her Revolver Knuckle as it spun at insane speed. "This is for you Naruto-kun!" She took aim and locked directly onto Shukaku. "**Starlight Breaker!**" Using every ounce of strength she had, Hinata hit the ball of chakra with her Revolver Knuckle. Instead of exploding in her face, the chakra shot forward in a massive red and green beam. The recoil created a shockwave that threw both her and Tenten flying into the trees behind them.

"What the…" Naruto heard a roaring boom as he was still on Gamabunta fighting Shukaku. "Holy cow!" The beam clearly missed him and shot straight through the chest of Shukaku, leaving the giant beast with a gaping hole in his sandy body.

Shukaku roared in immense pain after the beam penetrated him. "Who…who dare attack me! I am the great demon Shukaku!" The force of the blast was enough to force Gaara to the top of his head. Naruto saw Gaara was still asleep and figured it was the perfect moment. He pushed off Gamabunta's head and flew right towards the Sand shinobi.

"Wake up you freak!" Without anything stopping him, Naruto nailed Gaara with a massive haymaker that snapped him awake instantly. That instantly disrupted the control Shukaku had.

"NOOOO! I WILL NOT BE SENT BACK INTO THAT WRETCHED BOY! I AM SHUKAKUUUUUUUUU!" The giant demon roared as his body broke into pieces of sand. As the pieces crumbled Gaara fell to the ground, the demon now back inside of him. He saw Gamabunta disappear and Naruto land on the ground.

"So do you…plan to kill me?" Gaara was battered and broken and had no way to defend himself. All Naruto did was keep walking toward him until he was right near.

"Why would I kill someone who has felt the same pain as I have?" Gaara was surprised when Naruto held out his hand. "I know exactly how you feel, with the looks of hate and anger staring down at you and no one to tell you what you did wrong."

"How…how are you…" Gaara was unsure how Naruto knew his pain and suffering.

"I have the Kyuubi. So I know of the pain, the suffering, the misery caused by it. But I didn't let that stop me. I found friends and made myself better because of them." Naruto said as he helped Gaara to his feet. "Trust me, doing that will help you a lot. Plus I'm a little jealous of you. You have a brother and sister to help you out." At that point Temari and Kankuro jumped into the clearing and saw Naruto helping up Gaara. "He's hurt pretty bad, but he'll be ok."

Temari and Kankuro went over and supported Gaara on their shoulders. "I guess we should be thankful you didn't kill him." Kankuro said sarcastically.

"Be respectful Kankuro. He understands me." Gaara retorted as he turned back to Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki, I'm sure we shall meet again someday."

"Sure thing. Take care." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto, is it? You may want to head over to the eastern clearing. I think two of your friends are there." Temari left him with that last bit of advice as the three took off to get Gaara medical attention.

Naruto took heed of Temari's words and headed to the clearing. He saw the trees had been broken by some kind of jutsu with a lot of force. Then he noticed Tenten and Hinata at the foot of the broken trees. "Hey are you two ok?" He quickly rushed over to check on the girls.

"Ugh…my head hurts!" Tenten was rubbing her head slowly to get her bearings. "Her vision was clearing up when she saw Naruto standing there. "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"Finished off Gaara. Some crazy looking beam hit him and it helped me out." He helped Tenten to her feet and turned to Hinata. "What's Hinata doing here? I thought she was still in the infirmary?"

"She said she felt that you were in trouble. Something inside her gave her a bad feeling and she came out to help." Tenten said as Naruto gently shook Hinata to wake her. "Actually you should thank her. That beam you saw was her doing."

"What? No way!" Naruto saw Hinata slowly opening her eyes. "Hinata, was that really you that used that cool looking beam?"

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" She was still out of it from using such a powerful spell and her Full Drive. "You're ok."

"You bet I am. Tenten told me that you did that beam jutsu thing at Gaara." Naruto saw her nod her head in agreement. "Boy, you just keep getting more awesome by the day!"

Hinata heard his words and felt her heart beat faster. She managed to do two things to impress Naruto in the same day and couldn't be happier. "Naruto-kun…" Before she finished, she fell back asleep.

"Guess that took a lot out of her. Hey Tenten, do you know what jutsu she used?" Naruto asked as he kneeled down and gently picked up Hinata, hoisting her onto his back.

"Remember that jutsu she was going to use on you in your match? The one that backfired? Well, turns out, she was able to make it work against Gaara." Tenten explained. "It just took a whole lot out of her."

"That was what she was going to hit me with?" Naruto was shocked to hear that he could have been the target of her jutsu. "Guess I got lucky!"

"Maybe. But I think she might have gone a little easy on you. Guess we'll never know." Tenten chuckled as the two walked back to the village.

"And why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because a girl has to have some secrets Naruto." Tenten replied with a cute smile.

Naruto looked completely dumbfounded. "I don't get it."

"_And you probably never will Naruto." _ Tenten looked over at Naruto carrying Hinata. _"But someday we'll tell you everything. I know Hinata really wants to."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Gaara's out of his rampaging frenzy, Hinata shows just how much power she has, and Sasuke is a complete ass to Bardiche. How are things going to go now that Sasuke's a Device user...and a pretty mean one at that? Looks like Hinata, Tenten, and Hanabi have a lot of work ahead of them! Find out what the future holds next time!<em><br>_**


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter's a little bit longer and it will reveal a lot more in this chapter. So enjoy things and don't flip out ok! Plus you may catch on to a few of my later ideas from this chapter, or figure some things out early! As always you know who owns who!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

About three weeks passed since the attack on Konoha. It had been a dark time as the village lost many including the life of their beloved Hokage due to the attack by the Sand and Sound. For now the village had been run by the elders, but there was still the need to find a new Hokage. Jiraiya of the Sannin had been asked to take the job, but immediately turned it down. He did however recommend the other Sannin still loyal to Konoha, Tsunade Senju, also known as the Slug Princess. Jiraiya stated that he would locate Tsunade and bring her back in order to fill the role. However he also had plans of training Naruto as well, so he was allowed to take the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki with him. Though he did have some final preparations to make before leaving.

As for Naruto, he spent his time with Hinata and Tenten after Hinata had fully recovered from her chakra burns. Seems after the Chuunin finals, he asked the two to spar with him more often, and wanted them sparring while using the 'Barrier Jacket Jutsu'. Tenten figured he was a glutton for punishment, but she realized that training with him actually helped her as well.

Speaking of training, on days when Naruto wasn't around Hinata and Tenten would be training with Hanabi to get her accustomed to her Device. Today was another day that the two sisters were going at it.

"Come on Hina-chan, quit going easy on me!" Hanabi whined as she easily avoided one of Hinata's strikes. "I have my Barrier Jacket on so I can take a lot more you know!" Blitz Caliber outfitted her with a fitting purple bodysuit and a short sleeve white jacket. She had her Revolver Knuckle on the left hand and like Hinata, had roller blades as well, though hers were white. She quickly retaliated and went on the attack.

"I promise I'm not going easy on you." Hinata had parried each strike easily.

Hanabi was getting more frustrated, "I know you're lying. And I'm gonna prove it! Come on Blitz, let's show her what we can do!"

**"You got it Hanabi!"** Blitz Caliber replied as a cartridge loaded on her Revolver Knuckle.

"Eat this sis!** Knuckle Bunker!**" The wheels on Hanabi's Revolver Knuckle spun rapidly as a purple glow encased her gauntlet. She then struck with every bit of force she had…

…only to be blocked by "**Protection!**" Hinata quickly threw up a defensive shield and watched as Hanabi pushed as hard as she could to break through. As much as Hanabi tried, she couldn't even make a dent in Hinata's shield and soon tired out very quickly. The only downside to her having a Device is that her chakra reserves were still small due to her age, so she couldn't keep her Barrier Jacket up or use spells as much as Hinata.

"This…sucks!" Hanabi flopped down on the ground as Blitz Caliber returned to standby.

"You know Hinata you really are going easy on her. You're way better than that." Tenten had overlooked the training and could tell Hinata was holding back.

"Hina-chan, why do you keep going easy on me? I told you I can't get better unless you go at me full force. I don't care if I get hurt as long as I know you're going all out." Hanabi sat up to catch her breath as Hinata tossed her a bottle of water.

"Sorry Hanabi-chan. It's just that I don't want to seriously hurt you. I still don't know just how much power I have with Mach Caliber, and now that I've started learning mother's fighting style, I don't know what will happen if I were to go all out." Hinata sighed as she sat beside her sister.

"Are you really that afraid of hurting me?" Hanabi saw Hinata nod. "Look it's ok. I mean come on I'm the strongest girl in my academy class. I can take whatever you can dish out. So please don't go easy on me anymore."

Hinata could see the plea in her sister's eyes, "Alright Hanabi-chan, I'll do better next time."

"Good, because next time you go easy on me, I'll go get your diary and read it to Naruto." Hanabi taunted and stuck her tongue out at Hinata.

"No! Please don't do that!" That was one thing Hinata definitely didn't want.

"Maybe I should tell him about the wedding dream. That one was a juicy one!" Hanabi continued her taunt, turning Hinata bright red.

"You read that one! Hanabi!" Hinata couldn't believe her sister had read that much into her diary.

"Read what?" Everyone turned around to see Naruto walking up through the field. "Did I miss something?"

"N-n-n-nothing! Everything's fine!" Hinata peeped out.

"Don't worry Naruto, Hinata's little sister was just having some fun with her." Tenten chuckled. "So what brings you here?"

"I wanted to let you guys know that I'm going on a journey with Ero-sennin to find some Tsunade person." Naruto replied.

"You're going to find Tsunade the Sannin!" Tenten's eyes went wide as saucers. "She is my idol! She's one of the strongest kunoichi in the world!"

"Yeah apparently she may be able to help Bushy Brows with his recovery. Ero-sennin said she was a really good medic." Naruto said nonchalantly. "He also told me that I should bring two people with me. Since Sasuke's still in the hospital apparently, and Sakura's still drooling over him, I wasn't sure who to ask."

"Take those two." Hanabi pointed to both Tenten and Hinata. "Besides, I know my sister would _love_ to go on a mission with you Naruto."

"HANABI!" Hinata knew exactly what Hanabi was hinting at.

"Hey why didn't I think of that? You two would make awesome teammates!" Naruto said excitedly. "Yeah, I'll go tell Ero-sennin, and we'll be good to go!" He took off running back into town to tell Jiraiya he had found a team.

"Naruto-kun wait…" Hinata's words were futile as Naruto was long gone. "Sigh…there's no way I can go. Father would never let me leave like this."

"Oh please. Father's not that hard to handle. Just tell him you were invited to train with one of the Sannin." Hanabi replied casually. "That will have all the elders and stuff giving their stoic approvals that _'the heir is finally receiving training from one of the Honorable Sannin'_ and junk."

"Well if you say so." Hinata felt doubtful, but she trusted her sister.

"Besides, it'll be good to get out of the village. Neji's been kind of a jerk lately. I was almost inclined to activate Cross Mirage and put a chakra bullet in his arrogant forehead a few days ago for the stuff he said about you Hinata." Tenten remembered how things were in the last training session. Since it was only her and Neji, they had to spar and Neji seemed much more aggressive than normal. She figured it was due to the fact that she had become best friends with Hinata.

"Tenten's right. Neji's really got a problem with you sis. He just won't get over the whole family thing. I mean I don't see why he should be angry anymore. At least he got to be with Uncle Hizashi. I never even got to meet him." Hanabi added.

"He still blames me for Uncle Hizashi's death. I don't know what else to do for him." Hinata sighed in defeat.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just get packed up." Tenten reassured her.

* * *

><p>Surely enough, Hinata was allowed to go on the mission, even though she did get a few remarks that it was with the 'Demon Brat'. Hiashi knew she had a good opportunity so he allowed her to take it, he just kept up his cover and still told her not to be a burden, but Hinata could see underneath that. Neji still felt it an insult that Hinata was allowed to travel with a Sannin, still spewing his 'weakness' banter. Hinata did frustrate him a little when she made the handsign to activate his seal, and Hiashi secretly gave him a jolt.<p>

On the day of departure, Tenten met up with her at the Hyuuga complex and would walk with her to the gates. Hinata said her goodbyes and Hanabi wished her good luck. She told her sister to remember to train with Blitz Caliber in secret. She and Tenten made their way to the gates where Naruto was waiting with an older man, who they figured was Jiraiya.

"Hey you two. Glad you made it." Naruto welcomed the two girls upon their arrival.

"These are the two you picked to go with us Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah. They're both really good ninja. Plus Hinata has her Byakugan and that can probably help us a lot." Naruto said, causing Hinata to slightly blush and Jiraiya to notice.

"_So the rumors are true. This girl does have a crush on that idiot. Looks like I'm gonna have some fun with this."_ Jiraiya thought to himself. "Ok and what about the other girl?"

"Tenten? Oh she's great with long range weapons. Plus both of them know this really strong jutsu called the Barrier Jacket Jutsu." Naruto added.

"I see." Jiraiya replied with a hint of suspicion, especially after he noticed both girls' devices around their necks. "Looks like you made a good choice then. Since Naruto forgot to introduce me, I am the Toad Sage of Myoboku, Jiraiya of the Sannin!"

"Oh, and he's also an Ero-sennin too." Naruto added, causing Jiraiya to sweat.

"I told you not to call me that Naruto!" Jiraiya snapped back and knocked Naruto in the head. "Whatever, let's get going. We already have a lead on Tsunade."

Hinata and Tenten didn't say much, as they kept their communication telepathically.

"_So Hinata, do you think we should tell Naruto the truth about our Devices?"_ asked Tenten

"_I want to tell him. But do you think he'll believe me? I don't want to disappoint him because I'm using a high tech device to make me a better shinobi." _Hinata replied downheartedly.

"_Hinata, for one, you're not a shinobi anymore. You and I are only part shinobi. We're also mages as well. He won't be mad at you because you're working to master all of your abilities, both shinobi and mage. We'll tell him soon and I'm sure he'll understand you clearly."_ Tenten replied. _"For now we should focus on our mission and do our best to help Naruto."_

Hinata nodded in agreement as Naruto turned back to the two girls, "Everything ok? You two are really quiet."

"It's nothing Naruto. Just a girl thing." Tenten said while Hinata blushed.

"Girl thing? Oh, uh ok I guess." Naruto just scratched his head and kept walking. The group continued their trek for most of the day, finding nothing eventful. They pulled over to a small clearing in the forest and set up camp. The girls had gotten water while Jiraiya was still surveying the area. Naruto had gone out to get firewood.

* * *

><p>"This forest is pretty crazy at night. " He said to himself as he walked around looking for more wood. "Makes you wonder just what's out here." Of course he wasn't paying attention and tripped over a root, dropping all of his firewood. It also caused him to tumble a bit before he slammed into a dirt wall. "Oh man, that smarts!" Naruto pulled himself up by grabbing onto the dirt, but as he pulled himself up, the dirt started breaking away. "Hey, what's this?" Figuring he found something, he started digging more, clearing away more dirt until he found a staircase. "Ok this is definitely strange! I better tell everyone." Naruto quickly headed back to camp where Hinata and Tenten were preparing to start dinner.<p>

"Naruto, where's the firewood? We can't make dinner without it." Tenten asked.

Naruto pointed back in the direction he came, "I found some strange entrance. It looks like it goes to a bunker or something. You should check it out." Both Tenten and Hinata looked at each other before following Naruto back to where he found the entrance.

"Whoa, this is creepy." Tenten grabbed three of the sticks Naruto dropped and took three tags out of her pouch. She placed the tags on the ends of the sticks and said "Ignite", causing the three to light up into makeshift torches. "Let's check this place out."

The three descended the stairs into a long corridor. Naruto noticed the walls were metallic, like they were reinforcement for a bunker. "This place has to be a bunker or something. Hinata, think you can see up ahead?"

"Sure." She handed Naruto her torch, "**Byakugan!**" Instantly activating her doujutsu, she tried to scan the area, but the result she wanted was not expected. "I…I can't see anything! It's like the walls are blocking my Byakugan. All I could see was a door up ahead."

"That's even more strange. Come on, let's keep going." Tenten took point and led the trio through the corridor until they came to a sealed door. "This thing looks like it's sealed shut."

"Any way to break through it?" asked Naruto.

"It doesn't look like it." Tenten checked over the door one last time. "Guess we're not…" Before she could finish the door started opening. "Getting in here?" What in the world?"

The door completely opened to reveal what looked like a laboratory. It shocked the trio more when lights started coming on and things started up. The biggest shocker was a voice that the three heard.

"**Stars 3, Stars 4, welcome.**"

"Who said that?" Naruto started looking around in paranoia. "Someone's gotta be in here."

"Geez Naruto, quit freaking out." Tenten started looking over things to see what was up with the place. It looked like a lot of computer systems with a table in the middle. Hinata had been looking on her own as well when she noticed something twinkle in her eye.

"Oh this is so pretty." She looked at a pedestal with a strange red colored pearl. Picking it up, she noticed how smooth and refined it was.

"Hey Hinata, come here and check this out." Tenten called out to her. Not paying any attention, Hinata ended up putting the red gem into her pocket. She went over to Tenten who was looking at a screen and a strange console. "Check this out."

Hinata looked at the console and saw what looked to be indentations for something. Then it hit her. "_Tenten, look at those indentions! It looks like Cross Mirage and Mach Caliber fit in those."_

Tenten looked again and saw what she meant. _"Guess we have to put our Devices in there. And it looks like Naruto will find out what we're going to find out as well."_

"What are you two…" Naruto saw Tenten and Hinata take the devices off their neck and place it into the glowing slots. The screen in front of them immediately lit up and started playing back a video.

_To any surviving members of Riot Force 6 or anyone who finds the Devices of said members, _

_My name is Shario Finieno. At the time of this transmission, the Great Mage War has come to a climax. Right now the best defense we have is unleashing everything possible against the Lost Logia known as the Ten Tail. We've done extensive research on this Lost Logia and have deduced that it is an artifact of insane power. It has been the cause of countless worlds being destroyed and right now it's staging its final attack on our home Mid-Childa."_

"Mid-Childa? Where is that?" asked Naruto.

"Shh! I wanna keep listening." Tenten silenced the orange ninja and kept watching.

"_Through our research, we've come to understand that the Ten Tail is really a combination of nine exceptionally powerful Lost Logia that have fused into one unified Lost Logia. Each separate Lost Logia took on the shape of nine different animal forms before fusing into one massive weapon of destruction."_

The video displayed the images of the Ten Tail and its nine component Lost Logia. What shocked everyone were two of the creatures.

"No way! That's the Kyuubi and that crazy creature Gaara turned into! You mean those huge beasts are what attacked Konoha!" Tenten flipped out at the revelation of the Bijuu being Lost Logia.

"_The Kyuubi…is some kind of ancient artifact? That's what's caused everyone to hate me?"_ Naruto thought to himself as he unconsciously touched his seal.

The video continued, _"During the Great Mage War, we managed to create new weapons to combat the Ten Tail threat. We were able to upgrade the Belkan Cartridge System with an auto-replenish feature to continually keep Mages on the field as needed, plus incorporated it into the Strike Cannon system. We've also augmented the Devices of Riot Force 6 with power augmenters and mana conversion systems in order to give our teams an advantage. We've also augmented the Devices of Stars and Lightning Teams with the Blaster System mk. II. Our final and greatest weapon we created…was the Device Conversion System. This will allow us to completely reprogram and reconfigure the nine Lost Logia into a Device. However we were only able to program it to work up to 10 times. If we fail to convert all nine Lost Logia, then our world will be gone as we know it._

Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata heard a set of doors open to reveal a large containment unit. There was also a portable device that looked like it could fire some kind of beam as well.

"_We've set the DCS to work in stationary and portable mode. It is stored in a Device that can only be activated by anyone left in Riot Force 6 or anyone that can re-activate Raising Heart that is stored in this facility. Unfortunately my time is short. To anyone that gets this transmission…you are the only hope that Mid-Childa has."_

The transmission went silent as Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten all looked at each other. All three of them were shocked and confused at everything they heard.

"Whoa, that was pretty crazy." Naruto said as he walked towards the newly revealed DCS system. "Do you guys really believe any of that was true?"

"Actually, I believe it. Don't you Hinata?" Tenten asked. Hinata nodded in agreement. "Look Naruto, there's something you need to know."

"Huh? What is…" not paying attention, Naruto stepped into the containment area of the DCS unit. Due to the fact that both Cross Mirage and Mach Caliber were present, the machine immediately went online. "Hey what the heck is this!"

Tenten and Hinata saw the system go active, sealing Naruto away from the two. "Naruto-kun!" Hinata immediately went to the door Naruto went in and tried to start opening it. "Tenten, we gotta get him out of there!"

Tenten jumped in to help try and pull the door open when they saw Naruto restrained by a bind spell, "Hinata, he's in a bind spell. We're going to have to use our Devices if we want to save him. We were going to tell him anyway."

Hinata took a deep breath and knew Tenten was right. "You're right. We don't have a choice. **Mach Caliber: Set up!**"

"**Cross Mirage: Set up!**" Both Tenten and Hinata immediately activated their Barrier Jackets in front of Naruto, not caring what he would think. They were just about to attack when they heard a voice come from the active system, "**Lost Logia detected. Scanning…Scanning complete. Lost Logia number nine, codename Kyuubi no Yoko has been located. Lost Logia is currently sealed by use of advanced Mid-Childan sealing magics. Seals will be broken and Lost Logia will be properly extracted and Device Conversion will begin. Precautions to any sealing host will be placed in effect.**"

"Wait a minute…did that thing say one of those Lost Logia was located?" Tenten said in response to the system.

"It said Lost Logia number nine…Naruto-kun had the Kyuubi sealed in him!" Hinata realized what was the cause of Naruto not being liked by anyone, and having to suffer as much as he did. She immediately ran up to the glass and started banging on it, yelling at Naruto, "Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry!"

Naruto continued to struggle from the bind as he saw the laser device move toward his stomach. He could see Hinata banging on the door screaming, but couldn't hear her. _"Great. This thing is gonna yank the Kyuubi out of me. Why did Hinata and Tenten have to find out? Ugh…if I end up surviving this, then they'll probably both hate me. But maybe I'll get lucky and die." _ He couldn't tell that Hinata was telling him that she was sorry over and over. All he could do as the laser device charged up was close his eyes and hold his head down.

Tenten saw Hinata's reaction and even saw Naruto. It was hard for her to believe that Naruto had such a dangerous thing sealed inside of him. But all she saw was just Naruto. She never saw the Kyuubi, just Naruto. Acting on impulse, she ran up to the glass as well, "Naruto if you can hear me, you're still our friend! We don't hate you Naruto!"

* * *

><p>Naruto kept looking, wondering what the girls were yelling about. It didn't matter to him anymore as the DCS proceeded into the next phase, firing a laser right at his seal. He instantly felt the seal twisting and turning, coming undone. In his mind it was worse as he saw the caged bars that held the Kyuubi in place.<p>

"**WHAT IS THIS! RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT!**" The Kyuubi roared in rage as strange pink tendrils grabbed it and started cocooning around it. The tendrils began to sap its chakra, shrinking it to a smaller form.

Naruto felt like something was burning his stomach. He was able to look down and saw the pink mass of energy being extracted from his seal. _"Oh great. I'm gonna die! This sucks! I'm sorry Hinata. I wish you didn't have to see this."_

All Tenten and Hinata could do was watch on as the Lost Logia was finally extracted from Naruto, existing as a large pink ball of energy. That's when the system went into the second phase. "**Lost Logia extraction complete. Scanning host for injury…scan complete. Host is uninjured. Begin device conversion and reprogramming sequence. Suitable device form selected.**"

"Did that thing say host is uninjured? That means Naruto's ok!" Tenten said, causing Hinata to fall to her knees in tears.

"_He's alive…thank Kami he's alive!"_ Hinata couldn't even speak as the DCS continued its work. The two girls looked on as the pink mass shrunk further, almost to the size of a doll. It began to reshape itself until it formed a full human shape. The energy started flowing off when the two noticed the Lost Logia had been converted into a mini human with long red hair. It had two red ears and nine fox shaped tails. It was wearing a sleeveless red dress, belt, red boots, and short fingerless red gloves. The look was finished off as a small gold hairclip appeared in its hair.

"Device conversion complete. Lost Logia has been converted to Unison Device status. Device synchronization has begun with former host. Please assign a name to finalize Device conversion." The DCS system powered down as Naruto was released from his bindings. The door opened and Hinata ran in immediately to check on him.

"Naruto-kun, wake up! Please wake up!" Hinata was shaking him violently to get him to wake up. She looked at him as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Hinata? What…what happened?" Naruto felt extremely strange after what happened to him. "Why do I feel so weak?"

"Come on Naruto-kun, let's get you out of here." She helped him to his feet, slowly walking out of the chamber. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. I just feel like…like something big was lifted off my shoulders." He started stretching out to regain some movement. He was looking around to get his bearings when he saw the strange floating…tiny girl in mid air. "Uh…Hinata…what is that?"

"Naruto…there's something we tried to tell you. Apparently from what this computer says…that _thing_ is your Device." Tenten said as she read off some status information. "That video transmission was more real than any of us thought."

"I still don't have a clue what's going on. Will someone please explain this to me?" Naruto was in complete confusion before things went from weird to weirder!

"**Geez will you keep it down! Ugh! As if being sealed in you was bad enough of a torment.**" Everyone turned to see the newly transformed Device speaking. "**Ok why are you people staring at me?**"

"Naruto? I know this is kind of a shocker to us all, but you somehow had the Kyuubi sealed into you right?" Tenten stared eyes wide open. Naruto just nodded in agreement. "Ok…well, this strange system pulled it out of you…and turned it into her!"

Naruto stared even harder at the newly transformed Kyuubi. "That was the damn fox? You mean that big loudmouth furball that never learned to shut his trap and drove me insane…is really a girl, and a small one at that?"

"**Small? Who are you calling…**" Kyuubi caught a reflection from the walls and saw just what her new form was…before she let out a blood curdling scream. "**What happened to me!**"

Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata all looked at each other in confusion, "You really don't know? Do you remember being sealed inside Naruto-kun?" Hinata figured staying calm would help things.

"**All I know is that I was in a dark sewer that stunk, and I was bigger than this, and I was still male! Then some strange pink tendrils started wrapping around me and draining my energy, and then I wake up like this!**" It was definitely a strange sight to see the once fearsome Kyuubi…freaking out. It was even stranger to see her…crying.

"Ok now you can't be the Kyuubi! That thing would never cry!" Naruto was definitely weirded out. "Just what are you?"

"**She is like us Lord Naruto.**" Naruto started looking around to see who said that to him.

"Naruto, he said it." Tenten pointed to her gun. "Listen Naruto, what we were trying to tell you before all of this happened is that, Hinata and I are not using some kind of jutsu."

"Then what's the deal?" asked Naruto.

Hinata, doing her best to comfort the Kyuubi started explaining, "Naruto, what Tenten and I are using are items called Devices. They are a form of ancient magical technology created over 10,000 years ago."

Tenten continued the explanation, "It seems that these devices sync up to certain people, allowing us boosted abilities and skills. So those weird weapons Sasuke was using back when we fought Gaara…that was from a Device too. Look, why don't we explain everything from the beginning."

* * *

><p>Tenten and Hinata took the time to thoroughly explain everything. Even Mach Caliber and Cross Mirage added their input as well to help lower any confusion he had. The two even talked to him telepathically to show just what they meant.<p>

"This…this is kinda heavy. All this time the thing sealed in me was really an ancient magical artifact?" Naruto was still processing the information. "But why did I get picked for it."

Kyuubi, having finally calmed down added her own comments, "**The reason why Naruto…is because you were to become my jailor and stop me from destroying Konoha. That's what your parents wanted.**"

"My parents! You know about my parents!" Naruto's attitude completely changed. "You have to tell me what you know! And…why are you suddenly talking nice to me?"

"**Well, my reprogramming fixed it so that I'm now nice to you instead of a raging beast. As for your parents, I can't tell you…but they can.**" Kyuubi started glowing a light red aura before a projection beam shot from her eyes, showing two people. The man was instantly recognized, while Hinata noticed the female looked just like the Kyuubi.

"Naruto…that's…that's the Yondaime Hokage!" Tenten immediately knew who he was based on pictures she had seen.

"Naruto? My baby boy Naruto? Minato, it's him! It's really him!" The woman in the projection looked up and was almost in tears at seeing Naruto."

"It is Kushina. Although I'm surprised as to why we're looking at him now. It's too soon." Minato said, wondering what happened.

"**I can explain.**" The two holograms looked at the Device projecting them. "**Apparently I was released from Naruto's seal early and converted into a new form. Because your chakra was sealed into Naruto to be used to help him, it had been drawn out with me. That is why I'm able to project you as such.**"

"Mom? Dad? Are you real?" Naruto was still in shock.

"About as real as this is sweetie." Kushina smiled warmly at her son. She soon saw him tear up as if he had a million questions for her.

"Why! Why me! Why did you leave me?" Naruto cried out. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Son, please understand something. When the Kyuubi attacked our home, there was no way we could contain it. Your mother was willing to sacrifice herself to reseal the demon, but she was so weak from having you and having the Kyuubi removed from her, that I couldn't let her do it." Minato explained carefully. "Yes son, your mother was a Jinchuuriki just like you."

"Naruto, your father could not in good conscience ask any other parent to make the ultimate sacrifice." Kushina said with a solemn tone. "Sweetie, ask yourself, if you were in his shoes, would you do what he did?"

Naruto took those words to heart and truly understood them. He wasn't sacrificed to be a scapegoat. He was originally made to be a hero.

"Naruto-kun, they wanted you to be a hero." Hinata gently placed her hand on his back. "And I want you to know…is that I have always seen you as one."

"You…you never hated me?" Naruto felt unsure of her words, but saw sincerity in her eyes.

"Never one day. You're an inspiration to me Naruto-kun." Hinata replied.

"I've never seen you as anything but Naruto." Tenten added in. "So what if you had a demon fox sealed in you. You're still a loud and goofy kid!"

"And we never stopped loving you, even after our last breaths Naruto." Kushina said warmly.

"Naruto, you are by far my greatest achievement in life. Not even becoming Hokage can compare to becoming your father." Minato said confidently. "Be proud of who you are, a hero of Konoha."

"Wow…so I wasn't some unloved freak. I really had two parents that loved me." Naruto happily wiped the tears from his face.

"Naruto, you don't know how sorry we are for putting you through this. If we could change the past, we would do it in a heartbeat!" Kushina apologized. She had her head lowered to Naruto begging for forgiveness.

"Mom, please don't bow your head. Someone with beautiful hair as yours should never do that." Naruto said, causing Kushina to look at him with a bigger smile.

"You really are like your father. He said the same thing about my hair. And you know I have three words for the men that compliment my hair like that." Kushina said happily. "I love you!"

"Look, I can't blame either of you for anything. I never knew what it feels like to be loved by parents, but today changed that." Naruto said. "So I'm really happy. And I seem to be pretty lucky with friends like Tenten and Hinata." He soon noticed the hologram starting to flicker. "Hey what's going on?"

"It seems like our time is short Naruto. But from what brought us here, it looks like Kyuubi will be helping you from now on." Minato explained. "Also it seems that because our chakra was transferred to her, she may have one or two of our special jutsu to help you."

"And Naruto, don't feel bad. You'll always see us anytime. Just look at her when you want to see me, and look in the mirror…your father will always be there." Kushina was in tears because she didn't want to leave her son. "Naruto…thank you…thank you for letting us be your parents! Thank you for being our wonderful son!"

As the hologram of his parents faded, Naruto felt better than he ever had in his life. "Thank you…for loving me." The hologram disappeared and Kyuubi lost her glow.

* * *

><p>"Wow, who would have thought you had two awesome parents Naruto." Tenten complimented him. "Plus being the son of one of the greatest Hokage's ever…that's just plain cool!"<p>

"Yeah. Well, I guess we're partners now." He looked at Kyuubi who had slightly composed herself. "So what do we do first?"

"**Well…**" Kyuubi slightly blushed at her new Lord. "**You have to give me a new name for me to truly become your Device partner.**"

"New name huh?" Naruto tried to think hard at what he could call his new Device.

"Why not call her Vixen. She retained some of her features as a fox, and that's what a female fox is called." Hinata threw in her idea. "But you could also give her a nickname if you wanted, like call her Kyu or something."

"Hmm…would Kyu Vixen work for her name? I can still call her Kyu for short." Naruto said. He saw Kyuubi actually smile. "You like it?"

"**I do Naruto.**" Kyuubi replied.

"Alright then, your new name is Kyu Vixen." Naruto said. The computer console lit up and began to take in the information.

"**Name registration complete. Device Conversion finished. Nine conversion charges remaining.**" The console finished the process and finally shut off. The machine condensed back into the storage form.

"Well since that's done, I guess the next question is what you can do?" asked Naruto.

"**Well Naruto, unlike Mach Caliber and Cross Mirage, I am a Unison Device. Not only can I fully function on my own and use my own spells and abilities, but I am a special type of Unison Device. See when I was extracted from you, I took all of the chakra and energy that had been sealed in you. So now when I do this…**" Kyu explained as she flew right into Naruto, disappearing into his body. He soon felt himself overwhelmed with immense power, and even changed as his hair went from blonde to near tan. His outfit darkened to a shade of red-orange, and he was now encased in a cloak of red energy. "**I can merge with you and start transferring back the chakra so that you'll begin to assimilate it as your own. See I was the problem of you not being able to properly control chakra, but now I can help you handle it properly.**"

"That's not bad Naruto. It looks like you two will work together really well. What does it feel like? I mean having her combined with you." Asked Tenten.

"Um…it does feel like I'm stronger than ever." Naruto started overlooking himself. "Um Kyu, one question. Do I get one of those Barrier Jackets or whatever?"

"**A Barrier Jacket? Sorry Naruto, I can't create one for you. I only have my personal one. But if you find another Device that can sync with you, then you'll be able to have one.**" Kyu explained as she separated from Naruto. "**But that's about all I can do right now. The DCS set me with limiters to keep my power from harming you. But as you continue to get stronger and incorporate more of my chakra as your own, those limiters will naturally release until you can use all of my power…or should I say all of _your_ power.**" She then flew over to Hinata and Tenten and pointed at their Devices. All three started glowing slightly, then returned to normal.

"Kyu, what did you just do?" Tenten asked.

"**I did a system link update with Mach Caliber and Cross Mirage. See I'm a pure Ancient Belkan style Device, unlike Mach Caliber who is a Modern Belkan, and Cross Mirage who is Mid-Childan. What I did was download any data that Mach Caliber and Cross Mirage can use to help the two of you, while they essentially transferred the same to me.**" Kyu said as she returned to Naruto's shoulder. "**And actually I like what I can now help Naruto use**."

"**Kyu is correct. She has given us very useful spells.**" Cross Mirage spoke up. "**Like for you my Mistress, I can now use the Physical Heal spell that Kyu knew, and can even use the Chain Bind and Struggle Bind capture spells.**"

"**As for me Hinata, I can also use Physical Heal, and Protection has been upgraded to Wide Area Protection.**" Mach Caliber said.

"So what did I get from them?" asked Naruto.

"**I only took two spells, Starlight Breaker and Optic Hide. I also copied the data for the Blaster System mk. II in case you get another Device. I can't use it, but I can program it into another Device for you.**" Kyu explained. "**Speaking of the Blaster System, maybe the consoles have information on how to access it.**" She flew over to the computer and began to interface with it, searching for any data she could find.

"She's really good. Think we can get you upgraded to a Unison Device Cross Mirage?" Tenten was surprised the little Unison Device could do so much.

"**Forgive me Mistress. I am unable to be upgraded as such.**" Cross Mirage answered back.

"Silly, I wouldn't change you for anything in the world. You're perfect to me." Tenten let her Device know she was just joking with him.

"**Thank you my Mistress.**" Even though Cross Mirage was an Intelligent Device, he was able to take a joke from time to time.

"**Ok, let's see what we have here. Basic magic knowledge…active devices…ah here we are! Blaster System mk. II.**" Kyu found the data she was looking for and began to relay it to everyone. "**It says here that the new Blaster System is based on the first system that was originally installed into Raising Heart. It was designed to increase Nanoha's raw power exponentially depending on the number of Blaster Bits she summoned. However the downside is that it put a massive strain on her own body with each use.**"

"Nanoha? Didn't you mention that name Cross Mirage? You said she was one of those super powerful mages or something." Tenten tried to remember where she heard the name from.

"**He's correct. Nanoha Takamachi was one of the three legendary SSS class mages. She was apparently from a low class planet called Earth or something but she had immense magical talent. She received the nickname "The White Devil" apparently because her immense firepower made her seem like a demon on the battlefield.**" Kyu read from the databanks. "**It says she was immensely powerful, but she was a very kind hearted person who would fight to the bitter end for her loved ones**."

"Seems like you'd be just like this Nanoha person Hinata." Naruto commented, causing Hinata to blush.

"I…I…I'm not that good. She'd still be a lot better than me." Hinata was too embarrassed to comment herself. "Plus we need to know how to use the Blaster System."

**"Here we go. The Blaster System has three levels of power. Blaster 1 will summon a Blaster Bit that will double your current power level and attacks. Blaster 2 will quadruple your power output even further and summon a second Blaster Bit.**" Kyu explained.

"That's 8 times our base chakra levels! Then what's the final level?" asked Tenten in amazement.

"**The final level, Blaster 3 will summon a maximum of four Blaster Bits. Your power output will then be boosted by 10 times the amount of power you're using in Blaster 2 mode. However there are a lot of precautions to this mode. Because Blaster 3 still carries the extreme risk of critically injuring you or possibly killing you, Blaster 3 is only able to be activated while in Full Drive mode and can only stay active for a maximum of 5 minutes before it's immediately shut down.**" Kyu read the description and details of the final Blaster level. "**If the situation is critical however, an override code can be activated to extend the time limit, but only if the Device agrees to it. This is to prevent any type of critical or potentially fatal injury to the mage**."

Hinata and Tenten both looked at their Devices, amazed at just what they could do now. "I guess they get to decide that so we wouldn't end up seriously hurt." Tenten said.

"I don't think they would let us hurt ourselves or push ourselves over the edge. But they'd be willing to let us do it, if it meant we would be saving a lot of people." Hinata added. "So how do we activate these systems Kyu-chan?"

Kyu slightly blushed at hearing the honorific with her name. "**Um…it says to initially activate it, you would call the name of your device and the level you want. If you wanted to engage Blaster 3, you would need to activate your Device's Full Drive program, and then activate the Blaster system.**"

"So I'd say something like '**Cross Mirage: Blaster 1**' to activate Blaster 1." Tenten figured she had the right command down.

"**Yes. That's all you need to do**." Kyu reassured her.

"Kyu-chan, earlier you said the system had information on active devices. Can you check and see which ones have gone online?" Hinata figured it may give some clues to help in their mission.

"**Sure thing Hinata. Let me take a look**." Kyu went back to interfacing with the console for the information. "**Ok let's see, active devices…Cross Mirage, Mach Caliber, Blitz Caliber, Bardiche…wait a minute!**"

"What did you see Kyu?" asked Naruto.

"**It says that Klarwind and Kerykeion are both active. Klarwind's location is approximately 60 miles southeast of here…and Kerykeion is less than a mile from here!**" Kyu responded.

"Klarwind's in Tanzaku Town?" Tenten said. "Kyu, what do those two devices do?"

"**Klarwind was known to be one of the most powerful healing Devices created. It belonged to Shamal, who was one of the Wolkenritter, a group of Belkan Knights that served Hayate Yagami, master of the Tome of the Night Sky. Shamal was known to be the strongest healer in Riot Force 6.**" Kyu said from the database. "**As for Kerykeion, it is a Boost Device, given to Caro Ru Lushe. She was Riot Force 6's ground support and was also a dragon summoner. Kerykeion was specially designed for optimizing mana consumption, summoning, and boosting spells.**"

"Hey Naruto, there's a Device that would help you a ton. With as much energy as Kyu has, you'd be able to do a lot more with that." Tenten recommended. "Plus we may be able to get it soon since Kyu said it was close to us."

"You might be right. Guess it wouldn't hurt to see if we found this Device." Naruto replied. "Kyu, any more active?"

Kyu kept checking the system, "**Yeah, two more are online…Luciferon and Vulnificus?**"

"Luciferon and Vulnificus? Who did those Devices belong to?" asked Hinata.

"**It says they belonged to a duo known as Stern the Destructor and Levi the Slasher. They were apparently evil clones of Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa that were created by the Book of Darkness. The two Devices were actually duplicates of Raising Heart and Bardiche. However it was said that those devices were supposed to have been destroyed due to the immense power they had**." Kyu read from the console's notes. "**Guess whoever was in charge of that didn't follow through. But from what I can see, the two are on the move…towards the location of Klarwind.**"

"Guess we have our lead then. Maybe the one who has Klarwind may have some kind of communication or information about Lady Tsunade." Tenten commented. "That's our best bet."

"What about those other devices? If they're really as dangerous as Kyu said, we need to get them before they fall in the wrong hands." Hinata expressed her own concern.

"There's also the fact that there's 8 more Lost Logia running around like Kyu used to. We know one is stuck in Gaara back in Suna. If those things got out of control, who knows what kind of destruction they could cause." Naruto still couldn't believe he held one of the greatest destructive forces in the known world, but knew that no one else should have to suffer for it. "Hey Hinata, what should we do?"

"Why m-m-me?" She felt nervous about being put on the spot.

"Well, you seem to have been with your device the longest…so you'd be the best choice as a leader in this situation." Tenten reminded her. "You agree Naruto?"

"Yep. I think she'll do great." Naruto said with a huge grin.

"**We believe in you as well Hinata.**" Mach Caliber added her own words to the conversation.

She looked around at her friends and slowly felt their confidence washing over her. "You really all believe in me. Thank you everyone. I'll do my best for all of you." Hinata slowly teared up. "Well, if it's up to me, I think we should try to find Klarwind first. Like Tenten said, whoever has it may know some information about Lady Tsunade. While we're there, it's possible we can meet with whoever has Luciferon and Vulnificus." She wiped away her tears and continued. "After we return home, we should request to begin looking for the other Lost Logia. Since we're the only ones who can activate the DCS, we don't have much of an option."

"What about explaining this to Hanabi and Sasuke?" asked Tenten.

"Wait, your little sister has a Device too?" Naruto reacted quickly. "And do we have to tell that jerk Sasuke?"

"M-maybe we should hold off on that." Hinata replied. "At least until we get settled on things."

"**Also, there may be more bunkers like this that may have more valuable information. There may also be some better technology for you three to use as well.**" Kyu added. "**I downloaded the coordinates of some additional bunkers and we can search for them later.**"

"Then we're all set to go. Guess we should head to camp and…oh crap!" Naruto suddenly realized a big problem. "How the heck are we gonna explain Kyu?"

'Explain Kyu to…ohhh, yeah that is gonna be a problem. Well couldn't she stay unisoned with you the whole time?" Tenten suggested.

"**I can't. If I stay unisoned to Naruto for an extended period of time, the pocket dimension that I go into could collapse and possibly keep me trapped forever. Also, if the pocket dimension collapses while we're unisoned, Naruto will die.**" Kyu explained carefully as she sat on Naruto's shoulder. "T**he longest I could stay in unison with him before things start to get seriously problematic is about 4 hours right now. However once all of my power is fully absorbed by him and I become a normal Unison Device, the longest we could stay in unison is about 8 hours.**"

"You said Naruto's absorbing your power? What do you mean by that?" Tenten asked.

"**See, because I was sealed in Naruto in before my conversion, the seals used to bind me to him were created to slowly drain my mana, or chakra as you now call it, and all of my immense power and literally make it his own. Once he absorbed all of it, I would essentially vanish into nothing.**" Kyu looked depressed as she explained her situation. "**But luckily due to being extracted and converted into a Unison Device, the seals that were created to drain my energy into Naruto are still there, but once the transfer is done, I'll still be his partner and I won't vanish. I won't be as strong on my own as I am now, but I'll still be able to hold my own if I need to**."

Naruto finally asked, "Just how strong are you Kyu?"

"**Well, mages ranked themselves from D to SSS rank. When I was created, I was to be the strongest of the nine Lost Logia that made the Ten Tail. I still remember fighting against Lady Fate long ago, and we ended up in a stalemate. That would put me at SSS Rank. But since half of my power was extracted when your father sealed me into you, it would rank me at probably S to S+ rank**." Kyu said, causing both Mach Caliber and Cross Mirage to go crazy.

"**You're ranked that high! Not even Reinforce Zwei was that powerful! She was only augmented and reached S- rank when the Great Mage war started!**" Mach Caliber said in shock.

"**Don't worry Mach Caliber, I have no intention of ever going back to my dark path.**" Kyu pulled herself closer to Naruto's head. "**I'll die protecting Naruto before I ever hurt him again. Besides, after all of my power gets properly transferred to Naruto, he'll be near if not SS rank and I'll probably be a B+ to A rank mage**."

"It's going to be a lot getting used to you now." Naruto sighed a little.

"**Well yeah! Since I'm your partner now, I'll be living with you too. I mean I'm gonna need my own room, lots of clothes, my own bathroom, and time away from you also.**" Kyu was full smiles when she said all that, causing Naruto to hit the floor.

"Where the heck did all that come from?" Naruto snapped back.

"Um…she is a girl you know. You have to take care of her differently now." Tenten replied. "Look, we'll help you with all of that when we get home Naruto.

"Uh ok I guess." Naruto said sheepishly.

"**But since that's out of the way, I say we get going. We have a lot to do you know.**" Kyu said as she deactivated her own Barrier Jacket, revealing she was now dressed in the same dress that Kushina was wearing when Naruto saw her. "**So…how do I look Naruto?**"

Naruto saw her blushing and was surprised. His mother was right! Anytime he did want to see her, all he had to do was look at Kyu. "You look just like my mom!"

"I think she looks very pretty, just like Lady Kushina." Hinata easily remembered his mother's name, as she quite liked it herself.

"**Th-thanks!**" Kyu was still blushing as a small backpack appeared on her back. "**Your mom kinda gave me the idea and even set me up with her ninja outfit from when she was active as well. Since part of her chakra was in me, it also transferred a few of her memories, and all of her recipes and cooking skills. Apparently she was an amazing cook**."

"You mean I'll get to actually eat some of my mom's cooking!" Naruto was practically drooling. "Oh man, that's gonna be great!"

"Ok, ok, aside from that, how are we going to hide her?" Tenten tried to get back on subject.

"Hide her from who?" All three turned to see Jiraiya standing there, overhearing their whole conversation. "I knew something strange was going on."

"Ero-sennin, what in the world!" Naruto flipped out.

"Save it Naruto, I know a lot more than you think. Especially about that little lady on your shoulder that looks like Kushina." Jiraiya said as he moved closer to look at Kyu. "If I'm correct, you happen to be the newest incarnation of one Kyuubi no Yoko, am I right?" He saw the surprise on her face and confirmed it. "Knew I was right."

"Lord Jiraiya, how did you find us? Matter of fact how did you get in here?" Tenten was still shocked to see that he was actually in the lab area with them.

"Well, I had a toad keeping watch over you three while I was surveying the area. When he noticed Naruto come back and have you two follow him, he followed as well" Jiraiya explained. "After relaying the information to me and showing me this bunker, I decided to see just what you three were up to. Plus my friend here was able to let me in quite easily." He held up his fist showing he was wearing a black glove with a strange pinkish red orb in the center.

"**That's Kerykeion!**" Cross Mirage easily knew who the Device was.

"The computer was right! Kyu said Kerykeion was close, but that close!" Tenten exclaimed. "Does this mean you know everything?"

"Actually I've been doing research ever since Minato first showed me this Device." He took the two gloves off his hands, causing them to fade down into a small bracelet with two orbs on it and threw it to Naruto. "Well I was planning on giving this to you sometime, but I didn't know it would be this soon."

Naruto caught the bracelet and looked at it, noticing it pulse rapidly. "But wait, isn't this your Device?"

Jiraiya nodded his head negatively, "Nope. Minato was the one who originally activated it and had been using it for some time. The reason I had it was because I was to give it to you when you were old enough. But I need to check something. Raise your shirt Naruto and channel some of Kyuubi's chakra."

"**It's Kyu now, not Kyuubi**." Kyu replied with a frustrated look.

"Heh, I think she got more of Kushina than she expected." Jiraiya chuckled as Naruto did what he asked. He did notice that the seal that used to be on Naruto was still there, but it looked slightly different. "Well, it seems half of the seal was removed when Kyu was extracted from you. I don't know why it wouldn't remove all of it." Kyu immediately turned red and dashed and hid behind Hinata. "Ok what's with her?"

Kyu quickly whispered something in Hinata's ear and went back to hiding. "Lord Jiraiya, Kyu said that the reason the seal didn't disappear is because the part missing from Naruto is now on her." Hinata replied as Kyu whispered something else in her ear. "And she also says she doesn't want to show you where it is so just believe her that it's there."

Jiraiya had a sheepish grin on his face after hearing that, "Is that so? Well don't worry, I think I have a good idea already!" Both Hinata and Tenten went red in embarrassment, and even Mach Caliber somehow changed from blue to a purple hue for a bit. Kyu then came from behind Hinata and shot a red burst of energy right into Jiraiya, sending him crashing into one of the walls of the lab. Naruto just groaned in disappointment.

"Come on Ero-sennin, let's go." Naruto sighed as he grabbed the stunned Jiraiya by the foot and started dragging him back to camp. Tenten had picked up the portable DCS unit while Hinata was trying to calm Kyu down as she kept saying how embarrassed she was.

* * *

><p><strong>So Naruto now learns about Hinata and Tenten's connection with the devices, the trio find out the secret of the Bijuu, Naruto meets his parents, and finally gets his Devices. With Hinata elected as the new leader of their team, how will things fare for them as they not only try to find Tsunade, but also try to find the other Lost Logia Bijuu and convert them from rampant destructors to noble Devices, and what of the two Devices Luciferon and Vulnificus? Just who has those two dark Devices? Finally...what about that strange red gemstone Hinata put in her pocket? All will come to pass in due time!<strong>

**And today we finally reveal another pair of Devices!**

Device Name: Klarwind

Device type: Armed Device

Magic System: Ancient Belkan

Klarwind is the support device of Shamal, one of the four Wolkenritter knights that serve Hayate Yagami. Unlike most Armed Devices, Klarwind is specially designed for support, detection, transport, and healing magic. Klarwind is also capable of helping to create cartidges for users of the Belkan Cartridge system. Klarwind doesn't have the normal 2-3 forms and a Full Drive form, but can still summon a Barrier Jacket for its user.

Device Name: Kerykeion

Device Type: Boost Device

Magic System: Mid-Childan

Kerykeion is the Device of Lightning 4 member Caro Ru Lushe, the youngest member of the Riot Force 6 team. Designed to specially augment her own mana usage, Kerykeion is normally used to help support Caro's allies and to help her with her Dragon Summoning abilities. Kerykeion does have different modes that progressively improve and upgrade Caro's spells. In addition, in the Second Mode and Full Drive Third mode, shooting attack magic is available for Caro's usage.**  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Finally! This was one of those chapters that was a roadblock for me. Well least it's out and it's a little longer since it took a while. So hope you enjoy it! And you guys know the disclaimer thing.

Also for future reference, even though Kyu is a Device, her speech will not be in **bold** while she is not unisoned with Naruto. Since Unison Devices speak normally in the Nanoha anime, it's only fitting. However when she does go into Unison Mode, her text will change to **bold**.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Two days passed and the group was back on their way, following the lead to head to Tanzaku Town in search of Tsunade. Naruto was still trying to get used to the fact that he now knew who his parents were, he now had not one, but two Devices, and one Device was the so-called reincarnation of the demon that had been sealed in him and given him grief his entire life. It was also a little much that Jiraiya even knew of the ancient times as well. Naruto figured it was just for the best and kept on since Jiraiya had now begun training him on how to use his father's personal jutsu, the Rasengan. It did help him take his mind off the fact that he was still trying to understand his Device partner.

Speaking of Naruto's Device, Kyu didn't have to worry about hiding now that everyone knew who she was. She'd normally sit on Naruto's shoulder or fly right beside him, but the times she took cover to hide herself from other travelers, she would hide in Hinata's backpack. The reason for that was she couldn't get used to being crammed in Naruto's backpack and the smell overload of ramen and his boxer shorts didn't really suit her. She much preferred the neatness of Hinata's backpack, her clothes were much more soft to fall asleep on, and the light lavender fragrance from inside made her feel even more wonderful. So much to the point that she actually asked Hinata for a small sample to keep for herself. When Naruto heard this, he thought Kyu had lost her mind, but Hinata simply told him it was ok. Kyu even learned that Hinata did like to cook, so she insisted that she teach all of Kushina's recipes to her as well. Hearing this, Hinata was jumping for joy inside, because she could cook all of the dishes that Naruto would have loved from his mother, and maybe it would have him notice her more.

Tenten took notice of Hinata's changes the most. The last 2-3 months had done massive changes to her best friend. She wasn't the timid and shy girl that she was before the Chuunin exams. Her confidence had grown greatly and she was more dedicated to improving her fighting skills. Tenten also figured Hinata was happier now that Naruto knew her secret and that he still accepted her for who she was, just as she did for him.

On their way to Tanzaku Town, the group stopped off at a small inn to get some rest and for Jiraiya to check in with his spy network. Since he had left the group, the others decided to lounge in the room for the time being. However they would be visited soon.

"So when am I going to get to go visit these hot springs you girls always talk about? It sounds like a very relaxing place." Kyu, still adjusting to her new form, wanted to take part of a favorite relaxation pastime of girls…soaking in hot springs.

"Don't worry. We'll go down soon. Naruto, you sure you don't want to come with us?" asked Tenten as she was preparing a bath basket.

"Not really. I'm gonna keep trying to practice the Rasengan, and maybe see what all Kerykeion can do." Naruto had already succeeded in the first two stages of the Rasengan and was now working on the final stage. Since he had lost the massive surplus of chakra that Kyu had, he needed to get used to taking things easier. "You guys relax." He was just about to start training again when he heard a knock on the door.

"Naruto, who's that?" Tenten asked.

"Not sure. Lemme check." Naruto went over and opened the door, only to reveal two shinobi in black cloaks with red clouds. One was a blue shark looking person and the other almost looked like Sasuke! His eyes did show that he was an Uchiha, since Naruto could see the Sharingan in them.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have something we want. I believe it in your best interest to come with us." The Uchiha spoke quite calmly to Naruto. "Please do not put up any resistance."

"Uh…who are you guys and what do you want from me?" Naruto immediately went defensive.

"Hmm, looks like the Jinchuuriki is preparing to defend himself." Said the blue shinobi.

"Naruto, you have no chance of protecting yourself. Please just come with us and we shall go about our business." The Uchiha spoke calmly again with no hint of threat in his voice.

"Jinchuuriki…you guys are from Akatsuki! Ero-sennin told me about you guys!" Naruto grabbed a kunai and was preparing to attack. "And those eyes…you're Sasuke's brother Itachi Uchiha!"

"You know of us? So I assume you know that we are here because you hold the Kyuubi within you." Itachi remained motionless as he spoke. "Then you know you stand no chance of winning Naruto."

"Naruto…hey what are you two doing!" Tenten saw Naruto at the door and immediately summoned Cross Mirage in One-Hand mode without her Barrier Jacket. "Back off and no one gets hurt!"

"Besides, what do you want the Kyuubi for? I don't even have it anymore." Naruto said as he tightened his grip on his kunai.

"Naruto, you need not deceive us." Itachi was still calm as ever. He then turned his gaze to Tenten and shocked her even more, "_Hmm, you are a Device wielder. Be wary and remember to look underneath the underneath." _Before she could even react, she fell unconscious. Naruto saw this and felt his blood start to boil. "Now Naruto, we'll ask again. Please come with us, lest you wish anything else to happen to your friends.

"_Crap, I need Kyu, but for some reason these two think she's still sealed in me." _Naruto thought to himself as he had to make a move soon. Then he thought of the dumbest and probably most unpredictable move he could have made. "So you're after what's inside me? Well…I'd have to talk to her first. She may not want to go with you."

Itachi's partner, Kisame didn't take the joking lightly. "Ok kid, enough of the games." He reached around to grab the hilt on the back of his sword, poised for attack.

"Who's joking? I was serious when I said I don't have the Kyuubi anymore." Naruto put his Kunai back in his holster. "But since you so insist on getting her, fine then. Hey Kyu!" Within second Kyu quickly flew in and landed on his shoulder.

"What is it Naruto?" She looked and saw the two cloaked figures. "Um, who are they?"

Itachi stared hard at the small humanoid on his shoulder. "_He was serious,"_ he thought to himself.

Naruto figured he might as well get it over with, "Ok look, these two guys were apparently after me because of the Kyuubi. I said it wasn't sealed inside me and of course they didn't believe me. So…Itachi Uchiha and crazy blue guy, this is Kyu Vixen. She used to be the Kyuubi, but she's not anymore."

"What do they want me for anyway?" Kyu looked quite confused after Naruto told her what was going on.

"Ok I don't care, I'm killing this kid right now!" Kisame started to draw his sword when Itachi stopped him.

"No Kisame now is not the time. I feel that we may be in serious trouble." Itachi could sense danger approaching. However it wasn't about to arrive for some time. Instead he got a problem.

"ITACHI!" The two Akatsuki, Naruto, and Kyu all turned down the hall to see Sasuke in pure rage. He had Bardiche in Riot Zanber form with lightning arcing all around the blade. "I knew I'd find you eventually!"

"Well little brother. What brings you here?" Itachi asked calmly.

"You know what it is that I want…I want your blood on my blade as I slice you to shreds!" Sasuke roared. "After the Jounin said they faced you and that you were after Naruto, I knew that trailing him would possibly lead me to you and I was right!"

"I see. Well brother, if you feel you are ready to end my life, come forth." Itachi stood motionless and looked deep into his brother's red eyes.

"DIE ITACHI!" Sasuke ran full speed, his blade cutting into the ground as it arced behind him. Just as he was about to strike, Itachi made his move faster than the eye could see. In a flawless slice, Itachi had cut Bardiche's Zanber blade in half! Sasuke quickly jumped back and started prepping a spell.

"Bardiche, **Plasma Smasher**!" Sasuke screamed out his next plan of attack. Bardiche however…

"**Sir, damage to Zanber has caused problems in spell casting system. Due to cartridge overload excess energy must be vented!**" Bardiche announced the problem in his system. "**In addition, compatibility issues are still causing difficulty maintaining Full Drive form. To prevent internal system damage, it is advised to shift to Haken Form and use Haken Saber to attack.**"

"I didn't ask you for any opinion, I gave you an order!" Sasuke screamed at his Device again in rage. "Do as I say now you worthless piece of junk!"

"**Sir, that is not a good idea. You risk more danger to yourself and various system parameters.**" Bardiche did his best to try and convince Sasuke to back down. Using Plasma Smasher would cause serious problems due to the fact that Sasuke had yet to truly sync with him, he was forcing Full Drive, and his judgment was clouded.

Itachi saw the argument between Sasuke and his broken sword. "_That weapon he is using must be in great pain and despair due to Sasuke's anger and hostility."_ He thought to himself. He quickly moved and grabbed Sasuke by the neck. "Talking to weapons now little brother?"

"Let…go of me…you monster!" Sasuke struggled to break free, but Itachi's grip was strong. "I swear I will…destroy you!"

"I see. Well the time for that shall come soon. However, I impart you with some advice." Itachi tightened his grip and stared hard into Sasuke's eyes. "You had best start trusting your allies Sasuke. If you don't, you won't stand a chance against me." He then snapped the wrist holding the blade, and slammed his fist into Sasuke's stomach, dropping him to the ground. Bardiche returned to standby form, and now had a large crack in him due to having his Zanber Form damaged, so he immediately began self-repairs. Itachi turned back to Naruto, "You are lucky this day Naruto Uzumaki. However we shall return for you in the future. Come Kisame, we must depart." Before any of them could say another word, Itachi and Kisame took off in a cloud of smoke.

"Ok that was really weird." Kyu said as she turned back to see Tenten on the ground. "Oh no, Tenten looks like she's hurt!"

"Go get Hinata and see what you can do. I'm going to check on Sasuke." Kyu nodded and flew over to her friend while Naruto went out into the hall and checked on his teammate. "Hey Sasuke, you ok man?"

"What's it to you?" Sasuke held his wrist in pain as he got back to his feet.

"It's the fact that we're both on Team 7. And I still don't know why your brother was after me." Naruto looked down and saw Sasuke's Device and picked it up. "So, this is your Device huh?"

"How do YOU know about that?" Sasuke used his good hand to snatch Bardiche away from Naruto.

"Uh, did you see the floating fox girl on my shoulder earlier? That's Kyu Vixen, my Unison Device. Plus I have one more." Naruto showed Sasuke his wrist. "This is Kerykeion, my Boost Device."

"There's no way you can have two Devices! Who did you get them from?" Sasuke snapped angrily.

Naruto was about to explain about Kyu, but remembered that they were going to keep things secret for now. "Uh, I'm not sure how Kyu and I got together. I was training and next thing I know she appeared. As for Kerykeion, she apparently belonged to my father and was given to me by his teacher."

"Whatever loser. You still have nothing compared to my Bardiche." Sasuke turned his back and started walking towards the exit. "As for you Bardiche, you fail me again and I will make you suffer for your failure!"

"**Yes sir.**" Naruto could hear the heavy disappointment in Bardiche's voice.

"Sasuke, it's not his fault you know. Itachi was the one that did the damage." Naruto said before Sasuke snapped at him.

"Shut your mouth Naruto! I'll deal with this however I want!" Sasuke took off out of the hallway and began to make his way back to Konoha. Naruto just sighed and went back to check on Tenten. Hinata had come out of the back room and had begun scanning over Tenten.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, what hit me?" Tenten was coming out of her unconscious state. "What's going on?"<p>

"Looks like you were under a genjutsu for a bit." Hinata looked over Tenten one last time for any excess chakra. "Naruto-kun, what happened?"

"It was Sasuke's brother Itachi Uchiha. He and some blue looking shark guy wanted me because they thought the Kyuubi was still sealed inside me." Naruto explained as he helped Tenten to her feet. "I told them I didn't have the Kyuubi but they didn't believe me. Even when I showed Kyu to them, the blue guy was gonna attack, but then Sasuke showed up. He tried to attack Itachi, but got his ass handed to him."

"What about Bardiche? Is he ok?" Tenten was concerned about the device simply due to the pain it had to endure with Sasuke.

"He took some damage from Itachi and Sasuke totally went off on him." Naruto explained. "I wanted to see if I could help, but he snapped at me and stormed off. Bardiche or whatever his Device was called sounded really disappointed because he failed Sasuke."

Tenten shook the last of the webs from her head, "I really feel sorry for Bardiche. How a device like him ended up with a complete jackass is beyond me." She returned Cross Mirage back to standby. "Ok after all this, I'm definitely going to need a dip in the springs. You ready Hinata?"

"Yes. Sorry I wasn't here earlier to help you. I was looking for something for Kyu-chan to wear." Hinata showed a small robe that was the perfect size for Kyu. "I…keep a doll that my mother gave me sealed in my backpack at all times, and I noticed Kyu-chan didn't have anything else to wear. So I wanted her to have it for the time being."

Kyu looked at the small garment and slowly approached Hinata, "You're…giving this to me?" She felt very unsure and even felt a little bad. "Why do this for me?"

"Why not?' Hinata replied. She could still see the depressed look on the Device's eyes.

"I guess it's because I'm trying to hide the fact that I've hurt and killed countless people over many years. I've destroyed thousands of worlds just out of simple pleasure. I was created to be a weapon of mass destruction, and I enjoyed every bit of it." Everyone could hear the pain forming in Kyu's voice. "Then there's the fact that I took the lives of so many from your home, including Naruto's parents. Then I spent the last 12 years tormenting him, and causing his life to be miserable."

"So what! That was the past. You've been given a second chance now." Tenten explained. "Use it and make the best of things."

"It's not that simple. 10,000 years of anger, hate, malice, rage, and destruction is not easy to forget. For all of that to change so fast…I…I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with it." Kyu's voice was shaking. "I'm really scared. I know that device changed me into this form and reprogrammed me, but what happens if that was a temporary solution? What if I turn back into the raging monster I used to be?" Everyone could see Kyu changed from feeling cheerful to completely in fear.

Naruto had other things he needed to say though, "What if you do change? Is that what you want to know?" Kyu nodded her head and as she did that, Naruto surprised everyone by grabbing her in his hand, completely putting a locking grip around her. "So is this what you felt all those years ago? Feeling strong while you made others feel weak?"

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Tenten said in shock. Even Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I'm going to finally pay back 12 years of utter misery!" He had an evil grin on his face as he slowly tightened his hands around Kyu's frame. "That's right, now it's time you feel exactly what you did to me. I'm going to make you scream and suffer."

"Naruto….please…don't do this." Kyu struggled to talk but Naruto's constricting grip made it more difficult.

"Oh no…you're going to pay for all of it. And you know how?" Naruto could see his Device starting to tear up. Kyu was truly scared of what Naruto was going to do. Fear had consumed her so much that she never even thought of trying to break free from his grip. "Well I'll tell you how!" Instead of constricting more, Naruto released Kyu, watching as she took a deep breath of air. "You get over yourself and start making things right."

"Naruto?" Kyu was now seriously confused. Here she was, at Naruto's complete mercy and he goes and releases her?

"So you did some bad stuff, who cares. That was the Kyuubi that did that, remember?" Naruto kept his gaze fixed on her. "Last I remember, I'm the one that named you, and as far as I'm concerned the only thing Kyu Vixen has done was blasted a pervert!"

"He's right. That was a pretty good shot." Tenten chuckled to help lighten the mood.

"Just screw all of that past junk. Just set out to be the best you can be and do what you know is right." Naruto told her as he set her down on the bed.

"Naruto, you're really ok…with me that is?" Kyu wiped away her tears, hoping Naruto wouldn't turn on her.

"Would you rather me snap you in half right now?" Naruto said in a menacing tone. Kyu immediately shook her head, saying she was just fine with the way things are now. "Alright then, yeesh. Go to the dang hot springs or whatever."

Kyu quickly got up and started flying towards the bathroom to change, when she turned back and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek, "Thanks Naruto, and I really mean that too." With that she flew in quickly to change.

"Are girls always this weird?" Naruto said to himself, not knowing that both Tenten and Hinata were still there. Tenten just sighed while Hinata was giggling.

"Don't worry about it at all Naruto." Tenten figured he wouldn't understand, but she just went about her business.

"Naruto-kun, Kyu-chan will be fine." Hinata reassured him. "We'll take good care of her."

"Thanks Hinata. Oh and thanks for giving her that robe. Do you think you could help her with some other clothes or whatever when we get back to Konoha? Everyone might think it kinda weird if I was buying doll clothes."

Hinata smiled warmly at his request, "Of course Naruto-kun." Kyu then flew in quickly and landed on Hinata's shoulder.

"Ok I'm ready!" She said happily. "Now let's go see these hot springs!"

"We'll be back later Naruto. Take it easy ok." Tenten said as the trio headed out the door.

"Alright." Naruto took another balloon and went back to work practicing the Rasengan.

* * *

><p>It was only a day before the group was back on the road headed to Tanzaku town. Kyu kept talking about how she wanted to go to another hot spring again after the previous night. Hinata did let her know that her home had a hot spring style bath and that she could come use it anytime she wanted. This had Kyu squealing in joy.<p>

Tenten kept thinking about Itachi's attack the day before. For some reason she kept hearing the words 'underneath the underneath' over and over in her head. It made her start thinking about a lot more things happening, like the presence of Akatsuki after the Lost Logia, the activated Devices, and the possible confrontation with Tsunade in Tanzaku Town.

Naruto kept his focus with practicing the Rasengan. He was coming closer and closer to getting the final step, but each time he thought he made progress, the balloon popped and set him right back to where he was before. Although he was concentrating on that, one thing did come to mind that he meant to ask earlier.

"Kyu, I got a question. It's been 2 days already and why hasn't Kerykeion said anything like Cross Mirage and Mach Caliber?" Naruto looked at the bracelet on his wrist, wondering just what was going on with his second device.

"Well Naruto, for one thing, Kerykeion isn't an Intelligent Device. She's a Boost Device." Kyu landed on his shoulder as he was walking and started her explanation. "See, she was specially customized and designed for Summoning, Boosting Skills, and Mana Regulation. Since all of her processing power had to go towards these features, it didn't leave much for a complicated AI like the others. However her AI was upgraded slightly when Cross Mirage and Mach Caliber received their upgrades. Not as much to where she's fully independent like those two, but enough for her to carry on small conversations."

"But she can still talk to me right?" Naruto looked at his Device again. "I mean, she's not shy or anything is she?"

"I dunno. Why don't you ask her?" Kyu shrugged her shoulders and figured it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Well that wasn't much help." Naruto grumbled. "But ok why not. Kerykeion, are you there? You're not hiding or anything are you?" Nothing came out from the Device. "Uh…Kerykeion?"

"You know, your Device reminds me of someone Naruto. I'd say that person was just like Kerykeion a few months ago." Tenten shot a glance at Hinata who immediately blushed because she knew that's who Tenten was talking about.

"Well I dunno why she'd be hiding. We're all allies here." Naruto sighed as he couldn't' figure out what to do.

"Naruto, why don't you let us talk to her. You see, her original master happened to be shy as well. Since Kerykeion's AI upgrade was based on Caro's personality, she took on some of her traits, especially the shyness. It's possible that she is simply shy around you as you're her new master." Mach Caliber stated. "We can use a system link to speak with her."

"You guys can do that?" Naruto asked, unsure of what was going on.

"How do you think I got the Blaster System information and the Starlight Breaker Spell from Cross Mirage and Mach Caliber?" Kyu moved down and landed on his arm beside Kerykeion. "Hinata, can you and Tenten let me have Mach Caliber and Cross Mirage for a bit? This will work easier if we're in close proximity of each other."

"No problem." Tenten took Cross Mirage from around her neck and gave him to Kyu. Hinata did the same with Mach Caliber.

"Ok, we're probably gonna be out of it for a bit, so don't drop me ok." Kyu said as she closed her eyes. In a few seconds, she was glowing in a light red aura, while each of the three devices were glowing as well. It only took about 10 seconds before the aura faded and she was back to normal. "Ok there we go. You wanna say hi now Kerykeion?"

"**H-h-hi Master Naruto**." The two pink orbs on Naruto's wrist flashed as his Device spoke for the first time.

"Just what the heck did you do?" Naruto asked as Kyu handed the other two devices back to their masters. "And why does she still sound so nervous."

"She's nervous because when she started synchronizing with you, she originally thought you were your father. Since she was there when your father died, she didn't know what to expect when she linked up with you." Kyu explained carefully. "We just told her that it was her previous master's son that was her new master."

"So you just thought I was my dad? Was that it Kerykeion?" asked Naruto.

"**Y-yes sir. I h-h-h-hope I d-d-don't disappoint you**." Kerykeion said nervously.

"Ok that's gotta go. I'm already getting upset." Naruto said crossly. "I swear, what are you nervous about? Listen, you and I are partners, just like Kyu is our partner too. If you're worried about getting thrown away, or mistreated or anything like that, then get over it. As long as you're my device, you're not going to suffer through any of that."

If anyone could actually see Kerykeion in physical form, she'd be shaking in shock right now. Not from the fact that Naruto somewhat snapped at her, but he did it to make her relax and be more confident! "**Oh ok M-M-Master Naruto.**"

"And none of that 'Master Naruto' stuff. Yeesh! Just call me Naruto. Everyone else does." Naruto calmed a bit more, hoping that would help his device relax.

"Here, let me help with that." Kyu closed her eyes again and touched Kerykeion as well as Naruto's arm. She started glowing in a red aura for a few seconds and finished. "OK that's much better."

"**I'm sorry Naruto. I promise I'll work hard for you. I'll make you proud just like I did for Master Minato.**" Kerykeion definitely did a major change in personality.

Naruto just looked at Kyu and she already knew what he was asking. "I created a triangle link for the three of us. So Kerykeion is now in synchronizing with both of us. In addition I transferred part of your emotional personality to her, namely some of your confidence." Kyu hopped up and moved back on to Naruto's shoulder. "She'll still have some shy moments, but not as much and eventually being linked to you will help her get over the shyness."

"Wow, that's pretty good! Kyu, if Hinata and I ever got Unison Devices, would we be able to do something like that?" Tenten asked as she was amazed at what happened.

"Yep. See that's the benefit of Unison Devices. We not only sync with our Masters, but we help them sync with their other Devices as well. And if all the Devices a Master is using at once are in perfect sync, then you're looking at one heck of a mage! You'd be able to use basic spells with a near instantaneous cast, you can cast them silently, mana consumption would drop to near nothing and Full Drive would last a lot longer than normal." Kyu explained about the synchronization. "So once Kerykeion reaches the point of complete trust in Naruto and me, he'll be a lot stronger when using us together."

"She has to trust me more?" Naruto was confused as to why his Device would need to trust him.

"Ok, maybe I said that wrong. In her case it's more like…she needs to just warm up to you more and once you start training with her, she'll get a feel for your abilities and how to help you." Kyu corrected herself. "But for now, just be happy she's talking."

"Well, at least I'm glad you're awake. And trust me, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you Kerykeion, believe it!" Naruto said proudly.

"**Thank you Naruto**." Kerykeion's gem began to glow, almost as if she was blushing.

"Since you seem to know a lot about Kerykeion, did she get augmented with all of those booster effects like everyone else's Devices were?" Naruto figured it best to make sure he knew everything his Device could do.

"Hmm, well go ahead and activate her, and I'll go over her features for you." Kyu said. Naruto nodded and activated Kerykeion into her active mode, which changed her from the bracelet to two fingerless gloves with a gem in the center. "Ok Naruto, do you see the metal ring around each gemstone? That is the micro cartridge system which is the same as the ones Cross Mirage and Mach Caliber have. However because Kerykeion is a little smaller, the cartridges used are super compressed and she can only hold up to 10 cartridges at the most."

"Don't the others get more cartridges?" Naruto questioned. "That doesn't seem fair."

"They do get more cartridges, but because Kerykeion is specialized in optimizing mana use, or chakra use now, you don't need as many cartridges as they do for spells. Like for Starlight Breaker, they need 4 cartridges, while you only need 1." Kyu replied, causing Naruto to feel better.

"Whoa, you can do that? That's pretty cool Kerykeion." Naruto praised his Device gladly.

"**Thank you Naruto**." Kerykeion flashed again almost as if she were blushing.

"As for the Blaster System, it was programmed differently for Kerykeion. Instead of summoning Blaster Bits for more spread out attack power, it actually condenses the power boosts you get, and speeds up her response time and abilities. So Blaster 1 makes her twice as fast, Blaster 2 makes her 8 times as fast, and Blaster 3 makes her 80 times as fast, making it so that anything you do will be near instantaneous. It also improves her boosting magic as such." Kyu finished explaining.

"That's pretty intense. So what do you do in Full Drive?" Naruto wanted to make sure he got as much information as he could.

"She doesn't really change at all. Except for two energy wings appearing around your wrists, that's it. Second mode will have a set of wings on your right wrist, and will release her shooting magic. Full Drive creates a second pair of wings on your left wrist, and will unlock the wide area forms of her boosting and shooting magic. Also it seems that you can only use the Starlight Breaker spell in Full Drive." Kyu finished explaining. "Oh one more thing Naruto. Kerykeion wanted to show you your Barrier Jacket."

"My Barrier Jacket…" Before Naruto could finish, a white short sleeve cloak appeared around him, with orange flames at the bottom of it. On the back the words "The Orange Flash" appeared. "Whoa, this is pretty cool."

"Naruto, that's just like the Yondaime's cloak!" Tenten easily knew the design. "Heh like father, like son."

"So dad's cloak was really his Barrier Jacket that you created." Naruto overlooked his cloak and was very pleased with the design. "Thank you Kerykeion."

"**Master Minato was happy with it and I hope it pleases you as well. I kind of customized it based on some of your personal features.**" Kerykeion replied.

"I'm sure he would be." Naruto said as he disengaged his jacket and returned Kerykeion back to standby. "And yeah I definitely like it. Thanks Kerykeion."

"Well if you three have had enough learning, I'm pleased to let you know that we're almost to Tanzaku town." Jiraiya interjected, showing that the village was in range.

"Great. Now we'll hopefully get a lead on Lady Tsunade, and maybe even find Klarwind, Luciferon, and Vulnificus." Tenten chimed in. "Let's get a move on guys."

* * *

><p>The four took off full speed towards the village after Kyu jumped into Hinata's backpack to hide. Tanzaku Town was a bustling festival town filled with booths, games, and displays. There were multiple casinos and hotels everywhere as a festival was going on.<p>

"So where should we go first?" Hinata asked as she scanned the area. "This doesn't look like it will be easy."

"Well there are two things you need to know about Tsunade. She loves to drink and she loves to gamble." Jiraiya said as he pointed to the casinos and bars. "Since it's a little bit late in the day, chances are if she's here, she's at a bar. So I say we check there."

"Um…we're not allowed to go into a bar. We're all underage." Hinata reminded Jiraiya, but didn't know things were different.

"If you were normal kids, then that would be the case. But the forehead protectors you each wear not only symbolize you as shinobi, but it also symbolizes you as adults in some areas." Jiraiya explained. "I've been to Tanzaku Town before and if you have the symbol of a village, you're considered an adult. Old enough to kill, old enough to drink, old enough to warm the sheets…that's what they believe for shinobi."

Naruto just had a dumb look on his face while both Tenten and Hinata turned beet red after that last part of the motto. "What kind of motto is that?" Naruto just couldn't get the whole concept behind it.

"Uh Naruto…" Tenten whispered as much of a meaning in his ear as she could explain.

"That is just WRONG!" The shock on Naruto's face said it all.

"It's how things are Naruto. Life is a lot different for shinobi. One day you could be going on a mission, the next day you end up dead and you wouldn't have even reached your 13th birthday." Jiraiya was very serious with his explanation. "That's why in some countries it's not common to see shinobi married and starting families at your age. They don't know how long they will live so every minute of life is precious to them and they make use of every minute of it."

"I never thought of it that way." Naruto actually understood that Jiraiya wasn't being perverted, but being serious. Anything could happen to him at any time now so he had to understand that his life was more valuable, as were the lives of his teammates.

"Don't think on it too much. Now let's see if we can find any good leads." Jiraiya got them back on focus and headed to the nearest bar. The three walked in and saw it wasn't necessarily full of drunks, but looked similar to a regular restaurant. "Ok, try not to look like this is your first time in a bar."

"Ok. If you say so." Tenten still had a look of disgust on her face as she scanned the area. "Hinata, you think you could give the area a scan?"

Hinata looked all around and didn't see anything unusual. To make sure no one would be suspicious of her scanning, she decided to speak telepathically. "_No, there doesn't seem to be anything unusual."_

"**Um…I think I might have found something.**" Kerykeion jumped in. "**I think there's a familiar Device signature here.**"

"_Kerykeion, how can you tell?"_ Naruto asked his Device.

"_She has a built in scan function for other Devices!" _Kyu remembered from Kerykeion's diagnostic readout from the computer console she interfaced with. _"Kerykeion, can you remember which Device it is?"_

Kerykeion did her best to check her memory banks for the Device signature. "**It's a very warm signature. One that would take care of Lady Caro when she was hurt.**"

The three shinobi-mages figured it had to be Klarwind that Kerykeion was detecting. "_It has to be Klarwind. But how are we going to tell who has it."_ Tenten asked. However their search would end faster than they would know.

"_Ugh, can you keep it down! I'm trying to relax here!"_ Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto quickly looked around to see who it was that replied.

"_We're sorry, but we just need to know…do you have a Device named Klarwind with you? We just wanna talk." _ Tenten said in hopes that they would find their person.

"_And why do you want to know about Klarwind? Just who are you three anyway?"_ The same voice was still as stern as ever, but it did give enough of a hint to pinpoint. The group looked around and saw a young woman with blonde hair and a very large chest drinking sake in a booth. What really showed out was the pair of rings she wore on each hand. Upon noticing, Tenten immediately knew who she was.

"Lady Tsunade!" Jiraiya and the group all turned in the direction Tenten called out. "It's you, it's really you Lady Tsunade!"

"_She's the one with Klarwind?" _Naruto and Hinata thought to each other.

"Well well, to think I'd find my old teammate here." Jiraiya said as he went over to the booth. "Still as beautiful as ever, aren't you Tsunade?"

"Jiraiya! What the hell are you doing here?" Tsunade replied in a sour tone. "If it's to ask me for more ideas for your stupid books, then how about I kill you now."

"Whoa whoa, that's not it! Honestly, I thought you'd think more of your teammate." Jiraiya quickly defended himself. "But that's not the reason I'm here. It's about Konoha."

Tsunade definitely didn't want to hear anything about her home village then, "Whatever it is, who cares. I left that village years ago."

"I know you did, but it's different now. Sarutobi-sensei is dead." Jiraiya told her, causing her demeanor to slightly change. "He was killed in an attack led by Orochimaru."

"_Orochimaru killed Sarutobi-sensei? Why?"_ She thought to herself. "So what do you want? I know you didn't come all this way just to tell me this."

"The village needs a new Hokage. They asked me to do it, but I can't with my spy network. You're the only one that can fill Sarutobi's shoes." Jiraiya replied, instantly getting a negative reaction from Tsunade.

"Forget that. If they want another Hokage, they can find someone else to do it. That job's not worth the benefits." Tsunade brushed off Jiraiya's request and went back to her drink.

"Not worth it? Who do you think you are old lady! Anyone would kill to have the position of Hokage!" Naruto was already angry enough that she was in a sour mood, but the fact that she just disrespected the position his own father held…well it didn't set well with him.

"And what's it to you, brat?" Tsunade sneered back. "Who wants to listen to a bunch of grumbling old people and deal with nothing but crap? Every person that's ever been Hokage was a complete moron."

"_She shouldn't have said that around him!" _Tenten said telepathically, not remembering that Tsunade could hear it as well. _"The fact that she just called Naruto's dad a moron is going to really tick him off!"_

Hinata could see Naruto starting to boil at Tsunade's words. "Naruto-kun, calm down. Don't let your anger get to you ok." She went up and whispered in his ear, "What would Yondaime-sama do? Remember who he is to you."

"_Naruto? That's Minato and Kushina's kid? Wow, he looks just like his dad. I bet he got all of Kushina's pranking instinct too."_ Tsunade thought to herself. Unlike Tenten, Tsunade had more skill with telepathic talking and knew how to keep others from hearing her own thoughts.

Naruto, having a few seconds to calm himself and reflect on Hinata's words figured he should settle things differently. "Look old lady, I don't know who you think you are, but calling those who became Hokage a moron doesn't set well with me. But I think if I beat you in a match, you'll change your mind."

Tsunade just rolled her eyes, "Kid you really think you'll beat me in a match? I bet I can beat you with one finger!"

"I don't want one finger. I want you at full power, and your Device in Full Drive." Naruto stated his terms. "Or do you think you can't handle me?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto and looked at the rings on her fingers, "Alright brat, if that's what you really want. Let's take this outside. Then we'll see what you got."

"Fine with me." Naruto followed Tsunade outside to an empty alleyway. Hinata, Tenten, and Jiraiya were right behind him. Kyu even peeked out of Hinata's backpack to see what was going on.

"You know before we get started I want to see just what you got kid. You seem to know a lot about Devices, so you can get started." Tsunade was feeling sporting, so she let Naruto prepare first.

"Naruto, you haven't even used your Device in combat once. Going Full Drive is insane!" Tenten warned Naruto. "Trust me, it's a lot more intense than you think."

"We'll see. Alright Kyu, time to link up. Let's go Kerykeion!" Naruto immediately activated Kerykeion, summoning his Barrier Jacket. Kyu flew over and looked good at Tsunade.

"Um Naruto, I know I said I would always help you, but are you sure this is a good idea?" Kyu seemed quite doubtful of Naruto's situation.

"We'll be fine. She won't know what hit her." Naruto said confidently. Kyu just went along with it and merged with him, this time changing the color of his Barrier Jacket from white and orange to red with black flame trim. His red aura cloak also appeared around him as well.

"Oh so you do have some power, huh?" Tsunade noticed all of his changes going on at once. _"That small device that merged with him, it looks just like Kushina, but with fox tails and ears? I remember she used to be the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, but something major happened. I'll see what I find out after this."_

"I hope you're ready for a beat down!" Naruto dashed in towards Tsunade at incredible speed. Having both Kyu and Kerykeion working with him improved his abilities considerably. "Deal with this!" Naruto tried striking with immense force, only to come in contact with a barrier. Tsunade hadn't even moved an inch.

"That all you got brat? I thought you'd have more power than that." Tsunade slightly yawned as Naruto continued striking her barrier. She was getting tired of his games so she raised her index finger in the air. "You know something? I never even activated Klarwind at all. When I said I could beat you with one finger, I meant it." She took her one finger and slammed it into the ground, sending a massive shockwave that threw Naruto for a loop back into an old building.

On the sides, Tenten and Hinata couldn't believe the sheer power they just witnessed. 'She's that strong? She sent him flying with just one finger!" Tenten was in amazement at Tsunade's raw power.

"I hope he's not hurt. Please be ok Naruto-kun." Hinata said quietly, hoping her crush was unharmed.

Tsunade looked at the two girls and saw their reactions, "_Hmm, so the panda headed one seems to like my skills. The Hyuuga girl however seems to be worried about the brat over there."_ She turned her focus back to where Naruto was. He had crawled out of the small crater made from where he crashed and had been standing there with a shadow clone…and a Rasengan in hand. Tsunade saw this and couldn't believe that this kid was performing Minato's jutsu at such a young age. "Jiraiya, what do you think you're doing, teaching him the Rasengan!"

"He taught it to me because it was a jutsu to be passed down from one generation of my family to another! My father knew it and I will surpass his skill with it!" Naruto ran full speed ready to slam the Rasengan into Tsunade, but she was anticipating him. She touched the hand with the Rasengan with her one finger and slammed it into the ground, causing it to explode in a spiral. There she simply placed her foot on Naruto's back, pushing into him.

"I told you I could beat you with one finger, didn't I? Think you can force me to go back to Konoha?" Tsunade brushed the dust off her foot and stepped off Naruto. "I will say this, the kid has guts."

"Who do you think he got it from?" Jiraiya chuckled.

"But what I want to know is how these three kids know so much about Devices. Not only that, but why did that Unison Device look like Kushina with fox tails?" Jiraiya could tell Tsunade had a lot of questions.

"We can discuss this more at the hotel. For now it would be best to keep a low profile." Jiraiya instructed. "Hinata, you and Tenten get Naruto."

Tenten and Hinata ran over to check on the blonde shinobi, seeing him groan as he pulled himself up. Kerykeion went back into standby and Kyu broke off the unison and shook the webs out of her head as well. Since it was better that they not draw any attention to themselves, the group went back to the inn that Tsunade was staying at. That's where everything was fully explained and brought out in the clear.

* * *

><p>"You know Kyu, you really are the spitting image of Kushina. Hard to believe you took on this form. Any idea why the DCS device did that?" Tsunade remembered Kushina growing up in Konoha, and remembered when she came to be the next Jinchuuriki after her grandmother Mito Uzumaki.<p>

"No clue. My guess is that due to her chakra inside Naruto, the DCS system used it to create my base form. I actually like it." Kyu smiled as she landed on Naruto's shoulder.

"Well back to the issue at hand, you said the two dark Devices were on their way here to Tanzaku Town? Did you get any information on who they may belong to?" asked Tsunade.

"None. Kyu scanned the entire system we found at that abandoned bunker and only saw they were active. So we're still in the dark." Tenten replied. "All we know is that they're coming and for all we know they could be here already."

"Something just doesn't feel right at all." Tsunade pondered the information and still had a bad feeling. "I'm now even more suspicious with Orochimaru showing up yesterday."

"He was here? What did that snake want?" Jiraiya knew his other partner could bring nothing but trouble.

"It was concerning his arms. He said that he injured them and lost all use of them in battle. He wanted me to heal them in exchange for bringing back Dan and Nawaki." Tsunade replied.

"Lady Tsunade, who are they?" Hinata questioned.

"Dan Kato, he was my lover I hoped would have been my husband. He's also Shizune's uncle." Tsunade tried her best not to choke up. "I lost him during the Third Great War. As for Nawaki, he was my little brother. He had a bright future but it was brought to an end too soon. He never even reached his 13th birthday."

"_Her brother never even reached 13? Wow, Ero-sennin was right about the unexpected life and death thing."_ Naruto just thought about what Tsunade said.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Tenten looked over and saw he wasn't being his normal loud self.

Naruto just shook his head, "It's nothing. Look we need to get back to Konoha. So Baa-chan, are you coming or not?"

Tsunade immediately twitched at his words, "Kid are you looking to suffer an early death?"

Naruto immediately retaliated in a flame war of words with the Slug Sannin about coming back. Tsunade kept telling him that it wasn't worth it and she wouldn't take the job for anything. However someone else had a different proposal.

"Lady Tsunade, I know it may be difficult to change your mind, but please listen." Everyone saw Hinata speaking, and wondered what she had to say. "If you won't come back to be Hokage, would you please come back to be our commanding officer?"

"Commanding officer? Hinata what are you talking about?" Tenten asked in confusion.

"I'm asking if she will come back and be the new leader of Riot Force 6." Hinata said, definitely getting a jolt out of everyone. "All of us here have abilities that no other shinobi could think of. It's like you said Tenten, we're not shinobi, we're shinobi-mages. There's so much lost technology in this world and who knows what would happen if it got into the wrong hands."

"I don't see where this is going Hinata." Tsunade was still unsure of her request.

"Lady Tsunade, you already showed us you have more control and skill with Klarwind simply by being able to block telepathic communication. We can't do that. We need someone like you to teach us and help us become stronger mages as well as shinobi." Hinata said confidently. "Not only that, but what's to say people on other worlds haven't rebuilt their civilization after the Great Mage War. Remember our Devices were all part of an organization called the Time-Space Administration Bureau. What if we could restore that?"

"You're serious about all of this?" Tenten was still unsure just what Hinata had in mind.

"I am. Ever since I saw that transmission about the war, it had me thinking that we're a new beginning for Mid-Childa." Hinata had no sense of doubt in her words. "I know what I want to do, and this is it. We're the only ones who can truly change the Bijuu Lost Logia from rampaging creatures into good Devices. We're the only ones that understand what used to be of our world."

"Hinata, I don't know what to say. To be your commanding officer…I don't know how that will work." Tsunade said doubtfully.

"Not only that, but we have no clue who else can use Devices. We also have no clue how to create them either. All we have are the map locations that Kyu downloaded for the other hidden bunkers across the country." Tenten added. "Right now we'd be going into the unknown."

"That may be true Tenten, but if we don't do it, someone else will. And for all we know that person could use everything they find to cause more harm in this world." Hinata rebutted. "I won't let that happen."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna help her all the way." Naruto gave his approval of Hinata's idea. "If she wants to do a lot of good in the world, then I'm gonna be right there with her."

"You're really serious about all of this." Tenten just shook her head. "Well, hanging out with you is a lot better than dealing with your stuck up cousin. Plus we're best friends so we have to stick together. Count me and Cross Mirage in."

"So what do you say Lady Tsunade? We need a strong teacher to help us become better shinobi and better mages and you're the best one here." Hinata asked again. "Will you and Klarwind become our new commanding officer?"

Tsunade took in all the information and couldn't believe the proposal she was given. "I can't believe a 12 year old girl came up with an idea like this. Jiraiya, what do you think would happen if Konoha's ninja ranks were reorganized to what Hinata wants to do?"

"I'd say it would be an interesting change. Depending on what all we find from other ruins, we just might be able to fully rebuild the TSAB here, that or start a new story of our own." Jiraiya replied. "Plus my spy network would come in handy for you as well."

"Klarwind, any objections?" Tsunade turned to her Device for some council.

"**Nicht, meine Herrin (None, my Mistress)**." Klarwind replied.

"Well, I guess I'll take you up on your offer Hinata." Tsunade saw Hinata's face light up. "So I guess today marks the return of the Time-Space Administration Bureau."

"Thank you so much Lady Tsunade…uh I mean Commander Tsunade." Hinata replied respectfully.

"Ok so, how were people grouped in the TSAB? Any ideas Kyu?" Naruto asked, hoping to get more info.

"I just happen to have some information right here." She tapped her head and began to explain about the different fields and ranks of the TSAB that she got from the computer. She even explained the divisions of trainers, enforcers, and investigators as well.

"Well, I guess I'm now known as General Tsunade Senju of the TSAB." Tsunade said taking on her new rank.

"Senju…as in the same name as the Shodaime and Nidaime?" Tenten knew she remembered the last name, but wasn't sure where.

"Yes. The Shodaime was my grandfather and the Nidaime was my great uncle." Tsunade replied. "Any other questions, Private First Class Tenten…just what is your last name?"

Tenten hesitated for a bit, and gave her response, "Actually…I don't remember. I've always lived alone. All I remember is that my parents were killed when I was really young and I had been in an orphanage until I became an academy student. The only thing I have that belonged to my mother is Cross Mirage."

"Tenten, why didn't you tell me?" Hinata felt bad for her best friend that she had to live like that, not even having a family name.

"It's no big deal. I never let it bother me. I said I was going to become a strong kunoichi and it didn't matter if I had a family name or not." Tenten replied, trying to keep from crying. "So don't worry about it ok."

"No it's not ok." Hinata snapped back. Both Tenten and Naruto were surprised at her reaction. "You shouldn't live your life like that."

"Well, what do you think I should do?" Tenten asked back.

"You could take Naruto's last name. He's the last Uzumaki and Namikaze as well." Jiraiya just tossed the idea out there. "You two already get along, so why not just consider yourselves family. At least you'd have that?"

Tenten and Naruto looked at each other, and strangely didn't think the idea was bad. "Well…I wouldn't mind having someone to call family. And I guess an older sister wouldn't be bad." Naruto just scratched his head over the whole matter. "Um, are you ok with it Tenten?"

"Well it's unexpected but, it would be a good start. So…Tenten Uzumaki. I guess I can go with it." Tenten replied. "You sure it doesn't bother you Naruto?"

"Nope. I'm ok with it." Tenten said, getting back to the task on hand. "So we have the start of the new TSAB, so I guess now we need to get back to trying to find Luciferon and Vulnificus. General Senju, any ideas?"

"Just call me Lady Tsunade. I'll go with that whole General thing later. But I have no clue about those Devices. There's still the fact that I have that meeting with Orochimaru as well. Plus you said there's the other 8 Bijuu Lost Logia still rampant and you need to convert them into devices like Kyu." Tsunade went over all of the things that were going on now.

"That's pretty much the gist of things." Hinata replied. "So what should we do?"

"For now let's see what Orochimaru wants. As you said, Kerykeion has a scanner that can pick up Device signatures. Since we don't know who may have Luciferon and Vulnificus, we should wait for now until she gets a stronger signal." Jiraiya proposed. "After everything is done here, we can head back to Konoha to start preparations to find the other Bijuu Lost Logia and to locate the other bunkers."

"Sounds like a plan. Well, I know you three are still on Konoha business, but I am assigning your first missions as Riot Force 6. Private First Class Hinata Hyuuga, Private First Class Tenten Uzumaki, and Private First Class Naruto Uzumaki; your missions are as follows. You are to locate the remaining Bijuu Lost Logia and convert them into devices. In addition, you are to secure the rogue devices Luciferon and Vulnificus. Finally you are to locate any remaining bunkers that may have more information and technology valuable to the TSAB. Do you accept these terms?" Tsunade barked out the orders. All three immediately stood at attention and saluted. "Alright then, time to deal with a snake in the grass."

"You never cease to amaze me Tsunade." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Oh shut up you pervert." Tsunade spat back. "Oh Naruto, before I forget…I have a little wager for you."

Naruto pointed to himself, wondering what she wanted, "Um…for me?"

"Yes. You see I'm quite amazed that you've brought the Rasengan so far, but I can tell you haven't finished it yet. I bet you couldn't have it perfected by the end of the week." Tsunade said slyly.

Naruto was fired up now, "Oh really? I'll have it done in 3 days!"

Tsunade knew she had his attention. "Really now. Well, then if you can do that, I'll give you this." She pulled out a crystal hanging from her neck. "This belonged to my grandfather. It's yours if you win. Also I might change my mind about becoming Hokage as well. If you lose however, I get every dime you have."

"Deal!" Naruto was determined to prove just who he was and just what he could do. He was going to make Tsunade eat her words after he won the bet.

* * *

><p>A few days passed with everyone trying to keep busy until Tsunade's encounter with Orochimaru. Naruto continued his training in the Rasengan and also working with Kyu and Kerykeion, while Hinata and Tenten worked on analyzing information Kyu had on the other bunkers and Devices. Things were going smooth, but the day of the confrontation would change a lot of things.<p>

Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata stayed hidden in a back alley watching Tsunade meet up with Orochimaru. She wanted them out of sight and ready to strike in the moment something went wrong.

"I don't like waiting like this." Naruto was getting extremely impatient having to stay back. "It's Orochimaru. We just need to get in there and destroy that dude."

"But if we did that Naruto, we might lose out on any kind of valuable information." Tenten did her best to calm him. "Lady Tsunade has the right idea with us waiting. Besides, weren't you supposed to be keeping an eye out for Vulnificus and Luciferon?"

Naruto remembered that his Device had the scanner, so he checked back, "Sorry. Forgot about that. Hey Kerykeion, you picking anything up?"

"I can detect two signatures. They seem to be close by." Kerykeion was in full scan mode, constantly checking the area for anything.

"Well we know they're close. Hinata can you see anything?" Tenten looked over and saw Hinata already had her Byakugan active, checking the area.

"The only thing I see is two chakra signatures. But it's strange; one looks like it has no chakra going through the arms." Hinata was trying to focus on her targets. "I've never seen this before."

"That must be Orochimaru." Tenten remembered that Tsunade said Orochimaru lost his arms in battle. "But who's the other person with him."

"All we can do is wait and see." Hinata replied as she kept watching the two signatures move. As they got closer, Kerykeion started reacting.

"**N-N-Naruto…those device signatures, they're close! Plus they're very d-d-dark!**" Kerykeion's voice was trembling in fear. Naruto didn't think a Device could be scared, but he didn't throw out the idea.

"You don't think…" Naruto came to the suspicion that Luciferon and Vulnificus may be with Orochimaru and his companion.

"Naruto, you may be right on this. If Orochimaru has Luciferon and Vulnificus, who knows what we may be getting into." Tenten agreed that things may be getting ugly.

With Tsunade, she awaited the arrival of her former teammate. Just as promised, Orochimaru arrived in a casual matter. Tsunade noticed that his arms were still completely lifeless.

"So I see you came my dear Tsunade." Orochimaru had a deceptive smile on his face. "I'm glad you will help me. As such I will fulfill my end of the bargain and bring back your beloved Dan and Nawaki."

Tsunade said nothing as she approached the Snake Sannin. Her hands began to glow in a green aura as she was about to make her move. However just before she got started, a purple spear of lightning charged energy flew between her and Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru, it's a trap!" Tsunade turned to see Kabuto, Orochimaru's retainer, had quickly moved in between the two. "I could tell her chakra was not healing chakra, but destructive chakra."

"Tsunade, what is this?" Orochimaru questioned, but Tsunade saw threw it.

"Don't give me that you snake. I know what you did to Konoha and to Sarutobi-sensei. He was the one that made your arms like this when he tried to take your entire soul!" Tsunade fell back into a defensive stance. "Your lackey's right. I wasn't going to heal you…I was going to kill you for what you did!"

Orochimaru licked his lips with his abnormally long snakelike tongue, "Well my dear, it seems that we will be saying goodbye this day. Do not worry, I will still let you see your two loved ones…in the afterlife!" Kabuto quickly threw a smoke pellet, giving the two enough time to jump back from Tsunade. "Farewell my dear. Luciferon, **Blast Fire!**"

Tsunade heard his voice and couldn't believe it. "Luciferon!" She could see a purplish circle in the smoke cloud and knew she had to react. "Klarwind, **Protection!**"

"**Ja**!" Klarwind instantly put up a pink barrier wall to protect any attack Orochimaru threw, but Kabuto was one step ahead. The moment she tried her barrier, it dissipated.

"A little slow, aren't you Tsunade?" Kabuto was already behind her, wielding a scythe with a bluish purple blade. "Time we end things." He was about to slash her when he was knocked out of the way from Tsunade's reinforcements.

"Knew it!" Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata moved in as ordered to give Tsunade the backup she needed. Tenten had kept a sharp eye out and fired a bullet to counter Kabuto. As soon as they got into the fray, Kerykeion nearly went crazy.

"**It's them! L-L-Luciferon and Vulnificus!**" Kerykeion's voice was trembling. Naruto and the others couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"So, you have a sensory type device? Interesting to know boy. Why not hand it to me and allow me to show you just what power a device like that can do." Orochimaru was immediately fascinated in his device.

"Don't bet on it you snake." Naruto growled back.

"Orochimaru, hand over the two devices Luciferon and Vulnificus by order of the Time-Space Administration Bureau!" Tenten had her guns pointed straight at the Snake wielder. "You're heavily outnumbered and we won't be afraid to use force!"

Orochimaru simply laughed at her demand. "Little girl, you truly know not of the power you wield do you?" He simply chuckled as she stared him down. "Your shots will not harm me at all."

Tenten wasn't about to let herself be under minded. "We'll see about that!" She pulled the trigger to fire, but noticed nothing happened. "Hey…why didn't my shot fire."

"Foolish girl. As I said, you know not of the power you wield." Orochimaru laughed as the three Genin looked confused. "You had no clue you were within an AMF.

"AMF? What's he talking about?" Tenten hoped to get some kind of answer.

"**It's an Anti-Magic Field, my Mistress. It nullifies any type of magical attack. As long as we're in the range of the field, we can't use any shots.**" Cross Mirage informed the group.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Naruto was trying to check and see what other options were available.

"Leave Orochimaru to me. You three handle Kabuto. You may not have use of any enhanced abilities, but that doesn't stop you from your own ninja skills. You three are more than enough. Plus I wanna see if Naruto's gonna hold up his end of the bet." Tsunade cracked her knuckles, preparing to take on her former partner.

* * *

><p>Naruto knew what she meant and knew it was a chance for him to prove himself. He nodded and turned his focus to Kabuto, as did Hinata and Tenten. "Alright, let's show this freak what we're made of!"<p>

"Foolish Naruto. I'll enjoy killing you and your two friends." Kabuto spun the scythe in his hand in delight. "Now come forth!"

"Who said I was going to make the first move." Naruto chuckled as Hinata shot off like lightning and immediately started attacking furiously. She was now finally able to showcase Exceed Form's speed, and it definitely was a sight.

"_I'm not going to let him down! I'm not going to lose! Naruto will see just what I can do and what I will do to help him!"_ Hinata focused herself and struck furiously, unleashing strike after strike. Kabuto was on the defensive as he knew a Hyuuga's strikes were dangerous in a match of taijutsu.

"So this girl thinks she can stop me? I welcome the challenge." Kabuto kept up his evasion, blocking with Vulnificus as needed. "I don't even need to use any advanced techniques for you." He blocked her strike, then attacked with a sharp kick to her abdomen sending her staggering back.

"You need to keep your eyes open!" Kabuto turned to see a flurry of kunai coming directly at his head. He was going to jump out of the way of Tenten's barrage, but she had a trick up her sleeve. She threw chain first and wrapped it around his arm, making him struggle to move. The kunai all hit, but Kabuto wasn't going down so easily. In a flash of smoke, he was gone. "Crud! Naruto, can Kerykeion sense this freak?"

Naruto kept his eyes open all around to try and find Kabuto, and even had Kerykeion active as well, "We got nothing!"

Hinata took initiative and immediately started scanning with her Byakugan. Whatever Kabuto was doing worked as it even had him cloaked from her sight. _"Gotta calm down. Take my time and look carefully. Find his chakra trail and follow it."_ She took a slow breath and started scanning more calmly. In doing so, she saw the point where Kabuto vanished and started checking any trail of chakra left. She only found a faint amount, but it was just enough to give her a lead. Knowing that talking out loud would give Kabuto a chance to move, she went in telepathically._ "Tenten, aim for the bushes over on the left. That's where his chakra trail leads!"_

Tenten got the message and launched a flurry of kunai and shuriken at the point directed. Not anticipating it, Kabuto jumped from his cover, revealing his location. "Got you now!" She launched a chain at him, hoping to snare him, but Kabuto blocked with Vulnificus, ready to attack again.

"You're still weak!" Kabuto flicked his wrist and instantly Tenten was caught in a bind of chains. "I'm going to end this and get back to Lord Orochimaru!"

Tenten immediately struggled to break out but noticed that the chains that held her weren't regular…they were magical. "What is this? I thought we couldn't use spells!"

"You obviously don't know how to shield spells in an AMF. " Kabuto ran forward, ready to strike and finish Tenten off. "Don't worry, I'll put that device of yours to good use after I kill you!" Just as he was about to bring down his scythe, Naruto stepped in and blocked it, cutting his hand where he grabbed the blade since it cut through the palm on Kerykeion's glove.

"Back off freak! Lay a hand on my sister and I'll make sure you suffer a fate worse than death!" Naruto immediately started struggling with Kabuto to keep him back. "Now hand over your device or I'll take it from you with force!"

"Can you be any more stupid Naruto? Do you really think you'll beat me by yourself?" Kabuto kept up the struggle against Naruto. He then saw Naruto take one hand off the staff of Vulnificus.

"No I won't beat you by myself." Naruto pulled his hand back as a clone appeared. "I'll beat you with help." Immediately the clone started moving its hands over Naruto's as a ball of chakra started to form. "Alright Hinata, hit him hard!"

"Hinata…" Kabuto turned his head to see Hinata right behind him, delivering a hard strike to his back. The moment she attacked, she jumped out of the way, leaving Naruto able to attack. "Finish him Naruto-kun!"

"**Rasengan**!" Naruto thrust the ball of chakra directly into the chest of Kabuto, pushing it as hard as he possibly could. "Die freak!" Kabuto shot back in an explosion of force, crashing full speed into a boulder.

Tenten was stunned, not at the fact that Naruto just nailed Kabuto with the Rasengan, but what he said before it happened. "Naruto…that was amazing. Did you really mean all that?"

"Huh? Mean what?" Naruto saw the binds on Tenten dissipate, wondering what her question was.

"The part about telling Kabuto not to lay a hand on your sister or he'll suffer a fate worse than death." Tenten brushed herself off. "You're not just saying that are you?"

Naruto just looked at her, "Huh? No way. Look, even though we're not blood related, and this all just happened a few days ago, the fact remains is that you're now my sister and you're the only family I have. Of course I meant it."

Tenten just smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Thanks _little_ brother!"

"Hey now whoa! That's a little too much now." Naruto backed off to straighten his hair. "I mean it's only been a week!"

Tenten started laughing at the whole thing, "You're right it has. And here we are acting like we've been siblings for life! Things are going to be great for us Naruto."

Hinata had been quietly laughing the whole time when she saw Kabuto moving out of the corner of her eye. "Naruto-kun, Tenten, look! He's still up!"

Kabuto was slowly getting to his feet, "Did you really think you could hurt me? I had a barrier protecting myself internally!" That put a shock on the three Genin. "I said I wasn't going to be beat and I…guh!"

"Hey what's wrong with him?" Naruto saw Kabuto double over in pain.

"_How…how did he do it? That jutsu somehow broke through my internal barrier and damaged me. I need time to heal."_ Kabuto then remembered the strike he took from Hinata before. _"That Hyuuga girl…she must have disrupted the barrier with her strike and that's how Naruto did it. Well, I'll make sure both of them pay for this. But it will have to wait for now._" Kabuto pulled a smoke pellet from his pouch and cast it, quickly making his escape.

"Get back here you creep!" Naruto was going to tail him but Kabuto was long gone. "Ugh, I hate that guy!"

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun. We'll get him next time." Hinata turned the focus away from the fight.

"Yeah you're right. Hey before I forget, you really did some damage to him. He's gonna be hurting after that palm strike you hit him with." Naruto grinned.

Hinata blushed slightly at the compliment, "Th-th-thank you Naruto-kun!"

Tenten got their attention because things weren't finished yet, "Uh guys I hate to be the odd man out here, but Lady Tsunade still needs our help! She's still dealing with Orochimaru."

Naruto turned to Kerykeion, "Is the AMF still up?"

Kerykeion's orb flashed, "**Yes. Spells still won't work. I'm sorry.**"

Naruto could hear the disappointment in his device's voice. "It's no big. We just gotta find a way around it. Kyu, any luck?"

Kyu had broken off her unison and was now back with everyone, "The only way is to do what that Kabuto creep did when he snared Tenten. If you put a barrier around your shots, you may be able to pierce the AMF. But as strong as this field is, even I don't think I could make a barrier strong enough."

"Could we combine our spells to make a stronger barrier?" asked Hinata. "I mean if we pool all of our chakra together and combine it with yours Kyu-chan, could it work?"

Tenten added something else, "What about using the Blaster System? Couldn't that add more power as well?"

Kyu thought about the options they brought forth, "It just might work. I don't know how well it will work, but it's worth a shot."

Hinata had already scanned and saw where Orochimaru and Tsunade were fighting. "Guys, they're fighting in a clearing not far from here. I saw a place we can move that would be just far away enough for us not to be in the AMF."

"Then lead the way!" Tenten and Naruto were right behind as Hinata tool lead and got them to where they need to be. It was just far enough to be out of the range of the AMF, but they could still see the fight going on.

* * *

><p>"Wow, they're really going at it. We gotta help Lady Tsunade now.' Tenten wanted to jump right in more than anything and help her idol. However due to the AMF, she'd be somewhat useless since her weaponry may not have as much of an impact against a Sannin. "Ok so what now?"<p>

"Go ahead and activate the Blaster System. Naruto, you're gonna have to activate Second Mode before you can use shooting magic." Kyu instructed. "I'm trying to set up a link interface with your devices."

"On it. Ok Kerykeion, Activate Second Mode and engage Blaster 1!" Naruto commanded. His device was more than happy to oblige.

"**Of course Naruto. Second Mode active, Blaster 1 online! All systems running at double efficiency!**" Wings of energy appeared on Naruto's left hand, showing that he now had access to stronger defensive and boost spells, and could now use the Wing Shooter and Shooting Ray attack spells.

Hinata and Tenten looked at each other and nodded. "**Mach Caliber: Blaster 1! Cross Mirage: Blaster 1!**" A light shot out of Mach Caliber's gem on Hinata's skate, and the cross on Tenten's gun released a light as well. These two lights began to take shape of a small triangular shaped glider with an opening on the front.

"Ok and I thought Full Drive was pretty intense! This is Blaster 1 and already I can feel some serious power here." Tenten could feel the surge of energy flowing through her.

"Kyu-chan, how is the link coming?" Hinata hoped to get things going soon.

"It's up…barely! I can't hold this synchronization link for long. At most you'll only have one shot, so you need to make it count!" Kyu was doing her best to keep up the link, but she was struggling greatly. "And do it fast because it's draining me like crazy!"

"One shot…we better make it count." Hinata said to her teammates. Both nodded in agreement. "Ok Mach Caliber, Cartridge Load!"

"Cartridge Load!" Naruto and Tenten also did the same. While Mach Caliber and Cross Mirage loaded four cartridges, Kerykeion loaded one micro-cartridge.

The three took aim with Hinata preparing Divine Buster, Tenten charging her Variable Shoot, and Naruto prepping Wing Shooter. With each shot, a second layer of energy began to encase it, creating a shot within a barrier.

"Guys, hurry! I can't keep going!" Kyu was almost at her limit.

"Let's do this together Mach Caliber! **Divine Buster!**" Hinata slammed her Revolver Knuckle into the shot, sending it flying.

"Give it your all Cross Mirage! **Variable Shoot!**" Tenten locked on and fired away.

"Show 'em what you got Kerykeion! **Wing Shooter!**" Naruto released his shot, spiraling towards the target. All three shots continued to spiral into the AMF field and began to bore through it. The trio kept focused on pushing through with everything they had.

Inside the field, Tsunade was doing her best to keep ahead of Orochimaru. It wasn't easy for her since Klarwind was primarily designed for healing and support, and didn't have very many attack spells in her arsenal. "I'm not letting you get away with this you snake!"

Orochimaru kept up his Blast Fire assault, keeping Tsunade on her toes. "My dear Tsunade, you don't have a say in the matter." He used his insanely long tongue to lick his lips in delight. "Now it's time for you to perish." Just as he was going to attack again, Kabuto popped up and pushed Orochimaru out of the way.

"Forgive me for being so rough Lord Orochimaru. The three Genin had you target locked." Kabuto pointed to where the Genin were. "They're more resourceful than we thought and that shot disrupted the AMF. We should make a tactical retreat."

Orochimaru wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. "I see. Very well Kabuto. We need to prepare anyway. These children will soon meet their masters and their sister as well. It's been fun my dear Tsunade." In a flash of smoke the duo took off.

Tsunade wondered what he was talking about as the trio joined her at her side. "Are you ok Lady Tsunade?" Tenten was quick to ask.

"I'm fine. Thanks to you three. Good job with that shot. If Orochimaru hadn't been pushed out of the way, you would have done some serious damage." She thanked the three for their hard work, but noticed Kyu in Naruto's hands. "Naruto, what's wrong with Kyu?"

"She created a system link with the other Devices and started fueling our shots with her own energy." Naruto explained as Kyu was lying down, breathing heavily. She looked very pale as well.

"It's ok. Give her to me." Naruto placed Kyu in Tsunade's hand. "Klarwind, a little help here."

"**Ja.**" Klarwind began to glow as a slight breeze passed over Kyu. This kept up for a few seconds until Kyu opened her eyes slowly.

"This feels weird." Kyu was still groggy from the energy she lost. She looked up and saw everyone smiling over her. "Lady Tsunade?"

"You suffered some heavy energy loss with that link you did Kyu. It would be best if you hold off on a maneuver like that until we can understand it more. I used Klarwind's Calming Heal spell. Normally it should have healed you completely, but we're all pretty worn out. All you need is a good rest and you'll be fine."

"Oh…ok." Kyu turned back over and dozed off.

"You three could use the same. Let's get a good night's sleep and head to Konoha in the morning." Tsunade said as she started walking back to the hotel. Before she got far, she did something unexpected. Taking off her necklace, she threw it at Naruto.

"Hey, what gives?" Naruto caught the necklace, wondering why she threw it.

"You won the bet. Looks like I'll be taking over as the Godaime Hokage. You did good kid." Tsunade said with a smile. "But keep it up with the 'baa-chan' bit and I'll work you to the bone."

"Whatever Baa-chan. Just make sure you do a good job or I'm kicking you out and taking over as the next Hokage!' Naruto replied as he tied the necklace around his neck. "Now someone please tell me we can get some decent ramen here?"

Hinata just chuckled to herself at her crush's reaction. _"Naruto-kun, I know you're gonna make a wonderful Hokage. I'll do all I can to help you reach that dream."_

Not knowing that she sent her thoughts telepathically, Tsunade picked up on Hinata's thought, _"You're right Hinata. He will make a good Hokage. And you and Tenten will become phenomenal kunoichi and mages to support him all the way. Don't ever forget that."_

"_Lady Tsunade, you heard me?"_ Hinata was embarrassed to know she let her thought slip.

"_Don't worry Hinata; you'll get telepathy blocking down soon enough. Especially if you don't want that blonde knucklehead knowing a certain secret just yet."_ Tsunade kept a smile on her face the whole time.

Hinata's blush slowly faded as she felt a little more confidence in herself. She knew she had a long road ahead, but nothing would stop her from helping Naruto realize his dream.

* * *

><p><strong>So What's up with Itachi? Seems he knows more than he's letting on. Plus how will things go now that Naruto has his Devices and Sasuke still thinks he's superior. Finally what did Orochimaru mean about prepping the children for their new masters? What's he planning with Luciferon and Vulnificus? Finally, how are things going to go with the revival of the TSAB? All will be known in time.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Yup another chapter. This one and probably the next 1-2 chapters will be the last few just before the group begins their journeys to find the Mid-Childan bunkers and to find the Lost Logia Bijuu, but if you're kinda guessing the chapter pattern, you'll know how this one goes somewhat. But you know who owns these guys. Have at it and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

It had been two weeks since Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata returned with Tsunade and her assistant Shizune. As promised, Tsunade took up the mantle and became the Godaime Hokage, planning to do what she could to lead Konoha well. She didn't forget about Hinata's proposition and slowly began reworking the ranks of Shinobi into a reformed TSAB. It wasn't going to happen soon, but even a tiny step is progress.

Since returning, Tenten and Naruto came to a consensus that he should move in with her, since they were now siblings. Tsunade made it official in all documents and thus Tenten was officially now Tenten Uzumaki, Naruto's older sister. Since her apartment was larger than Naruto's…and nicer than his, it was better for the two anyway. Naruto didn't really have much to move of his own things, just some clothes and what little furniture he had. It was actually enough that Tenten was able to have it sealed in one scroll. Due to only having two bedrooms, Tenten made special arrangements for Kyu. She knew a bit about woodwork and managed to fashion a small bed and dresser for the mini Device and set it on her own dresser. The look on Kyu's face was surprise enough as she was thankful for her own bed. Luckily Hinata was able to get her a nice assortment of clothes so she wouldn't have to wear the same thing day in and day out.

As for Hinata, she noticed things were becoming more tense at her home. Hanabi told her that since she was gone, Neji seemed to become more cold and dark. She said that the training sessions were becoming more intense as Neji would fight harder and became ruthless. Hanabi even mentioned that one session, Neji struck so hard that he disabled her entire arm and she couldn't use it for a solid day. Hinata became worried that his defeat at her hands may be causing more strife and she wanted to avoid that more than ever. Unfortunately for her, the darkness would continue to grow and soon would lead to a situation that none of them could avoid. For now things pick up at the Hokage Tower with the Genin teams meeting for the first time since the Chuunin Exams.

"Ok so…why are we supposed to be meeting the new Hokage?" Ino, along with Choji and Shikamaru had been sitting in the waiting area outside Tsunade's office. In addition, Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten's teams were also assembled there as well…with the exception of Rock Lee, who was currently in the hospital recovering from surgery.

"Maybe she's going to give out the promotions for the Chuunin Exams. Maybe Sasuke-kun's getting his Chuunin promotion!" Sakura squealed in delight. The only other person to agree with her was Ino, but everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"Hey he wasn't the only one that did a good job. Hinata should definitely be up for a promotion, considering how her match went." Kiba growled in defense. "And as much as I hate to say it, even Naruto deserves consideration."

"Hmph, there is no way that our Hokage would ever consider two of the weakest shinobi in Konoha for promotion." Neji shot an icy glare at both Hinata and Naruto.

"Don't forget Neji, from the way things are, you've technically lost to the two weakest shinobi in the village." Tenten snapped back. "Or did you forget that Hinata beat you, and because Naruto won his match, technically he beat you too."

"Luck may befall them once in life, but their destiny is set. They will be failures for the rest of their lives." Neji was stone cold on his response, causing some tension between everyone.

"At least someone here has some common sense." Sasuke added his two cents as well. "Doesn't matter anyway. Hopefully this will be useful and I can get on with my training."

Naruto was starting to feel his blood boil at Sasuke and Neji's comments. He would have said something but Hinata and Tenten both put their hands on top of his own. It didn't take any words, but silently they calmed him down. Plus there was also the fact that Sasuke was able to use telepathy as well.

"_Heh __not __saying __anything __are __you, __loser?__ Figures__ as __much.__"_ Sasuke had a smirk on his face, just rubbing it in to Naruto. _"__Like __I __said __before,__ doesn__'__t __matter __if __you__ have __two __Devices, __my __Bardiche __will __outdo __both __of __them.__"_

"_Shut __your __trap __Sasuke. __So__ what __if __you __have __Bardiche. __At__ least __Naruto__'__s __Devices __respect __and __trust __him.__ Maybe __if __you__ did __the __same,__ you__ could __pull __out __Bardiche__'__s __full __power.__" _Tenten knew she hit a sore spot with Sasuke. _"__Oh__ did __I __hit __a __sour __spot __on __the __precious__ Uchiha__'__s __ego?__"_

"_I__ should __destroy __you__ right __here __and__ right__ now__ for __that.__"_ Sasuke definitely didn't take well to her comments. Everyone could see he was getting furious.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura wanted to know what had him so angry.

"None of your damn business." Sasuke blew her off and went back to his own brooding. Tsunade finally called for them and all of them took their time getting settled into her office. She heard this was the elite rookie squad that everyone had been talking about, mostly because it consisted of the heirs of many of the top clans and families in Konoha. However a family name didn't prove your worth as a ninja and she was going to be steadfast with it.

"Alright, I'm not going to play around. Konoha has been through a rough period of time with the loss of the Sandaime Hokage. But that's our past and now we need to move forward into the future." Tsunade began. "As of right now I am working to restructure the ranks of our shinobi and you will be the first to undergo that restructure. You will still hold your current ranks of Genin, Chuunin, or Jounin respectfully, but you will have an equivalent new rank based on your skill that hopefully over time will become your true rank as a shinobi."

"Why are we doing this Lady Hokage?" asked Ino. "Isn't it easier to keep our current ranks?"

"That may be, but depending on each individual's skills, promotions would be easier to assess, and it would give you more focus in terms of your training. As you were told before the Chuunin Exams, a Chuunin is one who has shown they can lead a team, handle things under pressure, and is knowledgeable about most things. I need to know just who I am entrusting my missions to, and who I can count on when I need it the most." Tsunade put it blunt. "So this is why the restructure is happening. I have talked to each of your Jounin sensei, and have shown the planned restructure and asked their opinions. Needless to say after evaluating every detail of your personal files, I can only say two or three assessments were accurate." She then pulled a green flak jacket from behind her desk and threw it at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru's getting promoted! But didn't he give up in his match at the exams?" Sakura questioned why Tsunade would give a jacket to the Nara.

"That may be so. But as I said I reviewed everything from your personal files and took all information from your Jounin. As it stands the only reason Shikamaru forfeit his match was due to running low on chakra. He had the entire match under his control and even planned further ahead. It's that level of intellect, calm, and stratagem that I need. Thus he's promoted to Chuunin." Tsunade explained her point.

"But Sasuke-kun deserves to be promoted. If that attack never happened, he would have won his match and eventually won the whole tournament." Sakura whined in defense. "He's obviously better than Shikamaru."

Tsunade knew of Sakura's inept obsession with the last Uchiha. From her analysis, even though Sakura graduated as the top kunoichi, her skills said otherwise. From her understanding Hinata should have ranked first, but due to her low confidence level, she didn't do as well as she could. This also opened up some doors as to why Sasuke was highly praised and why Naruto seemed severely held back. Honestly in her opinion, Tsunade felt Team 7 was nothing more than an ego boosting team for Sasuke Uchiha. "So you believe he should be promoted? Tell me something, what is a major similarity between most of you in this room?"

Everyone looked around and thought about it a minute. Shikamaru already knew but he didn't really feel bothered by it. Shino however decided to answer.

"For a majority of us, we are from well known clans and families. We are also the heirs or heiresses of said families as well." Shino said calmly.

"Everyone except for Naruto and Tenten." Kiba opening his mouth irritated Naruto, but Tenten kept him in line. Tsunade also winked at Naruto, understanding that she knew the truth with his family.

"Kiba's comment aside, excellent observation Shino." Tsunade knew he hit it right on the head. "One thing I want you to understand is that from this point forward, I don't give a damn what your name is or what clan or family you're from. So in response to your request Sakura, no I will not be promoting Sasuke to Chuunin."

"But that's not fair!" Sakura knew she was not giving Sasuke what he deserves.

"Oh really? Why should I promote someone who shows no effort in helping his teammates, someone who only strives to make himself better and looks down on his team, someone who has had every last thing handed to his ass on a silver platter all because of his precious little Sharingan, which mind you is probably well outclassed by the Byakugan of the Hyuuga in my opinion." Hinata just looked away with a small chuckle, and even Neji smiled a bit at Tsunade's comment. "Do I want that kind of person to be responsible for a group of my ninja? No I do not. That kind of person will only get their team killed and simply state that it wasn't their fault that their team was weak."

Sasuke was feeling very irritated over what he was hearing. He was the crown prince of Konoha. If he spoke, people listened. Who was this woman telling him that his name meant nothing anymore? He was about to open his mouth when Tsunade stared hard at him.

"_Zip __it __Uchiha__ or __I__'__ll __make __your __life __a __living __hell, __and __trust __me __I__'__ll __take __pleasure __in __doing__ it __too. __I__'__m__ the __best __damn __medical __ninja __in __the __world __and __I __can__ get __any __genetic__ sample __from __you __without __even __knowing __it, __so __trust __me __I __know __how __to __keep __the __Sharingan __around __without __you.__"_ Tsunade sent him a telepathic message that forced him to back down. She was serious when she said she wasn't playing around. "Now like I said Sasuke will not be promoted. Any other objections?" She saw that the room was quiet with the exception of one question.

"Ok since Shikamaru's now a Chuunin, how is this new rank supposed to apply?" asked Ino.

"To get back on point, in addition to his rank of Chuunin, under the new system he will be ranked as a Sergeant Major. I feel that he is of Chuunin rank, but a low Chuunin. As his skills improve, he will move up to average, then high Chuunin and his new rank will rise as well." Tsunade explained her system. "With this new system in place, it will let you know just how your skills match up. Any questions?"

Tsunade saw no one else had complaints. "Very well. As such I have taken in everything you all have done up to now, assessed your skills and experience and have assigned you a new rank." She handed out envelopes to each of the Genin. They immediately opened them and started comparing their assessments.

"Private? That's a low to mid range Genin. I thought I was better than that." Sakura wasn't too happy with her new ranking.

"Quit complaining. I got the same thing." Ino said. "Choji got it too."

"Um Ino…I got Private First Class. You interrupted me before I finished." Choji said calmly. Of course Ino just blew it off like she didn't care.

"Same here." Kiba replied. "Shino, what did you get?"

"I am now ranked Corporal." Shino said calmly. "I am glad to know that there is room for improvement for my skills and that I have shown growth."

Tenten looked over and saw Neji's rank, then saw her own. She was surprised since she had already been ranked before they got back to Konoha. "Lady Tsunade, are you sure about my ranking?"

"Yes Tenten. I didn't know your skills before, and now that I've had time to thoroughly examine everything, I have adjusted you accordingly. The same is for Naruto and Hinata."

"Why are you questioning ranks Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Because you're just a Corporal while I've been ranked Sergeant." Tenten said with a smile. "Technically that means I outrank you Neji!"

"That is preposterous! This is obviously incorrect!" Neji wasn't too happy himself.

"Hinata, what were you assigned?" Naruto asked. "I was assigned Corporal rank."

"That's not right! You can't be ranked higher than Sasuke!" Sakura cried out. She saw that Sasuke was ranked Private First Class.

"I am. Mainly because I understand the value of teamwork and that weighed heavily in my favor." Naruto replied. "So Hinata, how did you do?"

"I'm now ranked Sergeant as well." Hinata really surprised everyone.

"No way! Congrats Hinata!" Kiba was surprised that she would be ranked so well.

"Use this as a lesson, never underestimate your enemies, and your teammates as well. As such due to recent events, I have decided to make a shift in teams. I am removing Hinata from Team 8 and replacing her with Neji. As he is an older Genin, he can share his experience with Shino and Kiba and help strengthen their skills as a tracking team. As such I expect Kiba and Shino to teach Neji the value of not underestimating his opponents." She turned to Team 9, "Right now Team 9 will stay as is. You have shown the highest sync rate of any of the rookie teams, and are good as is. To separate you would actually hurt your growth and progress." Then she turned to Team 7.

"Please say you're getting rid of Naruto. We sure don't need him on our team since he's the weakest member." Sakura hoped that Tsunade would answer her request.

"You know something, I will grant that request Sakura." Tsunade already had plans for Naruto. "But I'm not removing him for being the weakest. If he was the weakest, you think he would outrank you and Sasuke? From my observation of skills, I consider him the strongest member of your team. For now you and Sasuke will remain alone until Rock Lee returns to active duty. Once that happens he will be your third member. In addition I'm assigning Maito Gai as your new Jounin. Team 7 was designed as a strike team, and his skills in taijutsu and combat will improve that team greatly."

"Guess that leaves us huh?" Tenten pointed to herself, Naruto, and Hinata. She knew they were going to get paired together since they all had way too much in common.

"Yes. Tenten, Hinata, and Naruto will be paired up. In addition I'm switching the Jounin as well. You will now have Kurenai as your Jounin while Team 8 will now have Kakashi. Since Kakashi has his tracking dogs as a summon, he can use those to assist with Team 8's tracking skills. These changes will take place immediately and starting tomorrow you will be with your new teams. If there are no other questions, you are all dismissed. I suggest you take the time to get to know your new team if there are changes." None were said and all began to depart. "Sasuke, Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata, I need you all to stay back."

* * *

><p>Sasuke didn't say anything as the others left and he was with the other Device users. He wasn't happy with the results of his new ranking, nor was he happy about the comments of his Sharingan and his clan. As the four were waiting, Tsunade received message that her next appointment arrived. Everyone was surprised to see it was Hinata's younger sister Hanabi.<p>

"Nice of you to join us Miss Hyuuga." Hanabi took a seat by Hinata as Tsunade rose from her desk. "ANBU, leave this room and seal it. I am not to be disturbed."

Two ANBU appeared out of nowhere and nodded, vanishing again into the shadows. A faint aura intensified around the windows and doors to show the room was now locked, soundproofed, and secure.

"Now that everyone is gone, Hinata you can let Kyu out now." Hinata took the cue and opened her backpack.

"Kyu-chan, wake up. Lady Tsunade wants to see you." She looked in and saw Naruto's partner asleep. She gave the Device a little shake and Kyu started to come around.

"Huh? What time is it?" Kyu stuck her head out of Hinata's backpack where everyone was looking at her…and her case of bed hair.

"Hey Kyu, you're looking a little bushy." Naruto chuckled. Kyu looked around and felt her head, only to feel her hair completely messed up.

"Eep! Naruto!" Kyu ducked back into Hinata's bag. Luckily she had a brush Hinata gave her so she could make herself more presentable. "That wasn't funny ya know."

Hanabi, never having seen Kyu before was definitely surprised. "Who in the world is she?"

"That's Naruto's Unison Device…and the former Kyuubi." Tsunade explained. "But of course the reason you five are here is simply due to one thing. You all wield Devices."

"Wait, Naruto has a Device? So he knows the secret Hina-chan?" Hanabi asked.

"He has two." Tenten held up his wrist with Kerykeion.

"Cool!" Hanabi was definitely in awe of the blonde.

"Be surprised later. For now I want all of your Devices placed on my desk. Do not worry, they will be returned to you.' Tsunade said as she took Klarwind off her fingers and placed it on her desk. Hinata, Tenten, Hanabi, and Naruto followed suit, but Sasuke was hesitant.

"So why should I give you Bardiche? And I still want to know how that no-name loser got two Devices. I should be the one with that privilege." Sasuke said arrogantly. Upon hearing this Tsunade simply approached him, calm as ever…then grabbed him by the neck.

"You listen to me and you listen well you arrogant little prick. You will speak to me with respect, do you understand? When I tell you to jump, you say how high. When I tell you to run, you say how long. The days of you being the village golden child are over. You do not answer to the village, you answer to me, do you understand?" She tightened her grip slightly to make Sasuke squirm. "With the exception of you, every single person here has worked hard to get where they are, and even Hanabi is well on her way to a good career because she follows her sister's example of hard work. I will not tolerate shinobi that think they deserve everything handed to them. Do I make myself clear?" Sasuke continued to squirm as Tsunade tightened her grip. "Well soldier? What is your answer?"

Sasuke quickly reached in his pouch and took out Bardiche, throwing him onto her desk. Tsunade released her grip and with a smile, returned to her desk. "Good. Now we can continue. Kyu, from what I've been told, you are able to link with the other devices. I need you to do a full assessment of their skills, sync levels, and gather any information you can about the current objectives."

"Of course Lady Tsunade." Kyu had made herself presentable and hovered down to all the other devices. She began to glow red as each of the other Devices began to glow as well. Within a few seconds, she had all she needed. "All done!"

"Excellent. You can report your information to me in a minute. Now we need to bring Hanabi and Sasuke up to speed." Tsunade instructed. "Kyu, please relay the details of our current tasks."

Kyu nodded and began to relay the information she got on the day she was reborn. She explained the activation of the two Devices in possession of Orochimaru, and of the other bunkers containing any possible information and technology from the past. Hanabi was all ears as she wanted to jump right in and go out to search for everything. Sasuke didn't really care, but he did listen, thinking some of the technology may help for his revenge.

"So that's where we are." Kyu finished up her explanation. "There are at least 6 bunkers to locate. Plus we cannot forget about the search for the other Bijuu Lost Logia."

"For now this information stays with us. The others don't need to know about this, but slowly it will be revealed. Can I count on you to help?" Tsunade knew Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata were in, but it was now Sasuke and Hanabi's turn.

"I'm so in. Blitz and I will definitely do what we can to help Hina-chan!" Hanabi was in full agreement and was ready to help. Sasuke wasn't so agreeable.

"Forget it. I'm not following some stupid loser and his two weak friends." Sasuke immediately took back Bardiche. "I have more important things I need to do, and this would just waste my time." He turned to leave and knew the air in the room was not quaint. Tsunade almost jumped over her desk, ready to strangle him when Naruto stepped in. He grabbed Sasuke's arm before he got to the door.

"Look, we all know you're out to kill your brother for what he did to your clan. Fact is, we're offering you a chance to have an advantage over him." Naruto said forcefully. "It's not about saying I'm better than you, it's about me helping you achieve your goal."

Sasuke jerked his arm away and snapped back, "Shut it Naruto. There's nothing you could offer me that would ever make me accept your help. You're a worthless nobody just like your loser friends. You'll always be a loser and you'll never be better than me." He turned and stormed out, not caring at all about the others in the room.

"What a jerk! He could have been a little nicer about declining our offer." Tenten wasn't too happy at Sasuke's reaction. "He really doesn't deserve Bardiche for the way he acts."

"You're right Tenten. Bardiche…he's in a lot of pain." Kyu's voice was full of sadness. "All the rage and anger that Sasuke has, it's making things so difficult for Bardiche, and it's causing too much stress on his system."

Naruto turned back, "What are you talking about? Are you saying Sasuke is hurting Bardiche on purpose?"

Kyu nodded negatively, "It's not that. When I got the sync levels from everyone, all of you had a sync rate of 85 or higher, with you and I having a sync level of 96, which was the highest." She got Kerykeion and took her back to Naruto. "Sasuke only had a sync level of 43…and it was decreasing!"

"So a lower sync rate hurts a Device?" asked Hinata as she put Mach Caliber around her neck.

"No. The sync rate only shows how in tune you are with your Device. What's causing the damage to Bardiche is all of the stress being put on him while he's performing out of sync. Sasuke is causing Bardiche to use too much energy." Kyu said. "Bardiche awoke sometime before Sasuke's fight in the Chuunin Exams. When he explained everything to Sasuke, the first thing Sasuke did was activate Full Drive. Bardiche was hesitant, but complied. Apparently Sasuke got a dose of the massive power Bardiche could unleash, but his body wasn't ready. When Sasuke found out about the limiter seals Bardiche had in place, he forced Bardiche to remove them."

Tsunade was more intrigued by this, "Hmm, from my guess, those seals were originally put in place to sync with Bardiche's former master and prevent any serious damage. However Sasuke is nowhere near ready for such power, and he must have forced Bardiche to remove the limiter seals."

"That's right. The limiter seals are a power regulator. Each one is designed to release more power gradually when needed. This ensures that Bardiche's systems aren't damaged and his master doesn't suffer either. But Sasuke forcefully made Bardiche destroy the seals and it's causing massive strain on Bardiche's system. If Sasuke activates Full Drive one more time and pushes Bardiche past his limit, it could completely destroy Bardiche's core system." Kyu said in despair. "Basically…Sasuke could kill Bardiche if he's not careful!"

"That can't happen!" Tenten heard enough. Ever since her bonding with Cross Mirage, she felt that the devices were sentient and needed respect as well. "Lady Tsunade, we have to get Bardiche away from Sasuke!"

Tsunade knew of the dire situation and knew she had to act. "I feel the same way, but technically Bardiche belongs to Sasuke. We have no right to take him. The best thing we can do is keep an eye on Sasuke. I know this bothers you greatly Tenten, but that's all we can do for now." She got out of her chair and went and looked over the village. "Right now we have our other missions to deal with. Tomorrow when you meet with Kurenai, we'll explain things from there. Hinata, you have a great deal of trust and respect for her, don't you?"

"I do. She's like a big sister to me. I trust her with my life." Hinata nodded in agreement. "She would keep things under wraps for us."

"Good. I feel like she'll be a better teacher for you three as well. Especially for you Naruto. Since you had Kyu removed from your body, I've noticed your chakra levels have decreased immensely." Tsunade commented. "Have you had any problems using the Kage Bunshin?"

Naruto thought for a second, "I haven't done much with it. I can still make around 300 clones with no problems."

Tenten, Hinata, Hanabi, and Tsunade all stared at Naruto with wide eyes. "You can still do that? What are you, inhuman?" Tenten asked.

Tsunade took a bit, and then came to a conclusion. "No, it's in his blood. It's a trait he got from his mother. The Uzumaki Clan was known to have unbelievable longevity and stamina. Kushina herself had energy that no one could believe. Now that I think about it, I do remember when she dragged Minato in after a sparring session. She didn't even look winded while Minato was about to collapse!"

"Wow Naruto, it sucks we never got to meet them. I bet your parents were the coolest in the world." Tenten said in awe. "And I bet your mom was an awesome kunoichi too."

"I know she was." Naruto just looked at Kyu sitting on his shoulder and smiled, thinking about what his mother would be like today.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was back at his home, once again training for the day he would face his brother Itachi. It hadn't been a day that he was happy about, considering that he wasn't promoted to Chuunin, he was told that Naruto of all people outranked him, and he was even told his Sharingan was inferior to the Byakugan. He just wanted to vent his anger at those who mocked him.<p>

**"Sir, please listen to reason. Continual use of Full Drive may cause permanent damage. You need to release the Full Drive at once!"** Bardiche once again pleaded with Sasuke not to use the Full Drive as his body wasn't ready.

"Who do you think you are to tell me I can't handle this power? I am the master, you are my tool!" In his anger Sasuke slammed Bardiche into a large rock, creating a massive crack in the yellow blade. "Time and time again you have failed me. You failed me in defeating Gaara!" He struck the rock again with more force. "You failed me in defeating Itachi!" He struck once more, causing more cracks in the blade. Since Bardiche had only a week to try and recover on his own after Itachi's attack, the Riot Zanber blade was still very weak. "I have had it with your failure!" He struck one more time with more force and caused the blade to shatter. Bardiche immediately released all systems and returned to standby mode, heavily damaged. It made matters worse when Sasuke threw him to the ground and began stomping over the Device.

**"Sir…please? I am not trying…to hinder your goal. I wish not…to see you harmed…and injured."** Bardiche pleaded as he tried to start system recovery.

"Your job was to give me power and make sure I stayed the strongest! I'm through with you! You are nothing but a worthless piece of crap!" Sasuke said nothing more as he picked up and threw the device as hard as he could into the air. He didn't care where it ended up, he just wanted to be rid of it. "Now I need to find some other way to get the power I need to kill Itachi."

"Power you say?" Sasuke heard a voice from the shadows and started looking around at who was speaking to him. "My master can give you such power."

"Show yourself!" Sasuke continued looking around until a figure walked from the shadows. "What are you doing here?"

"I only wish to converse Sasuke." The figure made his presence known and leaned calmly upon a tree. "I know you are seeking to become stronger. You realize you were already given a gift of such power earlier."

"What gift? What are you talking about Kabuto?" Sasuke argued to the revealed Kabuto.

"Do you not remember the seal? That seal is a gift of power from Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said calmly. "Do you not remember tasting some of the power it has?"

Sasuke remembered in the forest, when the power manifested itself for the first time. He felt strong, unbreakable, and unbeatable. It was a power he knew would help him. "I do. But this seal is out of control. It's useless to me if it cannot be controlled."

"That is where my master comes in. He can teach you to harness that power and make you stronger. Strong enough to eliminate your brother and any enemies in your path." Kabuto said deceptively. "So, think you'd want to taste that power?"

Sasuke thought long and hard about it, "I'll have to think on it."

"I figured as much." Kabuto walked towards Sasuke and took his hand, placing a strange object in it. "Consider this a gift from Lord Orochimaru. He feels you were destined to have this."

Sasuke looked and saw it was a Device…in fact it was Bardiche, only a different color. "I don't need this failure. Bardiche was useless."

**"You're right. Bardiche is useless! I have more power than he ever had."** The device spoke in a venomous tone. **"I could beat that worthless piece of junk in a fight with my eyes closed. You want power Sasuke, oh I'll give you all the power you could dream of!"**

Sasuke started to feel the energy from the device flowing into him. It was like Bardiche, but he felt more in sync with this device. "You are different from Bardiche. Tell me your name now."

**"I am Vulnificus, and I am destined to be your ultimate weapon of power Sasuke. I will cut down any who oppose you!"** Vulnificus cackled in an insane tone.

"Yes. Yes you will." Sasuke's eyes began to glow red in hate and rage. Kabuto knew this would happen as Orochimaru predicted.

"I'll take my leave. I hope to see you again Sasuke." Kabuto said as he vanished into the shadows. "Before I go, take this and give this to someone you feel is deserving of it. It may help you in the long run." Kabuto tossed a small object that looked like a cross to Sasuke.

Sasuke spent the next few hours thinking about Kabuto's offer. He came to the decision that Konoha was going to give him nothing to accomplish his revenge and that Orochimaru could. That night he made the decision of leaving Konoha for good. However on his way out there was one person waiting for him.

"Sasuke-kun, where are you going?" Sakura saw he no longer had his headband and only had his backpack.

"I'm leaving this worthless village. These people know nothing of the talent and skill I possess. All they want to do is hold me back." Sasuke replied as he gripped his headband. "Are you here to try and stop me?"

Sakura shook her head, "No Sasuke. I'm not stopping you." She stepped to the side so he could move through. "I love you too much to allow your dreams to be shattered. But I ask…will you take me with you? Will you let me stay at your side and help you achieve your dreams?"

Sasuke thought about what was going to happen. Sakura wouldn't be able to handle everything going on. He was an avenger and his path was forged. She couldn't keep up with that. She couldn't…unless…he remembered the object Kabuto gave him. Maybe it was another Device that Sakura could potentially use. "Sakura, with the way you are now, you'll only get in my way. But if you truly wish to join me at my side…take this." He handed the cross shaped object to her.

"Sasuke what is…" She took hold of the item and suddenly felt a flood of images in her mind. She saw things of the past and soon felt massive energy coarse through her body. Within moments she had changed…and was not the Sakura that everyone knew.

"Sasuke-kun, this power…is the power you had at the Chuunin Exams? It feels amazing!" Sakura thought of all the power she now had in her possession. "So this is what you call a Device?"

"Sakura, how did you know?"

**"I told her my Lord."** The cross in her hand glowed. **"I am Yersinia Kreuz and I plan to give my Lady all the power she needs to smite those who oppose her."**

"Yersinia Kreuz…do you know of her Vulnificus?" Sasuke asked his new Device.

**"You bet I do! If you thought Luciferon and I could be dangerous, wait 'till someone has to deal with the Queen Bitch over there!**" Vulnificus crackled in hysteric form. "**Piss her off and she'll really go mad."**

**"You wanna be the first target Vulnificus?"** Yersinia Kreuz snapped back in venomous anger.

**"What did I tell ya? Feisty!"** Vulnificus added another laugh for good measure.

"It doesn't matter. Let's get out of here." Sasuke took off with Sakura right behind him. However the two didn't know the Devices were in secret conversation between themselves.

**"_Already __staking__ your__ claim__ huh__ Yersinia?__ That __girl__ has__ no__ clue__ what__'__s __in__ store __for __her.__"_** Vulnificus said in secrecy. Unlike Bardiche, there were things he yet told Sasuke.

"**_Her __mind__ was __weak.__ It__ was __easy__ to __take __control__ of__ her.__ The__ infatuation __she __has __with __this __Sasuke __will __make __her __so __easy__ to__ manipulate __for __our __plans.__" _**Yersinia replied.

**"_No__ need __for__ that __Yersinia.__ The__ ones __we __were __searching __for __to __get __our __revenge __are __long __gone. __It __seems __time __has __passed __and __those __three __are __no __longer __part __of __this __world. __For __now__ we __should __stay __with __our__ new __hosts.__" _** Vulnificus instructed. The Device figured it would be better to get more information now.

**"_As __you__ wish.__ But__ for__ now __I __think__ I__'__ll__ have__ some__ fun __tormenting__ this __girl. __It __seems __there __is __another __in __her__ mind __and __she __will__ make __a__ delicious __treat __for __me.__" _** Yersinia laughed as the transmission ended.

* * *

><p>The next morning came quickly. Everyone was in preparation to meet their new teammates, however things would not progress as such.<p>

"Ugh what is it?" Naruto heard a banging on the door. He, Tenten, and Kyu were sitting down to breakfast before they went to meet Hinata. He opened the door to see Hinata breathing heavy. "Hinata, what's up?"

"It's Sasuke. He's left the village! Apparently he left last night and took Sakura with him!" Hinata tried catching her breath.

"Whoa, take it easy. Come in and rest a bit and tell us the whole story." Tenten led her in and sat her down at the table. Kyu had gotten a small glass of water for her as well.

Hinata gulped down the water, feeling much better. "Thanks Kyu-chan. Anyway like I was saying, Sasuke and Sakura are gone. The two guards at the gate saw them walking out and before they could question the two, they got jumped."

"Ok I could understand Sasuke…but why Sakura-chan?" Naruto wondered why his former teammates would even consider leaving.

"Pinkie's the biggest Sasuke fangirl in the village. She'd let him use her as a doormat if she had the chance." Tenten explained. "Well what are we waiting here for, we gotta get them back."

"That's exactly what Lady Tsunade wanted. She sent me here to get you three." Hinata informed the two. "As much as I didn't want to agree to it, she also assigned Hanabi to help us. Considering she has Blitz Caliber, it's the only other reinforcement we have. And because Hanabi's coming, the elders said that Neji is coming too."

"That stuck up asshole? Ugh, this is not going to be good." Tenten griped as she slapped her forehead.

"I know. It's gonna be worse since Lady Tsunade put you as Team Leader" Hinata added.

Tenten's face immediately went into shock. "What? I'm not cut out to lead a team yet!"

"We don't have much of a choice. Best thing to do is get a lock on Sasuke and track him down." Hinata replied.

"No worries. I'm already on it. Kerykeion, get a fix on Bardiche ok." Naruto already had Kerykeion in Active Mode and began to scan the area.

**"Scanning all area within 50 miles."** Kerykeion immediately began scanning. **"Scan complete. Bardiche's location is less than one mile from here."**

"He's that close? Are you sure Kerykeion's right?" asked Tenten.

Naruto was already at the door ready to go and had Kyu on his shoulder, "I'm not about to find out if she's wrong. Let's get going."

Tenten and Hinata were right behind as Naruto took point. Kerykeion had a fix on Bardiche but it made no sense that he would still be in the village if Sasuke left. After a few minutes the group arrived at the Uchiha District on the western side of town.

"This really can't be right. Naruto I really think Kerykeion is wrong." Tenten was doubtful that they would find anything and the search for Sasuke was in the wrong direction.

**"No Lady Tenten, I have a solid lock on Bardiche. He was Lady Fate's personal partner and I know his signature anywhere."** Kerykeion cried out, wanting to let Tenten know that she was on the right trail. **"It's close. 50 yards east."**

"Ok Kerykeion, lead the way." Tenten was hesitant, but Kerykeion was adamant about her tracking. As it was, the Device was correct. There was a small birdbath and inside was Bardiche. Tenten quickly grabbed him from the water and immediately saw how damaged he was. "Bardiche, what happened to you?"

**"Sasuke…I…failure…worthless…damage…critical."** Bardiche was babbling off words making it hard for him to be understood.

"Kyu what's the matter with him? What did Sasuke do to him?" Tenten held up the damaged Device so Kyu could look.

Kyu placed her hand on Bardiche and immediately tried talking to him. "Bardiche is in critical condition. Apparently Sasuke was so furious over yesterday that he took out his rage on Bardiche. He's got all of his self repair programs running but they're not helping." Kyu looked hard at Tenten and a tear fell from the Device's eye. "Tenten…Bardiche is dying!"

"NO! Don't you dare Bardiche! You're stronger than this. You have to hang on!" Tenten screamed as loud as she could at the damaged Device. "Kyu, there has to be something I can do."

"I…I don't know!" Kyu was nervous as she scanned her databanks for any information possible. "You can try to see if he'll sync with you but that may not work since you're already with Cross Mirage."

"I don't care. Bardiche, if you can hear me, I'm asking you to please try and sync with me." She clutched Bardiche as hard as she could and concentrated on him. "Come on Bardiche, don't give up."

**"Yes….sir."** Bardiche barely got the words out before going back into his failing repair mode. He used what he could to create a small link to Tenten.

"He…he did it. He created a link! Kyu, tell me what do I have to give him to keep him alive?" Tenten couldn't think of anything else to do. She felt so bad for the way Sasuke treated Bardiche and wanted nothing but to get him away from the Uchiha.

"Try giving him some of your chakra. It might help stabilize him some." Kyu was still shaken at the sight of one of her own. "The only think I can think of is getting him to a repair capsule, but that's out of the question."

"Then we'll get him to Lady Tsunade when we get back. Right now we have an Uchiha to hunt down. He's gonna pay for what he did to Bardiche." Tenten gripped the Device as hard as she could, making sure not to damage him any further before she placed him in her pouch. "Come on, let's get going."

* * *

><p>Rushing to the gates where Hanabi and Neji were waiting, Hinata filled Hanabi in telepathically. It was enough to make her and Blitz Caliber furious. Neji was simply told of the standard mission parameters and the reason as to why Hanabi was asked to join the mission. He still didn't like the fact that Tenten was leading, nor did he like the fact of having to work with Hinata. However in his mind, this was a chance he had been waiting for.<p>

"_I__ don__'__t__ care__ what__ happens;__ I__ will__ see __to__ it__ that__ you __die__ on__ this __mission__ Hinata.__ Others__ may__ think__ you__'__ve__ grown__ stronger, __but__ you__ are__ still__ nothing__ more__ than__ a__ weak __failure.__ I__'__ll__ get__ rid__ of__ you__ and__ prove __just__ what__ you__ are.__ I __will __have __my __vengeance __for__ you __taking __my __father __from __me!__" _Neji's eyes were cold as they stared hard at Hinata while the group continued through the forest to trail Sasuke and Sakura. "As much as I find this mission useless, I want to know something. Why exactly did Lady Hokage ask for Lady Hanabi's help on this mission?"

"If you really want to know Neji, the reason is because she's been training with Hinata and me in secret, and she knows the Barrier Jacket jutsu as well. Our teacher liked her skills and taught her. That's it. Now drop it." Tenten knew more than to tell Neji the truth. However her mind was so focused on finding Sasuke that she ended up taking out some of her anger on her former teammate. "Sasuke also knows the jutsu even though he didn't deserve to learn it, and we can't let anyone else know of it."

"As you wish. Though I sincerely believe this mission will fail, as our Hokage has placed two failures on this mission. But if I must pull three times the weight, then I shall." Neji didn't care if he offended Naruto and Hinata. He would never see them as anything other than failures.

"_Ugh,__ you__'__re __pissing__ me __off __already __Neji. __Now__ is __not __the __time __to__ do __that. __Seriously, __I __wish __you __would __drop__ him __to __his __knees __Hinata. __He__'__s __such__ a __jerk!__"_ Tenten said in thought.

"_I __know __he __is, __but __he__'__s __family, __and __he__'__s__ a __genius __of __the__ clan. __Maybe __this __mission __will __help __him__ burn__ off __some __of __his __built __up__ aggression.__" _Hinata tried to stay optimistic about the whole situation

"_I__ don__'__t__ know __Hina-chan. __Something__ tells __me__ Neji__'__s __not __going__ to __get __any __better.__ You __might __want __to __be__ careful. __I__ think __he__ really __wants __to __hurt __you __and__ Naruto.__" _Hanabi still felt uneasy after Neji's recent changes.

Hinata just sighed in uncertainty, _"__Alright.__ I__ really __hope __it __doesn__'__t __come__ to __anything__ like __that.__"_ She secretly activated her Byakugan and looked back at Neji. She could see the calm in his chakra network but it still made her very uneasy.

* * *

><p><strong>So Neji's gotten worse with his attitude and still is out to kill Hinata, Sasuke shows his true colors to Bardiche, and Sakura is now under the control of the third Dark Device. How will things play out this time? The next chapter will prove to be quite enlightening!<br>**


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, another chapter and this one should make some people very happy at one certain part. So hope you enjoy, you know who owns who!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The pursuit for Sasuke kept up in full force. The fact that Sasuke had just as much power as the others made his retrieval more critical. However one question still loomed, why did Sakura go with him?

"Any luck Naruto?" Tenten hoped Kerykeion would have picked up anything by now.

"Still nothing. Whatever that idiot is doing, it's working." Naruto sighed as Kerykeion returned a blank result.

"Your jutsu fails because you are not skilled to wield it." Neji said coldly. "As I said this mission will fail due to your involvement."

Naruto had just about enough. The entire time he had to put up listening to Neji put him and Hinata down. Right now he was ready to forget Sasuke and give Neji a piece of his mind. "Look _Neji_, why don't you keep your mouth shut. No one wants to hear your put downs and I'm getting sick of it! Either zip your trap or I'll zip it for you!"

"Useless threat from a useless person. Your taunts are meaningless Naruto." Neji was unfazed from Naruto's reply. "I feel it only right to continue to remind you to…"

"Neji SHUT UP NOW!" Everyone saw Hanabi outburst out of nowhere. "You put down my sister, you disrespect your teammate, and now you insult someone who obviously does all he can to help people, and I have had enough! You may feel Hina-chan's not worthy to be clan heir, but that doesn't leave me out of the picture. Now shut your mouth before I shut it for you!"

Neji didn't care. Hanabi was just a small side threat to his real target. "As you wish Lady Hanabi." Neji went back to his own business while the pursuit kept up.

"_I__ swear __I __am __going __to __kill __him!__"_ Naruto was doing all he could from unleashing his rage. _"__How__ do __you __two __put __up __living__ with__ that __stuck__ up__ asshole?__"_

"_I __don__'__t __really __know__ anymore __Naruto-kun.__"_ Hanabi sighed in grief. _"__Right __now __I__'__m __ready __to__ shove __a __Knuckle __Bunker __right __down __his __arrogant __throat!__"_

"_Save __me__ a __piece __of __him__ will __you?__"_ Tenten wanted in on the action if it meant hurting Neji. _"__Hinata, __you __gotta __quit __defending __him. __All __he__'__s __doing __is __making __things __worse __for__ all __of __us._

_"I know. But I can't be that way. I want him to see I'm not like everyone else in the Main House. I want him to see that I want to help him and the Branch House."_ Hinata became more distraught with the current situation. _"If it comes down to it, I'll try to talk to him and hopefully he'll listen."_

_"Just be ready to activate his seal if he doesn't. The jerk deserves it." _Hanabi hoped Hinata would put her cousin in his place, but Hinata had bad news.

_"Uh…Hanabi-chan, I don't know how to activate the seal. I've only seen how father holds his hand, but I don't officially know the proper way to use it. Father never taught me because he said I was too weak to use it against any of the Branch House." _Hinata admitted she never intended to use the seal at all

_"Well I sure don't know it. What do we do now?" _Hanabi asked.

_"I'll just beat him down if I…"_ Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as Kerykeion picked up something on her scanner. _"Kerykeion, did you find something?"_

"**I did Naruto. It's Vulnificus. He's not far away. And…**" Kerykeion's voice started shaking. "**There's another one…and it's worse than ever!**"

"**Worse than…oh no. She's the worst one to show up now.**" Mach Caliber knew exactly who it was that Kerykeion picked up.

_"Mach Caliber, you know who it is?" _asked Hinata.

"**Yeah. It's Yersinia Kreuz. The third one of the group…and the worst possible choice.**" Mach Caliber knew things went from bad to worse. "**She belonged to Lady Hayate's dark copy named Load de Arche. She was so arrogant that she referred to herself as royalty**."

_"She was worse than Luciferon and Vulnificus?" _Tenten thought nothing could be worse than those two.

"**Worse doesn't explain it.**" Mach Caliber knew this was going to make things worse. "**See when the three Dark Devices were created, at the time Lady Hayate was the most powerful mage between her, Lady Nanoha, and Lady Fate. So of course, Load de Arche was more powerful than Stern or Levi.**"

_"__Ok, so now we have one more Dark Device to deal with, a stuck up Hyuuga prick, a rogue Uchiha, and a fangirl all in one." _Tenten sighed at the problem at hand. _"Well it can't get any worse."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura had stopped for a small break by a stream. It was strange that Sakura had suddenly changed her attitude and wasn't fawning all over him.<p>

"Sakura, what's the matter with you?" She looked over at him while he was by the stream. "Just yesterday you were fawning all over me and had fangirl written all over your face?"

Sakura looked at him with a seductive smile, "Do you not like what you see Sasuke? You were always annoyed by incessant fangirls who were weaklings." She twirled Yersinia Kreuz around her finger. "Last night I was one of those incessant fangirls you hate so much. However thanks to Yersinia, I understand more than I ever have. I understand now that you need a strong woman to stand at your side while you crush your enemies."

Whatever happened to Sakura, Sasuke liked it. "I always hated that annoying fawning you did, but now you carry an aura of dark seduction, like you could crush any woman in your way." He walked over and circled her, carefully eyeing her. "I want a strong woman like that to help me rebuild my clan after I kill my brother." Without hesitation he grabbed Sakura by the collar and pulled her close, forcefully kissing her. "You wanted to be at my side, you'll stay at my side as long as you continue down the path you follow."

Sakura touched her lips, aroused by the forcefulness he used with her. She felt herself become flustered and hot at the slight moment of passion. "Yes my Lord Sasuke, anything you desire will be yours."

"Lord Sasuke. I like that." Sasuke licked his lips in delight. "I'll like it even more when Itachi is crying that name out, begging for his life." He quickly took a drink from the spring to refresh himself. "Come Sakura, we need to keep moving."

"As you wish my Lord." Sakura joined him at his side and the two continued on into the forest. Unknown to Sakura however, Yersinia Kreuz was having her own fun within the mind of her new hostess.

Inside the mindscape of Sakura, a black and white copy of herself had been bound by numerous rings of energy. As she struggled for her freedom, a girl with short hair and blue eyes stared hard with a cold glare.

"Let go of me you stupid bitch! Release me and leave Sakura alone!" Inner Sakura screamed as she struggled to be free.

"Why should I do something like that?" Yersinia assumed the form of her previous wielder, Load de Arche, otherwise known as Dark Hayate Yagami. She ran a finger over Inner Sakura's face…before forcefully slapping it. "I enjoy controlling this pathetic girl. The moment I was placed in her hands, I could feel it. She's mine and I'm never letting her go!"

"She doesn't deserve this! You're using her love for Sasuke against her!" Inner Sakura cried back.

"Her love is nothing but a delusion. Before I came along that boy wouldn't give her the time of day. She was nothing but dirt to him." Yersinia snapped back. "You should be happy. I've given her what she's always wanted. To be at her precious Sasuke's side."

"This isn't how it was supposed to happen. Sasuke was supposed to fall in love with Sakura, the real Sakura." Inner Sakura was at a loss.

"Like how that blonde idiot kept hoping Sakura would fall in love with him?" Yersinia hinted to Naruto's crush on Sakura. "He makes me sick. I hope I can see him so I can smack that lovesick look off his face…then blast him into oblivion!"

Inner Sakura froze at those words. She knew full well of Naruto's crush on Sakura, and deep down knew that Sakura had some respect for Naruto, even if it was just a little. She knew that Sakura would never be so extreme. "You can't do that to him!"

Yersinia looked back at Inner Sakura, "Oh really? You know, I just had an idea. I think that what I'll do is make Sakura play on Naruto's crush. Make him feel truly special and think that Sakura really wants to return his affection. Then I'll crush those feelings and laugh as his heart is utterly shattered. Oh and you know what else I'll do?" She ran her finger across her lips. "I'll rip his beating heart out and crush it right in front of his face before he dies at Sakura's feet!"

Yersinia cackled a sick laugh as she disappeared, leaving her laugh to echo in Sakura's mind. Inner Sakura was still bound and could only think that not even the real Sakura would do something so horrible. "Sakura may not like Naruto, but she'd never crush him like that. I hate to say it, but he's the only hope Sakura has right now."

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura continued on until they reached the border known as the Valley of the End. They stood in awe of the two massive statues parted by a river. Awaiting them was Kabuto, who somehow knew they would arrive.<p>

"Ah so I see you found someone worthy of the other gift." Kabuto saw Sakura and Yersinia Kreuz together. "She will make a fine ally to you Sasuke."

"Whatever. Let's just get going and meet Orochimaru so he can give me more power like you said." Sasuke was ready to go when Kabuto stopped him.

"Patience my friend, patience. We have one more joining us soon. I'm sure that person would like to meet their partner, wouldn't you say so Luciferon?" Kabuto held up the small purple pearl in his hands. "Plus, wouldn't you like a chance to have some fun with Vulnificus? I'm sure our lady friend would also like time to become acquainted to miss Yersinia Kreuz as well."

Sasuke decided that even though Kabuto was just as bad a snake as his master, he would bide his time. "Sakura, we will wait here for now."

"Of course my Lord Sasuke. At least let me prepare a small meal for you so you'll be at full strength." Sakura was more than happy to serve her new 'Lord'.

Kabuto looked in awe, "Sasuke, you lucky dog. You have power and a woman that will cook for you? I'm jealous."

"You'll watch your tongue if you want to stay around Lord Sasuke." Sakura was fierce to bite back as she went on her preparation. "If it's ok with you Lord Sasuke, can I kill him?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when he heard that one. This solidified that she was not the same Sakura as before. "Not yet. You'll make too much of a mess."

_"Ok as sadistic as that girl is, maybe Lord Orochimaru is getting in over his head. Considering that neither of us could fully control those two devices, who knows what power these two and Luciferon's owner can unleash." _Kabuto started having second thoughts about the whole thing and thought that a change of allegiance may be in order.

* * *

><p>"Ok I think we have something. About two miles east of here." Naruto got the latest scan reading from Kerykeion. "It's a pretty big energy signature so it has to be Sasuke showing off."<p>

"You mean he's setting a trap for us? That doesn't make any sense. How would he know we were coming?" Tenten thought things were suspicious. "This really doesn't feel right."

"She's right Naruto-kun, we don't know what Sasuke's planning. What if Orochimaru is waiting there as well? You know what he has to use." Hinata remembered the first encounter with the Snake Sannin and the fact that he had an AMF that put all of them at a disadvantage.

"There's really nothing else we can go with. We just have to get in, get Sasuke and Sakura-chan out, and get away if we have to." Naruto replied.

"Hmph spoken like a true coward." Neji interjected. "What about this so called power you and _Lady__ Hinata_ possess? The same power that defeated me? Are you afraid to wield it against Sasuke and what other dangers we may face?"

Naruto was at his limit. He heard enough out of Neji's mouth. Quickly turning he grabbed Neji by the collar, "Ok buddy. I've had it with you. If it wasn't for the fact that Hinata and her sister were standing here with us, I would beat your sorry ass to a bloody pulp!"

Neji was unmoved as he struck Naruto's arm, closing off some chakra points. It caused the blonde to jerk back where Hinata immediately went to release the points. "I'll say this one time Uzumaki, touch me again and I will do more than seal your chakra points."

"Neji that's enough! Father will hear about this and he won't be happy." Hanabi was at her end with Neji as well. "The only reason you're here is because the elders were too damn scared to let me go on my own and they don't know the true power Hina-chan has. So this is my final warning. You won't listen to Hina-chan, so you better listen to me, got it!"

"Forgive me Lady Hanabi, I shall do as you wish." Neji backed down with little sincerity.__ "I was going to spare your life you little brat, but since you love your sister so much, you can stay with her and both of you can burn in hell."__

"Ok enough of this. Neji you forget I'm team leader here. This disrespect ends now." Tenten got her words in as well.

"Fine, we'll go with our _leader__'__s_…" Neji never had a chance to finish as Tenten had one of her handguns inches within his face, and her finger on the trigger.

"Make me pull this trigger Neji, just make me. I've got three people here who will back me up and I know damn well Lady Tsunade would do the same. So push me the wrong way one more time." Tenten was itching to pull the trigger and shoot Neji's head clean off. The whole mission he had done nothing but berate everyone and lower morale.

Neji said nothing as he backed off. Tenten wasn't one to let him off easy so she kept her gun at the ready. "Naruto you said we have less than two miles right?" He nodded in agreement. "Fine. Best thing we can do is go in full speed. Naruto and I will take Sasuke. I have some anger to vent at him. Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji will deal with any reinforcement they have. One Hyuuga is bad but three will be a nightmare for anyone opposing us. We good to go?" Everyone nodded, including Neji. "Alright, time to take care of business."

* * *

><p><strong>"They're here…they're here! Finally time to shed some blood!<strong>" Vulnificus was twitching in delight as he could sense the other Device users closing in.

"I agree Vulnificus. This water will glow red when we are finished." Sasuke gripped Vulnificus and activated the first mode without summoning a Barrier Jacket.

"What about me Lord Sasuke? Will I get to have fun too?" Sakura twirled a strand of her hair while she coyly asked her question.

The more she talked of destruction, vengeance, and retribution, the more Sasuke became attracted to her. "Of course my dear. You will fight by my side as the bloodshed of my enemies happens." He grabbed her forcefully and pulled her close.

"My lord…you spoil me so." Sasuke could feel the heat radiating from Sakura. He could tell she was becoming more aroused by the minute.

"And you will serve me well in rebuilding the Uchiha." Sasuke kissed her once more as Vulnificus informed him of the arrival. He looked down the cliffs to see who had pursued him. "What do you know, the losers decided to come after me."

The group looked up to see Sasuke and Sakura. "Give it up Sasuke! You're coming back to Konoha now!" Naruto demanded of his former teammate.

"Not this time Naruto. That place doesn't suit my needs anymore. I know how to get the power I need to kill Itachi." Sasuke yelled back. "But if you really want to try and take me back, then come get me!" He stuck out his hand and motioned for Naruto to make the first move.

"Come on sis, let's take him down." Naruto took off first up the cliffs.

"Right with you bro. Wow I really like saying that." Tenten was right behind at full speed.

"Hina-chan, do you see anything right now?" Hanabi was scanning the area for any other ninja.

"None. I don't think Sasuke had reinforcements." Hinata was checking as well but she had no luck. "I guess we'll need to be Naruto-kun and Tenten's backup for now."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Hinata turned to look back, but before she could she took a vicious strike to the back, sending her to the ground.

"Neji, what are you doing?" Hanabi couldn't believe that Neji just attacked her sister with no provocation.

"I'm finishing what I started at the Chuunin Exams!" He started walking toward Hinata but Hanabi grabbed hold of him. Neji reached around and grabbed Hanabi in a choke, "Since you care so much about your piece of trash sister, you can suffer her fate as well when I'm done with her!" He threw Hanabi into the cliffs as hard as he could, causing her to crash with force. "Now Hinata, it's time we spend some family time together."

Hinata got to her feet. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs and tried to get her bearings back. "Neji, why are you doing this? We're family, we shouldn't be fighting each other."

"Save me the sincere crap." The veins in Neji's eyes were searing with rage and hate. "You're going to pay for causing the death of my father." Neji didn't hesitate as he rushed in and attacked Hinata full speed. His strikes were full of aggression, anger, and retribution.

"Neji, please, I'm sorry! I had no idea Uncle Hizashi would sacrifice himself like that." Hinata was on full defensive as Neji continued his relentless attack. "It was supposed to be my father that was supposed to die, remember?"

"I don't care! The blood of the Main House will flow today, like it should have those years ago!" Neji continued his onslaught, striking more and more. Hinata had been concerned on why he was attacking her that she hadn't thought of using a Protection Barrier to help. However she did have to try and stop his blind rage. Doing what she could, she immediately went on a counter attack.

* * *

><p>With Naruto and Tenten, Naruto noticed Tenten took the initiative and went after Sasuke first. He figured that she had a bone to pick with Sasuke for what he did to Bardiche so he figured it was best to let her vent her anger. That gave him enough time to check on Sakura.<p>

"Sakura-chan, you ok?" He saw her slightly trembling at the battle.

"Na-na-naruto?" Sakura got herself back to reality before immediately grabbing Naruto in a hug. "Naruto, thank you so much for coming! You have to stop Sasuke-kun before he gets hurt."

"Sakura, why are you here? You're really risking your own life being here. Sasuke's not the same person we knew." Naruto said. "Look, head back to the village and I'll make sure he gets brought back ok."

Sakura released Naruto and stared at him. "Naruto…I…there's something I have to tell you Naruto." He saw her eyes beginning to tear up. "Going after Sasuke like this and seeing him like this made me realize something. Naruto…I…I love you Naruto!"

Naruto almost did a double take, "Wait say what?"

"Yes Naruto, I've been a fool. Sasuke-kun doesn't appreciate me like you do. He doesn't care for my well being like you do. He doesn't love me like you do.' Sakura was in full tears now. "It was only chasing after him and finding him like this that made me realize you should have been the one I should have gone after."

Naruto didn't know what to think. Here he was with the girl he had a crush on, and she just confessed her love to him! "Sakura-chan, I…this is…wow! I don't know what to think?"

"Say you'll be mine forever Naruto, say you'll let me become your bride and be known to all as Sakura Uzumaki, say that we'll never be apart for all time." She buried her head in his chest with tear filled eyes. She poured all her emotion out to Naruto, hoping he would accept her question.

"Sakura-chan…I will. I'll never leave your side Sakura-chan. I'll always be there for you." Naruto wrapped his arms around her and kept her close.

Tenten meanwhile had her own hands full with Sasuke. She was in a duel as she had Cross Mirage in dagger mode while trying to block against Sasuke's strikes with Vulnificus.

"You creep! How dare you treat Bardiche the way you did. He gave everything to help you and that's how you repay him?" Tenten parried another strike and tried slashing with one hand but Sasuke was still too fast. "You don't deserve any Device!"

"What do I care? He was weak. I have no room to align myself with weakness." Sasuke used his new speed to dash around and try to strike from the rear. He summoned several blue lightning darts, **"Lightning Blade Pierce!"**

"So you're going into spells now?" Tenten jumped out of the way as the darts sped past her. She shifted Cross Mirage back into gun mode and started firing shots of her own. "I'm not letting you get away with this Sasuke

Sasuke kept up his attack, almost as if he was doing it for fun and not taking Tenten seriously. "I'd like to see you try. Prove you're not a weakling." He upped the number of darts flying at Tenten and started putting more pressure on her.

"Alright, he's making it touch. Come on Cross Mirage, let's show him some real fire power!" She lightly clicked the triggers on her guns to load a cartridge.

**"Yes my mistress!"** Cross Mirage was in full agreement and ready to do whatever she needed.

"Alright Sasuke, dance!** Crossfire Shoot!**" About15-20 energy spheres appeared and shot toward Sasuke at amazing speed. Sasuke dodged a few, but had to actually block some shots. However Tenten wasn't about to quit. She unleashed another salvo before quickly loading a new cartridge. "You're pretty good with dodging and blocking, but I was going easy on you. Now it won't be so easy! Cross Mirage, Double Cartridge load!"

"**Double Cartridge ready!**" Cross Mirage was already on task.

"**Crossfire Full Burst!**" After loading four cartridges, Tenten unleashed the strongest form of her Crossfire Shoot spell, the Crossfire Full Burst. Instead of 15-20 spheres, she summoned nearly 200 energy shots at once, sending them all at Sasuke.

"_She's really annoying!" _Sasuke did his best to dodge, but this was too much. He quickly put up a barrier in the hopes of blocking, but even as that happened, he saw the barrier starting to crack from all the shots. _"Ok you worthless prick. You wanted to get serious…well I'm about to do the same."_ He even shot a quick glance back at Sakura and knew things were going the way it should. _"Good…good. You will definitely serve me well Sakura. This will break them for good!"_

* * *

><p>Hinata did her best to keep up with Neji, but it seemed like his rage made him faster. She barely had enough time to get a Protection shield up and was doing all she could to hold him off. Hanabi had even come to her senses but was paralyzed in shock over Neji's actions.<p>

"Fight me you weak piece of crap! Fight me NOW!" Neji never stopped his attack. He continued to pound away at her barrier, barely giving Hinata a chance to attack, or even talk to him.

"Neji, you have to stop this. We can settle this without hurting each other!" Hinata was down on one knee because of the amount of chakra she was using for her barrier.

"I'll stop when your blood coats the ground!" He struck harder and harder, adding more chakra to his strikes. Since her Protection shield was chakra based, each hit was causing her shield to be disrupted. "DIE!"

Neji would have hit another strike but Hanabi came to her senses long enough to get another strike in. "**Storm Tooth!**" She moved quickly enough to hit Neji with an accelerated upwards strike, then followed with a straight strike to Neji's face, knocking him back a good distance away from Hinata. "Hina-chan, you ok?"

"Thanks Hanabi-chan. I guess talking to him isn't going to change his mind." Hinata slowly got back to her feet.

"Now I don't know why you'd want to change his mind." Kabuto showed up out of nowhere and made his way over to Neji. "Besides, I don't think it fair that you've had a toy to play with while he hasn't. I think we need to even the playing field, don't you?" He took out a purple gemstone from his pouch. "So Neji, wouldn't you like to be on even terms with your dear cousins?"

"I don't need any toys to kill those two." Neji got to his feet however Kabuto still put the gem in his hand. "What is…" The gem reacted in his hands creating a blinding light. Hinata and Hanabi turned away until after the light died down. What stood before them was Neji now in a black sleeveless gi with black gloves. He now held a long staff with a purple orb in the center.

"**Time to get rid of this stupid seal! These basic Mid-childan seals are ridiculous!**" The girls heard a voice coming from the staff and saw Neji's forehead glowing. His headband fell off only to reveal that the Caged Bird seal had dissolved and no longer bound Neji. "**Excellent. Now my master, how shall we smite these worms?**"

"**Luciferon, change to melee form.**" Neji showed no emotion in his voice as the staff began to glow and wrap around his right arm. It bound itself in the form of an armored gauntlet with the stone in the center of the glove.

"Luciferon!" Hinata and Hanabi immediately knew it was trouble. However how much trouble was just the start. Neji disappeared and moved at unbelievable speed to slam Hinata with unreal force.

He quickly turned to Hanabi and nailed her with a forceful kick, knocking her back into her downed sister. Holding up his hand, a purple circle appeared and gathered energy. "Burn in hell you pathetic worms! **Blast Fire!**" A massive ball of flame shot towards the girls. Both were defenseless to try and block and could only take the shot head on. Hinata quickly moved over Hanabi in order to shield her sister.

"Hina-chan, don't!" Hanabi felt the force of the first strike but suffered no ill damage. She saw Hinata wince in pain because she didn't get a shield up in time.

"It's ok." Hinata grimaced as another flame ball hit her in the back, wearing away her outer barrier jacket. "I'll protect…you Hanabi-chan." Hinata could do nothing as Neji continued to pummel her with blasts of flame, planning to burn her alive.

* * *

><p>Sasuke barely managed to survive Tenten's assault and managed to shoot Sakura a quick glance. He was about to make a big move.<p>

"Well, it seems I have other things to take care of." He started focusing his chakra in his hand, forming his Chidori. "Guess it's time to get things moving." With that he ran full speed at Tenten. "You know, I have a different target in mind."

"What?" Tenten was caught off guard as Sasuke quickly used a bind spell to lock her in place. He then shifted his direction to another target. Tenten looked and saw exactly who he was going for. "Naruto, Sakura, look out!

Sakura heard the chirp of the Chidori and knew it was time. She completely ignored Tenten's words as she had other things in mind. "Naruto, thank you for giving me your heart. I promise that I'll always cherish it."

"Sakura-chan, I…you don't know how happy this makes me." Naruto held her close, completely oblivious to Sasuke's Chidori. His mind was lost to the world as the only thing he could think of was Sakura.

"It makes me happy too. It makes me happy to know my true love will give me your heart…so I can shove it down your throat!" Sakura pushed Naruto away only to push him right in the path…of Sasuke!

"Sakura what…" Naruto never finished as Sasuke slammed his arm through his back, ripping right through his lung.

"My Lord Sasuke, you missed his heart?" Sakura whined.

"I know. I want him to bleed slowly and relish this pain before I finish him." Sasuke removed his arm covered with Naruto's blood. Naruto immediately fell to his knees in extreme pain, clutching the hole in his chest.

"Sakura-chan…how…how could you?" Naruto coughed up blood that had slowly filled his lung. "You said…you loved me?"

"Oh that, well…I lied." Sakura had an evil grin on her face as she kicked Naruto in the head, knocking him down to the ground. "Now Yersinia Kreuz, bestow upon me my armor and staff."

"**Of course my lady.**" Yersinia Kreuz went online, adorning Sakura in the same purple Barrier Jacket as her former master. Four black wings hovered outside her back and a long cross staff appeared in Sakura's hands.

"So, this is your Barrier Jacket? You never cease to amaze me Sakura." Sasuke was quite pleased at what he saw.

"Only for you my lord." Sakura's tone was quite seductive as she was happy to impress the man she loved.

"Well, I say we greet our new ally." Sasuke turned and saw Neji still continuing his onslaught. He and Sakura jumped down to his level and casually approached him. "So Neji, I see you're taking much pleasure in the new power you control."

"This power was made for me." Neji's bloodlust was overflowing. He looked over at Naruto struggling and grasping his chest. He let up on his barrage just enough for her to look upon him, "How does it feel Hinata? Look…look upon the worthless boy you so love."

Hinata, beaten and battered slowly turned her head. Her eyes went wide as she saw the hole in Naruto's chest. "Naruto-kun, are you ok!" He said nothing, only coughing up more blood.

Hanabi got a look at him and saw just how horrific the scene was. "Why are you doing this Neji! You're like our big brother! Why do you want to kill us?"

Neji looked at her with icy eyes. "You are part of the cruelty that opened my eyes to the darkness of the world. I am a true prodigy of the Hyuuga, yet I have to serve weaklings? Never again will this happen!"

"Spoken like a true ally." Sasuke had swiftly moved back to where he put Tenten in the bind and retrieved her, slinging her at her friends like a ragdoll. "So this is the bunch that came to get me?"

"Sasuke, what did you do?" Tenten shook her head clean of the cobwebs. She got a quick look and saw just how beaten Hinata was, and even saw her new adopted brother choking on his own blood. "How…why!"

"It's because you are nothing but weak maggots." Sasuke gripped Vulnificus tightly. "I said Konoha could give me nothing…and I proved it. Now prepare to die."

Tenten watched as Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura all rose in the air…like they were flying. She quickly got Naruto and brought him over to Hinata and Hanabi. "Come on bro, don't give up on me now."

"Sakura-chan…why?" Naruto was coughing more blood but his wound was slowly healing. Kyu had been pouring everything she had into his wound to try and speed the healing.

"Not dead Naruto? Well you will be." Sasuke said as Vulnificus changed from the scythe into its Full Drive Zanber form. "Oh you all look surprised at why we're levitating. Seems our Devices have a flight spell as well."

"They need not know of such trivial things Sasuke." Neji's voice was cold and dark. "Now Luciferon, engage Blaster Head, Melee form!"

"**Blaster Head, ignition!**" Luciferon's gem began to glow as it shifted to its Blaster Head. Two prongs curved out as a focal emitter for his spells.

"This is going to be delightful! I hope they scream in the agony of a slow death!" Sakura had Yersinia Kreuz pointed at the group as a triangle shaped spell field appeared.

"Goodbye weaklings!" Sasuke pulled his Zanber behind him as lightning arced around the blade. Energy began to gather in Neji's fist and at the ends of Sakura's spell triangle.

Tenten was shaking in fear. Her best friend was at her limit, her brother was struggling, and Hanabi was just paralyzed from the situation. "I gotta do something fast!"

"You do nothing but die!" Sasuke slashed his blade forward, unleashing a massive burst of lightning, "**Thunder Blade Annihilation Slash!**"

Neji drew his fist back and thrust it forward, shooting a massive beam like Sasuke's, "**Luciferon Breaker!**"

"**Sword of unbreakable steel, cast down your divine judgment and smite those before me!**" The three orbs concentrated in the center of Sakura's spell triangle, firing a white beam of energy, "**Excalibur!**"

The only thing Tenten could do was cover her head. She had nothing she could block with and knew this was it. Until she saw Hinata make one last move.

"**Mach Caliber: Gear Excelion!**" Hinata immediately activated her Full Drive and stared head on into the combined attack. "**Wide Area Protection!**" She put her hands forward, creating a barrier with the very last of her energy. As the attack hit, she was doing everything she could to hold off the attack. "Mach Caliber, please lend me what strength you can!"

Her device was working in overdrive. Cracks were all over her skates and her Revolver Knuckle due to the sheer amount of force she was holding back. Hinata's whole body was shaking due to the stress. "**I'll…do what I can…Hinata!**"

"Hinata, what are you…" Tenten was in sheer awe at her friend.

"Tenten, please help Naruto-kun…and Hanabi-chan…get out of here! You're the…only one that can!" Hinata was struggling to stay on her feet while keeping up the barrier shield. "I…can't keep this up!"

"NO! I will not lose you! You're my best friend Hinata! Look, I'll get Naruto and Hanabi away, but when I do, I'll try and give you cover to escape." She looked down at her guns and knew what she had to do. "Alright Cross Mirage, Blazer Mode!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Sasuke poured on more power, just enough to force Hinata to her knees. It distracted Tenten enough that her Full Drive didn't engage. "That's right, watch and die!"

Tenten quickly tried to move and get Naruto and Hanabi out of the way but Hinata had reached her absolute limit. Mach Caliber was at the point of shattering. "**Hinata…I'm…sorry!**" That was the Device's limit. Mach Caliber immediately started shorting out from the stress. Time slowed down as Hinata's barrier dropped. Death was inevitable for the group…until…

"**Stars 1 command override! DNA Synchronization activate! Recalibrate defensive perimeters! Activate Barrier Jacket: Aggressor Mode!**" A new shield appeared around the team as a light shot out from Hinata's pocket. It was the red gemstone she found in the bunker. Hinata's entire body was glowing as a new energy source was flowing through her.

"What's going on?" Naruto saw what was happening as he struggled to breathe.

"**I don't believe it. It's her…Stars 1!**" Cross Mirage responded to his question. "**How did Lady Hinata activate her?**"

"Cross Mirage, who are you talking about? Who did Hinata activate?" Tenten wanted to know just what was happening.

"**Stars 1…also known as the Ace of Aces Nanoha Takamachi and Raising Heart! Lady Hinata has activated Raising Heart!**" Cross Mirage knew the device signature perfectly. As it was the energy signature of his own commanding officer, he knew there was now a chance of survival.

"What…what's going on?" Hinata was trying to stay conscious. "Who…are you?"

"**Do not worry my Master. I shall help you from now on. Excelion Mode, Drive Engage!**" The newly revealed Raising Heart went online, cloaking Hinata in a completely new barrier jacket. It was a solid white long-sleeved top with blue cuffs, a white short skirt, long white stockings and boots, and a white waist cape. A staff appeared with a red gem in the center that began to shift to a triangular head. "**I can tell you are not used to long range styles and are more suited for melee. We will configure that setup another time. Do not worry anymore. I shall lend you my strength. Now preparing Starlight Breaker.**"

Sasuke saw what was going on and felt his Device become enraged. "Vulnificus, what is going on!"

"**Her! That incessant nuisance!**" Luciferon was the one to reply. "**How dare Raising Heart show herself here! I will DESTROY HER!**"

"So, another enemy. That's fine. Break her!" Sasuke yelled in rage. However before the trio of Dark Device wielders could make their move, Hinata and her new Device was one step ahead as all of the energy released began to gather at the tip of Hinata's staff.

"**Starlight Breaker!**" Hinata used what strength she had, combined with Raising Heart to unleash her ultimate spell, large enough to engulf all three Dark Device users at once. She pushed out every ounce of energy she had and it was enough to force a retreat.

"Sasuke, it's best we do retreat. For now. Let us take time to prepare to take on this new hindrance." Neji pulled back and Sasuke nodded.

"I agree friend. We will kill them another day. Come Sakura." Sasuke turned the other way as the beam began to die down.

"Yes my lord Sasuke." Sakura was right behind as the three flew off with Sasuke in the lead. He still planned to go to Orochimaru, however he had two allies at his side.

The Starlight Breaker finally died down and Hinata collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. Her new Barrier Jacket dispelled, leaving a red gem in one hand, and a cracked blue gem in the other hand. Tenten was immediately over to her checking on her.

"Hinata, are you ok? Come on stay with me now." She tapped Hinata's face a bit to make sure she was awake.

"I'm ok Tenten. How are Naruto-kun…and Hanabi-chan?" She was slowly catching her breath as Hanabi fell on top of her in a hug.

"Don't scare me like that again!" Hanabi grabbed hold of her and squeezed her tight, though Hinata's reaction made her jump off.

"Aaugh…" Hinata's back arched as she immediately rolled over. The pain she felt was searing.

"What's the matter Hina-chan?" Hanabi started looking over her sister when she saw the problem with her Byakugan. Hinata's back was severely burned from the constant barrage that Neji unleashed. It penetrated her Barrier Jacket and had damaged her directly. "Oh man, those burns are really bad. We gotta get you back to the hospital."

"I'll…I'll be…" Hinata was using what will she had left to fight off the intense pain in her back. "This really hurts!"

"Come on Hina-chan, try to lean on me." Hanabi struggled to get Hinata to her feet and did what she could to hold her up. "Geez, you gotta lay off the cinnamon rolls! No wonder your freakin' boobs got so big."

"Hanabi-chan!" Hinata had a burst of embarrassment, followed by a pain in her back.

"Sorry, I was trying to lighten the mood." Hanabi chuckled slightly. "Hey Tenten, how's Naruto?"

"He's really quiet for some reason. Naruto, are you ok? Come on, say something?" Tenten was really worried now. Naruto had NEVER been this quiet. However when she looked in his eyes, it was if he'd lost all life.

"Sakura-chan…why?" That was all Naruto mumbled as Tenten draped his arm around her shoulder so he could lean on her. She saw the hole in his chest getting smaller by the minute. Kyu was probably working overtime to do what she could to heal the wound he took. If it wasn't for his Uzumaki blood, he would have died from Sasuke's Chidori.

"What happened to you Naruto?" She hoped her brother would respond but his only words were "Sakura-chan…why?"

This is going to be a long walk home." Hanabi sighed as she heard a boom of thunder. "That's not helping you know!" Her words went unheeded as the rain started coming down.

* * *

><p>The entire walk was quiet as the group slowly trudged back to Konoha. When they got the gates of the village, Tenten sent a telepathic message to Tsunade that Naruto and Hinata were seriously hurt. She rushed to the hospital and had two special rooms prepared. Kyu split off from Naruto and collapsed while Shizune went straight to work healing him, while Tsunade was taking care of Hinata.<p>

"Neji did this to you Hinata? How?" Tsunade had her lying face down on the bed and helped her out of her shirt, looking at the damage done.

"Kabuto…gave him Luciferon." Hinata was still wincing from the pain. "I had to keep Hanabi-chan safe so I took the full force of his spell."

"Well, don't worry. I'll have this taken care of." Tsunade walked over and pulled the screen closed for privacy. "What I'm going to do is a skin graft. This will cut away all of the destroyed skin down to the dermis layer. I'll then use undamaged skin to cover your back and help it regenerate. Since it would probably be too painful for you to lie on your back, I can't use the skin on your chest."

"So what are you going to…eep!" Hinata felt a rush of air as she soon realized Tsunade stripped her of her pants and panties as well.

"Well only your back took damage. Looks like Neji missed your legs and butt. You know for a girl your age, you're really developing. Keep it up and maybe that idiot beside you will take notice." Tsunade's hand went green as she went to work cutting away the skin on Hinata's back.

"I just hope he's ok." She felt pieces of skin being cut away until Tsunade was finished, leaving her back completely red from the exposed dermis layer.

"Alright now this is a technique I learned from a specialist in burn injury. Let me first…" Tsunade saw the small jar of ointment Hinata keeps with her by the side of her pouch. "Hmm, Hinata, did you make this ointment?"

"I did. I hope to make stronger healing ointments as I get older." Hinata replied with a shiver.

"Well let's put it to good use. I can tell you used very good ingredients." Tsunade took a large dollop and spread it all over Hinata's injured back. After that her hand changed from a green glow to a light blue glow. With a careful sweep, she moved her hand over Hinata's legs and butt, slicing away a near transparent layer of skin. "You should notice your skin will feel a little smoother after this. The technique is similar to an exfoliating treatment, except it doesn't remove dead cells, but live ones."

Hinata only felt a tingling sensation as the ointment went to work. "Will I feel anything when you remove the skin layer?"

Tsunade had already set the first layer and began a second. "Not at all. In fact I already have the first skin layer set. Four more and I'll seal the graft, and then get you bandaged up. I'll send Tenten to your home to get you some clothes since Hanabi needs to be checked out."

"Ok." Hinata just let go and only had one thing on her mind…Naruto. The whole trip home he kept mumbling about Sakura and his eyes never seemed to get any life back into them. In about 15 minutes Tsunade finished and had wrapped her up in a bandage and gave her a robe to wear until Tenten returned. After checking over Hanabi to find out she had a cracked rib and suffered a mild concussion, she did some mild healing to set the rib and gave her some pain reducer for any headaches. Now came the big problem.

"Shizune how is he?" Tsunade overlooked Naruto and saw that the hole in his chest was almost closed.

"How did he survive this?" Shizune wiped the sweat from her brow as Tsunade placed her hand on his chest.

"He's Kushina's son. It's in his blood." Due to Tsunade's stronger healing and Klarwind's assistance, the hole finished closing. "His lung will be weak for a while but what I want to know is how he ended up with the hole in the first place."

"It…was Sasuke." Kyu slowly crawled up from the bed and plopped onto the pillow beside Naruto. "He and Sakura…set him up."

"Sakura was in on this?" Tsunade's eye twitched when she heard about his number one fangirl.

"She…made him think that she loved him…and wanted to be with him forever." Kyu was still breathing hard until Shizune brought her a small glass of water to help her. "Naruto really thought she was serious right until she pushed him in Sasuke's path."

Tsunade knew exactly what she did. Even though Hinata's injuries looked bad, Naruto took the worst damage of all…his heart was utterly destroyed by a girl he was in love with. "I may be the best medical ninja in these lands, but he had to get the one injury I can't heal." She ran her fingers through his hair and stared into his lifeless eyes. Even though she sometimes thought of Naruto as a brat, she always saw so much fire and life in his eyes. Now it was nothing but emptiness. "Kyu, if you were unisoned with him, how come you couldn't warn him?"

"When I'm unisoned, I feel all of his emotions. He was so infatuated with Sakura, I couldn't overcome his strong love for her. To be honest, I kinda felt the same way he did." Kyu didn't like admitting that as Sakura was the last person she was fond of now. "Even on the way home, I felt all of his despair and heartbreak and it kept me in tears while I was trying to heal him."

"His life has been bad enough as it is." Tsunade sighed as she watched him slowly fall asleep. _"_Hinata, if you truly love him with all your heart, you may be the only who can heal his heart."__

Tenten got back quickly only to have Hiashi with her. He questioned her when she came back to get some things for Hinata. Tenten hoped to avoid an explanation but there was no explaining it. "I'm back. And…I have company."

"Father, what are you doing here?" Hanabi knew it was going to be bad explaining about Neji, but she had no idea how he was going to react about Hinata.

"Tenten informed me of your injuries." He saw that Tsunade had finished up with Naruto and had a sedation IV hooked up to him so he would stay sleep. "I take it Lady Hokage handled your injuries?"

"Hanabi is fine. Just a cracked rib and minor concussion. Hinata will need extra time to heal from third degree burns." Tsunade could see he was in the mood for an explanation and knew it was a clan matter. "Shizune, Tenten, come with me." She had Kyu in her jacket so Hiashi wouldn't notice her. "Naruto is sedated so anything you say, he will not hear. I'll leave you be."

The three took their leave with only the Hyuuga in the room. With a deep breath, he did one thing…embraced both of his daughters. "Thank Kami you're both alive. What happened out there?"

"Father…it was Neji. He's gone rogue." Hanabi explained how Neji initiated the attack after meeting up with Sasuke. She then got to the part where his seal was dissolved by coming in contact with an ancient artifact but Hinata stopped her. He needed to know the truth. She explained everything about their devices, how she beat Neji, went toe to toe with Naruto, everything. She even had Hanabi demonstrate just to prove she wasn't lying.

Hiashi was completely stunned at everything he heard. "I see why you two have been so secretive. This is not a good situation at all. It's going to be much worse for you Hinata. Knowing the elders, they're going to want some form of retribution for Neji's betrayal and they'll want to place the blame on you."

"Papa that's not fair!" Since everything was in the open, Hanabi felt more at ease and could talk to Hiashi with her true feelings and not that of the clan. "Hina-chan was the one that kept me from getting hurt worse than I already am. None of this was her fault!"

"I know that Hanabi. But the elders are so fixated on the old ways. They're blind to how things should be. The fact that Neji is so skilled in our art makes him dangerous, and now that he is free of the seal, our options are limited." Hiashi knew it was going to be a grim day for his clan. "They're going to want to place the seal on you Hinata because of this."

"You wouldn't let them do that to Hina-chan would you?" Hanabi cried out.

"I would rather die than let them place that accursed seal on either of your heads." He got Hanabi to calm down slightly. "But we need to be prepared for anything."

"Is there any way I could separate myself for the clan for some time?" Hinata figured an exile might be better to give her a chance to train and go after Neji.

"Actually, there is a very old clan law. It was only enacted if the guardian of the clan heir escaped and tried to leave the clan. The clan heir would be required to track down the branch member and kill said person within three years unless they wanted to be stripped of their status, branded, and permanently exiled." Hiashi remembered all clan law to the letter. "However there was a loophole that no heir ever used."

"What's the loophole daddy?" Hiashi felt more joy hearing that word from Hinata's mouth.

"The loophole is that the clan heir willingly resigns and goes into self exile. Because Hyuuga are supposed to be proud of their status, no clan heir ever considered a willing resignation." Hiashi stated. "The elders may look at Hanabi as the heir, but it's not official since you still hold the title Hinata."

"So I could officially give the title to Hanabi-chan and it would give me freedom from the clan?" Hinata thought that she could use the chance to train hard enough to get Neji back and bring him back to the clan.

"Yes. And there's one more thing. See, you and Hanabi are a very special case. What should have happened is that Hanabi should have been branded with the seal, but any female member of the Main house cannot be branded as they cannot officially start a Branch family in the eyes of the clan. Had she been male, she would have been branded and cast into the Branch house." Hiashi explained more of the clan laws. "Once Hanabi becomes clan heir, you can officially challenge her for the right to retake your title after a period of 10 years."

Hinata thought hard about everything and came to a conclusion, "So with this loophole, I can leave the clan and train hard to stop Neji."

"Plus in 10 years, I give you back the title of heir and you can still reach your dream of uniting the clan. There's no way the elders could stop you if you train that long." Hanabi added in.

"By doing this Hinata, you would have to retain your relationship with Hanabi in secret. She would be forbidden to be in contact with you unless it was on official missions by Lady Hokage and even then in the presence of any Hyuuga, she has to treat you as an outcast." Hiashi explained the difficulty of what would happen. "In addition you would be cut off from any type of help from the clan. What I can do is give you access to my secondary personal account. I keep one out of the presence of the elders in the event either of you needed anything important. This way you will have an extra source of financial support in addition to your normal shinobi salary." He looked at Hinata to make sure this was what she wanted. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? If any of the elders found out about this, no doubt they would threaten Hanabi's life for your servitude or execution."

Hinata knew it was a difficult decision, but she and Hanabi had their ways of keeping secrets. "I'll find a way to bring him home and make him see the light of his error. Besides, you can never keep sisters apart, right Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi agreed, "Right Hina-chan!"

"Very well. I'll return home and prepare for the elders. Are you both able to come home?" He asked of his daughters.

"I think Lady Tsunade wants me to stay at least for the night. Just to make sure the skin grafts are healing correctly." Hinata replied.

"I'm gonna stay with Hina-chan tonight." Hanabi had gotten comfortable sitting on Hinata's bed and figured it was better not going anywhere.

"So be it then." Hiashi embraced both of his daughters again and took his leave. "Your mother would be so proud of both of you. Rest well my daughters."

The girls knew things were not going to be easy from here on out. When it came to raw talent, Neji far exceeded Hinata in every form. She knew that she had to push herself and break her limits in order to become strong enough to either defeat him and make him realize his errors, or kill him if that was her last resort. She reached over to her pouch and took out Raising Heart, her new Device. "I wonder if I could really do it Hanabi-chan."

"Do what Hina-chan?" Hanabi saw her sister staring at her Device.

"Can I really kill Neji? What if I can never convince him to come home to the clan? Had I never been captured when I was little, Uncle Hizashi might still be alive." Hinata sighed as she thought back to when Neji wasn't so cold.

"I know it's hard to think about. Even I'm worried of something like that happening. But we can't let him keep going down this dark path." Hanabi replied. "All we can do is trust in our abilities, our friends, and our Devices."

"I hope you're right Hanabi-chan. And I hope Mach Caliber is ok as well. She looked really damaged after that battle." Tsunade had taken Mach Caliber from Hinata to see if Klarwind could do any type of repair due to the amount of battle damage. "But for now I think we should get some sleep."

"Yep. We should. Nite Hina-chan." Hanabi already jumped in the bed under the blankets but Hinata had one last thing to do. "What are you doing?"

"Just one more thing." Hinata slowly made her way over to Naruto's bed. He was out cold due to the sedation medicine in his IV. To some it would look as if he was sleeping peacefully, but Hinata knew he was in the worst pain of his life.

* * *

><p>"Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry." She ran her fingers through his blonde locks. "She had no right to do that to you. Look I know you can't hear me right now but seeing you hurt like this…I don't know how long I can take this. Seeing your eyes so lifeless and dark…it scares me Naruto-kun. I hope you come back soon. We…I need you Naruto-kun." Tears started flowing from her own lavender eyes as the love of her life stayed sleep. "I love you so much and I wish I could tell you! I wish I wasn't such a coward around you. You always tell me I'm strong and I'm a good kunoichi and a good person, but I'm weak Naruto-kun. When it comes to you I feel so weak and helpless." She wiped some tears from her face, but a few had fallen from her cheek onto Naruto's face. "Naruto-kun, I'm so scared right now. You suffered the worst wound a person can get, and I don't know if I have the courage to help heal it for you."<p>

Hanabi sat in silence as she heard her sister pouring out her emotions to the boy she loved. _"He really means that much to you Hina-chan?"_ She clenched her fist tight and her eyes started to fill with rage. _"Sakura Haruno…what you did was unforgivable. I swear this…I will make you pay for what you did. You crossed the line hurting my sister."_

Hinata looked at Naruto with tear filled eyes, "Naruto-kun…I know you can't hear me, but I hope small gift will do something to help you. Please come back to me. I need you more than you will ever know. I love you Naruto Uzumaki." She leaned down and kissed him on his lips, knowing full well that he wouldn't feel it or know that it happened. She grabbed her chest as her own heart was in pain as a source of her own strength lie in despair. Slowly making her way back to the bed, she climbed in beside Hanabi, who was faking sleep after hearing her sister's confession. Hinata pulled the blanket up and slowly fell asleep, tears still in her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Things are definitely going to change now. Hinata may have activated the legendary device Raising Heart, but at what cost? She now has to face the truth that she may have to kill Neji, and that Naruto may never be the same after the betrayal he suffered from Sakura and Sasuke. Plus what will be the fates of Bardiche and now Mach Caliber? Will Tsunade and Klarwind be able to save the two device? Only time will tell of what happens now.<br>**


	10. Chapter 10

Well things did look a little down at the end of the last chapter, so this one will be the first of the many pickups to recovery. It is a little short, but it got things across. Hope you all enjoy and you know who own who!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

After the fallout of the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke, Tsunade immediately had to go on damage control over the next few days. As such, she assigned Gai and the newly healed Lee to join up with Shino, Kiba, and Kakashi to do an intermediate team. When questioned about Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji being missing, she had to keep the information confidential, as to not cause too many problems. Her next problem came from the information she got about Hinata and her planned exile from her clan. Hiashi was right in his assessment that the clan elders would blame Hinata for Neji's betrayal. Needless to say the elders were more than ready to demand Hinata's execution however using the clan law and loophole, Hinata was able to gain her freedom from the clan. She did understand the difficulty ahead as contact with her father and sister would be very limited but Hiashi was going to make sure she was taken care of. When she told Tenten the plan, her best friend gladly opened her home to the exiled Hyuuga. The only problems came from other Hyuuga who didn't believe exile was good enough and would ask Tsunade to formally excommunicate Hinata from the ranks of Konoha Shinobi. Though if it ever came to that, Hinata would simply lose her title as a shinobi in the eyes of those against her, just as a way to please those people, but she would still keep her TSAB rank and shinobi rank to those who knew the truth of the matter.

Finally there were two remaining problems Tsunade was stuck dealing with. The first concerned Naruto. After the night in the hospital, he was able to return home and had been put on reserve for a few days to recover. The problem came from the fact that his entire personality completely changed. It was shocking to Tsunade when she checked on him, that he answered her with utmost respect and never called her anything but her title of 'Lady Hokage'. He even changed his clothes to a simple black shirt and dark pants, not even wearing an ounce of orange. Even his eyes lost the bright blue luster he had every single day. But what hit the nail on the head was the fact that when Tenten took him to Ichiraku's, he ordered just one bowl of ramen…and didn't even finish it! Sakura set out to do exactly what she wanted…she broke Naruto's heart and utterly crushed his spirit. Needless to say, things were very quiet at his and Tenten's apartment, and it made things very uneasy.

Then there was the issue with Bardiche and Mach Caliber. Due to the massive amounts of damage taken, the two Devices needed to undergo serious repairs. However no one knew just what could be done to repair the two devices. She spent a good hour trying to use Klarwind to do the repairs, but it was no use. She even asked Kyu what could possibly be done to restore the devices.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, but I really don't know what else to do." Kyu apologized as she ended an interface with the two damaged devices. "For now both are in a stasis lock mode to slow down the eventual termination process, but I really have no clue how long it will be."

"You did your best Kyu." Tsunade sighed in defeat once again. "I wish there was something that could be done. We should think things over and then see what can be done."

"Ok. Did you need me for anything else?" asked the small Device.

"Actually yes. I've decided to do something for you." She took a small scroll from her desk and gave it to Kyu. "Since I had time to thoroughly evaluate your abilities and the fact that you can physically function in combat on your own without Naruto, I've decided to give you an official rank."

Kyu opened the scroll and read over it, "I've been assigned Corporal rank?"

"Actually I wanted to rank you much higher. You really should be Lieutenant rank due to your S+ to SS mage ranking. But since you're still adjusting as a Unison Device, and the fact that Naruto would never live it down, I lowered your rank for the time being." Tsunade explained. "You really pushed yourself keeping Naruto alive last mission. I honestly believe that without you healing him, not even his Uzumaki blood would have helped him survive a direct Chidori like that."

"Well um, thanks I guess." Kyu slowly rubbed her head. "Lady Tsunade, I know this sounds like a long shot, and if this happens it may mean that one of my brethren will have to be destroyed, but what if we used the DCS system on Bardiche and Mach Caliber?"

Tsunade remembered some about the DCS and how it created Kyu, and that it was to be used to convert the Lost Logia Bijuu into reprogrammed Unison Devices. "Are you sure? Don't you only have nine uses left?"

"It does, but it just means we have to be really careful about what we do afterwards. We may be losing our only cushion of error, but it's the only technology we have that may do the job." Kyu explained, knowing what will happen if things work.

"Very well. I'll call the team in and we'll see what happens." Tsunade immediately sent a memo to have Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, and Hanabi brought in. Within the hour the group assembled.

* * *

><p>"How's your back Hina-chan?" Hanabi asked. It had only been a few days since Hinata left the compound in exile and Hanabi already missed her.<p>

"I'm healing OK. I should be fine in about three days." Hinata replied with a soft smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. But we have more pressing matters." Tsunade laid the two damaged devices out. "I'm sorry to say that I have no way of doing any repairs on these two. Nothing Klarwind and I tried worked."

"So, what can we do? Bardiche doesn't deserve to die." Tenten hoped there was still an option to save Bardiche.

"There is one option. The DCS system." Kyu brought the idea to the table. "It's possible we can upgrade them to Unison Devices, but I can't guarantee it will work."

"Don't we only have one free use of the system? What about the other Lost Logia Bijuu?" Tenten asked.

"I thought about that. And …we'll just have to destroy one of the Bijuu when the time comes. I know that I'd want us to try and save it like me, but we have no other choice. Bardiche didn't deserve the cruelty he went through and Mach Caliber gave everything she had for Hinata." Kyu sighed at the fact that such a decision had to be made for the team.

"Well, if it's our only option…" Tenten looked around at everyone else. "Are you guys up to it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and even Naruto gave a subtle nod. Tenten took out a small gem from her storage seal. "Alright. Cross Mirage, activate the DCS in portable mode."

"**Yes my Mistress.**" Cross Mirage transmitted the codes which activated the device. A small handheld control panel, large power box, and a hand laser appeared. Kyu went over and started up the programs for the machine.

"Ok Tenten, it's set to scan mode now. Go ahead and scan Bardiche and Mach Caliber." Kyu kept an eye on the screen as Tenten did the scan. Information began to appear, however a problem soon came up. "Ok this isn't good."

"What is it?" Hinata hoped things weren't too bad.

"It's the DCS. It's rejecting Mach Caliber for upgrade. Apparently she doesn't have a proper upgrade code unlike Bardiche." Kyu replied. "But we have no clue where to find an upgrade code."

"Can you copy Bardiche's code?" Tsunade asked.

"Maybe." Kyu went to work trying to copy the code over but it was no luck. "It won't work. Bardiche's code was set to only work with three other Devices if needed."

"Which ones?" Tenten was trying to follow along as well.

"It says his code was designed only to work with the Lightning Team. The only ones that could get his code are Laevatein, Strada, and Kerykeion." Kyu explained. "Mach Caliber is from the Stars Team. But who has the upgrade code for the Stars Team?"

"**Why me of course.**" Raising Heart flashed from around Hinata's neck.

Everyone looked stunned at Raising Heart's words. "Wait, why do you have an upgrade code?" Kyu wanted to know just why she and Bardiche had codes.

"**Well you see, during the Great Mage War, Bardiche and I were outfitted to be the first test devices for the DCS. It was going to allow us to give Nanoha and Fate more power if they needed it and the ability to control and sync with a second device at the same time.**" Raising Heart explained as Hinata took her from around her neck. "**However it was never enacted due to Fate and Nanoha's deaths in the war. Plus, there's another reason I can give her my code. I am codename Stars 1 after all.**"

"Raising Heart, are you sure you want to do this? What if we find a way to upgrade you to a Unison Device?" asked Hinata of her new Device.

"**I am fine Hinata. I don't need to upgrade to help you.**" Raising Heart replied confidently. "**Please let me give Mach Caliber the upgrade code.**"

Hinata could feel her Device's intention and placed Raising Heart beside Mach Caliber. The spherical device began to glow bright red as the proper codes were transferred. "**It is finished. Mach Caliber can now be upgraded.**"

"Ok here goes." The screen now changed to give Mach Caliber approval for upgrade. Kyu pressed some buttons on the console and the hand device began to charge up. "Alright Tenten, just hold the hand unit steady. The DCS will do the rest."

"If you say so." Tenten and everyone else watched as a purple ripple beam began to flow over the two damaged devices. Everyone looked on as the devices changed from small trinkets to a blue and yellow mass of energy respectively. The energy slowly began to take form into two human shaped devices. The yellow energy mass formed a male looking figure, now dressed in a black uniform with a white cloak around his neck. He had a metal gauntlet on his left hand with a yellow triangle on top. His blonde hair now flowed and was tied into a pony tail with a black hair tie. The blue mass formed a small female, with short blue hair that was dressed in Hinata's Exceed Form Barrier Jacket. As the energy dissipated, the DCS began to shut down.

"**Device conversion complete. Seven conversions remain.**" The DCS then shut off and went back into standby mode.

Tenten and Hinata looked on at the new upgraded forms of the two devices. "Mach Caliber, how do you feel?" Hinata hoped her partner was ok.

Mach Caliber opened her eyes and surprised everyone. Her eyes were exactly like Hinata's, pale lavender with no iris. "Hinata? What happened to me?" Hinata picked her up and let her sit in her palm. "All I remember is shorting out and hearing a command system override."

"Well, you took a lot of damage helping me defend against Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji's attack." Hinata explained carefully. "Unfortunately there was no way to repair your damage so we had to use the DCS System on you. But there was another problem. You weren't equipped with the proper upgrade codes."

"**So I just gave them to you. How are you Mach Caliber?**" Raising Heart lit up as she and her former subordinate device finally conversed.

"No way! Miss Raising Heart? You're online?" Mach Caliber looked into Hinata's other hand and saw the online device. "Who activated you?"

"**It was you and Hinata. I felt your struggle to save those close to you and initiated the command override.**" Raising Heart replied, putting a smile on Mach Caliber's face.

As for Bardiche, he was trying to get a look at his surroundings when he felt himself placed in someone's hands. "So Bardiche, do you feel better now?" Tenten smiled knowing he was now ok.

"Yes. I thank you for your support Lady Tenten." Bardiche nodded respectfully. "I am indebted to you for your assistance. You only need ask and I will follow your orders. You may use me as you see fit."

Tenten rubbed his head and laughed, "It doesn't work like that silly. You aren't my tool or my weapon, and you don't serve me. You are my partner and my friend." She straightened his cloak and let him stand. "Plus you are kinda cute."

"**Isn't he! Oh Bardiche! Did you miss me?**" Raising Heart called out like she was a school girl.

Bardiche slowly froze before realizing who was calling him. Next thing everyone knew, he was blushing. "Oh…hi Raising Heart. It's good to see you again." Bardiche had to swallow a lump in his throat and pulled his collar loose.

Tenten knew exactly what this was, "Looks like someone has a crush!" She whispered in Bardiche's ear. "Make sure you're nice to her OK."

"Uh…well, um…you see…" Bardiche was stuttering badly…worse than Hinata ever did.

"**Bardiche will be fine. He's a perfect gentleman.**" Raising Heart chimed in. "**You'll really like working with him.**"

"Hey I just noticed something. Look at Mach Caliber. Doesn't she look just like a mini version of Hinata…except for the hair?" Hanabi stared carefully at the new Unison Device's new features. "She even has our eyes."

"It's a side effect of the DCS. The same thing happened to me." Kyu didn't know that Hanabi wasn't informed of the full effect of the DCS. "When I was extracted from Naruto, the DCS used the last of his mother's chakra and memories, and created me from that image. That's why I look exactly like Lady Kushina. As for Mach Caliber, my guess is the DCS used the memories of her former master and some of her memories of Hinata to create her new form."

"So…I look like Subaru, but with Hinata's eyes?" Mach Caliber had a chance to look at herself thanks to a hand mirror on Tsunade's desk.

"I think you look cute. You know Hinata, you should do something like that with your hair. That way you two can match." Tenten giggled while touching a strand of Hinata's hair.

"I l-l-like my hair like this." Hinata slightly blushed as she brushed off Tenten's hand.

"As for Bardiche, even though Tenten created a link with him, he most likely didn't have enough time to really create memories of her, so only his memories of Fate were used." Kyu continued her explanation.

"Well it doesn't matter. Bardiche looks wonderful and he's in good hands now." Tenten moved Bardiche over and let him sit on her shoulder.

"Ok, now that all that's over, we need to get back to business." Tsunade got the group back into focus about the coming plans. "Right now we have a major problem with Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji going rogue. That only adds on to the complication of trying to reinstate the TSAB, plus trying to locate the extra bunkers of Mid-Childan technology, and to cap it off, trying to find the remaining Lost Logia Bijuu."

"Well, concerning the Bijuu isn't that kid Gaara a container?" asked Tenten. "You know the one from Suna?"

"You're right; He does have one of the Bijuu. Alright, I'll plan a mission for you to go to Suna and speak with him. Apparently from what I heard Naruto has the best relationship with him due to his previous Jinchuuriki status." Tsunade looked over and saw Naruto as quiet as ever. "Naruto, wake up!"

"Forgive me Lady Hokage." Naruto's voice was lifeless and dull. "I'll be more attentive."

Tsunade shook her head in defeat. She couldn't stand dealing with Naruto like this. "Naruto, I'm not trying to be mean to you, but quit acting like a damn downer! Ugh, you're making all of us sick with that depressed act." She walked over to him and shook him a bit. "Listen we all have down days and yes we all get broken hearted. But you have to learn to move on. Besides, from what I heard, Sakura wasn't worth your time anyway. What did you even see in her anyway?"

"Whatever." He turned his head and sulked once again.

"Seriously Naruto, you are way too good for Sakura. She never loved you in the first place." Tenten added in. "Can you honestly remember one time she treated you like a person and was nice to you?"

"Well…" He tried to slowly think of a time, but nothing came to mind. "There was…wait…"

"Naruto, there wasn't a time. She's never liked you. She only thought you were good for making Sasuke look like he was better than sliced bread." Tenten commented back. "Lady Tsunade's right. Move on from her. She was holding you back."

"Whatever." Naruto didn't care. To him, nothing mattered right now. Everyone knew they couldn't force him to get over it and he had to do so on his own time. So Tsunade changed the subject and got back to the task at hand.

"That aside, the best thing to do now is to set you three up to head to Suna. I'd send you Hanabi, but right now with the way your clan is, they may get suspicious putting you on a mission with your recently 'exiled' sister." Tsunade knew things weren't going to be easy. "So I'm going to keep you here for now. Also Kyu, I'm going to need you to scan Bardiche and Mach Caliber for any potential new upgrades and catalog them for me. I got this to help you." She showed a small computer on the table beside her desk. "I had this brought from the intelligence division. If you could also upload the data from the bunker you got, that will help."

"Of course Lady Tsunade." Tsunade turned the computer on and Kyu began to interface with it. Being ages below the technology that was used in the Mid-Childan era, it was just enough to store and catalog information. There was even a map of the elemental lands to use in trying to locate the bunkers. Kyu uploaded all of the information she had so far, and gave everyone a shocking revelation after her information was paired with a map of the Elemental Lands.

"What are those blinking lights on the map?" asked Hinata.

"These are bunker locations that I took from the console where I was created. The flashing ones are bunkers that are still closed off, while this one here in green is the one we accessed." Kyu said as she explained the markers.

"So, this one would be closest to us in Fire Country." Hinata pointed to one specific light.

"Not Fire Country…that bunker is hidden here in Konoha!" Tsunade realized the location. "But why is there a bunker here?"

"It's because Kyu's information was based before Konoha was found. Probably after 10,000 years the bunker ended up buried so no one knew it was here." Tenten commented. "Now we just gotta find out where to look."

"Kyu, zoom in on the map please." Tsunade asked. Kyu followed and zoomed in, giving more detail around the blinking location. "There, the bunker is somewhere on the east side of town, near Training Ground 44."

"It's in the Forest of Death? Ugh! Just what we needed." Tenten sighed in grief. "The first time in that stupid forest was bad enough!"

"Well it's all we have to go with. Kyu, can you get coordinates for the bunker?" asked Tsunade.

"Not exact ones, but I can try to pinpoint it as close as I can." Kyu zoomed in more and tried to get an approximate location. "Does this work?"

The screen zoomed in to show the lower right corner of the forest, "That's near gate 18. Alright, let's get over there and check things out. You three go first and Hanabi and I will join you a few minutes later. This will ease suspicion and if any Hyuuga question it, I can tell them she's on business with the Hokage." Tsunade was already on her way to the door when she looked back at the rest of the kids, "Well, come on. We don't have all day you know."

* * *

><p>Everyone quickly followed behind and made their way over to the Forest of Death and Gate 18 following Tsunade's plan. There were no problems with Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten, but as Tsunade and Hanabi were leaving, Hanabi's escort guard questioned where she was going. Tsunade explained that she was on business with the Hokage, and the guard tried to come with, but Tsunade stated that he will not be needed as Hanabi was under better protection with her and that if there were problems, then he should have Hiashi speak with her. The two got to the forest and met up with the other three. The forest still looked ominous and fearful just like the last time.<p>

"Is it supposed to be this creepy?" Hanabi was rubbing her arms from the chills she was getting.

"No the worst is inside. Come on let's just get in there and get out." Tenten went over and opened the gate. "I'm still creeped out myself. The stuff I saw in there a few months ago…ugh!"

"Hinata, can you give us a scan to see if you notice anything different. Naruto, please have Kerykeion do the same." Tsunade wanted to get as much information as provided. "Hanabi use your Byakugan as well to help Hinata."

Naruto just nodded and set Kerykeion into scan mode while Hinata and Hanabi immediately scanned the area. "I can't see anything Lady Tsunade." Hinata kept up her scan of the area. "It might still be shielded like the last bunker."

"Nothing." Naruto kept it short and sweet.

"Ok then we'll need to spread out and…" Tsunade was soon interrupted with a good idea.

"**Lady Tsunade, I may be able to find the bunker here. For some reason, my personal scanner is picking up traces of mana.**" Raising Heart said.

"Alright then, we follow Raising Heart." Tsunade commanded. "If you will lead the way please?"

For about 20 minutes Hinata and Raising Heart took point through the foliage. They soon came to a stop when Raising Heart said she was picking up more traces of mana and it was stronger than before. "T**he mana signature is stronger here.**"

"There's nothing here. Shouldn't there be something to resemble a bunker entrance?" Tenten continued to look around the area. "Hinata are you sure you and Hanabi don't see anything? Isn't the Byakugan supposed to give you 360 degree sight?"

"That's a misconception of the Byakugan. Our sight isn't spherical as people may think, but it spreads in a dome shape." Hanabi replied as she released her Byakugan. "Trying to look through solid ground is even more difficult due to the density of the soil."

"Hmm," Tsunade ran through some ideas until she came to a conclusion. "Well then if we can't look through the ground, we might as well just dig through it." She took a short breath then slammed her foot into the ground. With her precise control of chakra, she blew a large chunk of the ground out of the way. "Well what do you know, we've hit buried treasure."

Everyone looked down in the crater formed to see a large steel door covered by leftover debris. They went down and removed what leftover debris there was to fully uncover the door. "So how do we get in?" asked Tenten.

"How did you get into the first bunker?" Tsunade questioned back.

"That was it, I'm not sure. Naruto found the entrance tunnel and when we got to the door, it opened for us. Though it said something about a 'Stars 3' and 'Stars 4'" Tenten remembered hearing that from the other bunker but she wasn't sure what it was.

"**That means we're needed to get in.**" Raising Heart answered. "**See if there's a console or a scanner nearby.**"

"Why would you be needed to get in Raising Heart?" asked Hinata.

"**Stars 3 and Stars 4 are the codenames for Mach Caliber, Cross Mirage, and their partners when they were in Riot Force 6. Bardiche was Lightning 1, and Kerykeion was Lightning 4. The doors should be programmed to respond to one of us in the area.**" Raising Heart explained. Just as she finished, the large door slowly opened. "**See. Looks like there was a hidden scanner verifying our identities.**"

"Then let's go." Tsunade entered the bunker first with the others following behind. After walking through a corridor, there was another security door that opened due to their devices. Inside looked to be another lab with more strange equipment and a large computer console. There was also a large cylinder that had a control panel that seemed to still be online after 10,000 years. "Ok, start looking around for anything that may give us information. Any computer consoles, databanks, whatever. Bardiche, if you and Mach Caliber are able, please help Kyu compile as much information as you can. Also try to locate any type of equipment that could be used to repair Devices as well."

The other two devices nodded and went off with their new masters to look around. After a few minutes it seemed that there was nothing of use that was still functional. Tsunade was with Kyu trying to see if the console was up and running.

"Any luck? This looks like it would have some kind of information." Tsunade watched as Kyu was pressing all kinds of buttons.

"None. I tried to interface with the system, but I got no response. Even trying to start the system manually isn't working." Kyu sighed in defeat. "I'll keep trying though."

While she kept trying to access the main console, Hinata was examining the console by the large cylinder.

"What do you think this is? It still seems like it's on for some reason." Hinata tried looking through the cylinder but saw nothing as well. "Whatever this material is, it's blocking my Byakugan. Raising Heart, Mach Caliber, do you have any ideas?"

Mach Caliber hovered over the panel and looked at the buttons. "Maybe pressing a button will do something. What other option do we have?" She pressed a random button thinking nothing would happen. However she didn't expect for something to activate.

"**Lowering blast shield protection.**" A voice spoke from the console as steam shot out of the vents on the cylinder. It began to sink into the floor revealing a large glass capsule.

"Hey guys, look at this!" Hinata got everyone's attention. They all turned to look at the capsule which was filled with a thick green liquid, with a strange looking dark mass inside. "There's something in here."

"Hmm, it looks like some kind of preservation capsule. But what is it preserving?" Tsunade began to examine things when the same voice spoke up again.

"**Regeneration complete. Begin Reanimation process.**" The voice said as the green liquid slowly started to drain. As the liquid drained, it revealed the mass as a person…a female to be precise. "Who is that?"

"More importantly, what did that system mean when it began a reanimation process?" Tenten started questioning. "You don't think this person's still alive, do you?"

"**No, that's not possible! I…I saw her die!**" Raising Heart was frantic. Even after being reactivated, she still retained memories and images from her time online 10,000 years ago. "**There's no way she can still be alive!**"

"You know who she is Raising Heart?" Hinata figured seeing the woman in the capsule triggered some sort of memory in Raising Heart. "Who is it?"

"Actually, we all know who she is Lady Hinata." Bardiche replied. Everyone turned to see what he was going to say. "I remember the first time I met her. It wasn't a meeting most would expect, but in the end it turned out for the best."

"Ok, but we still need to know who she is." Tenten and everyone else were on edge wanting to know the identity of the woman before them.

"That woman is none other…" Bardiche said before Raising Heart interrupted him.

"**It****'****s**** my ****former**** master**** Nanoha**** Takamachi!****"** If anyone knew who she was, Raising Heart was the first one to know.

* * *

><p><strong>So Mach Caliber and Bardiche are now back up and running with new upgrades, and now after finding the second bunker in Konoha, they find out that Nanoha Takamachi, the original Ace of Aces is somehow alive after 10,000 years! Just how is she still alive after all this time? Only time will tell.<br>**


	11. Chapter 11

A new chapter means new changes. Just how will things go upon seeing the legendary Ace of Aces herself? Keep reading to find out! All characters are owned by their respective creators. Also, things might get a little warm in this chapter, so keep something cool nearby if you have to!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"Raising Heart, you can't be serious? That is THE Nanoha Takamachi you've all talked about?" Tenten definitely couldn't believe what she was hearing. "If that was true, then she's more than 10,000 years old! How in the world could she be alive?"

"It seems that this capsule kept her in suspended animation. But for it to stay active this long is just amazing." Tsunade was fascinated over the fact that an actual human being had been perfectly preserved for ten millennia. "If she really is alive then I'll need to do some medical tests to see how her body has held up over this time period. And don't look Naruto!" Naruto immediately turned his head simply due to the fact that Nanoha was of course completely naked. Although things were a different story for Bardiche.

"Why Bardiche, you naughty little ecchi." Tenten gave Bardiche a sly look and noticed a hint of red slightly dripping from his nose.

"I…I…uh…Lady Tenten, forgive me!" quickly covering his nose, Bardiche covered his eyes as his entire face was red.

"It's ok." She gave him a pat on the head and sent him a telepathic message. _"I already know you were embarrassed to see Fate like that sometimes. You don't have to feel that way around me."_ She saw how embarrassed he was and just laughed. The capsule then went into another stage and got everyone's attention again.

"**Reanimation complete. Final cleansing stage initialize.**" The glass capsule quickly flooded with water and swirled for a few seconds before draining again, taking any trace of the green viscous liquid. "**Cleansing complete. Body temperature readjusted to 98.6 degrees. Scan of internal functions show subject is functioning at 100 percent. Lowering capsule and awakening subject.**" The glass from the capsule slid down finally revealing the newly reanimated Nanoha Takamachi. Everyone stared in awe as she slowly opened her eyes for the first time in 10,000 years.

Nanoha looked around at her new surroundings, looking at the people who awoke her after her long slumber. Her vision slowly cleared up with Tsunade being the first person she clearly saw. "Where…where am I?"

"Welcome back to the world of the living Miss Takamachi." Tsunade took her jacket off and draped it around the redhead to give her some modesty.

"Who…are you people?" Upon taking her first step out of the capsule, Nanoha nearly tripped and fell. Hinata and Tenten ran up and immediately caught her from falling. "And why does my body feel so weak?"

"From what I can tell you've been in suspended animation and it's caused your muscles to go lax." Tsunade did a quick scan of Nanoha. "Once we get a good training regimen for you, you'll be back up in no time."

"That's good and all, but I think she'd want to know who we are Lady Tsunade." Hinata replied. "But it seems someone else wants to talk to her first."

"**Nanoha, you're really alive?**" Raising Heart's voice was trembling, as if she was actually crying.

"Raising Heart?" Nanoha looked around until Hinata showed her the red gem device in her palm. "How are you?"

"**I'm…I'm…**" Raising Heart could barely speak as her AI was going into overload with emotion.

"Guess those personality upgrades really worked well." A small smile appeared on Nanoha's face, knowing at least one thing she knew was still with her. "I guess since you all know who I am; I should get to know all of you."

"We should give you the short form first." Tenten said as she and Hinata helped Nanoha to a chair to sit down. "I'm Tenten, that's Hinata, her little sister Hanabi, my brother Naruto, and that's Lady Tsunade." She then turned Bardiche around and got him to uncover his eyes. "And I believe you should know Bardiche here. He's had a little bit of an upgrade. Also Cross Mirage is here."

"As is Mach Caliber, Kerykeion, and Klarwind too." Kyu added as she flew up and introduced herself. "And I happen to be Kyu Vixen."

"Ok introductions aside, now where am I?" Nanoha looked around and tried to get a better view of her surroundings. "This seems like one of the TSAB's bunkers."

"It's exactly what it is. Only…it's now 10,000 years in the future." Tenten said. Nanoha's eyes went wide before she blinked a few times.

"Ten…thousand?" Her face was in complete stupor. "I've heard of sleeping in, but not for that long."

"True. But I guess now we should get out of here. I doubt you'd want to sit around in nothing but Lady Tsunade's jacket." Tenten chuckled. "My guess is you're probably hungry as well."

"I could go for that." Nanoha smiled as she slowly rubbed her stomach. Next thing everyone knew, the large console screen went online. "Shamal? What's she doing?"

The screen went active with a blonde woman in a green and white dress with a white hat appeared. _"Hello Nanoha. If you're seeing this message then it must mean you're finally awake. Chances are by the time you hear this, many years have passed and hopefully the Great Mage War will have ended. This also means that you are the only one left of our time._

_As you know the battles came to a climax here on Mid-Childa. You and Vivio were critically wounded in your battle against the last Lost Logia codenamed the Kyuubi no Kitsune. When we got to your location, your life signs were so faint that we feared you were dead. Unfortunately for Vivio...she was gone when we got there, most likely due to the battle with the Kyuubi."_

"Vivio…my precious daughter…" Nanoha's eyes started watering at the hearing of her adopted daughter's name.

Kyu went white as a sheet the moment she heard that. She still remembered all of the destruction she caused in recent years, but she completely forgot about things over ten millennia ago. _"I k-k-killed her…daughter?"_ She immediately felt her entire body run cold.

_"I tried using Klarwind to do what I could to heal you, but you were at a point of no return. The only thing we had left was an experimental regeneration and suspended animation chamber. We designed it to help the body regenerate damaged organs and to preserve someone if we didn't have a particular cure at the time. The only problem is that simulations showed the regeneration process would take a minimum of 100 years to heal someone to full. With no other choice, you were put in the chamber and placed in a state of suspended animation to regenerate with no set time limit. With Mistress Hayate and Miss Fate gone, you were the only hope we had left in the event that the Lost Logia returned._

"Miss Nanoha, are you ok?" Hinata saw tears streaming and Nanoha trembling. Everything she knew was completely gone. Not just her friends, Fate and Vivio, but even her parents and siblings were gone too.

_"We also secured Raising Heart as well and placed her in a separate bunker with the hopes that you would be able to find the bunker and our last weapon against the Lost Logia…the Device Conversion System. Miss Nanoha, I'm sorry that things have come to this. I know it was very tragic when Mistress Hayate died, and even more tragic when you had to watch Lady Fate pass on. But please know that both of them continue to watch over you, as do I, Vita, Signum, Zafira, Subaru, Teana, Erio, and Caro. The only things we could recover for you were the few items sealed in this chest. It's set to open to your thumbprint only._

_Nanoha…wherever you may end up…I pray you'll finally be able to have a good life. And…it was an honor meeting you, and fighting alongside you. Thank you for everything! And please remember…a good cry helps wonders."_

The picture faded and left nothing but static. Nanoha's face was buried in her hands as she cried her eyes out. There may have been times she had been by herself, but now she was truly alone. She couldn't turn back time and bring back the family she once knew.

"**Nanoha? Please don't cry Nanoha.**" Raising Heart did all she could to cheer up her former master but it wasn't helping.

"Raising Heart…what do I do? I…I…I truly don't know this time!" Nanoha was clueless. She had nothing. The worst war of her life took everything from her. Not just her family and friends, but time itself. Time she could never get back.

"You…you can stay with us if you want." Hinata tried to see if she could help calm down Nanoha. "I mean, we're kind of our own family, and well…we'd be glad to have you join it if you want."

Nanoha looked up with red, teary eyes. "Hinata…right? Are you sure?"

"Look you're in a completely new world. Plus you probably know more about everything that we could even imagine. Also, all of us know how it feels to lose something precious." Tenten looked down and held Cross Mirage close. "I mean, I lost my parents when I was young. Hinata and Hanabi lost their mother. Lady Tsunade lost her brother and her lover. And Naruto…he's probably lost more than any of us."

"But we all stuck together and we're building our own way." Hinata's smile was somewhat soothing to Nanoha. "So, how about it?"

"Well…" Nanoha rubbed the tears from her face. "I guess I don't have much of a choice." She looked and saw an open cabinet with the chest that Shamal explained and saw the small thumb pad. "Guess we should see what's in that chest."

* * *

><p>Tenten and Hinata got the chest for Nanoha, and while that was happening Hanabi was on the other side of the room tending to Kyu.<p>

"Kyu-chan, what's the matter?" She saw that Kyu was completely torn apart inside.

"Hanabi…I…I was the one that did this to her. I was the one that killed her daughter and caused her to be put in that chamber. I…I can't…I can't." Kyu was so terrified that she couldn't talk straight.

"Kyu, listen to me. You're not that creature from back then. You're different now, remember?" Hanabi saw Kyu looking at her hands still shaking her head.

"No…no I'm not." Kyu's hands couldn't stop shaking. "Their blood…I…I remember…I can see it and I don't want to!" Kyu immediately put her hands on her head and curled up in fear.

"Hanabi, what's the matter with Kyu-chan?" Hinata saw her sister tending to Naruto's partner and saw the device shaking.

"It was that message. She's reliving her past memories." Hanabi held on to Kyu and tried to get her to stop shaking but nothing helped.

"Oh my…" Hinata ran over and took hold of Kyu. "Kyu-chan, it's over. It's in the past. You don't have to remember any more!"

"NO! Their blood…it's everywhere! Get it off me!" Kyu started struggling in Hinata's hands.

"What's wrong with her?" Nanoha was puzzled over seeing Kyu as she was a completely new Device to her.

"Nanoha…remember how that message talked about the Device Conversion System? Kyu was created from that system." Tenten hoped things wouldn't get worse. "Before she became what you see now…she was something else."

"What was she?" Nanoha knew it had to be bad if it was causing this much trouble.

"She was the last thing you ever saw…the Lost Logia known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Tenten said, causing Nanoha to freeze in her place. "Yes. They're active again. She had been sealed into Naruto 13 years ago, but just about a month ago, we found the DCS and she was extracted and reprogrammed into her new form and assigned as Naruto's partner Device."

"She must be like this because of the message." Nanoha knew exactly what it was. Kyu remembered all of the killing and destruction, and the memory of her attacking Nanoha and Vivio appeared in her core memory again. "She doesn't want to face me because of what happened."

"Seems like it." Tenten replied.

"Bring her to me." Nanoha said calmly. "I think both of us need this."

"Are…are you sure?" Tenten was worried that things were not going to be pretty.

"Yes. Please bring her here." Nanoha asked again. Tenten and Hinata looked at each other and Hinata just walked over with Kyu still screaming in terror.

"No…don't please! I…I can't…please!" Kyu tried breaking free but Hinata kept her grip strong. She handed her over to Nanoha and saw Nanoha's face had no emotion. Kyu truly felt like she was staring into the face of death itself. However Nanoha had other plans.

"It's ok little one. I forgive you." Nanoha pulled Kyu into her chest and just held her close, like a mother to her child. "No need to let the past haunt you anymore."

"But…but…blood…I…you…" Kyu was babbling as she was trembling, but she felt a sense of calm washing over her, slowing her and relaxing her.

"Kyu, right? I now understand. You're not that monster from long ago. You don't have to be scared. Everyone else wants to be my friend, and I want you to be mine too." Nanoha's voice stayed calm the whole time.

"I just…it's that…I'm so sorry!" Kyu's babbling turned to crying as she stayed buried in Nanoha's embrace.

"Memories like that are hard to forget. But you have to fill yourself with good memories so that the bad ones will be forced out." Nanoha continued to comfort the small Device. "And from what I've been told, you're a brand new and beautiful life created from that darkness. The one I hold next to me has done nothing wrong but carry a heavy burden she doesn't need to."

Tsunade watched the whole time as Kyu started calming down. _"If I didn't know better, I'd say I was looking at Kushina and Grandma Mito. Her spirit is so soothing. She handled Kyu as if she were her own daughter. I guess this is what it's like to be a mother."_

Kyu's crying started to temper off as she became calmer. "There now, do you feel better?" Nanoha held her back and looked at her with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'll be ok." Kyu continued wiping the leftover tears from her eyes. "Listen Miss Nanoha, if there's anything I can do to make up for back then, I'll do what it takes."

"You're really set on making things right?" Nanoha asked. Kyu shook her head stating that she would do anything. "Well, you can join everyone else and be my official tour guide of my new home. Also you have to clear up all your tears. It hides your pretty face. And finally, you have to keep being the best partner to your new Master, and always do what you can to help him. You do all of that and we're ok."

"I'll do it! I promise!" Kyu definitely felt better now that Nanoha had helped calm her and helped her get over that bad memory period. She looked back over to Naruto, still feeling the pain he had in his heart. _"Naruto, I'll do everything I can for you. I'll help everyone find a way to bring you back. We all miss the real you so much!"_

"Now that all that is done, I guess I should see what I have left." Nanoha turned her attention back to the chest left for her. She placed her thumb on the scan pad, releasing the lock. Inside she found three sets of clothes, her TSAB Uniform, four pictures, and what looked to be a small stuffed rabbit. "I guess Shamal was right when she said everyone would be watching over me."

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked as Nanoha took out the pictures. "Who are those people?"

"These are my family and friends." Nanoha said as she showed off the pictures. The first picture was of her, her parents, her brother, and sister right after she graduated high school. The second was of everyone in Riot Force 6. The third picture was just of her and Fate when they were just 9 years old. The final picture was of her, Fate, and Vivio.

"The girl with the green and red eyes. Is that your daughter?" Tenten had an idea, but wanted to confirm it.

"Yes. She's my adopted daughter Vivio. She always loved her Nanoha-mama and her Fate-mama. Although I think she felt I was a little too strict from time to time, since Fate was the one that babied her more." Nanoha let out a slight chuckle as she picked up the small stuffed rabbit. "This was the device I had made for her, Sacred Heart." Nanoha saw as Bardiche came down and looked at the pictures of Fate. "You miss her, don't you Bardiche?"

"I do. I still remember that day she died. I thought I could do more to protect her, but I failed." He lowered his head to remember his former friend and master.

"Don't forget, she did all she could to protect you as well. And her spirit lives on in you. Let that help you as you help your new Master." Nanoha told him.

"Of course Lady Nanoha." Bardiche replied as he went back to Tenten's shoulder.

"Ok, I can look at pictures later. I guess I better get dressed so we can get out of here." Nanoha chuckled as she grabbed a set of clothes. Naruto still kept looking away and Bardiche turned as well so she could dress. When she was done, she was now wearing a simple white skirt with a light peach blouse, and a pair of flats. However she still had a lot of trouble walking. "That's going to take some time getting used to." However Naruto went over and hoisted her onto his back.

"Thanks…for what you did with Kyu." Naruto's voice still sounded empty, but it did carry his thanks.

"Naruto, right? Well, I was glad to help. But why do you sound so troubled?" Nanoha asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's a long story. But let's get going. I've sealed your trunk in a sealing scroll so if you need it, let me know." Tenten said.

"We'll come back at a later time after Nanoha has healed some. We may find more information later. For now take her over to the hospital Naruto. Hanabi, if you would, please go back to my office. There is a purple ledger that I need you to get for me. Bring it by the hospital when you're done."

"Yes Lady Tsunade." Hanabi went on ahead as everyone else slowly started making their way out of the bunker.

"I wonder just how much the world has changed." Nanoha said as they got to the entrance of the bunker.

"You'll be surprised, I can tell you that." Tenten knew she was in for a complete shock.

* * *

><p>They got back to the village and headed immediately to the hospital so Tsunade could do a full examination on Nanoha. Nanoha had been completely overwhelmed to see how everything was so much different. There were no planes, copters or ships flying, nor were there any cars at all. She saw that there were no cell phones or people using PDAs as well. She was happy though that people had electricity and that the world still functioned like modern Mid-Childa. What surprised her most was learning about the whole ninja culture and philosophy. When she found out that chakra was now the new description of what she called mana, it led her to believe that she may fit into this new world after all. After a short walk through town, everyone arrived at the hospital and Tsunade had Nanoha checked into a private room. Hanabi met back up and brought the ledger that she requested as well. As for Naruto, after helping Nanoha to her room, he took off and went on his own. It was good because it gave Nanoha a chance to find out more about why he was so depressed. But that was after Tsunade's diagnosis.<p>

"Well Nanoha, in terms of your internal health, you're in perfect shape. Whatever injuries you had have been fully healed. However I did notice something strange. Your aging has actually slowed due to being in prolonged suspended animation. It seems you now age 100 percent slower than a normal human." Tsunade explained as she overlooked her notes. "This effectively means your lifespan has doubled."

"That's interesting." Nanoha replied. "Well I did always have a knack for living."

"I see. Well other than that, you have lost a lot of bone density and muscle strength from the suspended animation, so I'm going to have you take a calcium supplement and a protein supplement for about one month. We're going to start you on a special muscle training regimen with some chakra healing to get you back up to speed." Tsunade looked over all of the notes on her clipboard. "Now the big question is…what am I going to do with you? I guess what I mean is what did you do in the TSAB?"

"Well, I was a Combat Instructor and Head of the TSAB Armed Corps Training Division for both Ground and Air combat. Even though I supervised numerous instructors, I still trained my own group of cadets as well after Riot Force 6 disbanded."

"Really, well, I hope you know that you've already been reinstated into the TSAB. You'll be on medical leave for the time being." Tsunade replied as she pulled up a chair and sat down to better converse. "Our own Hinata wanted to rebuild the TSAB and right now we're slowly restructuring our shinobi ranks. What rank did you hold?"

"For the longest I was a Captain, but Fate and Hayate wouldn't stop pressuring me to take promotion exams. So I worked my way up to Colonel rank." Nanoha answered back. "I'm assuming this is how I'll be reinstated?"

"Actually, after I did a complete assessment of your skills and knowledge, and considering you're the only person who knows more about this technology, I was going to name you my 2nd in command." Tsunade replied, making Nanoha go wide-eyed for a bit. "But that would be way too much for you right now. You'll be fine resuming your current rank Colonel Takamachi. But of course you'd only be called that on official business. Since you were a Combat Instructor, I'd really like to learn more about your training styles and regimen. The Devices have told us some of what you taught, but it's better to get it straight from the source."

"Well I'll be happy to share what I know. I mean you are giving me a new home and a new chance on life, so it's more than fair." Nanoha was more than happy to help, especially since it was to people who took good care of the Devices her friends formerly wielded.

"Great. After we get to see what you can do and see how it fares up to our own ninja skills, we may also start you with some shinobi training. See what I'd really like to do is have you take over training Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto, and possibly do some training with Hanabi as well. They have a very tough road ahead and I'm afraid learning on the fly won't help much considering what happened in their last mission." Tsunade saw Nanoha become more interested.

"What exactly happened to them? Is it also the cause as to why Naruto seems so down?" Nanoha saw Tsunade's face and knew she hit the mark.

"Yes. You see their mission is a multi-tiered mission. The first is to locate the remaining Lost Logia Bijuu that you once fought, and use the DCS to convert them just like Kyu. The only problem we have with that is the device was set up for 10 conversions. Kyu was the first, Bardiche and Mach Caliber were the second and third."

"Why was it needed on those two?" asked Nanoha.

"It ties in to the second part of their mission. I'll start with what happened to Bardiche. You see, he was actually activated by a boy named Sasuke Uchiha, who was Naruto's teammate. He was the last of his clan and pretty much considered this village's crown prince. But he was so consumed with power that he treated Bardiche as nothing more than a tool. When he lost two major battles with Bardiche, Sasuke became more enraged and nearly destroyed Bardiche. Luckily Tenten found our friend and created a new bond so Bardiche would have a chance to live." Tsunade explained. She saw a look of horror on Nanoha's face.

"How could anyone be so cruel? Especially to Bardiche?" Nanoha was astounded at what she heard.

"There's more. After Sasuke abandoned Bardiche, he deserted the village. Naruto and Sasuke's other teammate Sakura Haruno, tried stopping him, but something caused her to go with him instead. Now Naruto had the biggest crush on Sakura, and he would do anything for her. But she wouldn't give him the time of day. She was so infatuated with Sasuke. So at this time I sent Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, and Hanabi to retrieve the two. However Hanabi was to be accompanied by her cousin Neji. Now Neji had his own problems as he hated Hinata with a passion because due to an incident when she was three years old, his father lost his life and Neji blames Hinata for it."

"That makes no sense. Why would someone blame her for something she had no control?" Nanoha questioned.

"It has to do with a caste system in her and Hanabi's clan. You can ask her about it and I'm sure she'll explain it clearly. Now this is where things get bad. The team catches up to Sasuke and Sakura, thinking Sasuke is the only one needed to be stopped. At this point Neji finally starts his attack on Hinata and she's forced to retaliate in defense. Things are heating up until Sakura uses Naruto's feeling for her against him. She makes him believe that she truly loves him and accepts his feelings, only to throw him into the path of Sasuke who then uses an assassination jutsu to nearly kill Naruto." Tsunade continued. "Unfortunately, things get much worse."

"How much worse?" Nanoha knew things were bad, but she had never heard of problems this bad.

"Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura nearly killed my team with the help of three devices. Their names were Luciferon, Vulnificus, and Yersinia Kreuz." Tsunade answered back.

Nanoha couldn't believe it. She was sure that those three devices were destroyed when she was 9 years old. "How could they survive? Fate, Hayate, and I were sure we destroyed those three along with their three Masters!"

Tsunade shook her head negatively, "That we don't know. But all we know is that those three are the biggest threat to Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten. And that's also the reason for Naruto's depression as well. So you see why finding you was the help they needed."

"Lady Tsunade, give me two weeks to get back to fighting shape. If those three devices are involved, then they have to be destroyed. There's no telling what damage can be done since they're all together now." Nanoha was now filled with a new sense of determination as she had a brand new purpose in her life.

"Nanoha, are you sure? Naruto is the only person I know that could come back from the brink of death in only two days, and that's due to Kyu and his family bloodline. Do you think you can get your body back to that state so fast? Most people take at least two months minimum for bone density and muscle recovery." Tsunade knew it was possible, but she wanted to be sure Nanoha was up to the task.

"I was once at the brink of death myself when I was 13 and I was told there was a chance that I could never fly or even walk again." She clenched her fist hard and remembered the difficult recovery she had. "But I told everyone that I would walk, and I would fly, and I would be back to normal, and I let nothing stop me. If I can come back from that, I can come back from this."

Tsunade understood her resolve completely. She placed her hand on Nanoha's shoulder and looked her clear in the eyes. "Part of me wonders if you're Naruto's ancestor or something. He has the same determination and resolve, and hopefully he'll get it back soon."

Nanoha chuckled slightly and scratched her head, "Uh that's good, but there's no way I'd be his ancestor. I never wanted to date boys anyway. Plus…only one person had my heart and that person is long gone."

Tsunade looked at Nanoha slyly. She knew exactly what Nanoha meant by that. "I see. Then we'll end on that note. Tomorrow I'll have you relocated to your new residence. You'll be moving in with Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten. I'm moving them to a house on the eastern side of the village. With you there, Tenten's apartment would be far too small."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, thank you for everything." Nanoha politely bowed. "I promise I'll help those three become the best they can."

"I know you will Nanoha, I know you will." Tsunade was confident that things were going to get better.

* * *

><p>As promised Nanoha stayed overnight at the hospital and the next morning Tenten and Hinata met her to take her to the new house. Naruto had used his clones to move everything while the girls were out. However instead of going straight to the house, Tenten had another idea.<p>

"You have hot springs!" Nanoha couldn't believe her eyes. Tenten and Hinata decided the first stop in Nanoha's new home would be the hot springs.

"Well, it would be a good way to help you get used to being here. Plus Kyu got excited and she wanted to take Mach Caliber as well. Speaking of which…" Tenten reached over and unzipped Hinata's backpack, allowing the two devices to stick their heads out. "We're here you two."

"We're here? That's great!" Kyu cheered in excitement. Ever since her first trip to the hot springs, she's loved going as much as she could. "Maki you're gonna love going!"

"Maki? Who's Maki?" Tenten asked.

"It's the nickname I gave Mach Caliber. Calling her by her full name is too long and complicated and spelling her name 'Machie' is stupid. So I changed it." Kyu replied. "But she's ok with it, right Maki?"

"I do like it very much." Mach Caliber, now called Maki, replied. "Kyu has been very nice helping me get used to my new form."

"Actually I like that name too Maki-chan." Hinata replied. "Thank you for the new name Kyu-chan. So Tenten, are you going to give a new name to Bardiche?"

"Uh I think he likes his name just fine." Tenten really had no intention of changing the name, and she was sure Bardiche would probably think it was crazy as well.

"Actually giving a nickname to a Unison Device is fine. Reinforce, Hayate's Device, always went by Rein because she thought her name was too long. But we can talk more inside in the hot water! Come on!" Nanoha was definitely impatient. After not being in a hot spring in over 10,000 years, she was more than ready!

Not being one to argue, Tenten took her advice. "Alright, I was told to always listen to my elders." She started laughing when Nanoha's face immediately had a grumpy look.

"I'm not that old!" Nanoha just turned her head and ignored the rest of what Tenten had to say after that remark. Though she was a good sport and just laughed it off.

After getting inside and cleaned up, the girls finally had a chance to sit and soak in the hot water. They moved over to a side of the springs that had some extra rocks so that Kyu and Maki could sit down and not fall to the bottom. Nanoha was enjoying this more than ever, feeling the heat radiating through her body.

"I have missed this feeling in the longest time!" Nanoha took a deep breath as the heat flowed through her. "This is so wonderful!"

"Well we're happy to come anytime you want." Tenten replied. "Plus since you're going to be living with us, this will give us a chance to really get to know each other."

"Yeah. I just wish Fate-chan was here to enjoy this. She'd really love it." Nanoha remembered how much Fate loved going to the hot springs as well, and always enjoyed sitting next to her too.

"Fate…that was Bardiche's former Master? Was she your best friend?" Hinata asked. She then saw Nanoha slightly turn red and start poking her fingers together.

"Uh, I guess you could say that. We were really close friends." Nanoha was slightly embarrassed because she wasn't sure how the two girls would take her relationship.

"She was your girlfriend right?" Tenten easily figured it out. "As obvious as your reaction, how could anyone not know."

"So how did you meet?" Hinata was definitely interested in that story.

"Well, it was back when I was 9 years old. When I first learned of my magical ability, I was searching for Lost Logia called Jewel Seeds. That's how I met Fate. She was actually searching for them as well. You see we actually fought each other to get them. Plus Fate was so indulged with pleasing her mother that she didn't care what happened to her, even if it meant she was tortured by her mother as well." Nanoha started. "You see Fate wasn't a normal human girl. She was an artificial human created to as a replica to her sister Alicia. Her mother Precia created Fate when Alicia died at a young age. Precia preserved Alicia in the hopes of finding a way to revive her, and she tasked Fate with the job of finding the Jewel Seeds to do so. However in the end that all failed and Fate found out that she was nothing more than a tool to her mother."

"That's so sad. Why is it that people have to suffer like that?" Hinata felt bad that another person had to be made to feel worthless.

"It's ok. She finally understood my offer to be her friend after that Fate had to go to some trial hearings because she was used like she was, but in the end she was adopted by Admiral Lindy who was over the Jewel Seed Investigation. She moved to my hometown and started going to school with me and we've been best friends ever since. But it was when we were 14 that my feelings for her started becoming stronger and I told her that I was in love with her." Nanoha started blushing again. "She then told me that she felt the same way and that's when we had our first kiss."

"That is really sweet. Hinata here has her own crush as well. Though she's having difficulty letting said person know." Tenten knew some slight teasing would get Hinata to tell everything.

"Ooh, who's the lucky person?" Nanoha already wanted to get as much info as she could.

"It's Naruto-kun." Hinata slightly blushed as she revealed her crush. "But he only likes me as a friend."

"Have you told him how you feel? Or maybe even kissed him yet?" asked Nanoha.

Hinata immediately became redder, and it wasn't due to the hot water. "K-k-kiss Naruto-kun?"

"I take that as a no. Tell me, do you think if you had an idea of what it feels like to kiss someone, it would help you feel more confident about confessing your feelings to Naruto?" Nanoha had an idea, but she wasn't sure it would really work. "Tell me, who's one person that you're really close to and trust."

"Um, well that's Tenten. She's my best friend." Hinata replied. "She's always been a help to me, and she's helped me with a lot of my confidence problems."

"Ok. Well then, I have a little experiment. It's a way to see if you truly have the confidence to confess to Naruto." Nanoha said. "I want you to do one thing to Tenten, and just one thing only."

"Wait, hold on! You're not going to have her do something bad are you? I mean I'm not that kind of girl!" Tenten backed away slowly for fear of just what Nanoha was thinking.

"Oh no, trust me it's nothing like that. All I want is for Hinata to kiss you on the lips." Both Hinata and Tenten froze at Nanoha's proposition. "See, Hinata's confidence issue reminds me of how Caro was around Erio. She really started falling in love with him, but she was still shy and afraid to tell him how she really felt. So I asked her who was someone she felt close to and really trusted, and it turned out to be Lutecia Alpine, a girl that we helped during our time in Riot Force 6. Turns out that after the whole incident, Caro and Lutecia stayed in touch and eventually became best friends. Well, after Caro told all of us girls how she felt about Erio, we knew we had to find some way to get her to overcome her confidence issue."

"But how does that have to do with Hinata kissing me?" asked Tenten.

"It's easy. If Hinata's confident to kiss her best friend, she'll be confident enough to confess her feelings." Nanoha simply said. "Plus it works out that her best friend is a girl, because not many girls are confident enough kissing another girl."

Tenten looked back over to Hinata and wondered if Nanoha really was right. Hinata was her best friend and she'd do anything for her, because she knew Hinata would do the same. "Well…I guess so. Hinata is my best friend and I do love her as such and I'd do anything to help her. Plus I know she'd do the same for me, so I'll go through with it."

"Well Hinata, it's all up to you. Do you think you can do it?" Nanoha waited as the ball was now in Hinata's court. Hinata turned and looked at Tenten and could see she was just as nervous.

"_Tenten really would do anything to help me. Naruto-kun is hurting so much right now and I don't know if telling him my feelings would help him. I want him to know that I truly love him with all my heart and soul. I…I…I have to do this. If I can't then it proves I'm not confident enough to tell Naruto how I really feel."_ Hinata thought to herself as she came to a conclusion. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Hinata, you're not nervous or anything are you?" Tenten wanted to be absolutely sure this is what Hinata wanted.

"I'm a little nervous, but I know it's to help me find a way to help Naruto-kun, and I would do anything for him." Hinata took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She moved closer to Tenten until they were face to face.

"Ok so…do we just lean in and kiss?" Tenten asked Nanoha, hoping to get a little more advice.

"Pretty much. Although for some reason you two seem more tense than Caro and Lutecia was. I guess that's because they weren't naked when they kissed." Nanoha remembered, causing both Hinata and Tenten to fall over into the water.

"That doesn't help!" Tenten yelled back after she wiped the water from her eyes. "Ok, that aside…just do what you need to do Hinata." She closed her eyes and waited for Hinata to make the move.

"_This is all for Naruto-kun."_ Hinata moved in close until her face was right next to Tenten. She still showed hesitation but it was all for her true love. She did whisper one final thing to Tenten. "Thank you for being my best friend, Ten-chan." With that she gently placed her lips upon Tenten's, feeling the warmth radiating.

Tenten completely felt her body loosen from Hinata's kiss. There were so many things running through her mind that she couldn't think straight. What had her spinning more was that Hinata just called her Ten-chan. She had never been called that by anyone. For now all she could do was just let go. But somehow she felt her bond with Hinata became stronger at that point. After Hinata pulled back, she opened her eyes, feeling a slight tingle in her lips.

"Whoa. That was…well…wow." Tenten was in awe at what she just went through.

"I didn't think it would feel like that." Hinata was still trying to comprehend everything as well.

"What? The feeling of the kiss or the feeling of squeezing up on each other while you're both naked?" Nanoha asked. That immediately had Hinata and Tenten on opposite sides of the hot spring. "Oh I'm going to have fun with this!"

"Ok that was mean." Hinata was almost under the water, her skin completely red in embarrassment.

"Yeah Hina-chan's right." Tenten added, realizing just how she addressed Hinata. Hinata turned and noticed it as well. Only Hanabi ever called her that. "Uh, Hinata, I…well that is…"

"It's ok. I'm happy you called me that." Hinata started to cool down as the red left her skin. "But that feeling, it was so…intense."

"That's usually how a kiss feels. Especially when it's shared with someone truly special to you. Now do you think you could tell Naruto about how you feel?" Nanoha was sure Hinata was different after all of this.

"I do feel more confident. But I don't think I could go and tell Naruto right this minute." Hinata knew now wasn't the time.

"Well it does take time. You'll know when it's right." Nanoha said when she noticed Kyu staring at Maki for some reason. Maki looked like she had a completely empty stare in her eyes. "Maki-chan, are you ok?"

"That felt weird. I feel all tingly." Maki never knew just what she had been feeling.

"Hmm, seems like you felt a little bit of what Hinata just felt with that kiss. Since you're her Unison Device, you're linked with Hinata. So you'll start to feel things she does. If she's happy, you'll feel the same. If she's hurting, you'll feel some of that as well." Nanoha told the little device.

"It was the same way I felt when…Naruto…" Kyu remembered the moment when Naruto's heart was broken and remembered just how much pain he felt. She could feel the same amount of pain and it tore at her very core.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata couldn't help but feel bad for him. "I wish he was back to his normal self."

"We all do Hina-chan, we all do." Tenten sighed, knowing her brother was mulling through his depression.

"Don't worry. I'm sure both of you will bring him back to his normal self." Nanoha commented. "So how about we think about what else we're going to do today. Plus I want to get some of those interesting shoes you all wear. They look really comfy!"

Tenten and Hinata looked at Nanoha like she was crazy. "Hina-chan, I think that stuff she was in seriously messed her up in the head if she thinks a pair of zori are comfortable."

Hinata nodded in agreement. "You're right about that!" With that she simply sat back in the water and decided to just relax for the next hour.

* * *

><p><strong>So Nanoha Takamachi has officially become the newest member of the Konoha Branch of the TSAB and has become the newest member of the team of shinobi-mages. Just what interesting skills will she be able to teach Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto? And will she finally be able to confess her feelings to Naruto? Only time will tell.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Just a little bit of a present for my readers. From my family to yours, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a wonderful holiday. May you all have a wonderful New Year as well!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Two weeks had passed and just as Nanoha said, she made herself fully recover back to her regular fighting form. Tsunade was amazed at the sheer determination Nanoha possessed, citing it was just like Naruto's. As such, Nanoha repaid the kindness she had by telling everything she knew about combat training. The sheer amount of information she had caused Tsunade to marvel in just what could be done to increase the success rate of missions, promote better team unity, reduce injury and fatality, and create overall better shinobi.

Nanoha's combat ability hadn't lessened over her 10,000 year sleep. As she was a primary long range fighter, her spell ability and defense was top notch, though she did want to learn how to increase her speed and even water and tree walking. Tsunade decided to instate her as a Chuunin level shinobi, only so she could go ahead and begin to earn pay and keep her training official on the books.

As for the others, Naruto had started to slowly get back to normal, though he still remained quiet. Hinata, though more confident now, had yet to tell him her true feelings, and still didn't know when the time was right. Tenten just kept wondering when all of this would be over and things would be back to normal. Though the training they were going to do today may be more than any of them bargained for.

"Alright, time to get down to business." Nanoha overlooked her new team, seeing the potential they had. "First things first. We need to make sure your Devices are all on par. Since you will be facing flyers, you'll need the same ability. Kyu, you'll need to choose from two spells to copy into Kerykeion. You can choose Raising Heart's Axel Fin spell, or Bardiche's Sonic Sail spell. This will allow Naruto flight."

"What about me Nanoha?" Hanabi hoped she would get a flight spell as well.

"Unfortunately Blitz Caliber isn't able to handle flight spells on her own. You'd need a Unison Device to help boost the mana…I mean chakra control. I forget they're the same thing. But back on point." Nanoha answered. "You have your own transport spell with Wing Road and that can be just as mobile as a flight spell." She saw Hanabi look a little down, but knew she'd be excited when she heard this news. "Though I do have some new news to update you with. Due to the fact that Blitz and Maki are sister devices, Maki can unison with you giving you access to both Revolver Knuckles at once. But it seems she can only sync with you and Hinata."

That made Hanabi's day. "I'm fine with that!"

"**Me too!**" Blitz chimed in as well.

"So if they can share a Unison Device, what does that mean for us?" Tenten asked about her and Naruto.

"I did some research while I was in recovery. Even though Kyu is linked with Naruto, she has yet to fully transfer all of her chakra into Naruto." Nanoha explained. "It will take at least 5 years before she's at complete balance, so she still contains her massive reserves of chakra. It does seem that she's become very fond of you and Hinata, and has created a link with both of you. So she would be able to Unison with the two of you. Bardiche is a little different. He's fully synched with you Tenten, but for some reason, he's not compatible with Hinata. Though he's perfectly fine with Naruto."

"Probably a guy thing. They have to stick together right?" Tenten gave Bardiche a glare, causing him to sweat a little. "I'm just playing with you Bardiche."

"Oh, uh forgive me my Lady." He was still getting used to the fact that Tenten liked to have fun with him and wanted him to feel relaxed around her.

"So as it stands, each of you have the ability to do Unison, but can only Unison one device at a time. Kyu would basically enhance your chakra levels, effectively supercharging any spells you do, so she's what I would call a Booster type. Bardiche would infuse all of your spells with lightning, increase your speed, and give you access to his Zanber, so he's a Lightning Type. Maki would boost speed and strike power, so she's a Fighter type." Nanoha gave a breakdown of the three Unison Devices. "There may be more devices out there, and who knows, there may even be Unison devices we don't know about. But now with that out of the way we can get to the next part of training. Hinata if you would let me have Raising Heart for a bit please?"

"Ok." Hinata wasn't sure what was going on but she gave her device back to her former master.

"Been a while since we've done this right Raising Heart?" asked Nanoha.

"**It has Nanoha. So do you want Aggressor Mode or Exceed Mode first?**" Raising Heart could already tell what her previous master wanted to do.

"Go with Aggressor, and then we'll show Exceed." Nanoha then put her plan in motion. Raising Heart went online, changing into active mode and changing Nanoha into her Aggressor Barrier Jacket. "Alright, what you see here is my basic Barrier Jacket. If I'm right when you first activated Raising Heart, this was what went online, right Hinata?"

"It was. But I don't understand, isn't a Barrier Jacket supposed to be custom to each mage?" Hinata asked since she had created a new jacket with Maki before.

"It is. Though I think Raising Heart knew you were in trouble so she didn't have time to properly set up your jacket and her Active Mode with you." Nanoha explained. "But now that we have time, we can properly set that up. For now though I want to show you, each of your devices has its forms and Full Drive, and even has their Barrier Jacket modes. Did you know that since you're the new Masters, you can restructure their base outward appearance to better suit your style of combat? It was a new feature added to them just before the Great Mage War."

"We can do that? Since when?" Tenten was surprised she could do such a thing.

"Since now. **Command Code 7-9-4-1-0-2-1 Unlock Master Control. Full Limiter Release.**" Nanoha said, causing Kerykeion, Cross Mirage, and Blitz Caliber to glow for a few seconds. "There we go. See even though their previous Masters had high control over their Devices, a limiter was placed on every single Device no matter what it did. There was also an Override control that all high level officers knew in order to disable a Device. Though I feel that time has long passed and you need to be able to use your Devices to their maximum potential."

"So why didn't it affect Kyu, Bardiche, or Maki?" Hinata wondered why they didn't glow as well.

"Kyu was never set with a limiter or command lock at all. Bardiche and Maki had theirs released when they were upgraded. As for Raising Heart, hers was completely released when I did a final separation from her 10,000 years ago." Nanoha said as she began her next explanation. "So now that you have complete access and control of your Devices, you need to customize them to your own style." She then reset Raising Heart back into standby and handed her to Hinata. "Alright, let's see what you come up with."

The four looked around, figuring out just what would go on. "Actually, I like Cross Mirage the way he is. Ever since we started working together, things have just been very smooth. I don't think he needs to be changed at all." Tenten didn't really have a preference to her style and Cross Mirage had done nothing but improve her ability.

"Same here. Blitz is just fine. She's perfect." Hanabi added. "Since I specialize in close combat, Blitz is just right."

"Well, Hinata? Naruto? Any preference changes for you?" Nanoha looked over at the other two. She figured Naruto might not do anything but she knew Hinata was going to change things up.

Naruto just nodded his head saying he was fine. Hinata though already had things planned. "Actually I know what I want to do." She immediately activated Raising Heart, going back to the Exceed style she had with Maki before her upgrade. However instead of Raising Heart becoming a staff, she had Raising Heart shift into two long arm protectors that came to her elbows and covered her hands. It also became a pair of boots that came up to her knees as well. Finally, Raising Heart's core gem was centered on top of her left hand. "Now that feels more comfortable, perfect for a melee combat type."

Nanoha looked over her former partner's new look, "Interesting I must say. How do you feel Raising Heart?"

"**Just perfect!**" Raising Heart agreed that things were much better with Hinata now.

"OK then, time to get some good training in." Nanoha had an evil grin on her face. It had been 10,000 years since she trained a group of people, but that wasn't going to stop her one bit. Since today was the first day, Nanoha started off with an intense regimen that worked primarily on physical endurance and stamina training. One thing Nanoha did was to also have the Unison Devices join in, while not being unisoned with their masters. Also they couldn't fly as well, making things much harder for them. After about eight solid hours of training, they were all ready to collapse…except for Naruto.

"How…in the world…is he not tired?" Tenten was lying face up on the ground breathing heavily. "He had…to have cheated!"

"It's in his bloodline…remember?" Hanabi was just as exhausted. "I think he's getting used to using it now that Kyu's separated from him."

"So I take it all of you are good and tired right?" Nanoha looked on at everyone with a smile.

"Tired? Are you insane?" Kyu screamed out as she rubbed her legs. "What are you, inhuman? I'm hurting in places I never thought I had!"

"But you only ran about 6 miles Kyu-chan? Was it really that bad?" Nanoha knew that even though she had the Unison Devices run a much shorter distance, with their height, it would feel as if they ran the same as their Masters.

"Yes!" Kyu had a huge pout on her face. All she wanted to do was go home and soak in a hot bath.

"Well I can tell you've all worked hard, so let's all go get a good hot bath, a good meal, and a good night's sleep." Nanoha watched as they all helped each other up, but Naruto had gone off on his own and had been looking into space for some reason. _"I wonder what Naruto's thinking about?"_

* * *

><p>Hinata had seen him and even though she was somewhat sore, she still could walk fine. "Naruto-kun, what's the matter?"<p>

Naruto didn't pay much attention and didn't hear her. He was still looking off into space. Hinata shook him just to get his attention, "Huh? What's up?"

"Naruto-kun, you were staring into space for some reason. What's wrong?" Hinata hoped to get something out of him.

"Just thinking about a lot of things. I've really been wondering about my life." Naruto sighed as he sat on the ground. He noticed Hinata sit beside him. "Ever since that mission to get Sasuke back, it's made me think about what kind of person I really am."

Hinata knew this wasn't normal for him, "Naruto, what do you mean?"

"I mean maybe everyone is really right about me. Maybe I am truly a dead last failure." He had his head down staring at the ground. "I mean I failed to stop the person I called my best friend, I put so many people at risk because of my stupid self, and I was too stupid to believe that Sakura really didn't care about me."

"Don't say that Naruto. Sakura was just using your kindness against you." Hinata hoped her words would mean something to him. "Both her and Sasuke didn't know that you're a really good person."

"Would a really good person let one of his other teammates nearly get killed?" Naruto spat back. "I knew something wasn't right with Neji and I did nothing to stop him too."

"Look you can't prevent things from happening all the time. No one can do that." Hinata knew he seriously doubted himself and she had to stop him. "Everyone makes mistakes. It's how we learn from them that makes us better people."

"Yeah right. I'm the son of one of the greatest Hokages in Konoha, and I make mistakes that almost kill someone. That's not worth it anymore. How can I even come close to being as great as my father was if I can't realize that someone is manipulating me?" Naruto's self pity continued. "All I am is just an unloved, worthless, failure of a person. I've failed my parents, I've failed my village, and I've failed you guys."

"You're wrong Naruto!" Hinata knew this was it. Naruto had to know that he was loved and he wasn't a failure, and he needed to know now before his depression ended up getting him killed somehow. "You aren't a failure because a failure wouldn't have learned the Rasengan faster than the creator of the jutsu. You haven't failed your parents because their expectation was for you to live and find happiness in life and be the best you can be. You've done that for as long as I've known you." She took a deep breath knowing what she was going to do. "And you're not unloved because you have friends who will do anything for you…and you have me…that loves you with everything in my being Naruto."

Naruto paused for a minute when he heard that. Hinata loved him? That can't be true. "Hinata, listen, I know you're worried about me but please don't force yourself to say things that you think would make me happy. That's not the real you that I know."

Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard. She just confessed her complete love to the boy who meant the world to her, and he thinks she's just forcing herself to lie. "Naruto…you…why?" She couldn't stop herself from crying her eyes out and running away from him faster than she's ever run before.

"Hinata…wait Hinata!" Naruto called out but she was already gone. "I don't know why she did that. She's never been that way."

"Naruto what's the matter with Hinata?" Tenten, Hanabi, and Nanoha all came over to see what was up. "Why is she crying like that?"

"She came over and tried cheering me up and then she said she loved me. I don't know why. I told her she didn't need to force herself to say things like that to make me feel better." Naruto replied. However when he did, the result was not what he expected. Tenten slammed him in the face with one hell of a haymaker punch, dropping him to the ground.

"YOU IDIOT!" Naruto looked at his sister and saw her seething in rage. "Who the hell do you think you are! I cannot believe you are truly that stupid!" She turned and ran in the direction that Hinata ran, hoping to salvage things.

"What did I do wrong?" Naruto was more than confused now as he rubbed his sore face.

"Naruto, when Hinata told you she loved you…she wasn't lying to you, nor was she forcing herself to lie." Hanabi knew that things were messed up for Naruto, and knew how Hinata felt. All she could do was hope that there would be a way to save things. "You may not know this, but she has loved you for as long as I've been alive."

"She's really felt that way about him?" Nanoha was interested to hear more about Hinata's feelings for Naruto.

"Yeah. You should have heard her the night we came back from our failed mission. You were sedated Naruto so you didn't hear anything, but I heard the whole thing. She was in tears worried about you Naruto. She kept putting herself down, saying she was weak and a failure for letting Sakura hurt you." Hanabi continued. "When she came to bed I could feel just how hurt she was."

"Hanabi, are you serious?" Naruto was starting to think he may have just made a huge mistake.

"If you don't believe me, then believe this." She pulled a small book from her back pouch. "This is Hinata's Diary. I'm her little sister; I have access to these things."

"She's right. I did the same thing to my older sister too." Nanoha remembered how easy it was to get her sister Miyuki's diary. She saw Hanabi thumb through some pages before stopping and doing a strange hand sign.

"Don't worry about reading anything else. Hyuuga women are taught a special privacy jutsu for things like this. It can only be seen by female Hyuuga eyes unless a special release jutsu is done for others to see it." Hanabi handed over the diary for Naruto to read. "Now read this and see for yourself."

Naruto took the diary and started reading, wondering just what he would find.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been one of the worst days of my life. Neji turned on me and nearly killed me yesterday. I guess he really couldn't get over his anger of Uncle Hizashi's death. I wish he could have looked past blaming me. I was a three year old girl when that happened. What did he expect me to do against a Jounin? Well, knowing my luck, the stupid elders will pin the blame on me and want to use it as another reason to brand me with the seal or exile me. That's all they really care about is their precious image. But that's really not the worst part of my day._

_Naruto was hurt worse than I could imagine. That pink haired bitch Sakura actually used his crush on her against him. She knew how much Naruto loved her and she exploited it. She had Naruto believing that she loved him and cared for him, and what did she do? She threw him right in the path of Sasuke's Chidori. Naruto's too kind a soul to have that done to him. He would have gone as far as death for her, but she didn't care. You don't know how mad I am at her! I want to grab her pink head and rip it straight off her body for what she did! But that's not me at all. Naruto wouldn't want to see me like that._

_Speaking of Naruto…why him? Why does all this bad stuff have to happen to him? It's not fair! He shouldn't have to hide his pain. I want to be that person that he can lean on to let out all of his sadness, his pain, and his suffering. I want to be the person that he knows he can count on. But look at me. Naruto tells me that I'm strong and I'm a really good person, but he doesn't know the real me. He doesn't know that I'm weak and helpless. I mean I can't even muster the courage to tell him that I've loved and admired him from the very day he stopped those bullies from picking on me when we were little. Every day I see him training so hard, it makes me want to be like him more and more. He has real courage, real determination, and a true heart of gold. I know he does that to hide his loneliness, but I just wish that I could tell him he's not alone anymore. _

_My only wish is that Naruto be happy and he'll be ok. He was so destroyed and I don't know if I can go on with him like this. I miss the real Naruto, the one that's happy and full of life, the one that will stand up for what he believes in, the one who won't let anyone stop him from his dreams. I hope he comes back soon, and I hope I'll finally be able to gain the courage to let him know that I want to be at his side forever. I don't care if I'm by his side as Hinata Hyuuga or Hinata Uzumaki…although Hinata Uzumaki would sound a lot nicer…but as long as I'm at his side helping him achieve his dreams, I'd be the happiest girl in the world…and I'll have accomplished my dream as well. _

_Kami, please hear my prayer…please help Naruto. Please help heal him and bring him back to all of us, at least so we can see him smile again._

_Love always_

_Hinata_

Naruto was speechless. There was no doubting it, he screwed up big time. "Tenten is right. I really am an idiot."

"Naruto, if there is one person in this whole world who would never try to hurt you, it's Hinata." Hanabi took the diary back, sealing it up and putting it back in her pouch. "And trust me, she's not the only one that wants to payback Sakura for what she did to you. I want to break that pink banshee in half for what she did to you and for how she hurt Hina-chan."

"I've got to talk to her. If I don't make things right, I'm no better than everyone else that treated me badly." Naruto knew what he had to do. "Hanabi, where do you think she went?"

"She's probably by the river. She goes there and looks at the water when she's thinking about things." Hanabi knew that's the likely place her sister would be.

"Thanks Hanabi. I just hope I haven't lost one of the most precious friends I have." Naruto took off full speed towards the river, hoping he could make things right and hopefully not end a valuable friendship.

* * *

><p>Tenten had already known Hinata would be by the riverside. She was under the bridge doing her best to console her best friend. Hinata had been crying for a good 20 minutes and hadn't stopped. When Naruto showed up, she immediately became defensive of Hinata.<p>

"What do you want you jerk?" Tenten didn't feel like letting anyone near Hinata. "You've done enough so why don't you leave ok?"

"Tenten, please. I need to talk to Hinata. It's really important." Naruto hoped Tenten would let him speak, but he knew it was going to be difficult.

"There's nothing you have to say to her. Just leave her alone!" Tenten snapped back at her brother. She wasn't moving an inch.

"Tenten, why don't you shut up for once and let me fix the dumbest mistake I've ever made for a change!" Naruto was adamant to speak with Hinata. He had only one chance to correct things and if he didn't then nothing would fix things. "If you're not like every other person in this village that hates me, you'll back off and let me do this."

That struck a nerve with Tenten. She never hated Naruto at all, except for right now, but for him to use that comparison meant he was dead serious. Plus this was the first time since the failed mission that he so much as showed some fierce emotion. "Alright, I'm watching you. You make one wrong move and I swear you will have a kunai right in your head…and you know I won't miss!" She let go of Hinata and got up, moving away from the two. She moved far enough out of hearing range, but still watched the two.

Naruto took a deep breath and went and sat down. He kept some space between him and Hinata because he knew she didn't want to be near him. "Hinata…I know you probably don't want anything to do with me but can I ask one request of you?" He heard her stop crying just enough to listen to him. "What makes a nobody like me special to you?"

"You're not a nobody Naruto." He heard her call him without an honorific for the first time. "I don't know why you would think that."

"Maybe it's because I really am the biggest idiot in the village." Naruto sighed as he looked at the ripples in the water. "I mean look at me. I was too stupid to realize that there really was one person in this whole village that truly cared about me."

"Naruto, what are you…" Hinata was slightly confused at what he was talking about.

"Hanabi showed me your diary." Naruto replied. "Don't be mad at her ok. If she hadn't shown it to me, I probably wouldn't have known how bad I messed up."

Hinata's face turned red hearing this. "What did you read?"

"She had me read the entry you made after we got back from the failed mission. She told me how you were when I was sedated." Naruto kept thinking back on how Hinata poured everything out and he didn't hear a thing. "Do I really make you feel that way? Do I really make you feel stronger?"

"Naruto, you're a person who's inspired me to do so much." Hinata wiped away the last of the tears from her puffy eyes. "My clan is always pushing me to be a cold and arrogant person because I'm the clan heir, and it's the image of the clan. But that's not me. I can't bring myself to look down on people." She rubbed her eyes once more. "And you're been a person who's been through so much. I don't think it's fair that you have to deal with everything you've been through. I just don't get how you do it."

"How I do what? Keep a smile on my face when it feels like my world is going to blow up in front of me? Honestly, the only time I had a real smile was when you and Tenten told me you didn't hate me for having Kyu sealed in me." Naruto replied back. "To be honest, when I was alone at home, I was never happy. There were mornings that I didn't want to even wake up because of how things would be. Even after I became a Genin, I thought things would get better, but it turned out to be different. I just told myself I had to keep moving on."

"But why did you change so much after what Sakura did to you?" Hinata couldn't understand how Naruto could talk about keeping up a fake smile then suddenly enter a massive depression.

"The fact is…I don't know the first thing about being in love. No one ever taught me anything. I just had to go with things, ya know." He took a pebble from the ground and skipped it across the river. "I thought I had finally understood it when Sakura told me how she felt, but the moment she threw me in front of Sasuke it felt like everything I knew was wrong."

"That happens when someone breaks your heart Naruto. But you can't let yourself be consumed by that grief." Hinata finally showed off a small smile. "You have to let those who care about you help you move on."

"Too bad I pushed those people away from me." Naruto shook his head in defeat. "Honestly I don't deserve people like you in my life, not for what I did."

"Naruto…" Hinata managed to compose herself just enough to do what she needed to do. She slapped him. "That's for being an idiot and not realizing that there are people who love you. Not just me, but Tenten, Kyu, Lady Tsunade, Nanoha, Kerykeion, all of us!" She then grabbed his head and looked him straight in the eyes. "And this is to prove I'm not lying." She took a deep breath and threw caution to the wind, planting her lips on his own in a deep kiss. Tenten was watching from afar and the moment she saw it, her eyes went wide.

Hinata released the kiss, leaving Naruto slightly dazed. "Hinata…uh…I…whoa."

"You see, that's what it feels like when someone loves you, like I do. I don't care if you don't love me the same way, but as long as you, the real you, comes back to us then I'm happy." Hinata started tearing up again. "And you don't know how hard it was for me to do that to you. My whole body is shaking from it."

"I guess I don't have to keep up a fake smile anymore. But it's not fair that I don't return the same feelings to you though." Naruto felt his lips, still slightly tingling.

"Naruto, if you feel the same way about me, I want it to be because deep down you truly love me. You're one of my best friends, but if you want to take it further, do it because you want to and because you feel it here." She pointed straight at his chest. "I fell in love with you over time, and it will take you some time as well to truly understand your own feelings."

"Well…I do feel bad that I don't know a whole lot about you, like some of your favorite things to do. So, sometime after training, do you just want to hang out? Even if it's just at the apartment?" Naruto scratched his head and slightly looked away.

"I'd like that a lot Naruto-kun. I really would." Hinata was now smiling more. For the first time in a month, her heart felt at peace.

"Let's go meet up with everyone. I need to apologize for being an idiot." Naruto slightly chuckled. "That and also get some ice on my face. A punch and a slap in the same day hurts!" He rubbed his face carefully, not to bruise it anymore.

"We'll have Lady Tsunade look at it." Hinata felt so much better. She had missed seeing Naruto like this, actually giving a real smile. As she and Naruto walked back to the Hokage's office, Tenten watched on, happy that things finally took a turn for the better.

"Looks like you're stronger than you know Hinata. No one weak could do what you just did." Tenten simply smiled as she went off to get Hanabi, Nanoha, and the Devices and then off to meet with Tsunade.

* * *

><p>After a half hour, Tenten, Hanabi, and Nanoha met back up with Naruto and Hinata. Naruto had been sitting with a small ice pack on his face to keep any swelling down. "So it looks like you finally had some sense knocked into you huh Naruto?" Tenten had a smirk on her face, knowing she was the one that hit him first.<p>

"Yeah, although Hinata-chan went about it a better way than you did." Naruto replied. "Did you have steel plates in your gloves or something? Geez!"

"Well then, now that Naruto's back to normal…finally, we can start to get things down to business." Tsunade was definitely happy that Naruto had been knocked out of his depression finally. She knew it wasn't going to be instant, but he now understood the truth of things and would recover at a good pace with the support he had. "I know that Nanoha was going to start you all on a new training regimen to get you used to dealing with Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji, but we have to look at the primary mission."

"So what did you have in mind Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade cringed slightly but was glad to hear him call her that. "I'll let you off easy for that one brat, but for now we need to start trying to locate the other Lost Logia Bijuu and convert them. Naruto you remember that Jiraiya told you about the Akatsuki, correct?"

Naruto thought back and remembered the run in with Itachi Uchiha, "Yeah, we had a run in with them before we found you. I think when they saw Kyu, they were a little unsure as to what was going on."

"Well he sent me some information telling me that they are on the move." Tsunade took out a folder with some information. She took out two pictures, one of an old man with a scratch on his nose, and one of a tall armor clad man. "This is Roshi and Han. They're both shinobi from Iwa, and the Jinchuuriki of the Four Tailed Monkey and Five Tailed Dolphin-Horse. From what Jiraiya told me, the Akatsuki has already captured and extracted these two Lost Logia."

"Wouldn't that kind of extraction be dangerous if the proper procedure isn't used?" Kyu asked, wondering about two more of her kind.

"Yes. It's fatal. With such a high quantity of chakra or mana stripped from someone like that, the body goes into apoptosis, and death is eminent. Only one person has been able to successfully survive a forced extraction like that." Tsunade turned and looked at Naruto. "It was your mother Kushina that survived due to her Uzumaki blood. Chances are Naruto, if Kyu was forcefully removed from you, you'd survive as well."

"Do we know of any other Lost Logia that we can hopefully find?" Tenten figured things were getting bad now.

"There is one confirmed, and Naruto here happens to know him." Tsunade answered. "Remember Gaara of the Desert? You faced him once. He's actually sent correspondence, hoping to speak with you again."

"That's right! Gaara has the One Tail!" Naruto remembered after Gaara's defeat, how he explained that he and Gaara are alike.

"Yes. That's why I'm sending you to Suna to meet with him. Hopefully he'll be willing to understand things and will be willing to undergo the extraction and conversion. Also here is information on other Jinchuuriki that Jiraiya has found." Tsunade took three more profile pictures out. One was a girl with green hair, another a girl with blonde hair, and one was a dark skinned man with braided hair. "This first girl is Fu, holder of the Seven Tailed Horned Beetle. She's a kunoichi from Taki, the village in the Grass. From the information Jiraiya has, she quite despises humanity in general due to her treatment. Right now she's still in Taki. The second female is Yugito Nii, holder of the Two Tailed Monster Cat, and the man is Killer B, holder of the Eight Tailed Demon Ox. Both of these are Jounin level ninja from Kumo, the village in the Clouds." Hinata shuttered at the mere mention of that village. From time to time she still had nightmares about the night she was captured. Tsunade could see this would be a large hurdle for her to overcome as well.

"For right now these three are still in their respective villages, but knowing Akatsuki, they could strike any moment." Tsunade placed the dossiers back into her file. "Naruto, you've already had a run in with Itachi and his partner, so there's the possibility that they may not come after you. However I want you to keep a good eye on Kyu just in case."

"Anything else we should know before we get going?" Tenten hoped here wouldn't be any problems on this particular mission.

"The only other thing is that you three will be going alone. Nanoha and Hanabi will be staying here to do a detailed search through the bunker in the Forest of Death. Other than that, good mission and come home safely. You leave in one hour." Tsunade answered back. The three Genin looked at each other and nodded as they left to get supplied.

One hour was more than enough time to get prepped. Hanabi returned home for the time being until Tsunade needed her, and Nanoha was at the gates to see off her new team.

* * *

><p>"Ok if you have any questions, feel free to contact me telepathy. As long as you focus on talking to me, you'll reach me." Nanoha instructed. "I'll try to get more information for you and relay as soon as I can."<p>

"Thanks Nanoha-sensei." Naruto was more enthusiastic as ever.

"And please don't call me that. It makes me feel even older than I already am!" Nanoha said shakily. "Calling me Nanoha is just fine."

"Alright then. Hopefully we'll be back within a week. I hope Hanabi-chan won't be too much trouble for you." Hinata knew how pushy her little sister could be, so she hoped things wouldn't be bad.

"She's just like me. We've gotten along just fine. Now good luck and Kami speed." Nanoha wished them well, but none of them left just yet. "Something wrong?"

"Actually, why don't we test something out? Why walk to Suna and take 3 days to get there when we can fly there." Tenten thought it would be interesting to try out her new flight spell.

"Ten-chan, are you sure that's a good idea? What if someone sees us?" Hinata was feeling a little nervous about this idea.

"Then people will probably believe we're using a wind jutsu." Tenten then leaned over and whispered in Hinata's ear. "Besides, the faster we get done with this mission, the longer you'll get to hang out with Naruto." She saw Hinata's face blush and knew she had her hooked. "Ok she's in. You in Naruto?"

"Why not. It'll be pretty fun." Naruto was in full enthusiasm.

"It's unanimous. Guess we better change into our travelling clothes." Tenten took Cross Mirage from her neck and gave him a bit of polish. She then looked at Bardiche on her shoulder. "Ready Cross Mirage and Bardiche?"

"**Of course my Mistress.**" Cross Mirage was in full agreement with his Master. Bardiche also nodded as well.

"They're good, and so am I. **Cross Mirage, Set Up! Bardiche, Unison Set!**"

"**Kerykeion, Set Up! Kyu Vixen, Unison Set!**"

"**Raising Heart, Set Up! Mach Caliber, Unison Set!**"

The three immediately set up in their Barrier Jackets and engaged Unison. Unlike last time, Kyu created some slight changes with Naruto. His hair didn't lighten, instead it became red like hers. His clothes darkened to a blood red and orange color and his barrier jacket now changed from white with orange trim to black with red trim. Tenten's unison changes gave her a completely new look. Her hair was now blonde and her barrier jacket changed into black with yellow trim. She also now had a silver metal gauntlet on her right hand as well that had a yellow triangle on top. She also now had a solid white cloak draped from her shoulders. As for Hinata, her barrier jacket didn't change in color, but her hair became dark blue and she how had the white headband she had before. Her Revolver Knuckle was now on her left arm and her boots now changed back to her rollerblades.

"Whoa, is this what you felt before Naruto?" Tenten gave herself a look over after her unison with Bardiche. "I feel so much stronger."

"It's normal. You'll probably feel a lot more if you had unisoned with Kyu. But you can talk about it later. Get going." Nanoha instructed.

"Ok so…how do we use these flight spells again?" Naruto just had a dumb look on his face.

"**We'll handle everything. You just hang on.**" Raising Heart took the lead as four pink wings appeared on each of Hinata's boots. Two yellow wings appeared on Naruto and Tenten's boots. Within seconds the three shot skyward at full speed. Of course being their first time flying…

"WHOOOOO! This is awesome!" Naruto screamed as he shot through the air. Nanoha just shook her head as she looked at the three.

"First time flyers. Happens every time." She slightly laughed as she walked back into the village.


	13. Chapter 13

**New Year, New Chapter! New things happening with our spunky Ninja-mages as well. Hope you enjoy the chapter! You guys know the disclaimer deal.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Orochimaru, a man of genius. One of the Legendary Sannin, his insight and intuition were unparalleled in the ninja world. He was also a man of talent. He formed his own hidden village and was a frontrunner in ninja techniques. His greatest marvels were the Edo Tensei jutsu and Living Corpse Reincarnation, two jutsu designed to give him power over life and death itself.

In past years he has also discovered many ancient artifacts of the old world, such as uncovering the three Dark Devices of Luciferon, Vulnificus, and Yersinia Kreuz. He has also come into possession of AMF or Anti-Magic Field technology and has molded it to his own whim, making him nearly unbeatable. Now he has taken on a new challenge…the molding of three new warriors in his own image.

"Is this all you have? Pathetic!" Sasuke looked down at another slain Oto ninja, shaking the blood from his arm. "I thought you were supposed to be giving me worthy opponents to test my strength!"

"I agree." Neji had just slammed his palm into the head of another ninja, shattering his skull. "These lowly maggots are not worth our time."

"Now now boys, to achieve great power, you must temper through the weak times." Orochimaru licked his lips. "I have only given you a drop of the great power you will soon supp from." He looked at his two new protégés with delight. "Plus think of fair Lady Sakura. I know that she too desires to drink from the same cup of power that you do. It's a shame she must temper with poor Kabuto. But for her to become your strongest support, this will be for the best."

"Then bring more victims! I will not rest until the still beating heart of my brother is in my hands." Lightning started arcing from Sasuke's arm as his hate began to consume him more.

"Yes Sasuke! And you Neji, what fuels your fire? Whose blood do you wish to spill!" Orochimaru could taste the aura of vengeance and rage in the air.

"That pathetic Hinata. She is nothing but weakness! I will relish ripping her eyes from her skull before I send her straight to hell!" The veins around Neji's eyes tensed and became thicker than normal. His soul was blacker than it had ever been. Just like Sasuke, he had succumbed to the hatred and lust of revenge.

"_Excellent. These two will become perfect warriors in my image. To have both the Sharingan and Byakugan at my disposal will be perfect. I shall groom them both into the ultimate shinobi. And with that girl Sakura, I can use her to help me breed a new shinobi with both the Sharingan and Byakugan combined…and he will be loyal only to me. And I will consume him and become even more powerful than ever! But why stop there? I'll use the three to breed a new Hyuuga Clan and a new Uchiha clan that will serve me as well!"_ Orochimaru was elated with the things he had acquired, and he knew it was only a start of his ambitious dream of conquest.

* * *

><p>"Why in the world is this so difficult!" Tenten screamed as she, Naruto, and Hinata were flying full speed towards the desert. "And for Kami's sake, slow down!" She was still trying to keep herself leveled out but still hadn't gotten used to it.<p>

"Oh lighten up! This is absolutely fun!" Naruto didn't care. Even if he was upside down, he was having too much fun. "Don't slow down either! Go faster!"

"Hinataaaaa! Do something!" Tenten looked over and saw that Hinata didn't look like she was having problems. "Hinata!"

"Just relax Ten-chan. Raising Heart said she'd take care of everything so I just let her go. See." Hinata gracefully took to the air like she had wings of her own. She even did a little bit of sky dancing in the air, doing some loops and spins too. "Naruto-kun was right. This is fun!"

Tenten just sighed to herself. "My brother's still an idiot and my best friend is crazy." She really couldn't do anything else for the rest of the flight. Luckily flying took less time than they thought. In about 15 hours, they had just made it to the desert border, a trip that normally took two and a half days. From their vantage point, the village of Suna was just in the distance. "Hey Naruto, you think this Gaara guy will wanna go through with the extraction? I mean he was pretty psycho when we fought him."

"It's not his fault Tenten." Naruto knew full well of the pain Gaara went through. "He didn't ask to be made into a Jinchuuriki. He didn't ask to be hated by everyone. He didn't ask to be forced to be alone and miserable."

"You really understand him, don't you?" Tenten saw Naruto nod in agreement.

"Yeah. When you're a Jinchuuriki, you really see the ugly in people and it makes you look deep into their souls. It also helps you really see who your true friends and family are." He thought back to all the times when he was attacked, mistreated, hated, harmed, and looked down upon. "Without those people who really care for you, all you have is darkness. But I want Gaara to know that he doesn't have to feel that way anymore."

Tenten just looked at Naruto, thinking to herself. She knew how it felt to be alone because she was an orphan herself, but never to the point of how it felt for him. To be hated just because something was sealed inside of him…it really wasn't fair. And it made her realize just how lucky she was…and how thankful she is now. _"Naruto, you really are one of the strongest people ever. If I was in your shoes, I don't know if I could do it at all. But I'm glad you're helping me gain a clear understanding of how the world works. Only more of a reason to become stronger so I can support you at your side. Just like Hinata, I'll see to it that you reach your dream my brother."_

The group flew on for another three hours before beginning their descent into the desert. Instead of landing right in the village, they landed a good distance away and set their devices back to standby, while the Unison Devices went into their backpacks. Tenten took out the travel documentation that Tsunade had given her in order to give them safe passage into the village. Luckily the one they were meant to find was closer than they thought.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" Naruto saw Gaara and his siblings speaking to the guards.

"Naruto Uzumaki? What brings you to the desert?" Gaara's tone was somber and calm. Naruto had read some of Gaara's letters and saw that the redhead was quite looking forward to conversing again, this time in a more peaceful atmosphere. "We are returning from a mission."

"Well that's cool. I got your letters and heard you wanted me to come visit, so I did. Hope you don't mind I brought my friends." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face. Tenten let out a slight growl towards Temari, only due to the fact that it was said blonde that caused her defeat in the Chuunin Prelims. Temari saw this and just smirked herself. Of course Kankuro stood there thinking he was gonna get to see two girls fight it out again!

"Temari, be nice. Kankuro, don't provoke them." Gaara said, causing both of his siblings' demeanors to change. "Let us escort you into the village to our home Naruto Uzumaki."

"Just call me Naruto. No need to be so formal." Naruto walked up and put his arm around Gaara casually. "So what places do you have to get some good food around here?"

Temari was surprised. She knew that Gaara started changing himself ever since the failed invasion, but to be so relaxed like this? It was a first for her. And he figured he would be nice and not stir up memories of the Chuunin Exams. "Well Gaara did say to be nice. So there has to be something that brings you here other than his letters."

"It's a long, and I do mean _long_ story." Tenten showed their travel documentation to the guard who allowed them into the village. The others followed behind Naruto and Gaara who were busy chatting on their own. What surprised them was some of the looks they got just walking through. It was just as Naruto said. There were looks of hate and malice, looks of fear and terror, and even some looks of calm. Tenten was surprised that things were just like Konoha.

"So you notice." Temari saw the look on Tenten's face and knew exactly what she was thinking. "It just started changing. People have been afraid of Gaara for the longest time all because of what's sealed inside him. Most people find it a complete shock that he's doing what he can to change his image."

"I don't see how anyone could live with all of that anger and hate directed toward them. It still confuses me on how Naruto could live through it." Tenten felt that no one should be able to survive, let alone still be sane after living with so much malice and hatred toward them. "It's bad because people used to call him the dead last student in our academy, and yet he pushes through all of it."

"Really now? Well looks like he's got a talent for working with people. This is the first time Gaara's ever been so relaxed and talkative. He's tried on his own, but still stays quiet a lot of the time." Temari remembered that ever since the failed Konoha Invasion, Gaara has been doing more than he could to become friendlier and calmer towards people. "It's like he and blondie have been friends for years."

* * *

><p>They continued walking through the desert village to the Sand siblings' home. Of course since they were the children of the Kazekage, the house was quite large to accommodate for diplomats and other high class people.<p>

"Make yourselves comfortable. I'll go prepare some tea." Temari placed her large fan by the door and made her way to the kitchen. Kankuro headed off to store his puppets. Everyone else took a seat in the den area.

"Gotta say you have a nice house. This place is huge!" Naruto was looking all over at things that were on the shelves. The pictures, trinkets, and artifacts that had been long collected decorated the entire area.

"When the Kazekage is your father, you tend to have a nice collection. Now I sense that your journey here has more purpose." Gaara could tell that Naruto didn't just come because of his letters. There was something more to his arrival. By then Temari had finished with the tea and Kankuro returned, getting quite a look since he had removed his war paint.

"Actually there is a big reason we're here, and it concerns you Gaara-san." Hinata stated, though Gaara shook his head.

"No need to be so formal Lady Hinata." Gaara replied. He did notice a slight blush on her face though.

"Likewise to you. Now our purpose for being here concerns you, and your Tailed Beast." Hinata continued. "Do you have a lot of knowledge of the creature sealed within you?"

"Only that it is a rampaging beast of destruction. Because of it, I can barely sleep, lest I hear its screams in my mind." Gaara rubbed his forehead slightly. "The creature has done nothing but haunt me for as long as I know."

"I see. What if you found out that your Tailed Beast was really an ancient artifact from more than 10,000 years ago?" Hinata saw the confusion on the faces of the trio. "Naruto-kun, maybe you need to continue this."

"Yeah, and I'm probably going to need some help too." Naruto unzipped his backpack. "Kyu, you can come out now."

Kyu stuck her head out of Naruto's backpack and took a huge breath. "Naruto I'm serious, if you don't quit taking all of that ramen I'm going to move into Hinata's backpack from now on when we travel!" She looked around and saw that she was now talking to the trio as well. "So…where are we?"

"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, I want you to meet Kyu Vixen, formerly known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, my Tailed Beast." Naruto gave a brief introduction of his partner, though only Gaara seemed to believe him.

"You're kidding. You mean that little…whatever she is, is the former Kyuubi?" Temari seriously doubted Naruto's words.

"I kid you not. Even I was shocked when I found out who she was. You see, she's no longer a Tailed Beast. She's now known as a Device." Naruto then showed his wrist and showed off Kerykeion as well. "This so called bracelet on my wrist…same thing. Her name is Kerykeion." At that time Hinata and Tenten brought out Maki and Bardiche as well.

"I know this is all strange, but we've learned a lot of information about the history of our own world and it ties in directly everything we know about life itself. This will sound extremely confusing but please hear us out." Tenten began to explain everything they knew about Devices, the Great Mage War, the Tailed Beasts, everything. Even their Devices added in their own knowledge as well. When they finished there were definitely many questions to be answered.

"So our world was once known as Mid-Childa, a technologically advanced society that even traveled to other worlds? And what we know as chakra was really called mana?" Temari hoped to get more clarification.

"Yes. Even the Tailed Beasts themselves are really ancient artifacts called Lost Logia. It's strange, I know, but it's all real." Tenten reassured her. "And even the basis of our mission is real as well. We have to find and convert all of the Tailed Beasts so that their power cannot be used for destruction ever again. And from the information we have, we know that Akatsuki is on the move to capture the Tailed Beasts for their own purpose."

"Gaara, if what happened to me is any sort of a sign, you are also a target for Akatsuki. But I think that if they believe you no longer have the One Tail sealed inside you, it will ensure your life is safe."

"So Akatsuki has a way to remove these creatures at the cost of the life of the Jinchuuriki. That's absurd!" Kankuro said in frustration.

"Yeah it is. Two Jinchuuriki have already died because of it. We can't let any more die." Tenten then pulled out the scroll containing the DCS System. "So now the final question is yours Gaara. Do you trust us enough to help you remove and convert your Tailed Beast?"

Gaara thought long and hard. From all he knew his greatest ability came from the Tailed Beast, but then there was also the fact that his life was in more danger due to Akatsuki. "I will do it. I can see from the bond that Naruto shares with Kyu that it is a strong bond of trust and friendship. Ever since our battle Naruto, you've been so full of intrigue and mystery. I wonder how you stayed strong through the dark times in life and how you've overcome the hatred. Even now I see that you held no ill will towards Kyu for all of the pain she placed you through in the past."

"That's because it was the Kyuubi that made me miserable, not Kyu. The only thing Kyu has done to drive me crazy is complain that my backpack smells like too much ramen!" Naruto started laughing while Kyu had a frustrated look on her face.

"Well, it's true." Kyu answered honestly. She really did wish he'd stop taking so much ramen. "And last week you used up the shampoo that Hinata-chan gave me!"

Temari was surprised to see Naruto and Kyu fussing like this. "Are they always like that?" she whispered over to Hinata.

"Sure are. Just like brother and sister." Hinata answered back.

Gaara felt more confident seeing the interaction between Naruto and Kyu. He wanted to escape the mental torment that Shukaku has given him for so many years. Like Naruto, he wanted to prove that he is not a monster or demon, and that he has something precious to protect. "So what must we do to begin?"

Tenten had already set up the DCS System as per Kyu's previous instructions. Since they weren't trying to convert a free Tailed Beast, the system was set up similar to how it was in the bunker it was found. "Ok Gaara, just enter this chamber. Your arms and legs will be bound so you can't move, and then the extraction and conversion will begin."

"Don't worry either. I felt a little bit of burning pain when I went through it, and felt pretty tired afterward, but other than that I was ok." Naruto explained. "Also you'll have to give your Device a new name after the conversion, so depending on what form it takes you'll want to give it an appropriate one."

"Thank you Naruto." Gaara nodded as he entered the chamber. Tenten began the start sequence.

**"Initializing scan of object…scan complete. Target host contains Lost Logia No. 01, codename Ichibi no Shukaku. Preparing extraction."** The DCS went full speed into its extraction protocol. However Temari was a little worried.

"Didn't you say that if a Tailed Beast is extracted, it could kill the Jinchuuriki?" She was starting to have second thoughts about this.

"Yes. It's because the Tailed Beast is forcefully removed from the host. This system properly releases the seal and extracts it, ensuring safety to the host Jinchuuriki. If anything…Gaara will probably be out cold for a little while from the energy loss." Tenten explained while things were going on. Everyone watched as four pink rings appeared around his arms and legs to bind him and a light was targeting his seal on his forehead.

"But if Gaara falls asleep or loses consciousness in…" Temari was too late as the DCS went into the next stage.

**"Seal scan complete. Preparing extraction."** The DCS began the extraction as pink energy began to seep from Gaara's seal. It continued for a good five minutes until it was completely removed. **"Extraction complete. Final scan of host shows major insomnia. Recommended diagnosis is extended sleep. No other harm or damage to host. Beginning final conversion of Lost Logia."**

"See, told you he'd be ok. He just needs to get some sleep." Naruto commented. Both Temari and Kankuro were surprised and just what was going on. "Now let's see what his Device is going to look like."

The large pink mass began to condense and compress itself until it formed a small female humanoid, similar to Kyu. As the details began to show, Shukaku's new form now had shoulder length brown hair with a pair of unique looking raccoon ears on top. She wore a simple dark robe and had a yellow scarf around her neck. Finally the most noticeable feature was the single raccoon tail from behind.

**"Conversion complete. Six conversions remaining. Please assign a new name for converted device."** The DCS went into standby while it began to wait for Gaara to assign Shukaku's new name. Hinata went and got Shukaku while Gaara helped Naruto out of the conversion chamber.

"So how ya feeling buddy?" Naruto helped him over to the sofa so he could rest.

"A little weak…but I'm ok." Gaara slowly felt his forehead where his seal was. "A mild headache but I believe I will be fine."

Temari was the first to notice a change about him, namely his seal. "Gaara, your seal…it's gone?"

"Probably not. Most likely it's just hidden. Chances are Shukaku will also have a similar seal as well used to siphon off her chakra into Gaara." Naruto explained a bit about how his seal worked. "So she's waking up. Wonder what the DCS used to create her form."

Kankuro was the first to notice something about Shukaku. "Temari, doesn't Shukaku look somewhat familiar?"

Temari had it right at the tip of her tongue but couldn't figure it out until she looked at a picture on the mantle. "She looks like mom!"

"Ugh…my head. Why so loud?" Shukaku slowly sat up after Hinata laid her on the coffee table. "What's going…on?" Shukaku immediately went on the defensive before Kyu stepped in.

"Don't freak out ok. I did the same thing." Kyu went over and placed her hands on the newly converted device. "Ok the first thing you're wondering is why you're out here and not in that dark murky place inside Gaara. And you're also wondering why you're not a mass of pure terror." Shukaku said nothing and just nodded as she listened. "Ok first thing is yes, you were extracted from Gaara. He's right over there if you wanna see."

"Is he…ok?" Shukaku saw him exhausted and was slightly concerned.

"Ok now I know I've seen everything…Shukaku is actually concerned about him?" Temari was getting more uneasy by the minute.

"That's the second thing. See after she was extracted, she was reprogrammed. Now she'll do anything to help Gaara and to ensure his safety." Kyu stated. "I was the same way. I would rather turn Naruto into a demonic beast of terror, but after my reprogramming, I just want him to be happy in life and I'll do anything in my power to see that it happens."

"Ok now what about Gaara's ability to control sand? If she's out here, will he be able to still use his sand?" Temari hoped that her brother hasn't lost his best ability.

"I'm sorry, but I never controlled his sand. There was always someone else doing that. It was actually Gaara's mother." Shukaku stated.

"That's probably how she got her form! The same thing happened to Kyu." Tenten caught on about a possible link with the Lost Logia and their Jinchuuriki.

"You took the form of Naruto's mother?" Gaara asked of the red haired device.

"Yes. It was due to her chakra that was added when I was sealed inside him." Kyu said, still remembering the day.

"So it was my mother that had always been talking to me." Gaara knew of all the times that he would say that it was his mother that made him crave blood.

"It was, but I twisted her words to you and it turned you into a monster. I'm sorry Gaara. I really am." Shukaku stood before him with her head down in apology. "It was also because of me that caused you to be born premature and caused her death." Tears started to slowly fall as Shukaku fell more and more into regret.

"Naruto, you said that the Kyuubi was a demon, yet Kyu is a brand new life who is pure." Gaara saw Naruto nod in agreement. He turned to back to Shukaku, "Raise your head. You need not apologize or feel remorse. You have done nothing wrong."

"Are…you sure?" Shukaku wiped her face as best she could.

"Yes. Now I believe that I am to name you, correct?" Gaara saw the device shake her head. "You who take the form of my beloved mother, who was as beautiful as a rare desert rose…that shall be your name, Desert Rose. But we shall call you Rose for short."

The DCS heard Gaara and finalized the conversion. **"Name Registration Complete. Device Conversion Finished. Six Conversions Remaining."** Tenten then sealed the DCS back into its storage device.

"So my new name is Desert Rose?" Rose, formerly Shukaku, took note and locked the name into memory. "It is very nice. Thank you Gaara."

"Now what all can you do?" Gaara was interested to learn of Rose's new abilities.

"Well if she's like me, she has her own arsenal of spells. I can find out in no time." Kyu took hold of Rose's hand and initiated a link. Within seconds she knew everything about the new One Tailed Device. "So she can use a few wind spells and it also seems that she has some psychic abilities. One being dream manipulation."

"Dream manipulation? That's why Gaara could never sleep. You gave him nightmares all the time!" Temari snapped furiously at the new Device.

"Temari, Shukaku gave me nightmares. Rose has done nothing to me." Gaara picked up Rose and placed her in his palm. "Please treat her with respect. She is now a part of this family."

"Gaara…" Temari was dumbfounded at Gaara's reaction. He didn't speak with conviction against her, but in a more welcoming and forgiving tone. He held the thing that tormented his entire life in his hands and showed no ill will toward it. "Ok Gaara. She will be welcome into the family."

"Good. Because I know nothing of what she will need and I expect you to help." Gaara said, causing Rose to slightly blush.

"It's ok Temari. Naruto was completely clueless when it came to Kyu. So Hinata took care of a lot of things." Tenten said, calming Temari. "But be happy. At least now you're not outnumbered by a bunch of guys."

"I see. Well, you must pardon me, I feel I should retire for now." Gaara yawned as he slowly walked to his room. "All of you are more than welcome to rest and make yourselves at home. Temari, I'm sure the ladies would like to refresh in the bath, and I'm sure Naruto is quite famished from the journey."

"Gaara wait." Rose flew over and before Gaara left, she kissed his forehead. It slightly glowed pink when she did. "Sleep well, ok."

"Thank you Rose." Gaara took his leave to finally get some good sleep.

"Rose, what did you do?" Kyu asked.

"I used my Dream Manipulation. When he goes to sleep, he'll get a surprise. One that he should have had many years ago." Rose replied. "I set up a meeting with his mother, Lady Karura."

"Heh so you really are different. Guess you guys were right." Temari had nothing to argue about so she just resolved herself to taking care of the guests. "Well I'll get started on dinner."

"Temari, can I help?" Rose hoped she could make a good impression by showing that she was more than willing to help the family and not be the monster she formerly was. "I may not know a lot but I'm willing to learn."

Temari paused for a bit before picking up Rose, "Sure, why not."

"Come on Hinata, a bath can wait! We can try out one of Lady Kushina's recipes." Kyu got up and started pulling on Hinata's jacket to get her to the kitchen as well.

"I guess we can, if Temari doesn't mind the help." Hinata replied politely, not wanting to overstep her welcome.

"The more the merrier." Temari said, causing Kyu and Hinata to head on into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Itachi and Kisame had just recently returned to their hideout in Ame to update and get new orders of their mission to secure the nine Tailed Beasts for their organization. Since the run in with Naruto in Tanzaku town, Itachi had stayed suspicious about what may be going on when Naruto said he no longer had the Kyuubi. He kept his thoughts to himself as he focused on what would be next on their agenda.<p>

"Can you believe that yellow haired brat? Saying that floating doll was the Kyuubi? He got lucky Itachi." Kisame said as he took a seat in the lounge of the headquarters. "I still say you should have run him through and we wouldn't have had a problem."

"Sudden events were not as planned and we could not afford to make a mistake and risk unnecessary battle." Itachi stared out into the rain as it fell in the village. "For now we should calibrate and regroup with the others." He then left Kisame in the lounge and went to his own personal quarters. After a few minutes he had a visitor.

"I figured you might be thirsty." Konan entered with a cup of tea and set it on Itachi's desk. "Tough time out there?"

"Very. It seems capturing the Kyuubi may not be as easily as thought." Itachi took a slow sip of his tea. "And it seems that Naruto now knows what the Kyuubi really was."

"How so?" Konan was interested to know what he learned.

"One of his companions possessed a Device. I also sensed that Naruto himself has a Device. But that's not the interesting part." Itachi remembered the confrontation vividly. "It seems the Kyuubi has been extracted from him and changed into some kind of Device as well."

"So he's learned of things from the past. This is definitely going to be more difficult, especially if Nagato learns of it." Konan sighed as she felt trouble in the future. "So what do you think we need to do?"

"For now Konan, we need to just keep an eye on things. Now isn't the right time to reveal plans. I'm sure our partners would agree, right Seiran?" Itachi felt the long katana setting on his desk.

**"Of course Itachi."** Seiran replied. **"You feel the same, do you not Asclepius?"**

Konan's bracelet began to glow as it spoke, **"Lord Itachi is right my Lady."**

Konan sighed again. "Keeping secrets like this is difficult. Why Nagato is so fixed on getting the Tailed Beasts? If he really knew of their destructive power…I really feel things are going to become much worse Itachi."

Itachi nodded and placed his hand on her shoulder, "I understand Konan. But this is our path now. Plus we have to work on securing those final two pieces. I have my suspicions, but I think Nagato is being controlled from behind the scenes and whoever is doing it wants to use Small Lady's power for their own. We don't have the staff, but if we can find the books, we'll have a better chance of getting the staff back." He reached into his desk and took a scroll, unrolling it to show a storage seal. With a simple release, it revealed a doll sized girl with long purple hair, a white dress, long black stockings and knee high black boots. The girl said nothing as she was in a state of suspended animation. "I promised Lord Minato I would ensure she did not fall into the wrong hands. Whatever it takes we cannot allow anyone to abuse Reinforce's power at all. We have to find the Tome of the Night Sky, the Book of the Azure Sky, and get back Schwertzkreuz at all costs Konan."

* * *

><p><strong>So the 2nd Tailed Beast has now been converted, Gaara learns a little more about himself, and can now actually enjoy a good night's sleep. Orochimaru has taken full swing to Neji and Sasuke's training, planning to make them into two of the most dangerous ninja ever. Finally Itachi reveals his Device and his true mission given to him by Minato apparently before his death, and reveals that Konan is his accomplice. And Reinforce, the final of the three Legendary Devices has made her presence known. What does the future hold and how will this affect the Ninja-Mage trio? Only time will tell.<strong>

**Now to give you an update about two new Devices. Seiran is a newly revealed Device from the Nanoha Vivid Manga. He belongs to Micaiah Chevelle, a teenage mage competing against one of Vivio's friends in the DSAA Inter-Middle Championships. Seiran's form is that of two Katana, but it is unknown about his standby form. As for Asclepius, she is a boost device belonging to Megane Alpine, then given to her daughter Lutecia Alpine. Asclepius is an equivalent Device to Kerykeion and had been tuned to specialize in summoning for Lutecia, but has since returned to the default tuning of boost and assist spells. **


	14. Chapter 14

Ok I KNOW this thing took a long time to get out, but trust me, at the end you'll completely understand why! I just hope you like the chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Hanabi and Nanoha had been in the bunker in the Forest of Death for a good amount of time, trying to secure any more information from the databanks as possible. Hanabi did find that it was very easy being around Nanoha, even though said mage was years older than she was. Plus Hanabi seemed to bond easily simply due to Nanoha being the younger sister in her family as well…and to also being about a year younger than Fate as well.

"So any luck on finding out what the other bunkers have?" Hanabi kept looking over some maps that Nanoha showed her to try and get exact pinpoint coordinates for the other bunkers.

"Well, I did find that two bunkers contain the Strike Cannons for everyone. Right now I've been searching all over to find Fortress and Sword Breaker." Nanoha was going full speed typing away trying to locate more data.

"What are those anyway? Some new weapons?" asked Hanabi.

"Yes. The Strike Cannons are a heavy power weapon that Special Duty Section 6 used during the Eclipse Crisis." Nanoha pulled up a graphical description of the Strike Cannon. "It's a dual mode weapon that can be used as a high powered cannon, or even for close range as a claymore-style sword weapon." Nanoha shifted to a second picture. "This is Fortress. It's my personal AEC Armament weapon that basically turned me into a multi range attacker. I could attack from long range, mid range, and even close range as well." She shifted to the next picture of an arm length glove, "This is Sword Breaker. It's Subaru's AEC that she used with Mach Caliber. The AECs and Strike Cannons had lots of power and could even shatter AMFs."

"Whoa, that's some serious weapon power. Do you think Hina-chan could deal with all of it?" Hanabi wondered.

"Maybe the Strike Cannon and Fortress since she's now synced with Raising Heart. Had Mach Caliber not been upgraded, then Hinata would have been able to use Sword Breaker. So now my plan is to sync it with you and Blitz." Nanoha responded. "Figured you'd enjoy a little bit of a boost."

"**You bet she would! Sword Breaker would give you some serious power Hanabi!"** Blitz was all excited over hearing about getting some new gear.

"Blitz is right. And considering what we're up against, we're going to need all the help we can get." Hanabi said, trying not to show any serious emotion.

"You're still worried about Neji aren't you?" Nanoha could see it in Hanabi. Even though Neji was now her enemy, he was still family to her.

"How do you know these things?" Hanabi was surprised that Nanoha read her so well. "But yeah, I am worried about him. Neji's better than this. But I don't blame him for a lot of it. I blame my family for causing this."

"Because of the whole Main/Branch system? I gotta say I find that pretty harsh as well." Nanoha was on the same page.

"Just because Uncle Hizashi was born a minute after my dad, it meant he had to live serving us. And that made things worse for Neji. He's one of the best shinobi we've ever had in the clan, but due to the system he couldn't reach his full potential. And those lame elders…UGH!" Hanabi slammed her fist on the console in slight rage. "All because they want to be a bunch of stuck up jerks and make people think we're the most superior clan ever, they caused Hina-chan to be expelled because she was what the clan image should be! Some days I wish I had never been born a Hyuuga because of them."

"Things really have changed over the years." Nanoha thought back to all of the things she went through at Hanabi's age. "I mean had you been alive in my time, you'd just be worried about getting your homework and chores done on time."

"Do you miss everyone Nanoha?" Hanabi saw Nanoha go silent for a bit.

"I really do. Not just Fate and Vivio, but everyone else too. I miss seeing Vivio come home from school and talk about everything she and her friends did that day. I miss spending time with Hayate and her family and I really miss Hayate's cooking! Even the trip we took to Carnaaji was so much fun. I loved those hot springs!" Nanoha sighed as she had to understand that the past was gone.

"Well, your family of the past may be gone, but you're still with your new family here." Hanabi assured her that she wouldn't be alone anymore.

"Thanks Hanabi. That means a lot." Nanoha was thankful to be found by wonderful friends. However the sentimental feeling was cut short as one of Nanoha's scans picked up some information. "Hmm, wonder what the system found?" Nanoha went to work checking out another possible location of some more technology.

"What did you find Nanoha?" Hanabi came over to look at Nanoha's discovery.

"It's a Device that just went online, and it's close too." Nanoha started triangulating the possible coordinates of the new Device. "Hmm, let's see what Device it is. Wouldn't hurt to have another one on our side." The computer continued to go through a list of devices until it came to a match. "No way!"

"What is it!" Hanabi was getting more tense.

"These readings say that it's the Tome of the Night Sky! If that's gone online then it's possible Hayate-chan's other devices have gone online too!" Nanoha immediately started searching for other energy signatures while the Tome's location was being triangulated.

"Hayate…she was the 3rd Legendary Mage, right?" Hanabi tried to think back to all of the information she had heard.

"You could say that. Before the Great Mage War, technically she was the strongest mage between her, myself, and Fate-chan. Her raw mana output was so immense that she had to have a huge limiter placed on her, and it was harder for her to have her limiters released." Nanoha kept up the search. "The reason why is because of the Tome of the Night Sky."

"But I thought mana output was something natural, like chakra output." Hanabi was not more confused.

"It is, but a device helps you focus that output and even adds to your own reserves. Back when Hayate found the Tome, it was called the Book of Darkness. She was actually going to be used as a way to destroy the book. When she found it, it was incomplete. It needed to fill all 666 pages before it could even be close to be destroyed. But the problem was that once the book was destroyed, it would regenerate and the cycle would continue. When Hayate took complete control, she reprogrammed it, eliminating the need for it to be destroyed. When she reprogrammed it, the main features were all redesigned." Nanoha explained best she could so Hanabi could understand. "The defense program was corrupted and we had to destroy it. The master control program sacrificed itself and was reformatted into Hayate's unison device Reinforce Zwei. And the Knight Protection Program was separated and no longer linked to the book. The fact is, we need to get that device now!"

"Any idea where it is?" Hanabi kept watching the screen as it triangulated the location.

"Almost…got it!" The computer finished and gave the location of the Device. "This looks like it's on the east side of the village. Hanabi, any idea where this is?"

Hanabi took a minute and looked carefully at the map. "Yeah, that's in the old Uchiha district."

"Good. You're gonna have to lead the way." Nanoha took Blitz from Hanabi and set it on the console, doing a quick data transfer. "Blitz doesn't have the scanning features that Kerykeion has, but at least she'll be able to recognize the signature that the Tome is putting off and let us know if we're getting close or not."

**"I'll do my best guys!"** Blitz knew she had to do her best to help the others find the Tome.

"Then let's get going." Nanoha ran full speed out of the bunker as Hanabi put Blitz back around her neck and followed suit.

* * *

><p>Ino had been sitting down, watching a spar between Choji and Shikamaru. Ever since she heard the news that Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura all defected, it really had her start thinking about things.<p>

_"I never thought Sasuke would turn traitor like that. He had so much going for him here, but I just don't get it."_ She looked at the ongoing spar. _"Sakura's even more unusual. I know she liked Sasuke, but I didn't think she was that devoted to him that she would run off with him."_ Ever since the defection incident, the Genin teams had been completely turned around. Ino's team was fine as nothing had changed, but with Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji gone, Kiba and Shino were now without a third teammate, and Lee was now solo. It started to make her question just what she would do now. Sakura was someone she actually considered a friend, even though they fought over Sasuke.

Choji and Shikamaru had taken notice of Ino's change. Usually she was fairly bossy and sometimes loud, but they noticed she had been more quiet and melancholy.

"Choji, Ino really hasn't been the same since Sasuke defected, has she?" Shikamaru easily took notice of her change in personality.

"What do you mean she hasn't been the same?" Choji was slightly confused as he took out a bag of chips and started munching.

"I mean she hasn't been as bossy, she hasn't yelled at us for any reason, and do you remember when we went out to eat for barbecue a few days ago? She actually didn't care that you were stuffing your face full of food!" Shikamaru gave a few examples. "Seriously this is hitting her really hard."

"So what do we do?" Choji asked.

"I dunno, but it has to be something. I hate to say it, but I kind of miss the old Ino." Shikamaru replied as he noticed Ino getting off the ground. "Hey Ino, everything ok?"

Ino was lost in herself and her thoughts and didn't pay much attention, "Huh? Oh I'm fine. Look I'm going to go for a walk. I'll talk to you guys later." She took her leave from the training field and went towards town. The whole time she kept mulling over the situation with Sasuke and Sakura. As she walked through town, she didn't wasn't paying attention and it ended quite painful for her.

"Ow, hey watch where you're…hey you're Hinata's little sister aren't you? Hanabi, right?" Because she was lost in thought, she didn't notice Hanabi running and nearly got run over by the young Hyuuga.

Hanabi had to wait a split second before she remembered that everyone was supposed to believe she had nothing to do with her sister. "Who? That exile that used to be my sister? I know of her. What about it?"

"Sorry, you just looked similar to her." Ino dusted herself off and got up and attempted to help Hanabi up as well. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"It's ok. No harm done." Hanabi dusted herself off as well.

"Lady Hanabi, we need to go. You'll be late for training." Nanoha knew full well of the situation as well and played along.

"Thanks Nanoha. Look I have to go. I'm in quite a hurry." Hanabi still kept up her mask perfectly.

"That's good. Hey, you're that new Jounin Nanoha Takamachi right? The one that's been helping with the reorganization of the training, right?" Ino had heard of Nanoha but due to missions and other training, she hadn't had time to formally meet her.

"I am. If I remember correctly you're Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan. I had the chance to meet your father Inoichi." Nanoha gave a slight bow. "It's nice to meet you. I'm sorry we can't stay and chat."

Ino returned the bow. "It's ok. Maybe some other time." Both sent each other a smile and Ino watched Nanoha and Hanabi run off. "She seems like a really nice person." Ino turned and continued walking through town. She figured anything that would take her mind off Sasuke and Sakura would help, so she headed toward the Hokage Tower to possibly get a small D-Rank mission.

As Nanoha and Hanabi kept running toward the Uchiha District, they kept up a small conversation. _"I really hate acting like that. Ino seemed really down for some reason."_ Hanabi thought about how she had to act all smug and stuck up.

"_I think she has a lot on her mind. Wasn't she friends with Sakura?"_ asked Nanoha.

"_I think she was. Ten-chan and Hina-chan talked about it. They used to be rivals and didn't like each other until the Chuunin Exams. After they had a match against each other, they seemed to patch things up."_ Hanabi replied.

"_Hmm, I think I know how she might feel. I remember when I was a little girl and had met Fate. We didn't hit it off but after the incident with the Jewel Seeds things got a lot better until Fate had to go into protective custody. We were away from each other for almost a year, and tried to keep in touch through video and letters, but it wasn't the same as being together in person." _Nanoha sighed as she remembered her past. _"We should keep an eye on her just in case. You never know where you may find potential friends and allies."_

Hanabi shook her head as she heard Blitz chime in. **"Hanabi, I can feel it! It's the energy signature of the Tome!"**

"Blitz, where does it feel strongest? That will lead us in the right direction." Nanoha asked.

Hanabi took Blitz from around her neck and moved her around slowly in a circle.** "Not there…not there…not…wait, go back a bit!"** Hanabi turned and moved more slowly in the opposite direction. **"Almost…there it is! Go that way!"**

Hanabi saw they were pointing in an eastern direction. She looked at Nanoha and the two kept up pursuit.

* * *

><p>Gaara looked up at the ceiling in his room. For the first time ever, he felt more refreshed and relaxed than ever before. "So this is what a good night's sleep feels like. I quite like it." He stood up and stretched, loosening his muscles. As he looked in the mirror, he noticed the black rings around his eyes had slightly faded. They were still there, but not as dark. As he prepared to head to the bathroom, he noticed an extra visitor quietly sleeping on the end of his bed. Rose had apparently come to his room after he was sleep and fell asleep herself, even though she had a makeshift bed in Temari's room. Gaara thought to himself that just a day before, the small device was a rampaging demon that was sealed inside of him, constantly tormenting his very thoughts. But now she was calm and peaceful and had devoted herself to protecting him. Gaara just smiled as he entered the bathroom, <em>"You need not worry about protecting me Rose. It is you who will be protected, for you are another of my precious people."<em>

As Gaara was following his morning routine, Hinata and Temari were already making breakfast for everyone. Temari was surprised that Hinata had been up so early, actually before she had awoke, and had already started tea.

"You know, you're a guest. You don't have to do any of this Hinata." Temari was busy washing some fruit while Hinata was slicing vegetables.

"It's ok. I'm happy to help. Plus I wanted to try out a new recipe that Kyu-chan had taught me. It belonged to Naruto-kun's mother, Lady Kushina and I hope I can honor her by preparing it well." Hinata finished slicing the vegetables to a fine dice and placed them in a bowl. "I think you'll like it."

"So what exactly is it that you're making?" Temari asked as she began to peel an orange.

"Kyu-chan said it was a western style dish that Lady Kushina made. She called it an omelet." Hinata said as she started cracking open eggs in a bowl. Since it was a lot to work on, she actually made a clone to help her prepare some other things. "What you do is take some eggs and place them in an iron skillet, then add various vegetables, meats, cheese, etc. and cook it all at the same time. Kyu-chan told me that Lord Minato said it was one of his favorite breakfasts from Lady Kushina."

"Really?" Temari was more interested in seeing how it would look so she started taking mental notes. Hinata kept up the work and soon enough the entire kitchen was filled with a pleasant aroma. "Hinata, you're right, that does smell good."

Of course the smell was good enough to start bringing down everyone else. "Hey what smells so good?" Kyu was the first one down, rubbing her eyes to help her wake up.

"Hey Kyu-chan. Just finishing up breakfast. Will you go make sure everyone else is awake and washed up?" Hinata said with a calm smile.

Kyu finally had her eyes open enough. "Huh, uh ok." She turned back and headed towards everyone else's rooms to wake them.

"You know, you really didn't need to do all of this Hinata. Especially since we should be thanking you for what you did to Gaara yesterday." Temari was still set on the fact that Hinata was a guest in her home and didn't need to do anything.

"Like I said, it's no worries at all." Hinata had just finished up the cooking and had her clone lay out a place setting for everyone. The rest of the group had now come down and all had breakfast on the mind.

"Oh man, what smells so good?" Naruto licked his lips in delight as the smell of breakfast ran through his nose.

"Something your mother thought of Naruto-kun." Hinata took a seat beside him. "I hope you like it."

"Wait, you said it's one of my mom's recipes? Oh now I know it's gonna be great!" Naruto was even happier to hear that. However before everyone could eat, the biggest shock came in the room. "Oh hey Gaara…whoa! What happened to you last night?"

"Naruto's right, you look different!" Kankuro noticed the same thing.

"I have to thank Rose for this. I can honestly say I had the best night sleep of my life last night." Gaara's demeanor was much brighter than before. He felt more calm and relaxed after finally getting to sleep. "Now let us partake of this excellent breakfast."

Everyone started eating the omelets Hinata made and before you know it, there were questions of if more were made.

"Hinata-chan, this is absolutely delicious!" Naruto said as he finished his last bite. "Oh man, I hope you keep cooking like this because my mom would be proud to see her recipes come out so well!"

"Yeah Hina-chan, you outdid yourself on this one. I mean I knew you were good, but man! Putting Lady Kushina's recipes in your hands means we'd never starve!" Tenten was just as happy over the breakfast. "I know you gotta agree with me, right Bardiche?"

"Yes. Lady Hinata's meal was excellent. She has very good culinary prowess." Bardiche gave his compliments though when he did, every other guy just stared at him. "Uh did I say something wrong?"

"Naruto, if I'm right he's a guy correct?" Kankuro asked. Naruto just nodded in agreement. "Ok then why did he say it like he was Prince Charming or something?"

"Bardiche is just a gentleman, that's all." Tenten ruffled her Device's hair with a smile. "He doesn't have to change a thing about him."

"Well on to other matters, what else do you have planned to do while you're here?" asked Temari. "I'm sure just coming to help Gaara wasn't the only thing you had planned."

"I guess while we're here we can check some things out. There may be a bunker here that we can get some more information, and also we can help Gaara get used to unisons with Rose." Tenten replied.

"Unison with Rose?" Gaara looked at his Device partner and looked confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well Gaara, since she is now your Unison Device, the two of you have the ability to merge together. You'll be able to access all of her chakra and even a few of her abilities for your own." Kyu explained. "Do you remember about the seal you had that kept her bound originally? Well the DCS changed that into a siphoning seal."

"Siphoning seal? So he's going to be draining me?" Rose asked in question.

"Simply put…yes. You see Rose, right now if you were to be assigned a mage rank, you would be approximately a high SS rank mage. I'm the same way. But since we were extracted from a host, the seal that had us contained was changed to something new." Kyu began to explain. "The seal we have is a special seal that slowly transfers our mana or chakra in this instance to our previous host. Basically it will weaken you, but it will make Gaara much stronger. Plus if you keep training with him, you actually won't notice the chakra being gone."

"Are you ok with this Rose?" Gaara asked his new partner.

She took a bit to think it over, but shook it off. "It's fine. If it is to help you in any way, I'll do it." Rose said in agreement. "All I really want is to make up for the things I did to you and show you I can be a strong partner to you Gaara."

"As I said, you need not apologize. Shukaku was the one that tormented me and did me wrong. You are not Shukaku. You are Desert Rose, my ally who has done nothing to wrong me. Never forget that."

"_Unbelievable. Just one night and he's changed so much. Shukaku did a lot to him but now…I really think things can improve for him."_ Temari was happiest of all to see that things would be getting better for her little brother. She hated to see him so dark and angry all the time, having people fear him. But now even with the small steps he's taken to change all of that, she felt that this would be a huge leap for him and for people to see that he's not a monster, but a human being.

With breakfast over, the day's events began to move forward. Naruto worked with Gaara on how to do unison with Rose. It was tricky at first, but once Gaara got the feel of being able to merge, it started to catch on like second nature. He did take on some noticeable changes when in unison mode. His hair changed from red to a sandy brown color, and the rings around his eyes did darken a little more. His clothes also changed from the dark red color to a more sandy brown color as well. Gaara did say it was interesting to know that Rose could also help him control his own chakra as well, making it easier for him to fight. Naruto told him it would be something he'd enjoy having as he had problems with his own control but thanks to Kyu, his control has improved. Gaara also enjoyed the fact that he could now communicate telepathically, though he figured it would probably annoy Temari to a bit. But he didn't care at all.

As for the others, Tenten and Kyu had been working to check the area for any hidden bunkers in Suna. The search pulled up nothing, but when Tenten expanded the search, she located a bunker about 50 miles south of the village. Since the group was not used to the desert terrain, Gaara volunteered to travel with them to help.

After a few hours of travelling, the group arrived to the coordinates that had been locked in, but found nothing but sand.

"Ok if the bunker's here, where is it?" Naruto kept looking around trying to find out why there was no bunker.

"It's probably hidden under the sand. Remember the other ones we found? They were covered up by some natural formations." Tenten replied. "But how are we going to move all of this sand? None of us are Earth types."

"Leave that to me." Gaara said. "Rose, would you help me with this?"

"Of course Gaara." Rose said happily.

"Very well. **Desert Rose: Unison Set!**" Gaara engaged her unison program, becoming one with his partner again. "Now, to get rid of this sand." He placed his hands on the ground and began to concentrate on pushing the sand away. Everyone just watched until they felt the entire ground begin to quake.

"Whoa, what in the…holy cow!" Naruto saw the very ground begin to split as Gaara continued to focus on pushing apart the sand.

"Unreal! This is nuts!" Tenten was just as surprised as the sand continued to part. Slowly enough, what looked to be a doorway began to be revealed from the sand. "Hey Gaara, just a little more." Gaara continued to focus until the door was completely clear.

"Whew, that was tough." Gaara took some deep breaths to relax as he released his unison. "Rose, are you ok?"

He looked upon his Device who was breathing hard herself. "I will be fine. I just need to rest." Gaara took his water bottle and held it to her lips, allowing her to drink. He then placed her on his shoulder so she could continue to rest.

"It would have taken us a while to find this one. Thanks Gaara, we couldn't have done it without you and Rose." Tenten said as they approached the bunker doors. Just like the other two, their devices were recognized and the group was allowed entry. This time they wondered what would be found here.

"So any idea on what we'll find here? Any new devices, weapons, maybe someone else from Nanoha's time?" Naruto asked, hoping to find something interesting.

"I don't know. All we can do is look. Though it would be pretty shocking if we found any more of Nanoha's friends still alive." Hinata said as they continued into the bunker. "It might give us more leads to the other Bijuu Lost Logia as well."

"Looks like we're in. Better get to work." Tenten said as they finally entered the inner sanctum of the bunker. Just like the others, it looked more like a lab that was covered in dust. Everyone split up as they began to search for any type of clues. Kyu was over at the main computer console trying to see if she could log in and get any type of information.

"Any luck Kyu-chan?" Hinata was watching as Kyu was doing her best to get access.

"None. I've tried everything possible to power up this system but nothing works. It may be damaged beyond repair." Kyu shook her head in defeat.

"What about places where our devices might act as keys?" Hinata asked, hoping that might give a little light on the investigation.

"I've checked that. I don't see any place you could put a device in." Kyu said.

"Well, we have to keep looking for anything. Do you have any ideas Raising Heart?" Hinata asked her device.

**"Nothing at the moment. I haven't sensed anything that would respond to my frequency yet."** Replied the device.

"There has to be something we can go by." Hinata began to think herself of what could be done. Maki was on her shoulder looking as well when she spotted something.

"Hinata, look at that!" Maki pointed over to a console with a strange looking cylinder.

Hinata turned to look and wondered what it could be that Maki found. 'What is that? It looks like some kind of capsule or something."

"That's a Device Diagnostic and Repair system. It looks like it's a portable one too." Maki flew over and started doing a round to examine it. "This may still work. We'd have to have Lady Nanoha look at it first."

"It doesn't look like it's bolted down to anything. Is it connected to a power supply of some kind?" Hinata was looking for any cords or plugs or even battery packs that might be connected. "I don't see any. Hey Ten-chan, do you have a spare storage scroll?"

"Sure. Use this." Tenten took a scroll from her pouch and threw it to Hinata. "But we should wait before we seal anything in case we find more things. That was we can seal them all at once."

"Good idea." Hinata held on to the scroll as everyone kept searching. "Anyone else had any luck?"

"Nothing over here." Naruto was on the other side of the lab with Gaara. "You seen anything Gaara?"

"Nothing. The only thing unusual was a triangle on that wall over there." Gaara pointed the left wall. "It doesn't seem like anything else is of value."

"Triangle?" Tenten looked a bit confused. "What would a triangle…" as she was talking she caught a slight glimpse at Bardiche's hand and saw the triangular shaped piece on his glove that represented his previous form. "Bardiche, go over and take a look at that wall."

"Of course my Lady." He nodded and flew over to look at the indentation. "This does match the shape of my former form. It seems as if I were supposed to be inserted into this indentation."

"Try channeling some of your energy into it. That might do something." Tenten said.

Bardiche nodded and began to focus his energy into the indentation for a few seconds until a strange click was heard. "It seems that is all I can do at this point."

"I want to know what that click was. Something had to have unlocked." Tenten started looking around for anything of suspicion. "Check for any doors, drawers, or storage containers you can find."

While they were all looking, Kyu noticed something. "Whatever you did Bardiche, it looks like it gave me something as well." She looked over and saw a cartridge slide out of the console. "This may be the information that was on this unit, but we won't know what it is until we get back to Konoha."

"Hey look at this!" Naruto called everyone over to where he was. "I think this is what was unlocked." He had opened a cabinet and inside was a hidden compartment. "It looks like it's a locked case." He looked over the case and only saw what looked to be a thumb pad. "Any ideas on how to get it open?"

"That looks just like the case that was left for Nanoha when we first found her. Maybe she's the only one that can open it." Hinata commented. "It doesn't look like we'll find anything else here. We should head back."

They took the case, the cartridge, and set it over by the Device Repair system, and sealed it into a scroll before taking their leave. As a precaution, they asked Gaara to cover the entrance back up with sand so no one else would find the bunker.

* * *

><p>Nanoha and Hanabi had been in the Uchiha district for over an hour trying to locate the Tome of the Night Sky. It proved much more difficult considering Blitz Caliber didn't have the full scanning properties that Kerykeion had and they had to use Blitz as a dowsing tool instead.<p>

**"Sorry I'm not making this easier Hanabi. I'm doing the best I can."** Blitz said in disappointment.

"Why are you apologizing? You're trying to do something you weren't designed with, so we're not upset." Hanabi told her Device. "We just gotta keep looking. As long as you point us in a right direction based on what you sense, that's all that matters."

"Hanabi's right. Don't be so hard on yourself Blitz." Nanoha added some extra comfort. "Let's take a minute and get our bearings before we try again."

**"Ok."** Blitz took a minute to slow down and focus back on the energy signature.** "Alright the signature feels stronger to my left."** Hanabi began to slowly turn so Blitz could better pinpoint the signature. **"Right here, it feels stronger here. Head in this direction."**

Hanabi and Nanoha continued to head in the directions that Blitz called out, stopping every time she felt the signature get weaker until they kept on the right path. Eventually they ended up in an abandoned library.

**"It's in here! I can feel it and it's really strong!"** Blitz called out.

"Then leave the rest to me. If I'm right, I should be able to see it with my Byakugan." Hanabi engaged her bloodline. "If that thing is giving off a strong chakra signature, I should be able to see it." She took a few minutes to scan carefully, looking for everything possible until she saw what looked to be a large bright mass. "Over there!" She pointed over to a bookshelf and the group began to examine. "Nanoha, what's this thing look like?"

"It was a brown book I think." Nanoha started skimming over the books on the shelf. "Unfortunately why did all of these other books have to be brown books?"

"Will this tome give off something to show us the right book?" Hanabi cringed in frustration as she still couldn't pinpoint the exact book. "Right now all I see is just this large mass of chakra but I can't figure out what it is!" She hit the bookshelf in frustration, causing it to slightly shake. In doing so however, she knocked one book loose…namely the one she was looking for.

"Guess sometimes it pays to get a little angry." Nanoha picked up the book that fell and upon opening it, knew it was the Tome of the Night Sky. "We found it."

Hanabi deactivated her Byakugan and looked over the book. It did have some dust on it but she did see that it was filled with immense words of spells and history. "So what do we do now?"

"Well, this is just one piece of the puzzle. Reinforce won't be complete until we find Hayate's staff Schwertzkreuz, her unison device Reinforce Zwei, and Rein's personal book, the Book of the Azure Sky." Nanoha explained. "For now, let's get back and report this to Lady Tsunade."

"Good plan. I also wanna ask her if there's anything that can be done to help Ino. I'm still worried about her." Hanabi said in concern as the two headed out of the library.

* * *

><p><strong>So Gaara's getting used to his new partner Rose, the group has found several helpful things in the bunker, and they now have one piece of the complete Reinforce. But what exactly was in the box that Naruto found? And what was on the cartridge? Only time will tell.<br>**

**On to more important matters.**

**You may be wondering why my updates have come very slowly...well as I said at the beginning of the chapter, this will clear things up.**

**Let's face it, real life just plain sucks. Well…my case was a little different. Back in October 2009, I re-connected with a friend from college that I hadn't seen in almost 10 years. (I'm not THAT old! I'm only 30…that means I better not get a single "old fart" joke out of you RasenganFin, because I know you're the type that would do it!). Well for those of you who had been with me from the start, I suffered a pretty bad emotional breakup and fanfiction helped take my mind off of the breakup for about 3 years. But enough of that part. Well meeting this friend again was a really good point in my life because she was a wonderful person to me and to meet back up after 10 years was pretty interesting. So I spent most of my time connecting back with her for a good year and in November 2010, we met up in person for the first time…and next thing you know we're dating. Well fast forward to August 2011…I proposed to her and she said yes. So the last 9 months have been spent going absolutely MAD prepping for the biggest event of this author's life…As of May 26, 2012 there will officially be a Mrs. Neokenshin at my side. Yep, it's crazy. **

**So I wanted to give all of you who have been with me since 2006 an update and let you know where my life is headed. In no way will I discontinue my three main stories. It just means updates will come pretty slow, but they'll still come. Plus they may look a little better because my fiancée is an English Teacher so that may help! But thank you all for reading my stories, favoriting them, and even adding me as one of your favorite authors. I hope to give you many more exciting chapters in the future!**


	15. Chapter 15

Guess what! I'm still not dead! I know it's been a while since this story was updated, but married life will do that. My wife and I had a very interesting year but it helped bring us closer together as well. Also we're getting ready to celebrate the birth of our son at the end of December 2013! So yeah it's gonna be even crazier when it comes to updating. Couple this with also trying to get my Youtube channel running and yeah I'm one busy guy! But hopefully you all haven't forgotten about me. And it's 2013...you guys know who owns who!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

In a forest just southwest of Konoha, near the border to River Country, a green haired kunoichi was running with much haste. She was being pursued by two shinobi she never wanted to run into.

"_Of all days, why did I have to run into this crazy lady!"_ the kunoichi kept running as her thoughts raced through her mind.

**"Come on Fuu, you can't stop. If what you told me is right, that person is from Akatsuki."** A voice spoke out.

"_I know that Chomei-kun. I just don't know how much longer I can keep up running. I've been going for hours. Maybe you were right about stopping in Konoha." _Fuu continued running as fast as possible. _"With my chakra running low, I don't know if I can keep using Scale Powder."_

**"Well you have to try. If we can get to the border, we might have a chance."** Chomei spoke to his host. **"Besides, you may have some of my luck rub off on you. I am 'Lucky Seven Chomei' you know!"**

"_You're right. Guess we have no choice."_ Fuu tried to remain positive as she was still being pursued. As for her pursuer…

"_Itachi-kun, she's headed in the direction of the border. We have to try to catch her before she gets away."_ Konan was flying full speed, keeping pace on Fuu.

"_I know. Don't worry, I'll be waiting for her. If we did it right, things will go just as we planned."_ Itachi had already sped ahead and was lying in wait for the female Jinchuuriki.

* * *

><p>Over the skies of River Country, the three shinobi-mages were flying on their way home after successfully helping Gaara and getting his new partner Rose settled in. Things had gotten slightly easier with flying…well for Hinata at least.<p>

"Come on, why is this still so dang difficult! Bardiche, level out ok!" Tenten whined as she was still struggling to stay balanced.

**"Sorry my lady. I will try harder."** Bardiche replied from his pocket dimension.

"Come on sis, it's not that bad at all. Hey Kyu, can you go faster?" Naruto flew up beside Tenten…albeit upside down again. "Trust me, just let it go and it'll come naturally.

**Right Naruto. That's why you're flying upside down! That's perfectly normal to you!"** Kyu griped as she tried to help level her partner out.

**"Nanoha said this always happens to rookies."** Raising Heart added her two cents to the conversation. **"You really did get lucky Hinata. Flying was always so natural for Nanoha and me."**

"That's nice to know Raising Heart, but I think when we get home, we should help our friends get used to flying like us." Hinata chuckled. "So, any idea on what might be on that cartridge we found? Or even what was in that container?"

"Not a clue." Tenten said as she slowly leveled out. "Right now Nanoha's our only chance of solving some of these mysteries. But hopefully it will be something good. We need everything we can get if we're going to try and complete this huge mission."

Hinata took those words in, knowing full well that it wasn't just about converting the Bijuu anymore. It was now more as retrieving Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji were on the list as well. "Neji-nii-san…"

"Still worried about Neji?" Naruto had flown over closer to Hinata. She nodded her head. "I figured. Look Hinata, we're going to get them back, even if we have to drag them by their toes. I know you don't want to think about the last resort with those three…"

"It's ok Naruto-kun. I'm going to do everything possible for them, but I know if there's no chance of saving them, I understand I may have to make the ultimate choice." Hinata sighed heavily. "But that will be my absolute last resort when I've used every possible move there is. I still think I can bring him home."

Tenten sighed but knew Hinata's resolve, "Just don't let that consume you. You still have a lot more to accomplish."

"You're right. So what should we…" Hinata was cut off as she heard a beeping noise. Looking over to Raising Heart on her hand, she saw the device flashing red. "What is it Raising Heart?"

**"There are two devices near by. I'm not sure of any IDs but I know they're close."** Raising Heart replied to her master.

"Hold on a sec." Naruto was on the move as he had Kerykeion try to get an identification of the two devices. "Got it. Kerykeion says the two devices are identified as Seiran and Asclepius."

**"Asclepius? Lutecia's device is active?"** Raising Heart wondered who could be in possession of said device.

"Well let's get going. If we're lucky we'll get two new allies." Naruto sped off in the direction of the two other devices with Hinata and Tenten fast behind.

* * *

><p>Fuu continued running as fast as she could, not knowing there was a trap set for her. Itachi had moved into place and had set a genjutsu up so that she would be caught in an endless loop. He contacted Konan to make sure she knew the plan.<p>

"_Perfect. So Naruto and his team are on the way. Good." _ Itachi had his Sharingan active as he saw Fuu enter the trap placed for her.

"_Brilliant plan Itachi-kun. At least this way another Jinchuuriki will be in safe hands and another Bijuu will get safely converted into a Device. Though I still don't like that we have to be like this. Kerykeion's going to be so sad."_ Konan sighed. She knew from Asclepius that the two devices had bonded and were given AI upgrades just like Mach Caliber and Blitz Caliber, so they were called the second pair of sister devices, with Asclepius being the 'older' device.

**"It's ok Milady. It will only be like this until we can be sure the other Jinchuuriki are safe. Also, I can tell…Kerykeion is in wonderful care. She will be sad, but she'll grow stronger for it."** Asclepius replied, knowing what was going to happen.

_She's lucky to have a sister device like you Asclepius. Itachi-kun and I will do everything we can to make sure the two of you are reunited. Well, ready to put on your best 'bad girl' act?" _Konan and Asclepius knew this was going to be difficult and hard on Kerykeion, but they knew it had to be done.

**"Ready as I'll ever be Milady."** Asclepius began to change up her programming just for this scenario.

"_Alright Itachi-kun, we're ready."_ Konan gave the go that she was in position.

Itachi got himself into position and knew that Naruto's team would be here any minute. _"Alright Seiran, let's see just what Lord Minato's son can do."_

* * *

><p>Naruto got another communication from Kerykeion, "Guys we're close. Kerykeion says the two devices are just down there in that part of the forest."<p>

Hinata and Tenten nodded. "Alright, let's see what we can find." Tenten took point as the three descended to look around. Hinata immediately activated her Byakugan and knew there was a problem.

"Genjutsu! Be careful everyone, there's a genjutsu in this area." Hinata began to closely look around through the illusion and saw someone standing still. "There's a girl caught in this illusion!"

"Hina-chan, can you break it?" Tenten hoped they weren't too late and got caught themselves.

"I can try…wait…it's dispelling by itself. Someone else is here." Hinata saw the illusion fading and the group soon saw the girl she saw before. "This isn't good. Whoever is releasing this illusion is keeping themselves cloaked."

"Well let's check on that girl first." Tenten, Naruto, and Hinata immediately went over to check on the girl in the illusion. "She doesn't look hurt, just dazed from that genjutsu."

"I'll try to break her out of it." Hinata placed her hand on the girl's back and sent a pulse of chakra through it. Within seconds the girl snapped out of the genjutsu and was brought back to reality.

"Huh, what's going on? My head feels weird." The girl looked around to check her surroundings when she saw the trio. "Who are you three?"

"We could ask the same thing. You were stuck in a pretty strong genjutsu." Hinata said calmly. "It doesn't look like you're hurt anywhere."

"I'm fine. Thanks for the assist. Now I gotta go. Sorry to be in a hurry." The girl said. As she was about to leave, two cloaked figures appeared.

"I don't believe you will be going anywhere else but with us Fuu. So please do not resist and come quietly." The taller cloaked figure stated.

"Akatsuki! What the hell are you doing here!" Naruto growled in anger. He remembered the cloaks from when he had his run in at Tanzaku Town.

"If they're here then that means…Naruto, we gotta protect this girl! She's one of them!" Tenten immediately knew that they were now standing next to a Jinchuuriki.

"That's great. Makes our mission a lot easier." Naruto said with a smile. "Alright Kerykeion, you ready to put the hurt on these guys?"

**"Sure thing…wait…this isn't right."** Kerykeion immediately felt a strange signal. **"Naruto, those two people…they're the ones with Seiran and Asclepius!"**

**"So 'Little Sister'…you're finally awake."** Asclepius said coldly. **"Lady Konan, you should have no problem with her. She is weak."**

"I see Asclepius. Well Itachi, shall we dispose of these two and claim our Jinchuuriki?" Konan said in a calm tone.

"Of course. Naruto, we met once before and did not continue our battle. But now I believe you should not resist as well. Both you and Fuu will come with us." Itachi said without moving so much as a muscle.

Tenten immediately moved forward with Cross Mirage armed and ready. "Make so much as one move and I'll make it your last. You're not getting my brother or this girl!"

Naruto moved beside his sister confidently, "Thanks sis. But they have a lot of work if they're going to take me down. Come on Kerykeion, we can take 'em!" Naruto was ready to attack but noticed something wrong with his device. "Kerykeion, what's the matter?"

**"I…I…I can't fight her! Please Naruto…please don't make me fight her! She's not bad!"** Kerykeion pleaded to not fight. **"She and I are just like Maki and Blitz Caliber!"**

"You're sister devices?" Hinata couldn't believe it. There was another pair of sister type devices active. Even she could see how troubled Kerykeion was.

Naruto knew that Kerykeion couldn't perform at her best when she was like this. Not even he was cold enough to force her to fight when she couldn't. "It's ok. I won't fight." He turned back to the two Akatsuki. "Itachi, listen to me. You should surrender those devices. I won't fight you but there's nothing stopping my friends. Right now if they went full power, you two wouldn't stand a chance."

Itachi decided to play Naruto's bluff. "Really Naruto? Just what could those two girls do?"

Naruto simply looked up and pointed to the sky. "Ever been on the other side of a Starlight Breaker?

"Starlight…" Itachi looked up and immediately saw a massive ball of chakra being gathered. _"Konan, do you see this?"_

"_I do Itachi-kun! That Hinata girl must have created a clone while we were distracted and had the clone gather up all the excess chakra from your genjutsu! You were right, those kids are something! It will be nice when we can finally reveal Lord Minato's wishes and join their side."_ Konan glanced up with a subtle motion. "Itachi, this does not bode well. Asclepius has told me that ball contains a massive amount of chakra."

"Once again you win this time Naruto Uzumaki. However your luck may soon run out. Watch your back." Itachi did nothing but open his hand to drop a smoke pellet, giving himself and Konan time to escape.

"Oh no you don't! Hinata do you see where they went?" Naruto immediately went on the move to try and get the two Akatsuki.

"No Naruto-kun, they got away." Her clone dispelled and she deactivated her Byakugan. "He was right, we got lucky."

"Well, thanks for getting rid of those guys for me." Fuu said gratefully. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get out of here."

"Wait! Fuu, right?" Tenten grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "Please don't leave. We can help you."

"Yeah right." Fuu shook her arm free. "Look I don't need any help from anyone else."

"You might not but the Nanabi does need help." Naruto said, causing the green haired girl to stop in her tracks. "Yeah that's right…I said the Nanabi."

"How…" Fuu was about to question him when she saw him hold up his hands showing off nine fingers.

"Kyu, dispel unison." He dispelled his barrier jacked and broke off his Unison. Kyu came out and sat back on his shoulder. "Meet the Kyuubi, Kyu Vixen."

**"Fuu, whatever this boy is talking about…he's not lying. I remember part of that energy signature. Whatever that is sitting on his shoulder has some trace of the Kyuubi!"** Chomei said. **"Maybe we should listen to him."**

Fuu took heed of Chomei's words and decided to find out more information. "Alright I'm listening kid. Say what you need to."

"First off the name's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto began. "Second, what would you say if I told you there was a way to remove your Bijuu safely and make it so that the two of you can become way stronger than you are now. Plus I'll throw in the fact that Akatsuki won't come after you as much since you won't have a Bijuu inside you."

"You can remove a Bijuu without killing me?" Fuu definitely didn't believe his words. "You're just a kid younger than I am. Like you have that kind of capability."

"Oh he definitely has it." Kyu floated over in front of Fuu's face. "Trust me, it happened to me and we just did it to the person containing Shukaku the One Tail."

"Look, you may doubt us now, but come to Konoha with us and we'll explain everything." Hinata replied calmly. "You have our word that as of right now, you are under a protected status until we speak with our Hokage. You won't be imprisoned and you will be given safe asylum."

Fuu wasn't sure what to do. She knew that ninja were undoubtedly deceptive, but she'd rather take asylum over capture any day of the week. "Fine. I'll go with you. But I still don't believe you."

"Fine with us." Tenten said in agreement. "Well guys, looks like flying home is out of the question. Guess we're walking. Good thing the village is about two hours away. Cross Mirage, power down. Bardiche, release unison."

"Maki, Raising Heart, the same goes for you. Both of you did great." Hinata thanked her two devices as her Barrier Jacket dispelled and Maki released the unison.

**"It was my pleasure Hinata! Now the problem we have is with Kerykeion. Is she ok?"** Raising Heart showed her concern, knowing that Kerykeion didn't have a good experience.

"Kerykeion, you ok?" Naruto looked at his wrist as he talked to his device. She didn't reply at all. "Kyu, can you see what's wrong with her?"

Kyu flew over and landed on his arm beside Kerykeion. "Yeah gimme a sec." She placed her hand on Kerykeion to link up and knew immediately. "Naruto, she's crying!"

"It must be due to meeting Asclepius like that. That has to be really painful." Tenten said with concern.

"I think I know how she feels. I'd be the same way if something happened to Hanabi like that." Hinata's concern was even stronger. "Naruto-kun, if it's ok, could I have Kerykeion link with me on the way home? Maybe Maki and I can help her."

Naruto knew Hinata would sincerely try to help his device. Removing her from his wrist, he placed Kerykeion in Hinata's hands. "Thanks Hinata-chan. I really appreciate that."

Hinata would do everything she could for his partner. She placed Kerykeion on her wrist and asked Maki to go back into Unison so the three could link up. "I'll do my best Naruto-kun."

While she was on the job of taking care of Kerykeion, Naruto and Tenten decided to get a little more information from Fuu while they were headed home. "So…your name's Fuu right? Has your Bijuu been giving you any problems?"

Fuu was surprised he was so casual. "Uh…not really. Look can we just get going? I don't want those Akatsuki guys to come back."

"Alright. Let's go." Naruto took point as the quartet headed back to Konoha. However they were not noticed by the eyes of the two Akatsuki they ran into.

* * *

><p>"Your plan was a success Itachi-kun." Konan said with a smile, knowing the mission was successful. "So with Fuu in safe hands, what do we do now?"<p>

"For now we head back to base to see if we can figure out a way to get the Yonbi and Gobi to Konoha for conversion." Itachi motioned to Konan for departure. "Also we need to make sure that any other parts of Reinforce haven't been found by Pein."

"Alright. I just hope Kerykeion will be ok. How do you feel Asclepius?" Konan asked of her device.

**"Honestly, I feel awful for making her cry like that. But she'll get stronger because of it. She has great friends and a wonderful Master that cares for her. I know they will make sure she will be ok."** Asclepius expressed her concern for her sister device.

"You're right. We have a lot to do so we can't worry too much." Konan agreed with her device as she and Itachi left to return to base.

* * *

><p>(Inside Hinata's linked mind space)<p>

"Where are we?" Hinata looked around, noticing she was in what looked like some kind of void.

"It's a linked mind space inside your mind. It's where you can better communicate with your Device." Hinata turned around to see Nanoha standing before her. "And before you jump to conclusions, I'm not Nanoha. I just look like her."

"Raising Heart? How…I don't understand?" Hinata was seriously confused why her Device looked like its former master.

"When my AI was upgraded I modeled myself to look like Nanoha. Though whenever she and I talked, I changed my hair color or hair style so she wouldn't be confused." Raising Heart said as she did a little manipulation to change Hinata's mind space to something more comfortable for talking. "Maki, you can join us now."

"Ok." A column of light appeared as Maki entered the mindscape. Hinata was surprised that Maki was now taller than she was. "Surprised to see me?"

"How are you taller than I am…oh wait, you copied your former master Subaru." Hinata figured as much from Raising Heart's description.

"I did. So where's our problem girl?" Maki asked as she took a seat on one of the chairs Raising Heart created.

"Right here." Raising Heart touched Hinata's wrist where Kerykeion was still in standby form. Her wrist began to glow until a light shot forth only to appear as what looked to be a 12-year-old girl. "Don't want Hinata to feel like she's the youngest of all of us now. So I figure having her look like Caro when she was that age is just fine."

"What…why am I here? Where's Naruto?" Kerykeion rubbed some tears from her eyes as she looked around. "Lady Hinata? Miss Raising Heart? Why are you here?"

"We're here to see what's got you so stressed out." Raising Heart led Kerykeion down to sit between her and Hinata. "You've never just backed down like that."

"It was Asclepius. I can't believe that she's working with our enemy. She's never been bad at all!" Kerykeion started crying again. "She's always been so supportive to me. Why would she call me weak?"

"Maybe it was due to the influence of her Master. We all know you're not weak." Hinata tried her best to comfort the device, but it wasn't really working.

"No I am weak. I couldn't keep fighting with Naruto. He probably thinks the same of me too." Kerykeion said in tears as she sunk more into self-depression.

"Do you really believe that?" Raising Heart couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Do you really think he sees you as weak. You've been synced with him for how long now?"

"Raising Heart's right. Naruto is the last person that would say you are weak. It was just a bad meeting." Maki added to try to help boost Kerykeion's confidence.

"Listen Kerykeion, if there is anyone who knows what it feels like to be called weak, it's me." Hinata said. "I've been called a failure, a disgrace, a weakling, and so much more."

"Why would anyone call you that? You're teamed up with two of the strongest Devices I know." Kerykeion wiped a few tears from her eyes.

"You don't know what it was like before Maki came into my life. I had to deal with so much pressure from my family to excel because I was the clan heir." Hinata told her story. "I had to be cold and callous, superior to everyone else because of who I was. I had to be the exact opposite of who I am. I was even told that I had to be superior to my sister Hanabi and that she was to be beneath me."

"Why would anyone tell someone that?" Kerykeion questioned.

"It was all about status. All because I was my clan's heiress, I had to prove my status. But honestly, it sucked. I hated every moment of it. I hated looking down on people." Hinata said in anger. "I hated thinking I was better than everyone. I hated the name that my clan had made and I hated everything they stood for." She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. "I felt that being more like my mother was better for the clan. I felt that kindness and respect would be better, but I was berated for it constantly."

"Is that how you ended up putting yourself in a shell?" Raising Heart asked of her Master.

"You could say that. But I guess what really pushed it over the edge was the fact that I was forced to fight Hanabi all the time to prove I was superior. I just couldn't do it. My role wasn't to defeat her, but to protect her and guide her since my mother was gone." Hinata sighed heavily. "Luckily she saw that and realized that I wasn't out to put her beneath me."

"So you really believe I'm not weak? I'm just really worried for Asclepius?" Kerykeion asked calmly.

"Pretty much. From what I can tell, you seem to be the 'younger sister' of the two, but even so, there's nothing that says you can't care more for her." Hinata said confidently. "We'll get her back to our side. That's a promise. Sisters should never be against each other, but you need to understand something."

"What's that?" Kerykeion looked more curious than depressed now.

"You need to understand that if she's fallen into the darkness, you will have to fight her to bring her back to the light. You may not like it, but if you succeed, then trust me, she'll appreciate it more than you'll ever know." Hinata was smiling, knowing that she'd do the same for her own sister if it happened. "Sometimes fighting the ones you care about is the only way to save them. It will be very hard, but with great friends by your side, you can do it."

"Thanks Hinata." Kerykeion wiped her eyes clean. "I feel a lot better now. Can I go back to apologize to Naruto?"

"Sure." Hinata could only smile at the device.

(End mindscape)

The group was about halfway back to Konoha when Naruto looked and saw that Hinata was somewhat spaced out. "Hey Hinata-chan, you ok?"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Oh, I'm fine. Here you go." She handed Kerykeion back to him.

"So, she's ok?" Naruto looked a little confused as he put his device back on his wrist.

"Just talk to her. She'll tell you everything. But yes, she is ok." Hinata replied.

Naruto just looked at his wrist with a smile. "Thanks Hinata-chan, you're the best."

Hinata just smiled back at Naruto as the group continued full speed back to Konoha. After about an hour they arrived back home and immediately went to check in with Tsunade to report on their mission success.

* * *

><p>"So Gaara underwent extraction safely and now has his partner device Desert Rose?" Tsunade began reading over the mission report. "Has he had any negative side effects from the extraction?"<p>

"Not at all Lady Tsunade. In fact the first night, he said he had the best sleep of his life." Tenten replied as she took a scroll from her pouch. "Rose has started bonding with him quite well. He should definitely be ok if Akatsuki tries to attack him and he said he would even send any information about them to us."

"I see." Tsunade continued reading the report. "I also see you found another bunker. Anything good come out of it?"

Tenten was already anticipating her question. "So far this is what we found." She opened the scroll seal and displayed the repair capsule, cartridge, and case they found. "We're not sure what's on the cartridge or in the case, but Kyu thinks this is a Device Diagnostic and Repair system."

"Nanoha's out with Hanabi at the bunker for now trying to search for more bunker locations. I'll contact her right away and have her go over all of this." Tsunade was impressed everything was going the way it was. "If this is indeed a repair system, then I'm sure all of the Devices will appreciate it. Now onto the more important matter at hand…your run in with Itachi Uchiha and his associate."

"That was pretty unexpected Lady Tsunade." Tenten answered back. "We had no idea they were even in the area or pursuing another Jinchuuriki."

"Speaking of Jinchuuriki, I'm still waiting to find out just what is going on? You promised me some answers if I came with you." Fuu was starting to get impatient at the lack of answers she was getting.

"Fuu-san is right. We promised her we would explain everything to her." Hinata said as she turned back to the green haired Jinchuuriki. "You will probably want to sit down because it is a very long story."

"For now wait a bit. I want Nanoha here as well. I'm sure all of you are tired and need to rest a bit. For now I'll have some food brought in until she arrives." Tsunade pressed a button on her desk, summoning a messenger ninja to go to Ichiraku for some food. She also sent a telepathic message to Nanoha as well. Within an hour Nanoha and Hanabi came back from the bunker in the Forest of Death.

With everyone now present, Tenten began the full explanation of everything that had happened so far, from the origin of the Bijuu Lost Logia to the Great Mage War. Nanoha reinforced everything said by also revealing that she was in fact from that era and explained more in detain. After all was said and done…

"This is heavy." Fuu rubbed her forehead in confusion. "Chomei is really an ancient artifact that helped cause mass destruction? But he's been nothing like that now."

"It's possible that too much time in a dormant state altered their internal AI. That or whatever type of sealing was used caused an alteration as well." Nanoha had some ideas but really couldn't be sure. "Until we can get more information we'll just have to go with what we know."

"So the real question is this Fuu. We've already performed an extraction on Naruto and Gaara, and both were unharmed. Do you want to have Chomei extracted and converted into a Device so that Akatsuki will be less of a threat to you?" Tsunade extended the invitation to the green haired girl. "Also as we've said, you have asylum here and do not have to worry about extradition back to Taki. In addition the invitation to become part of the Time-Space Administration Bureau is open as well."

"As if I'd ever want to go back there." Fuu felt her harboring anger towards her previous village boil up. "I had nothing, left with nothing, so I'm fine not returning to nothing."

**"I'm in full agreement with you Fuu. Besides, it might be fun to explore the outside world again. Plus I think things would be better here. Joining up with this Time-Space Administration Bureau seems interesting."** Chomei gave his two cents in agreement.

"Well, Chomei agrees, and you did say that I do have the option of joining up with your Time-Space Administration Bureau as well." Fuu replied nonchalantly. "So we're in. What do I have to do?"

"First we'll get you situated with residence, registered into the ranks, have your skills assessed so you will be assigned rank, and then you'll undergo extraction." Nanoha gave a rundown of everything that would be happening. As Tsunade's de-facto second in command, she figured she should take the helm with this. "Speaking of which, Naruto, when you get the chance, can you write Gaara and ask if he would like to become part of the TSAB as well. We can establish him as a remote field agent so that wouldn't interfere with him being a Suna shinobi."

"Sure Nanoha. Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing else Naruto. All of you earned some time off. Head home to rest." Tsunade instructed as she filed away the report. "Nanoha and I will get Fuu situated and contact you when it's time for the extraction."

Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten all nodded and took their leave. Hinata gave a quick goodbye to Hanabi and told her she would talk to her later that evening via telepathy.

* * *

><p>After getting things started and situated with Fuu, Nanoha finally had some time to examine what the team brought back. She did confirm that Kyu found a Device Diagnostic and Repair capsule, so she was able to get it up and working back at the bunker.<p>

"Perfect. Now we'll be able to take care of all the Devices. Since everyone has time off, I'll give them all checkups. Guess I should see what's on this cartridge and in this case as well." Nanoha looked at the case and found the thumbprint scanner that was similar to the trunk that contained her things. With no surprise it opened, meaning it was meant for her. What she found however…

"Unbelievable! All of these were recovered safely?" She looked in and found a plethora of Devices. "Laevatein, Graf Eisen, Strada, Durandal, Star Saber, Brunzel, Solfege, and even Asteion? All of you are ok!" Nanoha couldn't believe that so many of the devices belonging to those close to her were safe. "All of you rest peacefully and wake up when you're ready. I promise we'll find you wonderful Masters who will care greatly for you."

As she was closing the case, she noticed the foam holding the devices was covering something. Carefully she lifted the foam up and found what looked to be a cartridge slot beside a covered panel. "It's not possible…is it?" Being wary of her suspicions, she insert the cartridge that was found into the slot. Immediately a small panel was revealed in the case. There was an LCD panel that said 'Standby' and with it there was a green button. With nothing left to do, Nanoha pressed the button. The panel changed from 'Standby' to 'Activate'.

"Activate…activate what?" Nanoha paid close attention as the LCD panel and button slid back out of the way to reveal a small capsule. Nanoha saw it was cloudy, but could make out that there was what looked to be a Unison Device inside. As the capsule began to clear and open, Nanoha was about to get the greatest shock in over 10,000 years. She saw the Device and saw that it also had something in it's hands. Though the first thing that happened was when the Device spoke for the first time and Nanoha couldn't believe the voice she heard.

"Good morning Nanoha-chan." The Device looked up at her and smiled. "I've missed you."

Nanoha was speechless as she looked down at this Device. Only one thing came out of her mouth. "Fate-chan?"

* * *

><p><strong>The team now has Fuu in safe custody and she's joining up with the TSAB. Also now that eight new Devices were found, who will be their new Masters? And what's with the device that sounded just like Nanoha's love Fate? Only time will tell what happens!<strong>

**And on another note...hopefully it won't be too much time! I'll try to squeeze writing in while changing diapers! Till next time guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

I am not dead! I swear! Just being married and working on a youtube channel...not to mention being an expectant dad is hard enough! But at least I managed to squeak this one out. Hope you guys enjoy it and you know all the disclaimer stuff...it's 2013 anyway.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha was in straight shock. After finding a variety of Devices that belonged to many of her closest friends, she discovered one more Unison Device that had been secured as well, but this device…looked exactly like her beloved. "But…how? I was told you died! You can't be alive!"

"Nanoha-chan…I am alive. And I'm also something more…I'm your Unison Device." Device Fate sat up and stretched out. "That was a long sleep. How long have we been asleep?"

Nanoha was still in mass confusion over what she's seeing. "No, this is…I don't see how in the world this is even possible! Unless…" She took her time to think things over. "Hmm…well if things like the DCS and the Regeneration Chamber were created, then it's obvious that this could have happened."

Device Fate looked over at Nanoha and knew she was being doubtful, "Nanoha-chan, what if I could prove that I'm the real Fate. What if I told you the one thing that only Nanoha knew and no one else knew?"

"Ok…one chance. What did Fate do the day I told her my true feelings about her." Nanoha knew that only one person would know this answer.

"That day, when we were both 14 years old, and you confessed your love to me…" Device Fate said as if it were an instant memory. "I pulled out Bardiche because I was about to run off due to the shock, but instead of running, I stopped. I then turned back, placed my hand on your cheek, looked you in the eyes, pushed your hair out of your face, and gave you your first kiss. I then said the following words to you…'I promise to always be your prince if you promise to always be my princess for eternity."

Nanoha stood still and slowly, tears began to form in her eyes. "Fate-chan…you don't know how much I've missed you!" She quickly grabbed her love-converted-device and embraced her with everything she had.

"Nanoha-chan…it might be easier if I do something first." Fate pulled herself out of Nanoha's grip and got some distance. "It's going to take a lot of energy but…" Fate began to glow in a golden hue as she started increasing her size. It took a few seconds but soon Nanoha looked upon the girl she loved as she was back in her original size. "There we go."

"Fate-chan! You're real! You're alive!" Nanoha ran full speed into Fate's arms and began crying intensely. "You're really alive!"

"I know. For a while though I wasn't." Fate explained. "Now let's find out how this all happened ok." She let go of Nanoha and took the cartridge out of the case. Looking around in the bunker, she found the console and found a slot to insert the cartridge. After entering a command on the panel, a video began to play.

_Hello Nanoha and Fate. Looks like you two have finally been reunited._

"Shario had something to do with this?" Nanoha asked. "What all did she work on?"

"We'll soon know." Fate responded.

_Nanoha, you're probably wondering just what is going on. Well this is another project we had been working on for a long time. As you can see, Fate is alive, but she's not what she used to be. After she was mortally injured in battle, we did everything possible to save her life but her injuries put her at the point of no return. It was at that point we decided to try something very risky. We had been working on a way to convert a human consciousness into a device AI. We only had three subjects in mind to try this process…you, Fate, and Vivio. Unfortunately we lost Vivio too soon before we could try the process on her, but with Fate, we had a small window of opportunity._

_The day you were told that Fate died…was a lie. She was still alive but in a comatose state on life support. We tried to wait to the very last minute in hopes that you would live in your final battle, but we waited too long. After you had been placed in the Regeneration Capsule, we didn't want you to be truly alone. So to give you some kind of help, we took the risk._

_Luckily due to Fate being an artificial human, transferring her consciousness went easier than we planned. A Unison Device body was built for her using her own DNA as a base and your DNA as a link. The transfer worked and Fate became the first human to become a Device. Because your DNA was used as well, she is permanently bonded to you. This also means she cannot be used against you as well._

_Fate, since the process was successful, you'll now notice a few new upgrades. Unlike Agito and Rein, you can shift from Device size to Adult size. You'll notice that you actually are a unique type of Unison Device. You are able to stay in full size human form for about 12 hours before needing to return to Device Form. Also you retain the master code to allow any Unison Device to change size, though it wouldn't be full adult size like you. In addition, you have the ability to merge with anyone you want as long as it's on your own terms, otherwise due to your bond with Nanoha, you can't be forced to merge. We also transplanted your Linker Core, so you do retain all of your basic spells that you knew without Bardiche's help. So effectively, you're now what we call a Master Unison Device. Unfortunately we broke the machine so there's no way to replicate the process._

_Finally Nanoha, depending on when you woke up, all of us figured you would need a lot of help. Hopefully you found Raising Heart or another Device for your own protection, but if you hadn't, then we sealed away the access codes to Fortress in the crystal you saw Fate holding. It was too risky to try and not seal it, in the event that someone could find a way to access its immense power. The rest of Fortress was sealed away in Sacred Heart after he went offline. With both keys you now have your firepower back, but hopefully you'll never have to use it._

_None of us knows what the future holds, but hopefully the two of you will be able to survive it. All of us miss you and wish we could have done more. Hopefully the future has gotten brighter where you are. Godspeed and Good Luck!_

The video shut off as Fate looked down at the crystal in her hands. "I guess you'll need this Nanoha-chan. You probably found Raising Heart and Sacred Heart, right?"

Nanoha couldn't believe what she was going to tell her girlfriend. "Fate-chan, you will not believe what I'm going to tell you. Maybe it's best that I show you. Oh I guess I should do this as well. Since you're now here…and my device…I think I should run a diagnostic on you. I just got this Diagnostic and Repair system online and I need to make sure it works."

"Oh ok. If you say so Nanoha-chan." Fate gave the key crystal to Fortress to Nanoha and returned to her Unison Device form. Nanoha pointed to where the Diagnostic Device was and led Fate to it. "Well, this will be my first time. I guess I should get undressed for my first checkup."

As Fate was undressing, Nanoha immediately had all kinds of thoughts running through her head…namely images of a naked Fate. Her face turned bright red…brighter than Kyu's red hair! "Uh…yeah…that's fine."

"Oh Nanoha-chan, you cute little ecchi." Fate smiled coyly as she finished undressing and stepped into the diagnostic capsule. "Don't worry, we'll have more time to play later."

"Fate-chan! Why do you torment me like that?" Nanoha whined. If there was one thing Fate loved to do, it was drive Nanoha crazy with her seductive charm. "I'm going to dunk you in the hot springs for that." Nanoha entered a code on the console and the capsule immediately began to go into a scanning mode. Two energy rings began to scan Fate and information popped up on the screen. "Well, at least the capsule works. It says here that you're at 100 percent. This will be good since there are a lot of other devices I need to check on."

"There are more devices active? Which ones?" Fate asked out of curiosity.

"Well Bardiche is one…and you'll be surprised when you see him." Nanoha giggled as the capsule shut down. Fate exited and got dressed, then returned back to her human size. "I guess I should also say that you've been reinstated back to active duty Lieutenant Colonel Harlaown."

"The TSAB is ok?" Fate asked in surprise.

"Well sort of. We're really small but we are active." Nanoha said as she locked the case with the other devices. "I should take these to the commander as well. Hopefully some of them will go online."

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you Nanoha?" Fate sounded quite suspicious.

"Whatever do you mean, my dear prince?" Nanoha shot a sly look as she took the case with the devices and powered down the bunker. "Maybe I am…maybe I'm not."

* * *

><p>"Lady Tsunade, I'm done with my mission for the day." Ino slowly walked into Tsunade's office with the paperwork she had to hand in. "Is there anything else I can do for today?"<p>

Tsunade had started wondering about the blonde. Ever since Sasuke defected, Tsunade had been concerned about her well-being. "Ino, I want to know something. You haven't really been yourself and it's because of Sasuke defecting, isn't it?"

Ino was pretty surprised that she'd get a response from Tsunade like that. "Lady Tsunade…I…well…"

"Ino just be honest. This isn't an interrogation. I'm very concerned about you. I see a lot of potential in you that looks like it's going to waste and I want to keep that from happening." Tsunade sat back in her chair with a concerned look.

"Ino felt slightly more comfortable and decided to confide, "It's not Sasuke that bothered me. It was Sakura. I still don't understand what would have led her to leave like she did. I thought she was smarter than that."

Tsunade understood and had her own speculations as well. "I see. Well you're not the only one that has concerns about Sakura. I've had speculations myself that she wasn't in the right state of mind." She had been thinking that something having to do with Yersinia Kreuz caused Sakura's change as well. "Ino, the reason why I'm asking is because I feel like it's time for you to make a change in your life."

"What kind of change?" Ino hoped that her depressive attitude hadn't reflected on her negatively.

"This kind of change." Tsunade took Klarwind off her fingers and placed them in front of Ino. "You're going to become my new apprentice and you're also going to be joining Hinata's team as their full time support. To do so you'll need this."

"Lady Tsunade, what is…" Ino didn't understand until she heard something.

**"Ist das mein neuer partner?"** (Is this my new partner?) asked Klarwind.

"Yes Klarwind. You will be working with her now." Tsunade replied as Ino still looked stunned. "You heard her correct? Well it's time I let you in on some classified information Ino." She made a seal to soundproof the room. "Take a seat. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p>"Finally, time for some down time!" Naruto leaped over the sofa in the home he shared with Tenten, Hinata, and Nanoha. "All I know is that Ichiraku is calling and I'll have to go and close the place."<p>

"Naruto are you sure you want to do that?" Tenten asked as she followed him in. "I thought I heard that Hinata was going to cook another one of your mom's recipes."

Naruto's head clicked upon hearing that. "Ichiraku can wait! I'll take Hinata-chan's cooking any day!"

Hinata just chuckled as she put her backpack down and headed toward the kitchen. "Alright, just give me some time. Kyu-chan, would you and Maki-chan help me out?"

"Of course. Come on Maki-chan." Kyu grabbed Maki's arm and flew towards the kitchen with her.

Tenten took a seat in the recliner and stretched out. "Well I guess the saying is right. The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"What's that mean?" Naruto looked confused at what she said.

"Don't worry about it. Well, since we have some time off, does anyone have an idea of what we can do? I mean isn't there supposed to be a festival or something soon?" Tenten asked.

"Got me." Naruto said as he turned on the TV in hopes of finding something to watch. As the three were getting comfortable, Nanoha had just returned home with her new guest.

"So what was really funny was when both Hinata and Tenten backed away from each other after the kiss! I swear they were both redder than cooked lobsters!" Nanoha was laughing as she was telling Fate all about 'The Kiss'.

"Oh Nanoha-chan. You can be so silly." Fate chuckled as she entered as well. "Oh it seems we have guests."

"Guests…oh hey! You guys are back home? I thought you were going out to Ichiraku's or something." Nanoha said.

"Not really. Who's that with you?" Tenten asked as she went to greet the two. However she did notice something about Bardiche. "Uh Bardiche…are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

Bardiche couldn't say a word at what he saw. "I…it…I…"

Fate walked over to Bardiche and took a good look at him, now that he had been upgraded. "My noble Bardiche. It's been a long time hasn't it?"

Tenten took a minute to think about this. "Wait…how does she know Bardiche and why is he acting like that?"

Nanoha knew her answer would raise a few eyebrows. "That's because it's been a while since he saw his former master. Basically he's having the same reaction that Raising Heart did when I woke up."

"Wait…that's Fate Testarossa Harlaown, the second Legendary Mage? But I thought you said she died! How in the world is she alive?" Tenten had to try to compose herself before freaking out. "Hinata, get in here, you gotta see this!"

"What is it Ten-chan? Oh hi Nanoha, I didn't know we'd be having a guest." Hinata said kindly as she came out the kitchen.

"Oh it's more like a permanent resident. Tenten already figured out who she was, but let me introduce you to my beloved, Fate." Nanoha said with a smile, causing Fate to blush.

"I take it there's a story behind all of this, isn't there?" Tenten knew something had to be up.

"Oh there is. And it's pretty interesting as well." Nanoha said as she placed the case with the extra devices down on the table. "Before I get started, I'll get some tea made."

After getting tea for everyone, Nanoha explained how the case the team brought back contained more devices that belonged to people she knew. She also showed the containment unit that Fate had been in, and explained the video of what happened. After retrieving Sacred Heart from her room, she even showed Hinata that she now had access to her AEC Armament as well. Needless to say, everyone was quite surprised.

"So she's a Unison Device…that has the ability to shift into human form?" Naruto was pretty excited over what he heard. "That has to be cool."

"It is. As a matter of fact, I can show you." Fate replied as she turned and looked at Bardiche. "Bardiche will you come here a minute."

He floated over to the coffee table and kneeled before her. "Yes Lady Fate, what is it you ask of me?"

Tenten was a little surprised, "Look at him. Still a nobleman even to his former master. That sweetheart."

Fate shifted back into her Device form and flew beside Bardiche. "Rise my noble knight. You fought many hard battles and did so much to protect me. However it is time that I release you. You have become more than what you were when you were with me." She kneeled down and lifted his head. "And I want to reward you for all you did and ask one request of you."

"What is it My Lady?" Bardiche asked.

"Protect your new friends as you did me." Fate gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "You truly are a noble knight and now I wish that you look at me as an equal, not a superior." With that she shifted back into her human form and sat back down.

"Lady Fate…forgive me but I cannot look at you that way." Bardiche stood and bowed. "Even if Lady Tenten is my Master now, I will still do what I can to serve you."

"Bardiche, as nice as that sounds, as your Master I order you to do as she says." Tenten had a serious look on her face, but she knew it was just to get him to lighten up.

"Lady Tenten, is that wise?" Bardiche asked. When he did, Tenten gave him a sharper glare. "Very well Lady Tenten, I shall abide by Lady Fate's wish."

"Always a gentleman." Fate smiled warmly at her former device.

"So now with Fate-chan here and with a working Device Diagnostic system, it'll be a little easier to help keep all of you repaired and help with your training." Nanoha said. "Tomorrow I'll be giving all of your devices a checkup to make sure they're all in working order. In addition we can hopefully see if any of these others will awaken and maybe see if their Masters can be found."

"That's good and all…but you said checkup, right?" Kyu looked a little pale after asking her question.

"Why yes Kyu-chan, that's not a problem, is it?" Nanoha could immediately tell that Kyu was pretty nervous.

"No." Kyu said quietly. "Um if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go take a nap." As she flew off to her room everyone could hear her mumble, "Why does it have to be a checkup! That just sounds really creepy! And I hope she doesn't use any needles!"

"Looks like Kyu took a little more after you Naruto. I know how much you hate the doctor as well." Tenten said, seeing Naruto grumble.

"Don't remind me. Ugh!" Kyu yelled from the back room.

"Kyu, wait! Before you go, I need to give you something." Fate called out, causing Kyu to come back. In fact I think it will be something all three of you will like."

"As long as it has nothing to do with a checkup, then I'm fine." Kyu came back and hoped it was good.

"I don't think an upgrade has to do with a checkup." Kyu's eyes went wide after hearing that from Fate. "So I need for you three to line up in front of me." Kyu, Bardiche and Maki all lined up as asked and noticed Fate's hand beginning to glow blue. "Alright, time to put my Master Control to use."

"Master…" Bardiche barely had time to talk before he, Kyu, and Maki started glowing in the same blue aura that was around Fate's hand.

"There we go. Download and upgrade complete." Fate noticed the three looking at each other, wondering just what happened.

"Um, what just happened?" Kyu asked. She was trying to scan her memory banks for the upgrade but couldn't find anything.

"We'll let you know soon. Come on you three, we should go introduce Fate-chan to Lady Tsunade." Nanoha said as she headed to the door. "I got a message from her that she had something important."

* * *

><p>Since the three had nothing else to do, they all headed back to Tsunade's office only to notice Ino was there as well.<p>

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Tenten was surprised to see her there without her team. That was when she noticed what was on her fingers. "Wait…what's going on here?"

"Well Tenten, I've decided on a few changes." Tsunade said as everyone got comfortable and the room was sealed. "First off since we're all here, I'd like to say it's finally nice to meet you Fate."

"The pleasure is all mine Lady Tsunade." Fate bowed respectfully.

"Likewise Lt. Colonel. It's great to have you on board the TSAB, Now as I was saying, there are some things changing. As you can see Miss Yamanaka has joined us. I have decided to take her on as an apprentice. In addition she has now been assigned to a new team…namely yours." Tsunade said as she moved some papers on her desk. "I have passed Klarwind to her and she will now be your full time support."

"It was kind of a surprise finding everything out. Especially what happened to Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji. But hopefully I can be of some good use to you guys." Ino said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"So, we have Klarwind's healing with us full time? Sweet!" Naruto was pretty excited. "I mean we'll definitely be harder to take down now!"

"Yes you will be, especially since we have more devices ready to be paired up with new masters. Right now the logical choice is that the devices would be paired up with the rest of the rookies, but we'll wait and see once they all awaken." Tsunade replied. "For now the four of you will be getting ready for a new mission."

"Already? But we just got back home!" Naruto groaned in complaint.

"I know you did, but this is fairly serious. I've been in talks with the Mist Village and their new Mizukage." Tsunade took out a document with a picture of a young girl about the age of Hanabi. "This is Asuna Terumi, the latest Jinchuuriki of the Sanbi."

"She's a Jinchuuriki? Why in the world would Kiri make her a Jinchuuriki?" Asked Tenten.

Tsunade had a serious look on her face. "It's because she had the unfortunate lot of being placed in a similar situation as Naruto. About 7 years ago when she was born, the Sanbi was ripped out of the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura in the very same fashion that Kyu had been extracted from Naruto's mother Kushina."

"And because she was just born, her chakra coils hadn't developed and she was the only one capable of being able to contain a Bijuu." Naruto knew full well of the situation. "Tell me, did she suffer the same as I did?" He looked at the seriousness on Tsunade's face and instantly knew the answer. "I don't believe it."

"Well as you used to say, Believe it! The only family she had was told she was killed and had left the village for some time until recently. Her aunt had returned about two years ago and has been trying to change things. Unfortunately being Mizukage isn't enough." Tsunade responded. "So I've been sharing information and both the Mizukage and I believe it is in Asuna's best interest that she be extracted from Kiri."

"Ok, that's good and all, but you said the Mizukage was her aunt?" Tenten asked, wanting to know more.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes. Her aunt is Mei Terumi, current Mizukage. She and I have been working over the past month to try and mend the problems between Kiri and Konoha and she filled me in on the situation. But her council has been giving her similar problems that I've been getting and even though she's been doing her best for Asuna, the rest of the village has been nothing but callous."

"When do we leave?" Naruto's whole attitude did a complete change. He started growling in anger that someone else was subjected to the same hell as he had. It was even worse that it was a girl as well. "I want her out of there as soon as possible."

"I'd send you right now, but all of you need a little more rest and Nanoha still has to do diagnostics on your devices. So you'll leave in 48 hours. That will give you some downtime to try and give Ino pointers on flight." Tsunade commanded. "It will also give time for me to send a message to the Mizukage and let her know that we will be proceeding with Operation 'Shellshock'. But the main goal is for you all to go to Kiri and silently get her out of there. Your contact will be the Mizukage."

"I think having your devices as backup will help as well. Especially since the three of you can now get in much easier." Nanoha said as she looked at Fate.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kyu.

"Well have you ever wondered what it would be like if you were Naruto's size Kyu? Try to imagine that." Fate gave a subtle hint that Tsunade easily caught but left everyone else wondering.

"Me as Naruto's size…well when in Konoha." Kyu started thinking what she would be like if she were bigger and felt a strange sensation. "What…what's happening to…" In a bright flash Kyu's size immediately changed. She was now the same height as Naruto. Her clothes had even changed as well. Instead of wearing the sleeveless blouse and dress that made her look like a mini-Adult Kushina, she was now wearing a kimono style blouse, black obi, black skirt and black stockings. Her tails and ears had also now vanished as well.

"I don't believe it. Kyu, in all seriousness…the way you look right now, you'd think it was a teenage Kushina Uzumaki standing here." Tsunade herself was shocked. So much that she reached for a scroll in her desk and unsealed it, taking out a picture. "And I do have to say, with you standing beside Naruto…well just have a look at this." She gave the picture to Naruto and Kyu and both couldn't believe the surprise.

"This was mom and dad?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. This was when they were about 12-13 years old, the same age as you Naruto. And with Kyu standing beside you, the two of you look just like Minato and Kushina at that age. My guess is that because the real Kushina's chakra transferred that outfit into you Kyu, it's now why you're wearing it. In fact, add this." She took out a headband and tossed it to Kyu.

"You're kidding. What does that picture look like?" Tenten got the picture from Naruto as Kyu tied on the headband. After she and Hinata looked it over, then looked at Naruto and Kyu, the resemblance was unreal. "Lady Tsunade is right! Naruto, you really look a lot like your dad at this age."

"It's like looking into the past." Hinata commented. "Lady Kushina was really pretty as well."

Naruto took one good look at Kyu, causing her to slightly blush. "Yeah, she sure was." Kyu saw it in his eyes that he was happy to see her like this, as it gave him another good memory of his mother.

"Well to get back on subject, as you can see from Kyu, both Bardiche and Maki now also have the ability to assume a form like this. Although it won't be as long as mine. You'll only be able to stay in this size for about 3-4 hours at a time." Fate explained carefully. "So if you use this to try to sneak around, make sure you're not in a place full of people when your time runs out."

"This makes it work as I'll be sending all of you in as a single Genin team that will be having an exhibition with one of Kiri's teams. Fate, Kyu, Bardiche, and Maki will stay in device form until you arrive. When the interim match starts, they can roam the town freely. Also with Ino there, she can use her Mind Transfer to try and locate Asuna as quickly as possible if she's not in Mei's care." Tsunade gave the mission plan to Nanoha. "If you can, try to use the DCS on her while there, then sneak her out. If not, then just do what you can to get her out of there."

"Uh Lady Tsunade…I think I'll have a better chance of finding Asuna." Kyu explained, getting the attention turned to her. "See, I've been trying to get a better understanding of all my abilities and one thing I've discovered is that I have the ability to sense negative emotion."

Everyone looked confused until Tsunade remembered something. "I completely forgot about that. I remember that when you were sealed in my Grandma Mito, it made her renowned for being able to sense emotion like that. Well that makes things a lot easier."

"Kyu, what do you mean by being able to sense negative emotion?" asked Naruto.

Kyu sighed, "Well it means I can feel when someone has feelings of negativity, like hate, anger, rage, revenge, or even pain, depression, sadness, fear, and grief. I can then locate that person based on their emotions.'

"If the people in Kiri are doing to Asuna what the people here did to Naruto, then all we have to do is try to find the most miserable person or find the biggest grouping of anger and we'll find her." Tenten commented, noticing Naruto start to get quite angry.

"Naruto, calm down! I know you're upset but you're making me feel uneasy." Kyu started shaking at the amount of anger boiling in Naruto. He was almost about to explode until Hinata put a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Sorry Kyu. I just…to think this is happening again. This is something I wouldn't even wish on my worst enemy." Naruto took the time to calm himself and not let his emotions get out of control.

"Well, you have your mission. Get geared up and head out tomorrow." Tsunade instructed.

"Understood. We'll be back with her as soon as possible." Tenten said as everyone took their leave. Tsunade however stopped Naruto before he got out of the door.

"Naruto, wait." The blonde turned back to see what she wanted to say. "I know you of all people understand the seriousness of this and know exactly what she's going through. I don't know what it is, but you seem to have a gift for reaching people who've suffered pain like that. It worked for Gaara, so maybe you can do something for Asuna as well. Just don't let your emotions get the best of you while you're there. I know full well you want to make everyone pay for treating Asuna this way, but you can't let those feelings come back to you."

Naruto fully understood what she meant. Because he overcame the negativity and hate and didn't let it bring him down, he was able to extend those feelings to Gaara, which helped change the Sand genin. Now someone else needed to overcome that darkness and he was the one who could help do it. "Don't worry Granny. I'll do everything I can to help her. I got a great friend and a sister to back me up on it as well." He gave a thumbs up before running out of the room.

Tsunade sat back and let a sigh of relief out as she started writing on a scroll, "You know something Naruto…I'm not going to worry because I know you'll stand by what you said. Looks like Grandma Mito's ideals didn't just go to Kushina…they were passed to you as well."

* * *

><p><strong>So Nanoha now has her beloved Fate back, Kyu, Bardiche, and Maki have now been upgraded, and the race is on to rescue Asuna Terumi, the new Jinchuuriki of the Three Tails. What will happen when the team arrives in Kiri and meets up with Mizukage Mei Terumi? Also how will things work for Ino and her new partner Klarwind? Only time will tell!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**New Chapter up pretty fast huh? Well the ideas just started coming in and I couldn't stop writing this one. To be honest, this chapter was a little difficult at one part and you might understand why if you have kids. Otherwise, enjoy the chapter, you know I don't own anything cept for certain concepts and OCs!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

In the snowy cold of Kiri, the village hidden in the Mist, a small girl was running quickly through the alleyways of the village. She kept looking back to see if the mob of people were still behind her and quickly ducked into an abandoned building to catch her breath. If one were to look at said girl, they would see that she was severely injured with her clothing torn and in tatters. Her long brown/orange hair was covered in mud and dried blood from the countless attacks she suffered day in and day out.

She hid in a corner, shivering in the cold of the day, doing her best to keep herself warm. Having to make sure she didn't say anything as to alert the mob, she did her best to keep quiet.

"That creature's somewhere around here! Search everywhere!" The girl heard a deep voice yell out to the unruly mob. She could hear everyone run off and waited until she didn't hear anything. Figuring it was safe, she slowly creeped out of the building she was hiding in. Seeing that it was ok, she made haste as best she could to a small shack on the far side of town. As she entered the shack, everything was completely in shambles…just as she left it earlier in the day.

"Well…home sweet home." Her voice trembled in sadness as she went to her makeshift bedroom. "Why does everyone want to hurt me? If I did something wrong, then why can't I tell them I'm sorry."

The girl began her evening regimen of trying to clean her wounds with leftover water from melted snow, then change into whatever clothes she had that wasn't damaged, torn, dirty, blood stained or ripped. Then she'd eat whatever leftover food she scavenged up during the day and cry herself to sleep under a few ripped blankets, usually shivering from the cold every night. She pretty much felt her life was nothing but today she'd get just a small bit of sunshine in her life.

Underneath the tattered blankets was a package. She was suspicious but noticed a small emblem in the corner. It was an emblem that only one other person new about, so she knew it was safe. Opening the package, she found a scroll and a letter that she began to read.

_Dear Asuna-chan,_

_If you are reading this letter then luckily this package was not destroyed. There are some good supplies in here for you. I've left you a sealing scroll with some new changes of clothes and even a new set of pajamas. There's also a tent, a new sleeping bag with an extra blanket, and a nice fluffy pillow. I've even sealed some food away for you as well with some cooking supplies and a good supply of fire tags so you won't burn yourself. There are instructions on how to use the tags so it won't be difficult. Don't worry about the food going bad. These are ninja rations that will last a long time and I tried to make sure they taste good for you. There's even a medical kit with everything needed to take care of your wounds and a backpack so you can put all of your things inside. I've also included a map for you to a secluded location for you to stay for a few days. Make sure you go there tonight when everyone else is asleep. Chojuro and Ao will check up on you periodically to make sure no one finds you. When you get there, just open the scroll and everything will be unsealed for you._

_I have contacted some people who will be able to get you out of the village and take you someplace where you won't be treated the way you are. Those people might even be able to help you with the mean turtle inside of you, and maybe even help him see that you are really a nice little girl. They should be arriving in the village within a few days. I know you might not be happy that you have to leave, but it's for the best. A pretty little girl like you doesn't deserve to be treated the way you are. _

_Just remember that what happened to you was never your fault. I'm still searching to the people that took your Mama and Papa away from you, and when I find them, I promise you they will be brought to justice. _

_You may not hear this very often Asuna-chan, but you are __NOT__ a monster or a creature or a demon. You are Asuna Terumi, a bright girl who will become a wonderful kunoichi when she gets older. You are the child of Kiri's two greatest sword wielders, The Black Swordsman and the Lightning Flash, and if you want to, you can become even greater then both of them. You were given your beloved mother's name and both of them loved you with everything in their being. _

_Asuna-chan, I wish there was more I could do for you. This village became so corrupt under Yagura's rule and it's been so difficult to try and turn them away from the 'Bloody Mist' persona. Maybe one day you'll be able to come back home and become a true Mist ninja like your Mama and Papa. _

_I promise that once you get to your new safe place, I'll come and visit. The leader of the place you're going to is a very good doctor and she'll make sure you're good and healthy. If she has to give you a shot then don't be afraid. She's made a promise to me that she will take good care of you. _

_Always remember my snow angel, that I love you so much and if I truly had my way, you'd be sleeping in a nice warm bed every night, and always have yummy food to eat, and no one would treat you the way they do because I would always be there to protect you._

_Be safe sweetie and I'll see you as soon as I can._

_Love you so much!_

_Aunt Mei_

The girl known as Asuna took the scroll and put it in her pocket. She took two pictures from a small table and left the shack she had called home for so long. Moving slowly and quietly through the night, she followed the map to a secluded area in the village. When she arrived, Asuna found a small cottage surrounded by trees. What she didn't know was that as she entered the cottage, a genjutsu activated, causing the house to disappear behind the illusion. She noticed the cottage was small enough for just one person. There was a small bathroom, a sink, and a bed. Taking the scroll, she opened it, causing all of the sealed items to be revealed.

The first thing Asuna did was place all of her food and cooking supplies neatly by the sink. She laid out the sleeping bag, blanket and pillow on the bed and set her two pictures beside it. She decided to put her clothes in her backpack except for her pajamas and went in to the bathroom to wash up. Finally she cleaned and dressed her wounds before changing into her pajamas and getting into her sleeping bag. As she read the letter addressed to her once more, tears began to fall down her face.

"Thank you Aunt Mei. I love you too." She set the letter beside her and lay down as she cried herself to sleep like she did every night. However tonight was the first night that the tears she shed were not tears of pain and sadness, but tears of happiness.

* * *

><p>"Lady Mizukage, the genjutsu has been set." A tall shinobi with an eye patch felt a pulse of chakra.<p>

The Mizukage, known as Mei Terumi, looked out at her village covered in the snow. "Excellent. Make sure she has a warm breakfast waiting for her in the morning Ao."

"Of course. Lady Mizukage, do you really think Asuna will be safe in the hands of those Konoha ninja?" asked Ao.

Mei took a deep breath and sighed, "I've been speaking with Tsunade about this. She informed me that their own Jinchuuriki suffered through a similar situation. It wasn't as bad as Asuna-chan's because of the Third Hokage, but it was still bad. Somehow that Jinchuuriki overcame the hatred and has moved on to better things. Asuna-chan needs someone like that to help her." She walked over to her desk and began to look over some paperwork she didn't want to deal with. "Ao, you don't know how much I want to kill the people who constantly hurt my snow angel. I can't even imagine the things that were done to her, all because these fools still followed Yagura's bloody ideals. But if I'm to change Kiri and get it away from the 'Bloody Mist' persona, I can't take out my rage on them."

Ao understood clearly how she felt. There were times when he'd mess up in what he said and she'd whisper to him to shut up or she'd kill him as she released a hint of killer intent, but she never went through with the threats. However when it came to Asuna, she'd go through with it in a heartbeat. Asuna meant the world to her and after she returned back to Kiri a few years ago and found out what kind of abuse and mistreatment befell the girl, she worked tirelessly to get Asuna under her protection and care. Due to loads of excessive 'crap' going on with the village council, Mei has had the worst time trying to get Asuna under her custody. It didn't matter that the two were family, the council was adamant at trying to weaponize the girl since they had failed with the other Jinchuuriki, Utakata. "Lady Mizukage, forgive me for doubting your decision."

Mei looked back at Ao, "The only thing I'm happy about right now is that Kazuto and Asuna aren't seeing how their daughter is being treated. If those two were still alive there wouldn't be anyone that would last 5 minutes against them." She opened her desk and took a vial of blood out of it. "I'm hoping that Tsunade can analyze this and find out why Asuna died the way she did. She was in perfect health while she was pregnant."

"You believe she may have been poisoned?" asked Ao.

"I know she was. Her death was too fast. I'm also worried that Asuna-chan may have been poisoned as well and it's the Three Tails that's keeping her alive." Mei said in a serious tone.

Ao was shocked at the news, "How is that possible? There's no way a poison would stay in a person's bloodstream for this long."

"This one would. I tested a drop of this sample and it still has the poison in it even after 7 years." Mei replied. "There has been a lot of foul play, and I plan to get to the very bottom of this. For now, just keep an eye on Asuna-chan."

"As you wish." Ao took his leave and left Mei to herself. The only thing on her mind was her niece.

"You're getting out of this hellhole Asuna-chan. That I can guarantee." That was the last thought that went through her mind as she decided to head home for the night.

* * *

><p>"Talk about cold. Good thing we were told to bring warmer clothes." Tenten rubbed her arms to try and warm herself from a chill.<p>

"I don't think the cold is from the weather." Naruto commented. Everyone was surprised that he didn't wear as many layers as everyone else. "I think I know where the cold is coming from."

Nanoha, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten knew what he was talking about. He had spent the last three days doing everything and anything to keep his rage in check. "Naruto-kun, it's ok. We're not going to fail this mission."

Naruto had the worst time keeping himself in check. All he could think of was the fact that Asuna went through a worse hell than he did. Who knows what could be happening with this girl. "This just isn't fair. I mean she's just a little kid and she has family that can't even take care of her because of a bunch of stupid old people!"

Nanoha moved over and placed her hand on his shoulder, "You're right Naruto, it isn't fair at all. But that's where you come in. You have the power to make it fair. No one else has the ability to reach her like you can."

"She's right Naruto-kun. If there's anyone Asuna-chan will need, it's you. Help bring her out of the darkness like you did for Gaara." Hinata comforted him more as she knew he would need it.

Naruto could understand that he had a lot of support even though he was quite angry with the village he was headed to. "Thanks everyone. That helps a lot."

"Good. Since it seems we're about an hour away, we need to go over the plan again." Nanoha said as they continued to walk to the Mist Village. "So after our meeting with the Mizukage, we'll get situated with lodging. Kyu-chan will then try to get a fix on Asuna-chan, and we'll send Fate-chan and Bardiche out to explore the area. Once we have Asuna-chan's location, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Kyu will go in and try to convince her to come back to the hotel. We'll try to get her into the DCS and get the Three Tails converted, then have one of the flyers sneak her out while Naruto uses a transformed Shadow Clone to make it look like we still have all of our team."

"That's pretty elaborate, but it should work. It's a good thing that exhibition is going on. Speaking of which, should we use our Devices while in the match?" Tenten asked, knowing their devices might bring some unusual attention.

"Actually yes. Remember what Hinata did during her match with Naruto? She disguised her device activation with an alternate code. Make everyone think you're using a jutsu, and then switch to your devices. The Mizukage did say she wanted you to all be at your best." Nanoha responded calmly. "Ino even though you're not in the exhibition match, you should do the same as well in case of an emergency. It will keep down suspicion."

The four all nodded in agreement and began to change their activation codes temporarily. Within the hour the group arrived at the gates of Kiri and received clearance to enter. They were directed through the village to the Mizukage's office where they had to wait for a while due to her being in meetings.

"Come in, welcome to Kiri." Mei welcomed them warmly as she took a seat behind her desk. "You must be the team that Tsunade sent as part of our alliance rebuilding project."

"Of course. I'd like to introduce you to our team. This is Naruto Uzumaki, Tenten Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Ino Yamanaka. I'm their Jounin instructor Nanoha Takamachi." Nanoha said with a polite bow. The other genin also bowed in respect as well. "With the exhibition match, Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata will be competing. Ino was sent as their medical support as she is a medic-nin in training."

"I see. Tsunade has planned well for her team. Let's get down to discussing what will happen during the match. Tsunade and I have an agreement about strategies, so I don't want you to worry about your secrets getting out." Mei went over to her office door and activated a privacy seal. Going back to her desk, her mask instantly changed. "Alright, here's the status. Right now I had Asuna-chan relocated to a secluded part of the village. She's been there for the past three days with my two guards Ao and Chojuro constantly checking on her. This is a map to her location." She took out a small parchment and handed it to Nanoha. "I had Ao place a genjutsu up in order to keep her hidden."

"Does she know we're coming?" asked Tenten. "We want to make sure she doesn't think we're there to hurt her like everyone else."

Mei nodded in response, "Yes. I let her know that she was going to be hidden for a few days until you arrive and that you would be taking her out of the village to someplace safe. Right now I've sent her messages to keep her updated on your arrival. I'll send a message to her tonight to let her know you're here." She then took out a file from her desk and gave it to Nanoha. "Also here is the information about Utakata, our other Jinchuuriki. Right now his location is unknown, but this will give you some kind of background on him."

"Hmm, so he has the Six Tails. Hopefully he hasn't had any run ins with Akatsuki." Nanoha looked over all the information carefully. "Getting to him might be more difficult. We may have to broaden our search for him."

"Understood. For now though, I'd like a little more information about what you are doing and what you're planning to do to Asuna-chan." Mei asked calmly. "I understand you have some sort of ability to remove a Bijuu safely from its host?"

"We do. Naruto, I think you should let Kyu out now." Nanoha asked. Naruto nodded and unzipped his backpack where Kyu had been sleep for the past few hours.

"Hey Kyu, wake up." He shook his device, getting her to stir around.

Kyu sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, "Are we here yet?" She could feel Naruto taking her out of his pack and got her bearings. "Oh, who is this?"

"Lady Mizukage, please meet Kyu Vixen, Naruto's partner and the former Kyuubi no Kitsune." Nanoha introduced Kyu while getting a slight rise out of Mei. "You see, Naruto was the former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi before it was removed and converted into what you see here."

Mei looked over Kyu carefully and was amazed, "She's like a doll."

"That's nothing. Kyu, show her what else you can do." Naruto asked. Kyu nodded and jumped out of his palm into the air. She concentrated hard and assumed her pre-teen form again.

"This does actually feel pretty good when you need to stretch out." Kyu did a few stretches and loosened her arms and legs before extending a hand of gratitude to Mei. "Lady Mizukage it's nice to meet you."

Mei had to make sure she wasn't seeing things. "How…you look just like her! You look just like Kushi-chan!"

"You mean Kushina Uzumaki? You knew her?" Naruto asked in excitement.

Mei nodded, "Yes. See back before the Third Great Ninja War, I was on a mission in Grass Country when I had a run in with her. I had been separated from my team and was severely injured. I was slowly trying to make it to my camp, but I had lost a lot of blood and lost direction as well. While I was wandering through the forest, I had gotten to a point where I really thought I was going to die. That's when Kushina found me and helped my injuries."

"Kiri and Konoha were allied at the time?" Tenten was surprised that there wasn't a continuing alliance.

"It wasn't really an alliance, more like a mutual truce. But she had helped get me back on my feet. We did a lot of talking and forged a friendship. Afterwards we continued to keep in touch with each other. Both of us said we'd become the first female Kage of our village and get married and have kids." Mei chuckled at the memories she had. "So how is she?"

Naruto took a deep breath to reveal the info he didn't want to speak, "She…died. It was October 10, almost 13 years ago. The same day that the Kyuubi attacked Konoha."

Kyu lowered her head in shame, "It was also the day that Naruto was born. Basically a day that I love and hate. I love it because it's his birthday, but I hate it because it's the day I took his parents away from him." She swallowed a hard lump in her throat in the hopes that she wouldn't start crying.

Mei pieced everything together from both Naruto and Kyu's reactions, "Naruto…you're Kushina's son aren't you? And Kyu…you used to be sealed inside her. She was a Jinchuuriki, wasn't she?" The two nodded. "I see. Well, guess I beat her out on something. But I think I envy her more of what she got, even if it was only for a few hours." Mei rose from her desk and went over to Naruto, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Tsunade really did a great thing. I have no doubt now that you'll be able to help Asuna-chan, Naruto. I bet you have your mother's fire inside of you."

"Oh he got something from his mom!" Tenten said, remembering that Kushina was revealed to be a master prankster and that trait easily passed down to Naruto.

"Just wait till we get home _sister dear!_ I'll have to cook something up on the way." Naruto slyly replied.

Mei let out a slight laugh. "Asuna-chan will definitely love you all. But for now I need to give you the passcode so she'll know that you are there to get her. I've instructed her to stay locked inside her shelter for now and only open the door when a certain sequence is said and done."

"Passcode sequence…like a promise chant!" Hinata figured something like that would be appealing to a seven year old girl. "I do that all the time with my little sister! We have chants that we do that only the two of us know."

"Perfect. Then I'll be teaching it to you. It's Asuna-chan's favorite chant and she knows I am the only other person who knows it." Mei went back to her desk and began writing. "If possible, I want you to get to her tonight at least to meet her. Then we'll work on extracting her within the next few days."

"Sounds like a plan. It's a good thing that you had planned carefully. We were planning to use Kyu and her abilities to try and locate Asuna while the exhibition was going on." Nanoha commented on the fact that Mei had made their job much easier. "Ok then, we'll get settled in then make a move. Hinata, you, Ino, and Kyu will go see her first and introduce yourselves. Ino, try to get a diagnostic on any injuries she might have and see what you can do to help. The first thing is building a bridge of trust with her."

"Once again, I thank all of you for what you're doing. That eases a lot of pain from my heart to know that she'll be in safe hands." Mei replied as she released the privacy seal. The Konoha group thanked her and took their leave to their lodging. After getting Fate, Bardiche, and Maki up and going, the group waited until late evening when Ino, Hinata, and Kyu headed out to Asuna's location.

* * *

><p>"Alright, this is the place. I can definitely tell there's a genjutsu here." Ino surveyed the area and saw nothing but a thick brush of trees. "It's a good thing Lady Mizukage showed us how to release and reactivate it. Are you two ready?" Kyu and Hinata both nodded. "Ok here goes." Ino formed a chain of seals and sent a pulse of chakra, causing the genjutsu to drop temporarily to reveal a small cottage. "Alright Hinata, you're on."<p>

Hinata walked up to the door and knocked on the door in a timed sequence as she was instructed. After a few seconds she heard Asuna's voice.

"Why does the turtle hide from the rain?" Asuna asked.

Hinata knew this was what Asuna was told to ask, "It doesn't want her friends to think she is crying, so she hides in her shell to keep her head dry."

"Can the fox be friends with the turtle?" That was Asuna's second part of the code she had been given.

"No, the fox will never be friends with the turtle. It is because the fox will be best friends with the turtle for all time." Hinata gave her response. After a few seconds the door slowly opened. Asuna stuck her head outside and just stared quietly. Hinata knew this would happen and started the chant that Mei gave her.

"Star Sparkle, Star Sparkle, falling from the sky…" Hinata began. Asuna followed suit.

"Star Sparkle, Star Sparkle, twinkles in your eye…" She moved her hand and pointed to her eye, prompting Hinata to continue.

"Star Sparkle, Star Sparkle, brightly shines for you…" Hinata kneeled down and pointed at Asuna's heart. Asuna then knew exactly what to say and said the final part with Hinata.

"Star Sparkle, Star Sparkle, I love you!" The two girls finished with a smile at each other. Asuna then opened the door and allowed the three to enter. Ino quickly reset the genjutsu then closed the door behind her. After getting in she took notice of just how small the space was that Asuna had been living in.

Asuna herself had to take some time to look over the three girls. Normally she did this to try and see if she was going to be around people who would hurt her or who would be nice to her, but she remembered the information she got from Mei about who she would be meeting. There was awkward silence, but Hinata decided to break the ice.

"Asuna-chan, it's very nice to meet you. My name is Hinata Hyuuga. These are my friends Ino Yamanaka and Kyu Vixen. How are you today?" She held her hand out warmly to let Asuna know that she was in no danger.

"I'm ok. My name is Asuna Terumi." Asuna slowly placed her hand in Hinata's, feeling Hinata close her hand and shake gently. "You are the people that my Aunt Mei sent, right? She said there would be three pretty girls, one with very pretty lavender eyes, one with pretty red hair, and one with pretty blue eyes."

"We are the ones here for you. Though there are more of us here to help you." Hinata took a picture from her pocket and gave it to Asuna. It was a picture that was done before they left so Asuna could see who all she'd be with. "These are our friends. The two tall ladies are Miss Nanoha and Miss Fate. The girl with the buns in her hair is Tenten. The girl with blue hair is Maki. The boy in the black uniform is Bardiche. Then the boy in the orange is Naruto. All of them have come with us to help get you to your new safe home."

"The place you're taking me…people won't call me a monster or a demon or a creature?" Asuna was still slightly worried over where she'd be taken.

"No one will call you that. Do you know why? Because you're not a monster or a demon or a creature. All we see here is a very pretty little girl. Well that's what I see. What do you see Ino?" Hinata asked, shifting the conversation.

"Me? Well if you ask me, I think I see a future medical ninja. Yep, I bet Asuna-chan has what it takes to be a top notch medic and she'd be able to help all kinds of people. What about you Kyu?" Ino said, causing Asuna to smile a bit.

"Well I don't see a pretty girl and I don't see a medic nin." Kyu said plainly. "What I see is the next Mizukage. I see the person that will follow in her Aunt Mei's footsteps and become a great leader, that's who I see." She then looked at Asuna and gave her a wink and a smile.

"What we see is a lot of things Asuna-chan, but we don't see any of that bad stuff that people called you." Hinata said comfortingly.

"But the big mean turtle says I can't be any of that. He says I am a monster." Asuna dropped her head in shame. "I still don't know what I did to make all those people mad at me in the first place."

"Oh really. Well, I might be able to give that big meanie a stern talking to if you'll let me." Kyu asked kindly. "Asuna-chan, do you happen to have any seals on you that might be keeping him inside?"

Asuna shook her head. "I do. It's a weird looking mark on my tummy." She lifted up her shirt to reveal a strange seal. "He lives in here."

"Ok that's good." Hinata said in a reassuring tone. "Now Asuna-chan, we have some things to talk about for now. We have about two hours before we have to go back with our friends ok. We're going to talk about how we're going to get you out of the village, and we're going to talk about how we're going to get that big mean turtle out of you."

"Also Asuna-chan, I'm studying to be a medic. I'd like to give you a simple checkup and see if you have any injuries ok. This way I can let my teacher know and when we get to your safe home, she'll be able to give you a full checkup and help you get better." Ino added, helping to build trust. "She's one of the best doctors in the world and she'll take really good care of you."

Asuna was surprised at all of the warmth she felt. She felt no anger, hostility, rage, or threat coming from Ino, Kyu, and Hinata. For the first time in a long time, she truly felt safe. "Aunt Mei said there would be good people coming to help me, and all of you really are good people. Thank you."

Hinata pulled Asuna close to her and the other girls came in close as well. "You don't have to thank us at all Asuna-chan. But what you do have to do is accept our group hug!"

For the next two hours Hinata explained everything that was going to happen to Asuna. With Kyu's help, she explained just what the Three Tails was and what will happen once it was removed from her. She talked about the village and let Asuna know just what she would be doing once she got to Konoha. She also planned to introduce her to Hanabi as well, and told her that she would be living with her, Tenten, Naruto, and Nanoha as well.

Ino went ahead and did a small checkup to see if there was any significant injury to the girl. Since she had just started her training, she was simply looking for visual cues and did minor first aid to any wounds. She had taken lots of notes to be given to Tsunade so that it would make things easier during Asuna's full examination.

Kyu on the other hand explained just who and what she was. Asuna was a little surprised when Kyu changed into her Device form, but Kyu took the time to carefully explain what she was and even what she used to be. She let Asuna know that once the Three Tails was removed, it would be converted into a device like her and it would then become her friend and help take care of her. Asuna was a little doubtful, but after Kyu showed her some of the things she could do, the girl felt better. Kyu even promised to try to form a link with her so that if she was in any need of help, Kyu could Unison with her to help out if it was possible.

Time came and the trio took their leave, not before making sure Asuna was set for the night. Hinata said she would be back the next day with two different people for Asuna to meet so she could soon meet everyone. She also left a small radio for Asuna to call her in case she needed anything. Nanoha had programmed it to link directly with the devices so no one could intercept the communication. Asuna didn't want the three to leave as she actually enjoyed having nice company for once. Hinata assured her that she would be back every single night until it was time to go. Reluctantly, Asuna bid her new friends farewell and decided to get some sleep. Usually when she slept, she would be brought face to face with the Three Tails sealed inside her. Tonight was just the same…

**"So the worthless little human is back again."** The Three Tails bellowed sarcastically as it stared at Asuna. It was bound by multiple chains from the seal and was immobile. **"So are you going to come crying to me again, you worthless little maggot!"**

Normally Asuna couldn't do anything but take the verbal abuse from the Bijuu, but this time was different. She was done taking the abuse and wasn't going to take it anymore. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, you big mean turtle! My new friends said you can't hurt me anymore!"

The Three Tails rolled its eye, **"Oh really now. So the little pipsqueak has gotten bold. Doesn't mean anything. You're still a piece of trash that no one loves and no one cares about."**

The words continued to attack Asuna, but all she could hear was the uplifting words that Hinata, Kyu, and Ino gave to her before she went to bed. She kept hearing _'You are a wonderful little girl who can do anything!'_ and _'I see the next Mizukage right there, taking after her Aunt Mei'_ and _'You will never be alone ever again, because we'll always be your friends!'_ She gave a stern stare at the giant beast and stood her ground, "I told you, I'm not listening to you anymore! I have people who care about me now! I'm not a monster or a demon. I am Asuna Terumi, that's who I am and you won't bully me anymore!"

The Three Tails just laughed at what he thought was a lame attempt of the girl trying to be bold and confident, **"We'll just see about that!"**

* * *

><p>Over the next three days Hinata returned just as she promised. Asuna was more than happy to see her and to finally meet everyone else. She felt like she made a lot of friends, but when it came to Naruto, things were different. He explained that he had gone exactly through the same misery that she had, and that definitely sparked some questions.<p>

"Naruto, why do people want to treat us so badly?" Asuna looked somewhat down as she talked to Naruto. "I didn't want to be a Jinchu…Jinchuuur…Jinchuuriki."

"I didn't want to be one either. But the problem didn't come from Kyu-chan being sealed in me. I mean, my mom and dad still loved me unconditionally and even said I should be a hero for keeping Kyu-chan locked up. Honestly, I believe that's what your Mama and Papa wanted for you as well." Naruto kept thinking back on all the bad times he went through. He had to even dive into some good memories to keep himself from getting depressed. "See the problem was never you or me, it was a lot of the older people. They were afraid that if a giant monster had been sealed in a baby, that child would become the new giant monster."

Naruto could tell Asuna was becoming unhappy, "Those kinds of people really aren't nice." She said in frustration.

"I know they aren't. But that's where you have to stand up and not be bullied. You also have to believe in yourself and be confident. Finally you need to have people in your life that you are willing to fight for. You need precious people that will help fill that void of emptiness. Those people will let you know that you aren't a monster, and that you aren't alone." Naruto had a big grin on his face. "I can tell you right now that my precious people are some of the greatest people I know."

"I have to be strong and confident." Asuna said to herself. "And I need someone I would fight for. I think I know who that is."

Naruto was a little surprised to see her already making such a declaration. "I think I might know who it is then."

Asuna shook her head negatively. "Not this time Naruto. It's not my Aunt Mei. It's Hinata-chan."

Both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and then back at Asuna, "Why is it me Asuna-chan?" Hinata was very interested in what she had to say about this issue.

"It's because you were my very first friend. Every single night you've come to visit me and told me so many stories about your home. You've told me about how you're trying to be the best ninja you can and how you want to change your clan." Asuna said with a newfound hope in her eyes. "You've told me how you want to help your cousin out of his darkness and about how much you care for your little sister. That's why I want to prove to everyone that I'm not a monster or a demon, just like you Naruto. And I want the world to know that I will fight to help Hinata-chan reach her dreams as well."

Hinata went over and put her arms around Asuna in a warm embrace, "You'll definitely do that. And I'll be there to help you all the way. I know you only have your Aunt Mei as family, but I want you to know you can think of me as a big sister. That's a promise of a lifetime."

Naruto just smiled to himself._ "Grandma's gonna be surprised. I know she wanted me to try and help Asuna since I know what she went through, but Hinata-chan did way more than I could. She really is a great person. I really was pretty stupid not noticing her. Oh well, if Asuna has a big sister, then I'll take over as big brother."_ He made sure not to transmit his thoughts, though if anyone did hear them, they would probably agree. Hinata really took control of things and showed she truly cared for Asuna the same way she cares for Hanabi.

Nanoha had been the other person that came with Hinata and Naruto, and noticed how strong of a bond that Hinata created with Asuna. It reminded her so much of how she used to be when she was a child. Giving her flashbacks of the memories of her friends, it only proved to Nanoha that Hinata was destined to accomplish a lot of great things in her lifetime.

"So, when am I going to have the big turtle taken out of me like Kyu-chan was?" Asuna hoped that her extraction would be fairly soon as she was ready to get rid of the negative influence inside of her.

"Well Asuna-chan, we were going to try to have the Three Tails extracted tonight, but based on some information we got from your Aunt Mei and from what Ino told us about your checkup, it may be better to keep the Three Tails inside you until we have Lady Tsunade examine you." Nanoha replied, knowing that the young Jinchuuriki would be down. "See we have reason to believe that someone poisoned you without you knowing it, and the Three Tails is keeping you alive. We're afraid that without him, you might die."

"Poisoned? Why…why would someone do that to me?" Asuna felt utterly destroyed that someone wanted her to die so badly, they'd poison her.

Hinata did her best to soothe the small Jinchuuriki, "It's ok Asuna-chan. Right now you're ok. That's what's important. As soon as we get you to Lady Tsunade, she'll do everything possible to take care of you. She's the best medic in the world and for someone as sweet as you, she'll work extra hard."

Asuna tightened her embrace around Hinata, "I hope so. I don't want to die."

"That won't happen Asuna-chan. I'll see to it." Hinata just let the girl cry in her arms.

* * *

><p>For the last night before the exhibition match, Hinata decided to stay with Asuna to give her some extra comfort. The next day had the three in the arena facing off against three Mist genin. Nanoha and Ino stayed near the back while Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata were preparing. The Devices had gone into human form as if they had been a secondary team that arrived to observe the match.<p>

As the match began, Naruto took point with straight forward combat while Hinata acted as a sweeper to shift from close range to protecting Tenten. The weapon mistress herself stayed behind to give long range weapon support. The trio easily kept the Mist ninja on their toes and didn't even have to shift into their Barrier Jackets. Just as the Konoha Team was about to win, things got a lot tougher as Nanoha immediately felt a huge surge of chakra headed toward the team.

"Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, look out!" Nanoha yelled out, causing the three to look towards the sky. When they noticed the large shot of chakra coming, the three immediately went into Barrier Jacket mode and Hinata threw up a Wide Area Protection spell.

"Guess you got a little faster, didn't you?" The Konoha shinobi looked past the barrier to lay eyes upon their former comrades Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji. "Too bad you won't be fast enough to deal with us."

"What are you three doing here?" Tenten still wasn't too happy with the group, especially after what Sasuke and Sakura did to Naruto.

"We got word of a brat with a turtle in her. Hand her over and we might not kill too many people." Sakura cackled as she gave her demands. "On second thought, just hand the brat over and we'll still kill who we want, right Lord Sasuke?"

"I swear you just know the right things to say." Sasuke was infatuated with Sakura and her dark persona. The more she spoke of destruction, death, and chaos, the more he wanted her. "Hey Neji, ready to break that cousin of yours in half again? I know that blond haired loser has nothing against me."

Neji cracked his knuckles as he stared hard at Hinata, "This is going to be delightful!"

The Konoha shinobi saw the entire stadium in an uproar. They knew that keeping Asuna safe was top priority, and doing what they could to help the people of Kiri was just as important.

"_Ino, can you, Nanoha, and Fate get Asuna, and get her out of here. If you guys can make it to the teahouse outside the village, we'll handle these guys and meet you as soon as possible."_ Tenten took charge to get the plan rolling. They were in crunch time now and everything they had worked for was now in jeopardy.

"_Sure thing. I'm on it." _Ino took off into the village amidst the chaos.

"_Nanoha-chan, we need to let Lady Mei know we're starting the operation. Afterwards let's try to help as many as we can. Ino should be ok for a bit until we meet up with her. Also if things get crazy, we'll unison." _Fate just looked at her love and knew that things were serious. Nanoha didn't need to answer as the two immediately left to meet Mei and help anyone they could. As for the three Unison Devices, they shifted back into Device form and flew over to their masters to help.

"Good, glad you three could join us." Naruto took note of the three and knew it was about to get serious. "Hinata-chan, do you have your special gift in case things get ugly?"

Hinata knew Naruto was talking about Sacred Heart and Fortress. She had the armament device sealed and ready, but hoped she didn't need it. "I do. Hopefully I won't need it. I'll do my best to hold of Neji."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Good. Tenten, I know you're probably still pissed at Sasuke for what he did to Bardiche, but this time I think you should let the men handle business. You and Sakura go have some girl time.

Tenten looked Naruto and wondered just what he was thinking when he said that. However she did catch on and knew that he had a bone to pick with the guy that put a hole in his chest. "Alright. I guess I can be a red head for a while. I mean it looks good on Kyu-chan, so maybe it'll work for me."

"Then let's rock and roll! **Kerykeion, Second Mode! Bardiche, Unison Set!**"

**"Mach Caliber, Unison Set!"**

**"Kyu Vixen, Unison Set!"**

Hinata's Unison was just the same as before when they travelled to Suna, though Naruto and Tenten definitely changed up. Since Kyu now unisoned with Tenten, her Barrier Jacket changed from white and blue to red with orange trim. Her hair color was now red like Kyu's and her eye color shifted from brown to red. Naruto's gear now changed up much differently. His normal orange and blue jumpsuit changed to black with orange trim. His Barrier Jacked became black as well with gold trim at the bottom. On his right arm, a silver gauntlet appeared around Kerykeion and on his back was Bardiche's weapon device form. Finally his eyes changed from blue to gold.

"How in the hell do you have Bardiche? I destroyed that worthless piece of crap!" Sasuke screamed in anger. "Answer me Naruto!"

Naruto took hold of Bardiche and stared at Sasuke. "Bardiche, let's show him just what your true power is and just what he missed out on. Zanber form! Kerykeion, sync up with Bardiche and help him optimize energy usage."

**"Yes sir! I'll give you my best Master Naruto!"** Bardiche never felt better being in sync with Naruto. It wasn't as perfect as it was when he synced with Tenten, but it felt much better than syncing with Sasuke. He immediately shifted into Zanber form with no problem. Since it was the first time he assumed this form since his upgrade, his Zanber blade now was stronger than ever.

**"Of course Naruto! Begin sync with Bardiche!"** Kerykeion was just as supportive and would give all for her master.

"Do you see this Sasuke? Had you stayed with us, you would have known how to bring out Bardiche's full power. I didn't even have to ask him to go into Full Drive, and yet his new Zanber form is just as strong as his previous Riot Blade form." Naruto swung the Zanber around a bit just to get used to it. He was surprised that he had such great control over the blade, but figured it was Bardiche lending his power and control. "Oh before I forget, I wanted to give you something. This is for that damn Chidori you shoved in my chest! **Plasma Smasher!**" He swung Bardiche hard towards Sasuke, launching a beam of lightning energy directly at his rival. Sasuke immediately went on defensive to counter but Naruto wasn't going to let up. He took off into the air to continue attacking Sasuke and Vulnificus. Sasuke saw the two coming and shifted Vulnificus into Braver form, the equivalent to Zanber. Sasuke countered and blocked another slash from Naruto, leaving the two locked in a blade duel.

"What is it with you trying to surpass me, loser?" Sasuke grimaced as he tried to force Naruto back off of him. "I told you, I am elite. The blood of the Uchiha runs through me and it means that everyone is beneath me!"

Naruto grimaced as he tried to break the lock with Sasuke. "That's a load of crap and you know it! You just had everything handed to your ass on a silver platter! Just get over yourself and come home and we'll deal with your brother together!"

"You can go to hell before that happens!" Sasuke managed to throw Naruto back before clashing blades again.

* * *

><p>While Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata were busy taking on their former comrades, Ino made her way back to Asuna's cottage to get her ready for the extraction. Asuna wondered what the explosion she heard was so Ino took the time to fill her in.<p>

"Right now Asuna-chan, three of our former teammates who defected are after you. Somehow they want to take control of the Three Tails inside you." Ino had helped Asuna finish packing her backpack and sealed everything else away in the scroll she originally used.

"Will I be ok?" Asuna sounded more worried now that there was someone after her.

Ino did her best to try and calm the girl, knowing that Hinata was probably the one who would do the most good, "Yes you will. I won't let anything happen to you. Neither will Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Kyu, Bardiche, Maki, Nanoha, Fate, or Lady Mei. All of us will make sure you're ok." She knew that Asuna was scared to death and needed as much support as possible. Hoping to add some extra comfort, she held her hand out for the girl, "Asuna-chan, do you trust me? I know I'm not Hinata, but I give you my word that I will protect you."

Asuna could tell that Ino was serious. She took her hand firmly, "I do trust you. But before we go, will I get to see Aunt Mei?"

"I don't know. She may be out trying to keep everyone else safe from the attack." Ino replied. "But we'll try to see her before you go." Before she got to the door, she knew that there was a chance Sasuke, Sakura, or Neji could get away from the battle and come after Asuna. "I'm going to need a better outfit to keep you safe Asuna-chan. Mind if I change clothes?"

"What are you going to change into?" Asuna was confused as to why Ino would want to change clothes now.

"I'm going to put something on that gives me a few special perks. Plus you might get something this cool as well." Ino said with a wink. "**Klarwind, Set Up!**" The air seemed to swirl around Ino as her device went into active mode and summoned her Barrier Jacket. She made one small change from the default that Klarwind's former master Shamal had set, so she was now clad in a purple and white dress with a purple waist cape, purple jacket, and a white hat with purple trim. "Green definitely wasn't my color. Purple is so much better. What do you think Klarwind?"

"**It suits you Mistress Ino.**" Klarwind replied, no longer in her German default language.

"Thankfully Nanoha and Fate showed me how to change your default language. That other was kind of difficult." Ino said as she dusted her dress. "So, ready to go Asuna-chan?"

Asuna's eyes went wide in surprise. "That was amazing! Your dress is really pretty too!"

Ino smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, but it's not a dress. It's actually called a Barrier Jacket. It will give me extra defensive protection and thanks to my friend Klarwind, I can now use shield and bind spells to help. I would use the Mirror of Travels spell to get us out of here fast, but I haven't mastered it yet. So for now just stay right next to me. If you can do everything possible to keep holding my hand." Asuna nodded and the two left the shack into the midst of the chaos.

* * *

><p>While Naruto had his hands full with Sasuke, Tenten was having just as much frustration dealing with Sakura. Yersinia Kreuz spared no expense arming Sakura with a plethora of spells. A plethora of spells that said girl seemingly went out of control using.<p>

"I've got to stop this chick and fast! She'll end up destroying the whole village." Tenten continued to dodge and shield what she could. "Kyu-chan, any ideas?"

"**I've got one. It's a technique I came up with a while ago, but never had any way to use it. It's a longshot but it will do some serious damage to Sakura and maybe weaken her enough to where we can get a hold of Yersinia Kreuz.**" Kyu hoped her idea would work but she knew it would be best to explain it all first. **"The technique is called Trillion Drive. See it's supposed to be a multiple bombardment spell that will slam your opponent with multiple daggers of light, but I'm having trouble controlling all of the daggers."**

Tenten thought it over as Kyu sent her a mental image of how the spell was supposed to work. _"Hmm…wait a minute! Kyu, if you can handle the energy control, I can guide the daggers. It looks like you initially cast a spell circle behind you to summon 12 daggers, and then launch them through your opponent twice to build up extra energy and momentum while the spell circle shifts over the target. After that, you call the daggers back and then unleash all the built up energy in a barrage of multiple strikes. That's pretty intense!"_

"**Yeah it is. Hopefully bombarding Sakura with all that magical damage will knock her out but not physically hurt her.**" Kyu added.

Tenten thought it over real quick and knew what else she could add to put the icing on the cake, "_Oh we'll knock her out alright. With all the spells she's throwing around, there's so much excess chakra here that we'd be foolish not to try and nail her with a Starlight Breaker. By the way, thanks for letting me know about that spell. So here's my idea. I'll do my best to keep on my toes while she still goes nuts. Hopefully I can minimize the damage she's causing. Cross Mirage, can you work on gathering all of the excess chakra that she fires out? I know it may seem difficult to try and hide something like that, but we're working with what we got."_

"**Of course my Mistress. I'll do my best.**" Cross Mirage replied. "**It may be wise for me to shift into Blaster 1 status. I can remotely control the Blaster Bit to gather the energy. You may also want to go into Full Drive just in case. With all of the energy that Miss Kyu is giving, I will have no problem maintaining that form.**"

"_Both of you are great. I'm happy to have such great partners. You know Kyu-chan, I might have to steal you away from Naruto. I mean we girls have to stick together. It's a shame Cross Mirage isn't a female AI. Then we'd have some serious girl power."_ Tenten laughed to herself. She felt Kyu laugh as well and could sense that Cross Mirage experienced a slight bit of bashfulness from his AI. "OK Pinkie, you wanna get serious, well you messed with the wrong girl! **Blazer Form, Engage Drive! Blaster 1!**" Cross Mirage shifted into his sleeker Full Drive while summoning a blaster bit that Sakura paid no attention to.

Sakura looked on with a sadistic smile as she kept launching her Yersinia Dagger spell at Tenten. "Going Full Drive already? You still have nothing that can beat me! I'll destroy you for Lord Sasuke!" She kept up her barrage, not caring that she continued to damage everything around her. Tenten kept on the move as she forced Sakura to continue to fill the area with excess chakra that Cross Mirage's blaster bit was absorbing.

"_We'll see about that when you're on the bad end of a Starlight Breaker and Kyu's new Trillion Drive spell!"_ Tenten knew she had to be patient, but time wasn't on her side. She was going to have to shift her plan into motion soon.

* * *

><p>Hinata hadn't been so lucky with her fight with Neji. Whatever he had been doing since defecting to Orochimaru had pushed him to new levels. His rage and anger were more intense than ever and she was his prime target for releasing all of it.<p>

She and Raising Heart had quickly gone on the offensive, trying to keep Neji at bay with Axel Shooters and melee combat. One thing she didn't want to do was to go ahead and unleash her trump card Fortress until it was absolutely critical. She wanted to prove to Neji that she wasn't trying to overpower him and that he was free of his curse now. All she wanted was for him to come home. Though his sight was clouded.

Neji's only goal was to kill Hinata at all costs. He constantly saw his defeat at her hands in the Chuunin Exams. Even the so called humiliation of her activating his former curse seal (which he still never found out that she wasn't the one to activate it) still burned in his mind. All he wanted was to humiliate her in front of her friends, then rip her eyes from her head. With Luciferon at his command, he felt that dream would become a reality…if Hinata hadn't kept up a fight.

"Is that all you have? What happened to that power you showed off in that fluke of a victory against me?" Hinata was doing her best to push Neji back as he unleashed a salvo of Blast Fire spells at her. Even with Maki boosting Raising Heart's shields, Neji just seemed to keep getting stronger with each attack. "Come on _Lady_ Hinata, show me your power!"

"_Raising Heart, what's happening? How is he getting stronger with each spell?"_ Hinata grimaced at another blocked spell. She finally saw an opening after a deflected fireball, and went back on the attack.

"**It's Luciferon. Neji's sheer anger and rage toward you is fueling Luciferon. I never thought anyone could be so full of hate. Honestly I bet Kyu's negative emotion sensing is driving her crazy right now.**" Raising Heart commented. "**I don't know what we can do to hold those two back. Fortress may be our only option.**"

"_As much as I don't want to use it, I may have no choice."_ Hinata assessed the situation on the fly as she continued her counterattack on Neji. _"I definitely don't want him to know about the Blaster system either. For now let's just use Excelion Buster, and try to follow up with Starlight Breaker. There's a lot of chakra in the air from all the spells that have been used."_

"Understood Hinata." Raising Heart began preparing for Hinata's plan. The device went ahead and shifted into Excelion form, causing Hinata's gauntlet to shift into what looked to be a triangle with wings. At the tip was a long pink spear.

"Going to a new level I see. It still won't help." Neji didn't hesitate and went in for another attack.

* * *

><p><strong>(Author's Note. It gets really horrible right here. Hopefully not enough to shift the story to an M Rating, but just know this is where it got really difficult for me emotionally. But it has to be done for story development.)<strong>

Ino and Asuna were doing the best they could to avoid the mass chaos of people trying to get to safety. For now they kept to alleys in the hopes that they wouldn't be seen. Ino continuously worried for Asuna's safety and hoped that she'd be able to keep the Jinchuuriki safe.

"Ino-chan, are we going to be ok?" Asuna stayed close to Ino as people kept running by.

"Yeah we will." Ino kept an eye out for a chance to make a break and when she thought she was in the clear, she and Asuna took off running. Unfortunately they had been followed and things were about to get much worse. Ino barely had a chance to react when she saw a few kunai land before her feet. "Oh no!" She looked around and noticed a few Mist ninja on the tops of the buildings, armed and ready to attack.

"I don't know who you are demon lover, but you're not going any further!" one of the shinobi yelled out. "Everyone, the demon is here and has a demon lover with it!"

Asuna immediately heard the harsh words and froze up in fear. "I'm…I'm not a demon!" She couldn't move as all the people who had been trying to escape turned and saw her.

"Asuna-chan, don't listen to them! Come on!" Ino tried to shake Asuna out of her fear but before they could run off, Ino was tackled from behind, separating her from Asuna.

"Ino-chan!" Asuna screamed as she saw her friend being restrained. Before she could turn and move, she was kicked in the face and knocked to the ground as a group immediately surrounded her.

"Look at what we have here? Trying to make an escape huh? Not this time!" A man came forward and stomped hard on Asuna's chest. He continued his assault until a faint crack was heard, obviously meaning one of her ribs were damaged.

"Leave her alone! She's just a little kid!" Ino screamed as she continued to struggle for release. Even as much as she struggled, she ended up taking a sharp fist to the face from a member of the mob.

"Shut up you demon lover!" The man who had stomped on Asuna turned back to the injured girl on the ground and looked at her with a sick smile. Asuna had her arms across her chest and was crying in pain over her injured ribs. "Oh you're hurting now? Well guess what demon, we're just getting started!" Said man seemed to be the leader of the mob attacking. He grabbed Asuna's foot and twisted it with excessive force, instantly breaking her ankle. "Now you won't be going anywhere!" He didn't care as Asuna cried in sheer pain.

"STOP IT!" Ino tried her hardest to persuade the group to quit, but her screams were unanswered.

Another two men came out and picked Asuna up by her arms. Tears were streaming down her face as she began to endure another onslaught of vicious punches, kicks, cuts, and kunai stabs. Ino was terrified at the horror that these people would inflict on a little girl that had done nothing wrong at all. _"Is this what Naruto had to endure for so many years? He was treated this badly when he did nothing at all…and the way all of us treated him as well. No…he never was a demon. We were the demons for looking down on him."_ She thought to herself as she saw Asuna slammed on the ground hard. She could faintly hear Asuna's whimpers for help and felt powerless as she couldn't break the grip of the Jounin ninja that restrained her.

"Why are you doing this? How can you enjoy attacking a little girl!" Ino herself started to cry in pain. She may not have felt any of the violence, but to see it firsthand ripped at her very soul.

"We told you, this is no girl. It's a demon creature." One of the men picked up Asuna and slammed her to the ground onto her chest, causing her to scream once again. "So what do we do to her this time?"

Another man came forth with what looked to be a rusted kunai. "She ain't worth screwin' this time. I say we finally mark her so people will know just what the hell she is…a worthless demon from hell!"

Ino heard this and her eyes went wide in terror. She thought Naruto had it bad, but now realized that he got lucky due to being a boy. Asuna had been through sheer hell, and now hearing that she had possibly been raped in the past just crushed her. "What are you doing?!" She noticed that the group had ripped Asuna's shirt, exposing her bruised back. Before anyone said anything, Ino immediately saw what was going to happen. The man with the rusted kunai was going to carve something into Asuna's back!

"So what should we write?" The man with the kunai began the utter torture as he pushed the rusted kunai into Asuna's back, drawing blood. As he started carving out letters, Asuna's scream was blood curdling.

"Who cares what you write. This acid will make sure the writing sticks!" Another man took a jar of clear liquid from his pouch. "But we'll have to go easy. Gotta make sure it burns in properly."

Ino had reached her limit. Even though she was a kunoichi, the violence she was watching was unbearable. She had to get help and she had to get it fast. _"Anyone, come in! This is Ino, please anyone! If you can hear me, I need your help! Asuna-chan's being attacked and I can't get to her! Please HELP!"_

* * *

><p>The transmission went through telepathically to the others, causing them all to hope the worst hasn't happened.<p>

"_Ino, this is Nanoha. What's going on?"_ Nanoha and Fate had met up with Mei and her guards Ao and Chojuro, and were working on making sure people were safe. Mei noticed Nanoha freeze and wondered what was going on.

"What's happening to Nanoha?" Mei knew something wasn't right.

"It's Ino. We got a message from her telling us that Asuna-chan is under attack right now." Fate replied as she continued to listen to Ino's message. "I'll tell you more when I get the info."

Mei waited as Nanoha started to communicate back. _ "Ino, tell me, what's wrong?"_

"_Nanoha, it's Asuna-chan! We tried to escape the village but we were followed and she was separated from me. Right now a group of Mist shinobi are holding me down while an angry mob is brutally attacking her." _Ino was doing her best to relay the message but she was so choked up, she could barely speak. _"They're trying to kill her! They broke her ribs, broke her ankle, her arm, and have just been savagely beating her. And now…they said…"_

"_Ino, you have to tell me, what else is happening!"_ Nanoha could tell Ino was in serious trouble and under serious stress.

"_They're carving something in her back with a rusty kunai, and then they plan to use acid on her! Please, you have to help her!"_ Ino cried out in pain, hoping that help would come soon.

Fate couldn't believe what she just heard. She looked over at Nanoha and saw that her love looked like she was ready to kill. "Lady Mei, we are in serious trouble. A mob caught Ino and Asuna-chan as they were escaping. Ino is being held by some Mist shinobi and an angry mob has been brutally attacking Asuna-chan. Right now the poor girl has been beaten so badly, she can't even move and that's not the worst part."

Mei was in sheer disgust at what her villagers were doing. She was doing her best to keep her anger in check. "I want to know now."

Fate took a deep breath, "Ino said they are carving some kind of words into her back with a rusty kunai knife. Ino also said they were planning to use some kind of acid on her. We have to do something fast!"

Hearing that, Mei snapped. This had gone too far. Her niece was a sweet girl that did nothing wrong and due to things she couldn't control, Asuna-chan had to suffer for no reason. "Chojuro, go to my office immediately and get the scroll. There is a letter beside it. Seal it into the scroll for me." Chojuro said nothing and took off like lightning. "Ao, find the group. I'm going to end this now. Those villagers think they are going to get away with this…I think not." As Ao began to search, Mei knew she would have to do something she didn't want to, and hoped that Asuna would understand why it had to be the way it is. _"Asuna-chan, just wait. Aunt Mei's coming! And I hope you don't think for a minute that I'm serious at what I have to do. My job is to get you out of this hell! Please understand that what I do will hurt me so much more than it will you."_

While Mei was giving instruction, Nanoha had to move fast. Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto all heard Ino's plea and needless to say, all three were not happy, especially Hinata. She was ready to take off full speed to get Asuna, but Nanoha knew she had a bigger problem.

"_Hinata, Naruto, Tenten, I know you all heard that and I know you want to go help, but stay where you are and keep Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji at bay. Just trust me on this. I'm here with Lady Mei and I can tell she has a plan." _Nanoha commanded to her team.

"_What! Are you serious! Asuna-chan's out there getting killed and you want us here?"_ Naruto was enraged and felt as if he needed to eliminate some people.

"_Yes. Look I know that you and Hinata bonded with Asuna-chan more than anyone else and I know that the two of you look at her as if she was your own little sister. But you have to remember, the three you are fighting are after her as well. If they aren't stopped, Asuna-chan may be in for an even worse fate. Please trust me on this. Keep those three at bay. Lady Mei, Fate-chan, and I will do what we can to help Ino and to get Asuna-chan out of this!"_ Nanoha knew things were serious. _"Use all of that aggression and channel it towards your opponents. Use everything you have to stop them!"_

The three shinobi mages had to grimace those words, but turned their aggression back to their opponents. Meanwhile Nanoha took the time to get updated on Mei's plan and relayed it to Ino. Luckily Ao found the group very quickly and took off with Mei while Fate stayed close behind in device form. Nanoha went back to getting people to safety.

Within less than a minute Mei appeared at the sight of the violent beating of her niece. She saw Ino restrained and knew that it was time for her to throw some power around. "What is the meaning of this?"

Everyone turned to see the Mizukage and her guards as Chojuro immediately appeared at her side. People began to split as only the group that was torturing Asuna stayed. "Lady Mizukage, what brings you here?"

"I could say the same to all of you. I want an explanation of this incident and I want it now." Mei walked with a dark aura of anger as she closed in on the problem.

"We found this demon lover trying to protect the demon." One of the Jounin guards dragged Ino toward Mei. "With your permission we will execute this person."

Mei looked at her shinobi with an ice cold glare. "Release this person immediately."

"But Lady Mizukage…." The guard had no time to finish as Mei had him by the neck.

"Question me again and I melt your head off with a nice hot glob of lava." Mei tightened her grip as the shinobi released Ino. Ino knew of the plan and knew what she had to do as Mei looked at her. "You girl, I ordered you to get this demon out of here."

Ino bowed in apology, "I'm sorry Lady Mizukage, I was doing my job before these people interrupted me."

The rest of the group moved out of the way as Mei looked upon her battered and broken niece. She saw the damage done as she looked upon the words "Worthless Hell Demon" that had been carved and burned into Asuna's back. Mei did everything she could to keep her rage in check, and knew that she was forced to play her trump card. Asuna continued to cry but turned her head slightly to see Mei looking down at her. "Aunt…Mei?" She squeaked out quietly.

"Don't speak to me demon. You are lucky I'm being merciful this day." Mei turned and looked back at Ino. "Girl, do your job and get this filth out of my village." Mei got the scroll from Chojuro and slammed it in Ino's hands. "Here is the measly amount of pay. I had it docked as you did not do what you were told properly. Now get out of here before I have you killed!"

Ino didn't think twice. She grabbed Asuna as gently as she could and ran full speed toward the gates of Kiri and out into the forest area. Mei turned back to her village in sheer disgust, "As for the rest of you, next time you will get information from me before you go off on your own. Now this village is under attack. I suggest you all get to safety, lest you wish to die."

The entire group of people took off, leaving Mei, Ao, and Chojuro. "Come on you two. We have to make sure everyone else is safe." Mei said nothing else as she turned to walk back into the village with tears in her eyes. _"Asuna-chan, I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I only hope that Tsunade can heal your physical wounds and your friends can help heal your heart. I hated that I had to use that plan to get you out. Hopefully my letter will let you know how much it hurt me to say what I did. And Ino, please help my little snow angel as best you can."_

* * *

><p>Ino was running full speed through the forest to the scheduled rendezvous area. Originally they were going to stop at an inn on the way, but she was too much in distress to even think about that. She hated the fact that she currently held in her arms a girl who was severely beaten, battered, and ripped into by the most coward, callous, cruel excuses for human beings ever. Not thinking, she nearly collapsed in tears but luckily Fate had followed her out of the village and caught her.<p>

"Ino, slow down! It's me, Fate. Come on, calm down." Fate saw just how torn Ino was. Her eyes were red from crying so hard. "Ino you have to calm down!"

"I…I…" Ino was choking on her own words.

Fate knew Ino was in shock over the whole ordeal and knew she needed as much support as Asuna did right now. "It's ok. Just breathe. We have Asuna-chan and she's alive. Let's get to the campsite and set up for now while we wait for Nanoha-chan and the others. You and Klarwind have to help Asuna-chan, but you can't do that if you're freaking out!"

Ino took a bit to calm herself and breathe deep. Not only was Fate helping to calm her but Klarwind was trying as well to get her to relax. "Oh…okay. I'm ok." She looked in her arms and saw Asuna's bloody face mixed with tears and pain. "Asuna-chan, can you hear me?"

Asuna tried her best to open her eyes and only managed to get one slightly open. "Ino…it hurts…it hurts." The pain she felt was overwhelming. Her whole body had practically been destroyed. Ino knew that Asuna's only hope at a full recovery was to get her to Tsunade as soon as possible.

Ino did what she could to comfort the little girl. "I know it does Asuna-chan. I'm so sorry that had to happen to you. I promise I will do anything I can to help you, and I promise that once I get you to my master, she'll make you feel brand new."

Even in pain, Asuna felt a small bit of comfort in Ino's arms. "Thank…you." That was all she could mutter before falling unconscious to the pain.

Fate knew that they had to do some kind of first aid on Asuna, even if it was just trying to bandage her wounds. "Come on Ino, let's find some water so we can try to clean out that wound. I have some supplies that might help deal with the acid burn as well."

Ino nodded her head and took off deeper into the forest with Fate. _"Klarwind, I don't care what happens to me, but we have to give every ounce of chakra and energy we have into trying to heal Asuna-chan. Will you help me?"_

"**You are foolish to ask me such a question Mistress. I fully intend to help in any way I could with no questions asked. I will push myself into stasis lock if I have to.**" Klarwind replied. Ino was a bit surprised that her device had a slight bit of attitude. "**And before you ask…I got that little bit of attitude from you. Hehe.**"

"_Klarwind…you are something. But thank you. You truly are a wonderful partner and friend."_ Ino felt more confident that she would be able to help Asuna, but knew that time wasn't on her side. They had to get back to Konoha as soon as possible to ensure that Asuna would get the medical care she needed from Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>Thus reveals the Three Tails Jinchuuriki, young Asuna Terumi, niece to Mizukage Mei Terumi. How will this young girl pull through the most horrific event of her young life? How will she react now that her last family member supposedly turned on her? Will Ino and Klarwind be able to heal her injuries? What will happen when Hinata and Naruto see the damage to a girl they both look at as a little sister? Will her friends help her to recover and eventually start over in Konoha? And will Mei find out more information as to why Asuna's parents were killed and why the girl was forced to become a Jinchuuriki? <strong>

**Outside of things, it should be EASY to guess one of the references I made! It may also give a little insight as to what the Three Tails will be after undergoing conversion. Add in your ideas to your reviews and let me know what you think! Till next time guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hello to all my readers! Just a few updates from me. First of all, I want to wish all of you a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season! Second to give you another update, as of the time of this post my wife is 9 days from delivering, so our son will be here Jan. 3, 2014. Honestly we're both nervous and excited to have him here but I want you to know that even though I'll be devoting a lot of time to taking care of him and my wife, I still won't forget about my stories...even if I have to pry myself away from Pokemon X in my downtime too! Well enough from me. I hope you enjoy the chapter and have a great Christmas!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

Naruto, Hinata, and Tenten were in full force against Sasuke, Sakura, and Neji. After hearing that the sole reason they were here was to take Asuna to Orochimaru, the three knew that they couldn't pull out any stops. It only got worse after getting Ino's communication that Asuna had been brutally attacked and nearly killed. That lit a fire in all three of the shinobi mages. They wanted to end this battle and end it immediately.

Hinata and Tenten both went on a stronger offensive, but Naruto took it to a new level. His anger was pushed further than anyone else and the one person he didn't care about taking his rage out on was right in front of him.

Naruto unleashed a fury of heavy slashes, lightning spells, and thunderous strikes upon Sasuke. Even Bardiche and Kerykeion could tell that he enraged and did their best to keep the energy going for Naruto.

"Sasuke, you think this is a game! I'm telling you right now, I'm bringing your sorry ass home and knocking some sense into your stupid head!" Naruto seemed to move faster in anger as he continued to attack Sasuke.

Sasuke was now on the defensive, trying his best to dodge Naruto. Even using his Sharingan, he still seemed slightly slower than Naruto. "You'll be dead before you bring me home!"

Naruto was ready to end this. He didn't want to deal with the Uchiha anymore and knew that he had to put everything into finishing the battle. "We'll see about that! Bardiche, let's go! Unleash your full power so we can take this idiot down! Kerykeion…"

"**Yes Naruto?" **Kerykeion wondered what her master was planning.

"Time to show the world that you aren't weak at all! **Kerykeion, Full Drive Engage! Blaster 3!" **Since this was Kerykeion's first time activating Blaster 3 mode, she had no idea what exactly was going to happen.

"**Yes sir! Activate Riot Blade!" **Bardiche shifted the Zanber into a dual set of blades for Naruto. What Naruto didn't notice was the faint green aura swirling around the blades.

"**Full Drive engage! Blaster system level 3 online! All systems now operating at maximum level!**" Kerykeion engaged Full Drive, speeding up her processing capability and optimizing her energy usage. The Blaster System only pushed it further, pushing her processing power to a level she'd never seen before. In a sense, she felt like she had exploded with a power she never had before. Though in Naruto's case it just caused his body to glow in a bright aura. **"Naruto, the countdown has begun. Five minutes until the Blaster System starts to affect you negatively. But everything is now in sync! Feel free to use everything in your arsenal with no restraint!"**

"You craved power Sasuke? We told you that we could help you achieve the power you needed to defeat Itachi and we would be at your side. But you threw away all of this! This is what you could have had!" Naruto slashed both of his blades at Sasuke, sending out a spiraling blast of lighting. "Holy crap what was that!"

"**Master Naruto, that was a new technique called Storm Blade. Your natural chakra has wind based properties that merged with my lightning energy and created this technique."** Bardiche stated as the spiraling lightning headed toward Sasuke.

"Bardiche, I knew you were awesome. Don't tell Kyu-chan, but I might start working with you a little more often." Naruto slashed again, sending more spiraling lightning at Sasuke.

"How did you learn such…" Sasuke tried blocking with Vulnificus, but felt Naruto's attack slowly starting to cut at his blade.

"Like I'll tell you!" Naruto kept up his attack, fully intent on taking Sasuke down. Sasuke always thought he was the elite but actually felt pressured from Naruto for the first time. "You're not going to beat me this time Sasuke!"

Sasuke grimaced as he tried to start pushing back against Naruto. "Vulnificus, what the hell is he doing? Where did he get that power from?"

"**Bardiche! Where did you get this power?"** Vulnificus screamed in anger.

"**I've tapped into a new power that you could never have or understand! We're going to destroy you Vulnificus!"** Bardiche's resolve grew as he continued to give everything he had for Naruto.

Sasuke began to grow angry as things only got worse for his team when he caught a glimpse of Sakura on the losing end of her battle with Tenten.

* * *

><p>Sakura hadn't fared as well as she thought either. Tenten got the same burst of energy from out of nowhere and put her on the defensive. What she didn't know was that the battle was about to end with her.<p>

"Alright pinky! This is payback for what you did to my brother!" Tenten dodged one of her Yersinia Dagger spells and countered with a bind spell of her own. "You think you can walk around like the queen bitch and do what you want to anyone, well not anymore!"

"Let me go you worthless animal!" Sakura struggled to break free of the bind when she saw a magic glyph appear behind Tenten. "Do you think you can defeat me?"

"You know something…I do! **It ends!**"Tenten summoned 12 light daggers from the glyph behind her and sent them flying at Sakura. "**Here it comes! It's too late to cry Sakura! I won't hold back!"** The daggers shot through her as Tenten controlled them gracefully. She sent the daggers flying through Sakura another two times before the magic glyph appeared over her head. Sakura looked woozy as the daggers flew back into Tenten's hand and glow with more intensity.

"You were never this strong when we fought you last time! Who gave you this power?" Sakura did her best to shake off the damage she just took.

"Let's just say I got it from a girl who was equally as pissed at you for what you did to Naruto!" Tenten focused more power into the light daggers in her hands. Her eyes glowed intensely as she focused hard on her target. "This is Kyu-chan's brand new spell! Feel the power of her light! **Trillion Drive!"** Sakura's eyes went wide as Tenten threw the daggers back at her, but this time instead of twelve daggers, Sakura was bombarded with millions of daggers at once. The assault left her completely stunned as Tenten went in to finish it. She took off full speed into the air where Cross Mirage's Blaster Bit had been gathering energy for the Starlight Breaker spell. "Hey Sakura, next time you want to break someone's heart, you better make sure they don't have a vindictive sibling!"

Sakura did her best to shake off the assault, but was still stunned. She turned and saw the massive ball of chakra above her being gathered and knew she was in trouble. She still couldn't move due to the binding so she was pretty much a sitting duck. "You…you wouldn't dare!"

"Yes I would! Eat this you stuck up pink bitch! **Starlight Breaker!"** Tenten unleashed her most powerful bombardment spell directly at Sakura. The only words that came from the pink haired girl's mouth before she was slammed with magical energy were "Lord Sasuke…help!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke turned to see the pink beam slam into Sakura, sending her smashing into the ground. He saw Naruto about to strike again and took off toward Sakura before Naruto's next attack could hit. "Sakura!" He flew as fast as he could but got to Sakura's location after the spell had finished. When he got there he saw a battered Sakura on the ground, her Barrier Jacket heavily damaged.<p>

"My…Lord Sasuke…I'm…sorry I failed…you." Sakura choked out as Sasuke picked her up off the ground.

"Say nothing. You need to rest and recover." He looked up at Tenten with a dark glare. "Mark my words I will rip your very head from your shoulders! All of you will die at my hands!" He took off to the skies to get Neji in a full retreat.

"That's right, run you cowards!" Tenten came off her adrenaline high as Naruto came over to her. "Whew, that's a first."

Naruto saw her breathing hard and figured she went all out. "Tenten, what in the world did you do to Sakura?"

"Decided to just cut loose and go all out. Plus Kyu-chan wanted to try out her new spell and I gotta say, it's pretty intense!" Tenten wiped her forehead as she disbanded the Unison with Kyu and took Cross Mirage out of Full Drive. "What about you? Why are you pulsing with a yellow glow?"

"Oh this? Figured I'd let Sasuke get a taste of Kerykeion's ultimate power. Blaster 3…yeah it's definitely all it's cracked up to be. Plus Bardiche and I were enjoying a good bro moment." Naruto powered down as well. "Hope Hinata-chan's ok."

"She's not the only one. Right now Asuna-chan's probably worse off. We gotta get her back to Lady Tsunade and fast." Tenten put Cross Mirage in her holsters. "Let's go help Hinata and get out of here."

She and Naruto took off full speed behind Sasuke. Meanwhile Hinata was holding her own against Neji, but he just kept attacking like no tomorrow. She had already engaged Raising Heart's Full Drive and did all she could not to activate the Blaster System or Fortress.

"Neji, give it up! It doesn't have to be like this. Everyone wants you home!" Hinata caught Neji's fist and kept a small barrier up to block his spells. "Please, you have to believe me!"

"Shut up! I refuse to hear any more of your lies! You caused the death of my father, and its Main Branch scum like you that continued to hold me back! I'll make an example of you by ripping your eyes from your skull!" Neji threw her back and prepared to launch a Blast Fire spell when Sasuke appeared with an injured Sakura.

"Neji, as much as you don't want to, we need to make a tactical retreat. These three are hiding firepower we can't take right now. Orochimaru's hiding information from us and we need to find out what it is." Sasuke's Sharingan stared hard at Hinata. "Just know this, your pathetic boyfriend and his sister will die by my blade."

Neji didn't want to retreat but he didn't want to see what Hinata had hidden. He knew she wasn't giving her all and knew the best thing was to back off for now. "We'll meet again." With that he took off back towards Oto with Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto and Tenten caught up with Hinata and was happy she was ok.

"You ok Hina-chan?" Tenten took the time to try and look over her friend. "I know how much of a pain Neji can be. Did you come close to getting through to him?"

Hinata shook her head in defeat. "He's still full of rage and anger towards me. But that's not important right now. We have to get to Ino. I'm really worried about Asuna-chan."

The three were all in agreement and decided to meet back up with Nanoha who was still in the village. They wanted to leave immediately, but Nanoha advised that Asuna was with both Ino and Fate, and that she should be ok for now. The three reluctantly waited to leave and focused their efforts on helping what villagers they could.

* * *

><p>After things died down, the group met back up in Mei's office. The look on her face instantly showed she was completely upset over what happened and what she had to do. After explaining how she got Ino and Asuna out, the three shinobi mages could only imagine the pain she was feeling.<p>

"Well, the best thing for now is that Asuna-chan is out of this hellhole." Mei looked out her window at the snow and sighed. "I just really hope that she didn't take me seriously. The look on her face was heartbreaking. She was in so much pain."

"Lady Mei, it wasn't your fault at all. You have done everything humanly possible for her." Hinata did her best to try and boost spirits. "If there's any consolation, I give you my word that I will look after her and do everything possible to help her heal. She needs an advocate to be there for her and I for one plan on being that person."

"Sorry Hina-chan, but you're not doing all the work." Naruto stepped forward as well. "I can't stand the fact that a girl like her was submitted to the hell I went through, and trust me on this, she won't ever suffer again. Believe it!"

"Guess that makes it unanimous. We're a team Hina-chan, and if taking care of her is our job, we'll do it and we'll succeed." Tenten chimed in. "Plus I know that Ino's gonna be right there as well, and Hanabi will definitely join in."

"It seems that Asuna-chan's recovery will be handled by the best in the world. Lady Tsunade will use every technique possible to heal her physically, and these three will give her the best emotional healing possible." Nanoha looked proud at her three students. "When you come to Konoha, you'll see a complete change in Asuna-chan."

Mei's heart felt light, knowing that this truly was the best thing for her niece. "All of you, I thank you. I know you will help her so much. I gave a scroll to Ino containing a large sum of money for anything Asuna-chan may need. If she needs more, please contact me." Mei then went over and took out a final scroll. "Please give this to her. It contains a smaller version of her mother's uniform and her father's cloak. I did my best to get it measured to her size. I think she might be happy to wear it if she decides to start training to be a kunoichi. If she ever needs to have a bigger size, send me the measurements and I'll have it done."

Hinata took the scroll gratefully and all four bowed in respect. Mei bowed back to show her thanks for what the Konoha team was doing for her niece. The group took their leave and headed out of the village to a rendezvous site that Fate and Ino had made. It took about two hours to get deeper into the forest, but the group arrived and reunited with everyone.

* * *

><p>"Ino, you ok?" Naruto knew she had been through a pretty traumatic event after watching what happened to Asuna.<p>

"I'm fine." Ino looked as if she had been toiling day and night. "Well, almost. Klarwind and I have been going non-stop trying to heal Asuna-chan." She pointed over to the tent where Asuna was asleep. "I don't know what's going on, but my Calming Heal spell isn't working. I've kept an eye on her back and it looks like nothing is happening."

Everyone went into the tent where Asuna lay asleep. Ino and Fate did their best to bandage up the small girl, and kept her off her back. She had to lie on her side due to having some broken ribs as well. Hinata walked over and crouched down, startling the girl awake slightly.

"Hinata-chan…is that you?" Asuna said slowly as she woke.

Hinata took hold of the girl's hands, suppressing her tears as best she could. "Yeah…it's me. I'm here."

"I missed you." Asuna said weakly.

"I know. Go on and get some more rest ok. We'll be taking you home soon." Hinata choked hard to keep from breaking out in tears. Asuna let out a small smile as she drifted back off to sleep. Hinata just stayed by her side the whole time. As Nanoha watched, she couldn't bear to see much more and ended up running out into the forest. Fate saw this and went after her, and Kyu decided to as well due to her curiosity.

* * *

><p>"Nanoha-chan, what's the matter?" Fate caught up to Nanoha, who had been crying beside a tree. Neither noticed that Kyu had followed and was hidden from sight.<p>

"It's just that seeing Hinata like that…well…I just miss Vivio so much!" Nanoha put her face in her hands and just cried over her lost daughter.

"Nanoha-chan, you never told me. How did she die?" Fate put her hands on Nanoha's shoulders to try and shake her out of her sadness.

"Vivio…Vivio died while we were fighting the last of the Lost Logia." Nanoha choked out. "I found out about it when I was revived."

"Last of the…oh no!" Fate put it together and realized that Vivio had been killed by Kyu before her conversion.

"I thought I had moved on, but seeing Asuna-chan like that…I…I…I just miss her so much!" Nanoha started crying even harder. Fate pulled her close to try and comfort her when she heard rustling behind her. Turning to look, she caught a glimpse of Kyu. The two didn't move until Kyu took off full speed deeper into the forest.

"Kyu, wait!" Fate probably realized that Kyu somehow had found out about Vivio and the memory had just come back to haunt her. Fate wanted to go after Kyu, but with Nanoha in the same bad shape, she didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>"Why? This isn't fair!" Kyu had been in the forest for a good hour trying to vent as she punched and kicked every tree she could find. "Why do people have to suffer?" She punched another tree again, actually damaging her hand. "How come so many people have been hurt because of me and my brethren?" Another strike caused her hand to become worse, but she didn't care. She kept up her self-inflicted punishment until both of her fists were bloody and destroyed, her legs were heavily damaged and she could barely stand. "It just isn't fair!" All she could do was start crying over the fact that so much pain was caused due to her very creation.<p>

* * *

><p>Fate finally got Nanoha to calm down and said the two should go find Kyu. Nanoha explained that Kyu had found out that she was the cause of Vivio's death and the memories started hitting her hard. She explained that Kyu had literally become frantic and was in utter fear that she would be destroyed by Nanoha. Fate couldn't believe that one little device had to shoulder so much pain, even after being given a new chance on life.<p>

The two finally made some ground when they found Kyu lying curled up on the ground, whimpering and crying. Even though she was a Device, her body structure was more of a bionic human. With all of the damage inflicted, Kyu actually tried to let herself bleed out, but her self repair systems kept that from happening.

"Kyu-chan, what did you do to yourself?" Nanoha reached down and lifted her up. Kyu's eyes were red and puffy from all of her crying and she cringed in pain at the slightest touch to her hands.

"Nanoha…I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for everything!" Kyu cried out.

"Kyu, listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry for." Nanoha tried to calm the device down, but her words weren't getting through.

"Don't tell me that! I killed your daughter. I killed some of your friends. I even took you from your own time period!" Kyu tried to push off Nanoha and grimaced as she did, but Nanoha kept her held. "I even made Naruto's life a living hell and I killed his parents! I'm a killer of the worst kind!" Kyu tried to push off again with more force and succeeded, but grimaced even more in pain as she did. "Just get away from me!"

"Kyu…" Fate could see the pain she was in. Not only was it physical pain but more emotional pain. However Nanoha knew only one thing would set her straight. As she approached Kyu, said device tried to back away, but due to her injuries, it was futile. As for Nanoha, she did the one thing that would work; she slapped Kyu in the face as hard as she could. Kyu hit the ground hard, and before she had a chance to get up, she was pulled into Nanoha's grip once again.

"Kyu, you listen and you listen well. I told you that it was the Kyuubi that killed Vivio, not you." Nanoha held tight as Kyu continued to struggle free. "Listen to me!"

"Why should I!" Kyu screamed out as she kept struggling to break free. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't want to see someone I love hurt themselves like this!" Kyu paused when she heard that. Nanoha's words hit home pretty hard. "Yes, I said it. The same goes for Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Maki, Bardiche, Asuna, all of you! Do you really believe I would hold a grudge against one of my family members?"

Kyu's body went slightly limp as she stopped trying to fight Nanoha. "How can you love me? Because of my initial creation, you lost everything the way you remember it."

Nanoha loosened her grip to get a good look at Kyu's face. "Yeah I might have, but to be honest, maybe it was my time back then. Maybe you were even sent to battle with me so that I could help you here." She wiped a few tears from Kyu's face, noticing just how hurt she really was. "Those bad memories…well maybe it's my mission in life to help you get rid of them for good."

"I just…I'm so sorry Nanoha." Kyu buried her face into Nanoha and just cried her eyes out. "I don't…I…I…"

"Just cry it all out ok." Nanoha just let Kyu cry as long as she wanted. She knew that Kyu needed to be healed and had Fate convert her back into device form. "Listen Kyu, when we get home, I promise I'll tell you all about the great memories Vivio and I had together. That will be the first new memory you and I create together and we'll put all of the bad ones behind."

Kyu said nothing as she just kept crying and eventually fell asleep on the way back to the camp. When they all got back, Hinata was the first one to check on everyone.

"Kyu-chan, what happened?" Hinata saw how damaged she was and wondered what she did to herself.

"Just some bad memories she was trying to get rid of. I was in the same boat." Nanoha handed over Kyu to Hinata. "Ino if you and Klarwind could help out a bit?"

"Well maybe Calming Heal will work this time." Ino placed her hands over Kyu and engulfed the device in a warm light. Kyu's damage started to fade as her repairs were soon complete. "Ok, there we go. It's not a full repair, but all of the major damage is gone."

"I think she'll be ok once we get her into the Repair Capsule back home." Fate commented. "For now, I think all of us need a bit of rest."

"I'm sorry but I can't rest right now. I really think I should get Asuna back to Konoha." Hinata said with concern. "I'm really worried about her."

"Hinata, are you sure that's what you want to do?" Fate knew that Asuna was in no condition for heavy travel, and flight might cause a problem.

"Yes it is. I'll take her back to Lady Tsunade and get her taken care of." Hinata stood and rubbed her eyes of the few tears that fell. "Maki, let's go. We don't have time to waste."

"You're not going alone Hina-chan." Naruto took hold of her hand. "Bardiche, you were a great help before pal. Since it looks like Kyu is out of it, I might need your help again."

"Of course Master Naruto. I'll be glad to do what I can to help." Bardiche returned to device form and prepared for unison while Naruto placed Kyu in his backpack to rest. "Lady Tenten, will you be ok without me here?"

"Bardiche we'll be fine." Tenten rubbed her device's head with a smile. "Don't worry about us."

"Ok you two. Before you go, you'll need this." Ino took out a small vial and a scroll. "Lady Mei left this with me. It's the blood sample from Asuna-chan's mother that has the poison in it. Also this scroll has my diagnosis of everything that happened to Asuna-chan."

Hinata took the two items as Naruto picked up Asuna, still wrapped in her sleeping bag. He made sure to be gentle and also made sure to keep a firm grip on her. "Alright guys, we'll see you in a few days. Be careful everyone." Bardiche and Maki unisoned with the two and the duo took off towards the sky at full speed.

"Be safe you two." Tenten wished her two friends the best as they headed home.

* * *

><p>As the duo flew full speed back to Konoha, Hinata couldn't stop thinking about everything Ino explained. The only thing she could think of was to ask Naruto about how he handled things like this.<p>

"_Naruto-kun, tell me, how did you manage to survive the hatred? What did you do to get past this?" _ Hinata felt nothing but troubled as the duo flew through the air.

"_To be honest I had to force myself to look past the hatred. I just wanted to be noticed so badly. That's why I turned to pranking everyone." _Naruto sighed at remembering all of the times people would treat him badly, send glares of hatred and anger toward him, and just avoid him like he was the plague. "_Some days it was just so hard to keep myself from wanting to stab a kunai into my chest over and over."_ He looked over at Hinata and saw her try as hard as possible from crying. _"It was hard, but I got lucky you know. I mean yeah there were times people saw me as a nuisance, but I had all of you guys. Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and now Ino, Tenten, Shino, Bushy Brows, and most of all you." _Naruto flashed a smile over at his teammate. _"You guys helped me the most through my dark times and that meant more to me than you can ever imagine."_

"_You shouldn't be thanking me Naruto-kun. It took me too long to figure out why all of this happened. Had I known about Kyu earlier, I would have made more of an effort to be your friend and not hide from you. I just couldn't get over my shyness to approach you."_ Hinata started feeling emotional over explaining things. Naruto knew she had feelings for him and for now they had been taking things very slowly, with him starting to learn more about some of her favorite hobbies and pastimes. They hadn't really done a lot of things together, and this was really the first time the two of them were alone. Naruto knew he had to do something to try and help her feel better.

"_Hey, we gotta be strong ya know. Asuna-chan needs us ok." _Naruto flew over and placed a free hand on her shoulder. _"You know, you've done a lot for everyone without taking care of yourself. After we get Asuna-chan settled in, do you maybe wanna go out for some dango or something? You know just you and me?"_

Hinata was surprised. Did Naruto actually ask her out on a date? _"Th-that would be nice."_

Naruto just smiled as the duo sped on towards Konoha. After about 16 hours of straight flying, the two came within a mile of Konoha. Deciding not to rouse suspicion, the two landed and deactivated their Barrier Jackets while Maki and Bardiche shifted back into teen form. Kyu eventually woke up and changed form as well, but still felt sore from damaging herself. Hinata wasn't sure Tsunade would be able to receive telepathic transmission without Klarwind so she called Hanabi instead.

"_Hey sis. It's been a while. How's the mission to Kiri?"_ Hanabi was in good spirits but didn't know that things were critical. She had actually been training with Tsunade since Nanoha was on mission.

"_Hanabi-chan, I need you to get to Lady Tsunade. Tell her Naruto-kun and I have Asuna-chan and she's in critical condition. We need her as soon as possible. We're about a mile away from the village."_ Hinata made sure there was urgency in her voice.

Hanabi's demeanor instantly changed. "Lady Tsunade, Hina-chan and Naruto-kun have Asuna. They're about a mile away and closing. She said Asuna is in critical condition."

Tsunade wondered just what happened. _"Hinata, I'm on my way to the hospital right now. I will have a room ready for Asuna. Did Ino give you a rundown of what's wrong?"_

Hinata was surprised that Tsunade still had telepathy. "_Yes. I have everything she wrote down, plus a blood sample that Lady Mei wanted you to analyze. We'll be at the village in about 5 minutes."_

"Hanabi, I'm going to need some help. I need you to go find Shizune for me. She'll be back at my office. Have her meet me at the hospital as soon as possible and tell her to prepare for a critical situation." Hanabi shook her head in agreement and took off. "Oh one more thing, I know you might have to put up the elitist act, but if any Hyuuga sees you with Hinata today, tell them that you are under my orders to work with her or risk not becoming a Konoha ninja. That should get them off your back and give you time to spend with your sister."

"Thanks Lady Tsunade." Hanabi turned back to get Shizune while Tsunade made her way to the hospital. Within 5 minutes she was there and had already instructed that a high security patient would be arriving. She made it clear that the only ones allowed in were Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi and the rest of the team and gave explicit instructions that once they enter; they were not to be disturbed unless she left the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto, Hinata, Kyu, Bardiche, and Maki made it back to the village in record time and immediately went to the hospital where Tsunade was waiting. She got them into the room and had it sealed off to prevent entry. Naruto took his time setting Asuna down as to prevent any pain while Hinata gave Tsunade the scroll from Ino.<p>

"Amazing. All of this done to one little girl? Naruto, I need you to help remove the bandages covering her back. I need to see just how much damage was done." She pointed over to some scissors he could use. "Use these scissors and be careful."

While Naruto was taking care of that, Kyu had a question on her mind. "Lady Tsunade, when we met up with Ino, she said that she had been using Klarwind to do whatever she could to heal Asuna-chan, but nothing was happening. What do you think it could be?"

"I don't know. It's really strange. I'll have to see what I can do for now." Tsunade said as Naruto finished removing the bandages, exposing Asuna's scarred and wounded back. Tsunade was appalled at the words etched into her very skin. "This is horrible. This is the type of scarring you'd only wish on the worst criminals ever."

"Will you be able to heal her?" Hinata's voice was full of sadness.

"I'll use every last technique I have." Tsunade's eyes were full of determination. "I give you my word Hinata; I will rid her of every single scar, bruise, cut, and injury." She could see Hinata's faith getting stronger. "For now I'm going to need you to go get some rest. Kyu, I may need your help. It's possible the Three Tails might have something to do with why Asuna-chan's not healing."

"Come on Hinata-chan. Let's go get something to eat." Naruto tried to lead her out of the room but she didn't move.

"It's ok Naruto-kun. I think I'll stay here outside of Asuna-chan's room. I'd feel better staying as close to her as I can." Hinata rubbed her eyes carefully. "Just contact me if you need me. Maki-chan, you go with him ok."

Maki looked sad as she could tell just how stressed and tired Hinata was. She didn't say anything as she, Naruto, and Bardiche left. Hinata then went and sat on a bench right outside of Asuna's room to wait as long as she needed.

Hanabi quickly arrived with Shizune and couldn't believe the shape her sister was in. Even she tried to convince Hinata to go home and rest, but like with Naruto and Maki, it was a failure. Hanabi just resigned herself to head back home and let Hiashi know how Hinata was doing. Though before she left, she wondered just what kind of relationship Asuna had with Hinata. Her sister simply told her that Asuna needed a family and that she was going to do what she could to help her, but that wouldn't change things between her and Hanabi. All Hanabi did was hug her sister and let her know that people with hearts as gold as Hinata's were very rare and that she would work just as hard as Hinata.

Hours passed and Tsunade had yet to come out of the room. Hinata did her best to try and stay away but fatigue set in finally and she fell asleep. Naruto came back to check on her and noticed her out cold. He had thought about taking her back home, but knew she wanted to stay close to Asuna. He decided to sit beside her and let her use his lap as a more comfortable sleeping space.

"_You know something Hinata-chan, I've learned a lot about different people. I've learned how cold and callous people can be, how trusting they can be, how they can be someone who would betray you in a heartbeat, and some who would stand with you till the end of time." _Naruto thought to himself. "_But you…you're just so…amazing. Even though you were never a Jinchuuriki like me, you fought through hardships and hatred as well. You try so hard to show people that you're not weak and that you can be strong. And I still don't know why you try so hard to impress me." _He looked down at her sleeping form, seeing how peaceful she was as she slept. "_Honestly, I was impressed when you stood up to Neji in the Chuunin Exams. I guess what I'm saying is that, I'm gonna stand by you, always. I know you probably feel the same way about me, and that's pretty cool. But I promise you, if you ever need me for anything Hinata-chan, I will be there for you. And as for you loving me…well…all I can say is thank you. It felt really nice to hear those words when they were spoken with truth and sincerity. I still don't know about truly being in love, but I can say this...I like you a whole lot more now that I know you better."_

Naruto stayed with her through the night as she slept. Tsunade had taken a break and came out to notice the two asleep. _"Well, looks like you're a little bit closer to getting just what you want Hinata. That idiot is finally taking notice of you. Kushina and your mother would be so proud of what you're becoming."_

Morning dawned and Hinata finally woke up, surprised that she fell asleep. As she rubbed her eyes to get her bearings, she noticed the sound of someone else asleep. That's when she noticed Naruto was asleep beside her and that she had been asleep on his lap the whole time. _"I…I was asleep on Naruto-kun's lap! _ She heard him mumbling while he was sleep, "Mmm, You're…really cool…Hinata. Uhhh…mmmhhh…like you more."

"_He thinks I'm really cool? Is he saying he likes me more now?"_ Hinata was a little confused. _"Wait…no it wouldn't be good to dwell on it. I'll let him tell me how he feels when he's ready."_ After she sat up and tried to make herself presentable, she went and knocked on the door to see how things were. "Lady Tsunade, are you in there?"

Tsunade opened the door, "Finally awake I see."

Hinata nodded as she rubbed her eyes. "Yeah. But it wasn't easy sleeping last night. Asuna-chan stayed on my mind the whole time. How is she by the way?"

"I would say fine, but I can't right now." Tsunade ushered in Hinata to where Shizune had been toiling away over some beakers and chemicals. Kyu had reverted back to device form and had been asleep on the chair beside Asuna's bed while said girl had been properly cleaned up and dressed and was now asleep. "I hate that I'm going to have to explain everything again, but here's what I've learned so far." Hinata went and picked up Kyu and placed her in her lap so the device could still sleep while she listened to Tsunade. "Right now the problem is that the Three Tails is blocking all attempts to heal Asuna. I don't know why and I don't know how, but it's getting a real kick out of making this poor little girl suffer."

"I thought that the Bijuu would try to keep their hosts alive? Won't they die if the host does?" asked Hinata.

"That I don't know. We might need to ask Kyu later. But as for how we found out, Kyu managed to create a unison link with Asuna and merged with her to see what was going on." Tsunade continued her explanation. "When she got inside, she found the Three Tails bound by the seal. She also found Asuna's mental manifestation there with the beast and the poor girl looked like she had been beaten 50 times over. The Three Tails had been doing nothing but tormenting the girl and somehow using its chakra to make sure she didn't receive any outside healing. Basically he was keeping her alive, but making sure she continued to stay in pain."

"That's just cruel! But it doesn't make any sense. Fuu-san said that she and Chomei actually have a good bond and that they communicate well with each other. So why wouldn't the same be for the Three Tails?" Hinata started to wonder just what was going on with the Bijuu.

"Remember what Nanoha said? She said it's possible that over the many millennia, the AI of the Bijuu may have deteriorated or changed. It could be that the AI have learned and evolved so to speak. Remember that Kyu made Naruto's life a living nightmare before her extraction." Tsunade reminded her of what was said before they left on the mission. "Unfortunately Asuna had to get one with an AI from hell. So basically any type of healing chakra we use is ineffective until we can get the Three Tails out."

"That means she's going to be like this for at least three days. We haven't perfected flight without our Unison Devices yet and Bardiche came with us since Kyu was out." Hinata replied.

Tsunade started to question that, "Speaking of Kyu, why did she look like she was in so much pain? She said that she had trouble staying on her feet and her hands were very sore."

"It might have something to do with what happened before we left. Nanoha said it was dealing with a bad memory, but I don't know what it could be." Hinata replied.

"We'll deal with that later. Right now the only thing we can do is wait for Tenten and the others to get back with the DCS system. I've done my best to set all of her broken bones, and I performed a temporary skin graft on her back to try and heal some of that acid damaged skin." Tsunade went back over to her podium where she was doing more research. "I'm going to start analyzing this blood sample, and the one I got from Asuna to see just what kind of poison was used. I should hopefully have an antidote by the time Tenten gets here."

Hinata looked at Asuna, wondering just how she was, "How are we going to get Asuna-chan better?"

"The only thing we can do is extract the Three Tails. Once that's done, I can administer the antidote to the poison in her system and we can start chakra healing." Tsunade took a drop from one of the blood samples and placed it on a glass slide. "The downside to that is poor Asuna is going to be as sick as a dog for the next few days due to poisoning, and she's gonna be hurting like hell. The Three Tails did a good job suppressing the major pain, but without it, all that pain is gonna come back and hit her like a ton of bricks."

"Too bad there's not a way to transfer pain from one person to another." Hinata gently took Asuna's hand and placed it in her own. "If I could, I would take all of her pain away and endure it myself."

"_Hinata, what happened to you on this mission? It's like you stepped up in place of Naruto to do what it takes to help this child."_ Tsunade looked at Asuna and then at Hinata. "_You know I now believe I made the best choice in having you retrieve this girl. It's like your heart is becoming stronger to endure pain, hatred, corruption, and evil, and yet it still remains pure and innocent, full of love and peace. Maybe Asuna-chan is the key to help bring you and Naruto together. I see it now. He does care for you. It took him a bit, but surely enough, you've worn off on him and I think the three of you together would do a lot of good in this world."_

"Is it ok if I stay here today? I just really want to stay by her side." Hinata never let go of Asuna's hand the whole time.

"Tell you what. Go home, take a nice hot bath and rest in a bed for a few hours and at least get unpacked. I'll try to get you something set up here so you can sleep in here with Asuna. I'll also make sure there's extra room for the devices and Naruto as well, because I know they'll want to stay with you." Tsunade said with a calm smile. "Plus spend a little bit of time with Hanabi. You two are sisters after all. Even if you just talk, you still need to be in each other's presence and keep your bond strong."

"Ok Lady Tsunade." Hinata let go of Asuna's hand and placed it gently on her bed. She picked up Kyu and headed to the door. "Lady Tsunade, thank you for being who you are. Honestly if you weren't here, Asuna-chan would probably die."

Tsunade simply smiled back at the Hyuuga girl, "Doctors don't try to take care of people because they have to, they take care of people because they want to. It doesn't matter that I'm a Sannin, Hokage, whatever. If I'm able to heal, cure, protect, even save a life, then it's worth toiling and working myself to the grindstone."

Hinata felt Tsunade's powerful words and it gave her hope, "Lady Tsunade, I know you are busy a lot, but if it's ok, can I start learning some basic medic skills from you? I want to make sure I can help my family any way I can."

Tsunade saw Hinata's eyes and knew that they were eyes of compassion, love, and determination. "I'll let Ino know she has a partner in studies for the next few months."

Hinata bowed respectfully, taking her leave. Naruto had woken up and the two plus one device headed back home for a chance to finally rest. After a hot shower, Hinata put on her favorite pajamas and crawled into bed. She was lucky that her bed had enough room for two people, since Asuna would be her new roommate. She looked around for something that might be comforting to Asuna, when she saw it. In the corner, she had a small orange stuffed fox. She had gotten it for herself just before the Chuunin Exams to help give her a bit of confidence, as it reminded her of Naruto.

After some down time, the group went back to the hospital to check up on Asuna. Tsunade said the situation was the same, however she did manage to break ground on the antidote for her poison. She also informed the group that Asuna hadn't woken up either. Kyu figured that due to the Three Tails, Asuna had put her body in a state of stasis. She had been trying to fight off the pain in her body the whole time and it took everything she had. Hinata hated that she couldn't do much more for Asuna but continue waiting. Tsunade told her to take time to herself since all they could do was wait for Tenten. Hinata was reluctant, but decided to make the most of her time. Before she left though, she took the stuffed fox and placed it in Asuna's arms, noticing that the girl unconsciously took hold of it.

* * *

><p>After another two days, Tenten, Nanoha, Fate, and Ino finally returned home. Before any of them had a chance to breathe, they were all rushed into the hospital where Tsunade was waiting. She managed to finish Asuna's antidote and knew the next bit of time would be critical. She also wanted Fuu there because she didn't want to waste any more time in getting the Bijuu extracted and converted.<p>

"Alright the system is set up. Lady Tsunade, how much time will we have to work with once the Three Tails is extracted?" Tenten asked as Tsunade was preparing everything needed for Asuna's extraction.

"Not a lot of time. The poison was a fast acting poison. Because the Three Tails was hindering Asuna's healing, her body is still in critical condition." She prepped an IV into Asuna's arm and had the antidote ready to enter her bloodstream the moment the extraction finished. "Ino, I know you may be tired, but as soon as we get that beast out of her, you and Klarwind need to start healing her. I'll be right with you on healing."

Fuu wondered if it was going to be as bad for her, "Is it supposed to be this complicated?"

Nanoha shook her head negatively. "No, the extraction for you will be very easy. It's a good thing Chomei is willing to be extracted, otherwise it might be a bit more difficult."

"Alright, we're good to go. Hinata, it's only fitting that you wake her up. We'll need her awake so she can name her device." Tsunade moved over to let Hinata get close to Asuna. Hinata gently shook the girl in the hopes of getting her awake. It took a minute but Asuna woke up to see everyone around her.

"Hinata-chan? Where am I?" Asuna was trying to focus and get her bearings. She attempted to sit up but Hinata kept her down.

"You're in the hospital. Remember how we said we'd get you to the best doctor in the world?" Hinata pointed to Tsunade, "Well she's been working hard the last three days to take care of you. She has an antidote to the poison inside you and we're about ready to get the Three Tails out of you too."

"Will it hurt? I still don't feel good." Asuna was slightly worried but Hinata took her hand for comfort.

"I don't know, but all of us are here for you ok. We need you to try to be strong for a bit while we take the Three Tails out. When it's out, you'll have to name it, since it will be your brand new partner." Hinata rubbed Asuna's hand calmly, getting a slight smile out of the girl.

"Ok. I'm ready." Asuna took a deep breath to try and relax. Everyone gave a good look at each other, signaling it was time and Tenten activated the DCS.

"**Beginning scan of host. Host shows critical signs of injury. Advanced medical treatment is required or host may not survive post extraction."** The machine began the scan of Asuna, logging everything about her. "**Host carries the Three Tails, codename Sanbi no Kyodaigame. Securing safety of host…beginning extraction."** The DCS began to pull a strand of energy from the seal on Asuna's stomach. The strand began to expand into a thick green stream of energy until everything had been removed and formed a large ball of green energy. Tsunade saw this and immediately opened the valve on Asuna's IV so she would start getting the antidote. She and Ino then began to flood Asuna with healing magic and healing chakra as the DCS entered into its final phase. **"Extraction complete. Reconfiguring device."** The ball of energy began to mold itself and formed into what looked like a humanoid male. It was wearing black pants with a black short sleeve shirt, and a long black coat. His hair was black as well and looked somewhat messy and spiky. On his back were two swords, a black one and a blue one. Hidden beneath his coat were three gray scaly tails. **"Device Conversion Complete. Please name the new device to finish registration."**

The device opened his eyes as Fate took him from the air. "Welcome. I take it you feel a bit better?" She looked upon the newly converted Three Tails with a smile.

The device nodded. "Yes. But please tell me, how is Asuna?" He looked around to try and analyze his setting. When he saw Asuna he immediately flew next to her. "Tell me, is she ok?"

"She is fine. We are healing her as we speak." Tsunade said. "However she still has the task of naming you."

"I have to name him? He looks like my Papa." Asuna looked carefully at her new device. She remembered what her father Kazuto looked like and saw an exact replica in her device.

"Well it's probably because someone used your Papa in sealing the Three Tails into you. So when he was converted, that's how he got his form. Do you have an idea for a name?" Nanoha warmly asked.

Asuna slowly nodded. "I do. It will be Kirito. That was Papa's nickname from what I was told." The DCS picked up on this and completed the registration.

"**Name 'Kirito' has been registered. Registration and Conversion complete. 5 Conversions remaining. Returning to standby for next extraction."** With that, the DCS went into standby, ready for Fuu's extraction.

"So my name is Kirito. Very well, is there anything I can do to help your injuries or to assist you Lady Asuna?" Kirito was immediately at Asuna's side, concerned at her well-being.

"You're not going to be mean to me are you?" Asuna was a little worried, but felt slightly better when she saw Kirito shake his head.

"My lady, first of all I greatly ask your forgiveness for the pain, abuse, and torment I inflicted upon you. I know now that my actions were wrong. All I ask is forgiveness and I swear nothing but loyalty to you. I will fight to the bitter end for you my lady." Kirito kneeled before her with his head held down. "My life is now yours to command and control."

"Asuna-chan, when the Three Tails was removed, he was reprogrammed. That big mean turtle will never hurt you anymore. The machine that pulled him out and turned him into Kirito said that he could never hurt you or be mean to you, and that he had to always protect you." Kyu went over and greeted Kirito. "If you would like, I can link with Kirito for a bit and learn of his skills for you."

Asuna shook her head, "It's ok Kyu-chan. I'm just happy Kirito is here with me now. But I'm really tired. Can I go back to sleep?"

"Yes Asuna-chan, you can. Take all the time you need to rest." Tsunade smiled warmly at her patient. "In a few days we'll have you good as new."

"Ok. Will Kirito get to stay with me?" Asuna asked as she started to drift off.

Everyone looked around and decided it would be best, "Yes. For now he'll stay with you Asuna-chan. Once you're better, he can stay with us and we can learn more about him." Fate went over and slightly tapped Kirito's back, creating a slight link unknown to everyone else. She instantly downloaded all of his data and would get a jump on his abilities.

"That's…fine." With those last words, Asuna was asleep once again. Everyone took a sigh of relief knowing that a major crisis had been averted for now. The next major issue with Asuna's recovery would be making sure she didn't still think her aunt hated her.

"Well with that done, only one more thing to do." Kyu walked over and looked at Kirito. Said device wondered what she was doing until she made her move. She flicked the new device in the head. Of course one would think this would be very mild, but considering Kyu was in her pre-teen form and Kirito was still in device form…needless to say it didn't feel very nice.

"Holy crap Kyu, what was that for?" Tenten asked in shock.

"That was for making a sweet little girl absolutely miserable for the past seven years!" She clenched her hands tight and tried her hardest to keep from crying, but a few tears began to fall. "I'm sorry. I know it was the past you, but…"

Kirito shook his head to clear the cobwebs out. He looked at Kyu and simply bowed to her. "I understand and will accept any hatred and anger from you. I did a lot of harm to her in the past but I swear on my life that I will atone for everything I did to her. I will sacrifice everything in my being to ensure Lady Asuna stays safe. I can also sense that she has a lot of meaning to you as well."

"Of course. I mean why else would I create a link with her?" Kyu slowly rubbed her arm, trying not to draw attention to herself. "She means a lot to me, ya know. And I don't hate you. I just have a lot of mixed up feelings now, but hate isn't one of them Kirito."

Nanoha and Fate both took Kyu's actions into account. _"Fate-chan, was this supposed to happen? I mean Kyu's acting as if she was truly human. I know she was programmed to love and protect Naruto, but it's like she's acquired feelings for everyone else all on her own. Did the DCS improve her AI that much, or do you think it's a self-upgrading process?"_

"_I'm not sure Nanoha-chan. There may be things we have yet to discover about the conversion process. But whatever it is, it seems to be a welcome result. I mean Unison Devices are designed to be as humanlike as possible, but trying to replicate human emotion perfectly has been nearly impossible. Maybe the TSAB finally made a breakthrough on this." _ Fate replied, getting a slight glance out of Nanoha.

"_Ok, how in the world did you know that? You sound like a scientist?" _Nanoha was curious at how her love sounded so intelligent.

"_I'm a device remember. I had a lot of data downloaded into me after I underwent conversion. It was probably to help you understand a lot of things after you woke up." _Fate simply smiled, causing Nanoha to sigh in grief.

Not wanting to delay things, Tsunade wanted to get the next extraction done with. "Well Fuu, you're next. Ready for your extraction?"

Fuu sighed and took a deep breath. "I guess now is as good a time as ever. And you're sure it won't be painful."

Naruto shook his head negatively. "Nope. When we used the device on Gaara, the only thing he said he felt was that he was tired. But he had just returned from a mission so that might be why. All it does is place a binding spell on you and then it'll scan you and your seal. After that, it uses the safest method of extraction to remove the Bijuu without harming you."

"By the way, I know this sounds kinda crazy, but where's your seal? Naruto's was on his stomach like Asuna's and Gaara's was on his forehead." Kyu asked curiously.

Fuu immediately turned red from the question. "Uhh…well…it's uhh…"

Without even saying anything else, every other female in the room had an idea of where it was, but decided not to try and pry any further. "Don't say anything else. I have an idea and trust me, I know how it feels." Kyu replied.

"One more thing, do you have an idea for a name after Chomei's converted?" Hinata asked.

"Well, yeah. I'm gonna keep his name the same. See, he didn't really have a name of his own and after we started getting to know each other, he asked me to give him a name. I always thought I was lucky to have him since he was really my only friend, so I called him Lucky Seven Chomei." Fuu said as she walked towards the DCS device. "He really liked having a name and not being called Seven Tails all the time." She stepped into the scan area of the DCS as it went active again. Four pink rings appeared around her wrists and ankles as she was bound in, ready to be scanned.

"**Beginning scan of host. Initial scan shows no damage to host. Host contains the Seven Tails, codename Nanabi no Kabutomushi. Scan also shows Seven Tails AI has been adjusted. Only minor reprogramming and adjustment is needed."** The DCS went into its routine and targeted Fuu's seal, preparing to extract Chomei.

"_Well, ready to come back out to the real world?" _Fuu asked of her sealed Bijuu.

"**Yes. It will be good to get back to the world. Do you believe things will change for us Fuu?"** asked Chomei.

"_Maybe they will. But to be honest, it seems like things are changing for the better. You know, I think it was a good idea naming you Lucky Seven Chomei. You really are the luckiest thing to ever come into my life." _Fuu replied happily. For once she was actually in a good mood since she had been away from all the negativity concerning Chomei.

The DCS engaged, beginning to draw out her Bijuu. **"Host safety secured, beginning extraction."** After a few minutes everyone now stood before another green ball of energy that started to reform. The ball began to shift into another humanoid shape. When it was done, there was now a small device, clad fully in blue and green armor. It had six insect like wings on his back and what looked to be a spear on his back as well. The helmet of the armor was sealed and had a large horn on the top of it, but seemingly there was a slit in the helm for sight. **"Device extraction and conversion complete. Please name the device to finish registration."**

Fuu was released from the bind, feeling only slightly winded. She saw her new partner hovering before her. "So this is how you look? I have to say, I like it. Oh before I forget, your name is Chomei."

"**Name 'Chomei' has been registered. Registration and Conversion complete. 4 Conversions remaining. Returning to standby phase."** The DCS went back into standby and Tenten shut the machine off, and then re-sealed it.

"It feels good to be out again. How do you feel Fuu?" Chomei asked as he flew over and sat on her shoulder.

"To be honest, I feel pretty good. Guess you guys were right about the extraction." Fuu stretched a bit and loosened herself up. "So now there shouldn't be any problem with Akatsuki?"

"Nope. I mean what are they going to try to take out of you?" Naruto chuckled for a bit. "So only 4 conversions left."

"Yeah. Now it gets difficult. There's 5 Bijuu out there left. We know two of them are in Kumo, two are with Akatsuki, and who knows where the last one is." Tenten sighed. "How can we decide which one of the Bijuu get destroyed?"

"Is there any other way to add one more conversion to the DCS? I mean do you know of anything Fate?" asked Kyu, hoping to find a way to save the one of her brethren that might be destroyed.

"I don't know. I can check any data banks we find for more info on the DCS. There's got to be more bunkers that may have extra information, but for now we have to find them first." Fate replied.

"That's good and all, but right now everyone has been through a lot and you all haven't even been debriefed. For now I want everyone to go home and get at least two good days of rest. Especially you Hinata. You've been so stressed over Asuna's condition that you might end up getting yourself sick!" Tsunade commanded, getting groans out of everyone. "Seriously, what part of 'take a break' is so bad?"

"It's nothing Lady Tsunade. I guess we're just all so focused on getting things done that we don't really want to stop." Hinata replied back. "But we can't defy orders so we have no choice."

"Good. After the break, I'll debrief you and we'll also get Cadet Terumi officially assigned into the ranks of the TSAB. Nanoha and Fate, I want you to get with Kirito and Chomei and analyze their skills and abilities during the downtime, then report it to Kyu. She'll get it logged in so we'll know what we're working with. In addition, make sure all of the devices get properly checked out for damage, especially Kyu." Tsunade began barking out orders for everyone.

"As for the rest of you girls…I expect you to make sure Asuna here has everything she'll need. Clothes, toys, basic training supplies, whatever. Naruto, Bardiche, you two will help move everything in. You are all responsible for that. Now as for Hinata, Ino, and Kyu…you three will be here. I want you immediately helping with Asuna's emotional recovery. I'll have Hanabi join you for this as well. I know it's a rush but I plan to have Asuna out of here within two days. She'll finish her recovery at home." Tsunade stated as she went over and opened the door to the hallway. "Now get to work people! You have a break to get started on!"

"Well who are we to argue. Time off is a good thing ya know." Naruto just put his hands in his pocket as he headed toward the door. "Come on Bardiche, I think we should do something Shikamaru would do in this situation."

Bardiche followed Naruto, wondering what he was planning. "What would that be Master Naruto?"

"We go stare at clouds for the rest of the day." He replied with a grin. Everyone else looked ok but Ino groaned.

"Great, that lazy bum is rubbing off on you now." Ino shook her head in defeat over Naruto's comment.

* * *

><p><strong>So Asuna's safely in Konoha with a new partner, two more devices have been extracted and are now part of the group. How will things change up now that Asuna's here.<strong>

**Once again hope you enjoy the chapter and have a great Holidays!**

**Neokenshin**


End file.
